The Legend of Zelda: Link's Reward
by TennisWriter456
Summary: Ganondorf is finally defeated, but Midna's gone. Luckily for Link, Zelda is there and ready to give him anything he wants as a reward. The reward he chooses will destroy friendships, but create lasting relationships. And a new evil will rise. What is it?
1. Chapter 1: Back to Hyrule Castle

**Okay, this first chapter is a little boring, but trust me. It gets better :) Enjoy! And I'm sorry for any mistakes I make concerning the game. I haven't beaten the game in a while! Also, thank you so much to GunnerGurl for letting me use her piece as my story cover! Make sure to check out her AWESOME DeviantArt account. Thanks guys!  
**

Chapter One: Back to Hyrule Castle

Link was moving in a blur. Everything seemed to be in slow motion around him, and the only thing on his dazed mind was Midna. She was gone… she was truly gone, the Mirror of Twilight shattered along with Link's heart. The image of Midna disappearing and destroying the fateful mirror kept on replaying in his mind, and the pain of her leaving was becoming unbearable. She had been his best friend for so long, ever since she'd rescued him from Hyrule Castle. It had been his first transformation as a wolf. And though they hadn't started out on the best terms (what with Midna using him and lying to him), they had grown to be close friends and had to rely on each other. Remembering that moment brought back so many other memories of Midna, and Link winced as he felt his heart throb achingly. Midna had met him as a degraded, obnoxious imp; she had left him as a gorgeous, compassionate, princess. His only comfort was Princess Zelda walking beside him, someone just as beautiful and compassionate.

They had just left the Mirror Chamber where Midna had disappeared forever, and were now strolling in Hyrule Field. Their goal was to return to Castle Town, where Zelda needed to straighten things out in the castle where Ganon had just been defeated. There were many matters that needed to be taken care of. Though Link's mind was strictly set on Midna, one of his best friends in the world, he couldn't help but be infatuated with the Princess of Hyrule. She was beautiful beyond compare, loyal to her people, indubitably brave and incontestably kind. There was no denying the fact that she was one of the best princesses that Hyrule had ever seen.

As they walked, Link cast her a side glance, the wind billowing his sandy hair across his forehead. Zelda was strolling gracefully; Link had no idea that somebody could even be that graceful. Her head was held up high, her brown hair blowing dramatically around her solemn face. Link saw that she was holding back tears in her lovely blue eyes, and there was no doubt that she, too, was thinking about Midna. The Twilight Princess had done so much for Hyrule… and for the two of them...

"Link." Zelda said his name softly, stopping abruptly. Her eyes looked over him somberly, and he could see the tears on the verge of spilling. "I… I haven't truly thanked you."

Link opened his mouth to protest, but Zelda lifted her hand to stop him.

"You saved Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, _and_ my life. More times than one, I might add." She continued with a gentle smile. "For that, I must thank you." Link smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he nodded humbly.

"But, a simple thank you is of course not enough." She added. "It's just, with the magnitude of what you've done, I can't think of a reward worthy for your deeds. So I'd like to ask you what you want." She placed her hand on his shoulder, her face glowing. Link could barely take his eyes off of her, and when her hand made contact with his shoulder, he felt chills run down his spine and goose bumps appear on his skin.

"Princess, I don't really know what I want." Link replied with a bashful smile.

"You don't know yet… Well, please, take your time with what you desire. I understand if you don't know." Zelda shrugged. "I also understand that you must have many things you need to take care of back at your home. And I accordingly have many things to take care of."

He smiled, bowing his head dutifully. The tip of his cap tickled his nose.

"But Link, heed my words." She began formally. Link glanced up, slightly surprised at her change of character. Was something wrong…? Relief washed over him when he saw a smirk appear on her lips. "I won't rest until I know that you've received what you want. I am determined."

Link chuckled quietly and nodded as she lifted her hand from his shoulder.

"You are brave, and kind, and compassionate. I can't think of anything that you don't deserve." Link gazed at her with a grateful glint in his eye. "Now come, we must hurry back to the castle so that you may return home. I don't want to keep you any longer." Her cheeks turned bright red, and she glanced away hastily with a small smile. Link felt his own face becoming hot.

It was still a long way to the castle by foot, and Link didn't want to make Zelda walk. She was, after all, a princess. She looked at him curiously as he squinted, racking his brain. He had done this so many times, yet his mind was too filled with thoughts of Midna and Zelda for him to really concentrate. Finally he remembered, and his face lit up.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Zelda asked him, anxiety and concern in her voice. Link laughed and shook his head as he reached into the bag on his waist. She gazed in awe at the item he withdrew, and he grinned triumphantly: Epona's Horse Call. The ivory felt cold in his hands, and they both looked at the intricate designs on the horseshoe-shaped instrument. It reminded him of Ilia, and as soon as he thought of her, he longed to return to Ordon. But he had to take care of Zelda first.

"What is that instrument?" Zelda asked. Link smiled to himself, and then handed it to the princess. Her face beamed like a little girl who had just been given a new toy, and Link found himself happy that _she_ was happy. "Um…" Now she seemed at a loss as to how to use it, and she began blushing as she looked to Link.

He stepped behind her, grabbing her hands and bringing the instrument up to her mouth. Her eyes turned to his, and he nodded for her to continue. Then he let go of her hands and backed away. Uncertainly, Zelda blew into the Horse Call and closed her eyes. Link sighed in happiness as the music erupted into the air and filled his ears; and it was the wonderful song that always attracted his loyal mare, Epona. Once the song was finished, Zelda lifted the item from her mouth and stared at it, entranced with the music it had just created.

"That's lovely." She observed, handing the call to Link. "But, how is it going to help—" Her question was interrupted by a horse's neigh, and Link looked at her with a coy grin. A broad smile spread across Zelda's face, and she threw him a shocked glance. Epona trotted up to Zelda, because she was the one who'd used the call, and whinnied happily as she nuzzled Zelda's neck. The princess laughed and ran her hand along Epona's head.

"It's a horse call for Epona!" She giggled. Link nodded and stepped up beside her, and as soon as he did, Epona turned her attention to him. Link was, after all, undeniably the best horseback-rider in all of Hyrule. He affectionately put his hands on her face and scratched her cheeks, putting his nose up to hers and then petting behind her ears. She snorted happily. Then, with incredible expertise and grace, Link mounted her and grabbed the reins with one hand. Then, he looked down at Zelda and reached his hand out for her. She bit her lower lip somewhat nervously and then grabbed his hand. She allowed him to aid her in mounting the beautiful creature, and once she was seated in the saddle, she wrapped her arms around Link's waist.

"Hyah!" He cried, nudging Epona's sides gently with the heels of his boots. With a dramatic neigh, Epona bobbed her head and took off into a canter, and Zelda let out a small yelp as they were thrust forward. Link smiled widely to himself as he relived the feeling of riding his horse freely through Hyrule Field; the wind blew refreshingly on his face, and the adrenaline rushed through his veins. He was barely aware of Zelda's arms around his waist. A flashback suddenly came into his head about the battle with Ganon, when he and Zelda had chased him around the field on horseback. He remembered Zelda's bravery, courage, and her accuracy with the Light Arrows. His admiration and infatuation only grew with her as he thought of this. However, though he was thinking of Zelda, Link began thinking about Midna, too. This only caused his heart to pound, and he cringed involuntarily. He knew that he would never forget Midna, and everything he did would remind him of his epic and heroic journey with her.

Link had the trail to Castle Town memorized, and it was not difficult to maneuver Epona through Hyrule Field. He was bent forward, one hand grabbing the reins and the other dangling at his side. Zelda was riding side-saddle, with both of her legs on one side because of the restraints her dress created. She was still completely balanced and comfortable behind Link, and her arms remained lightly around his belt-line. His stomach turned, and his cheeks turned red again. Only Princess Zelda had the ability to put him in such a state.

Finally, Epona trotted up to the entrance of Castle Town, a place where she could not enter. Link felt Zelda take a sigh of relief behind him, and her tension decreased immensely. Epona shook her head, her majestic white mane flying all around her. Link gratefully patted her strong neck and then scratched the top of her head. Then, before allowing Zelda to dismount by herself, Link hopped easily onto the ground and helped Zelda down.

"My goodness, Link!" She smiled as she dusted her dress off. "I've never seen someone as graceful and as comfortable on a horse as you."

Link merely chuckled quietly and bowed his head modestly.

"Link…" Zelda suddenly took on a serious expression, and her eyes filled with tears without warning. Link furrowed his brow and looked at her, concern written all over his features. Then, before he could even blink, Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. She buried her face into his neck, crying softly as he uncertainly returned the hug. He rubbed her back and hair comfortingly, her slender figure trembling.

"Shh," He whispered in her ear, and he felt the wetness of her tears against his neck. But there was no discomfort, for he only felt the need to make Zelda feel better. He needed her to be happy in order for _him_ to be content.

"I'm so sorry…" She sniffled. "For everything." It was the first time Link had seen Zelda lose her calm and sweet-tempered composure, and frankly, he didn't really know what to do about it. "If it weren't for me, Zant would have never taken over Hyrule in the first place. If it weren't for my weakness, you wouldn't have gone through so much pain and suffering."

"Shh," Link repeated, shaking his head. He didn't want to hear of such talk.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She pulled back to face Link, but she kept her hands around his neck. Her cheeks were tear-stained, her thin lips trembling. His heart ached at seeing her like this. He nodded understandingly, telling her that she didn't need to worry about anything. Epona whinnied.

"You're so kind, even though I put you through so much suffering. I don't deserve the attention." She chuckled coldly, wiping her eyes with the back of her Triforce-marked hand. Link shook his head again with a kind, caring smile, and then wiped a tear off of her face with his thumb. She sighed, calming down a bit at his touch. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments… a few magical moments.

Everything around Link stopped. Zelda was the only thing his eyes could see. And though Link didn't know it, Zelda felt the same way.

"Um," Anxiously, the princess cleared her throat and backed away, unraveling her grip around Link. He looked down at an angle, scratching the back of his neck to fill the awkward silence. "I better be getting back to the castle. The council will be worried."

"Mm," Link grunted, referring to the fact that he, too, needed to return to Ordon.

"Please call on me whenever you wish to speak with me, and I will be expecting a request from you. Don't forget that I have a reward to give you." Zelda grinned. "The castle is never far from your village."

Suddenly, she stepped forward and placed a hand behind his neck. Then, she softly kissed his cheek. The contact was electric.

"Thank you, again, brave Link. And I will be waiting." She whispered before turning around towards the entrance to castle town. She gave him one last beautiful, haunting glance before walking across the bridge. Link put his gloved hand to his tingling cheek, his lips subconsciously curling into an excited smile. He was sure to call on Zelda soon… very soon.

**I hope you liked it, though I know it's going a little slow. But please review, because I want criticism on what you guys want me to do with this story. Thanks peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Hello again! Okay, I need to thank those people who reviewed: adrenalinerush97, Link Zelda Lover, Pegasus6644 (whom I will call), and sippurp123. You guys ROCK! Thanks so much, it really boosted my morale :) And, adrenalinerush97, you're absolutely right. It's very hard to keep Link voiceless ;D Enjoy Chapter two!**

Chapter Two: Welcome Home

Link stood gazing after Zelda for a few minutes, even after she had disappeared behind the doors leading into Castle Town. His heart was racing, and he couldn't get her smiling face out of his mind. But finally, he tore his eyes away from the spot she had walked away, and mounted Epona easily. He could still smell Zelda's signature aroma floating around him and Epona, and he breathed the air in deeply. Then, he tried not to think about the fact that he wouldn't see her for a while. Even a few days for Link would seem like forever.

With a heavy sigh, Link nudged Epona into a canter and let himself bounce in the saddle, the wind whistling in his keen ears. Before Ordon, he needed to pick up Ilia from Kakariko Village, where she was still situated with Renado and his daughter, Luda. He found himself excited to see Renado and Luda, but he was more anxious for his reunion with Ilia. He was surprised at how much he'd missed her. Her piercing green eyes appeared in his mind as he rode, her cheery laugh echoing in his ears. Link chuckled quietly to himself when he thought about all the times she'd stolen Epona, and then came the aching remembrance of Ilia losing her memory. Frankly, it had been a harder time for Link than it had been for Ilia. He remembered how awful it had been when he'd introduced himself, and she hadn't even recalled his name vaguely…

But now those times were over, and Ilia was back to normal and ready to return to Ordon with him and Epona. She was undoubtedly waiting for them, and that thought simply made Link speed up and push his dutiful horse into a gallop. Finally, he began to feel the heat of the Kakariko Village breeze, and the fog emanating from Death Mountain. The nostalgia was becoming overwhelming for Link, especially when he remembered his times with Midna here.

"Link! Welcome." Renado came to greet him as soon as he entered, and Link smiled joyfully as he dismounted Epona. The large shaman pulled Link into a great bear hug, and Link was afraid that his ribcage might just break. "We've been expecting you, brave hero."

Epona waded into the spring, neighing contently.

"I see that Epona's doing well. That's good to know." Renado chuckled, putting his hand on Link's back. "Come, come inside. Ilia is just getting all of her things packed, and I'm sure Luda will be glad to see you. Epona will be fine out here. The Gorons will make sure to keep an eye on her." Renado winked, tilting his head towards the large orange creatures. The Gorons looked over, their large eyes blinking at the sight of their patriarch's rescuer. Link lifted a hand in greeting before following Renado into his torch-lit house.

Link welcomed the comfort of the house, remembering all of the time he spent here. As soon as he walked in, he saw Ilia packing a small sack with her items, and young Luda was aiding at her side. They jerked their heads up at the sound of the closing door, and Link felt his heart soar at the sight of her beaming face. Ilia had been his best friend since childhood.

"Link!" Luda and Ilia both cried happily as they jumped up to welcome him. He smiled widely and waved. But that obviously wasn't enough for Ilia, and she jumped into his arms excitedly. Luda stood quietly, watching the heart-warming reunion beside her father. Link became worried that he was going to suffocate while Ilia crushed him in her tight embrace.

"I've missed you!" She exclaimed excitedly, pulling away and smiling from ear to ear. He nodded with a grin, assuring her that he had also missed her… a lot. He loved Ilia; she was like a very close sister to him, even though sometimes she got on his nerves (like when she stole Epona every now and again).

"Hi, Link!" Luda stepped forward. Link knelt onto the ground and ruffled her short black bob, provoking a cute giggle. When he stood back up, he remembered something, and started scanning the large room curiously.

"If you're looking for Shad, he went back to Castle Town." Ilia read his mind like only she could. "He said something about Oocca research, since that strange owl statue in the basement wasn't doing anything for him. Then again, he's always talking about Oocca and the sky." She shrugged with a giggle. Link laughed along with her, now realizing where his friend had gone. And then he remembered something else, but this time, Renado answered his question before he even asked it.

"Gor Coron and Darbus have gone back up to Death Mountain to take care of some important issues in the Mines, and out of the goodness of their hearts, they took the Ordonian children with them back to Ordon. Ilia here wouldn't leave until she knew you were coming." At this, Ilia blushed. "They wouldn't tell us why they were leaving, but left very urgently and suddenly." He shrugged, referring to the Goron patriarch Darbus and his second in hand. Link now understood.

He looked to Ilia, giving her a questioning look and gesturing towards her bags.

"Oh, yes, I'm ready." She nodded, hurriedly grabbing the pack and putting some last minute jewelry inside it. "I can't wait to get to Ordon!" Link truly appreciated her constantly high spirits and beaming smile. She was always so energetic, whether she was happy or angry. "Is there anything you need? Anything you wish me to get you for your journey?" Renado asked kindly, and Link shook his head appreciatively and then looked to Ilia.

"No, thank you Renado. I think we're fine." She glanced at Link, who tried to suppress a smile.

"Bye, Ilia." Luda ran up to them and gave Ilia a hug. "Tell Beth, Talo, Malo, and Colin that I said hi."

"I will, Luda, for sure. And I'll come and visit you all the time!" Ilia reassured. The little girl smiled excitedly.

"Thanks, Ilia. Bye, Link!" It was now his turn for a hug from the shaman's adorable daughter.

"Now you two better be on your way before it gets dark outside. We don't want any monsters coming after you." Renado suggested. Link nodded understandingly, and Ilia gasped.

"M-monsters?" At this, Renado and Link both burst into laughter.

"Ilia, I'm positive that even if monsters do appear, you have nothing to worry about." Renado continued. Ilia only whined softly. "This young hero right here is sure to keep you safe." Link blushed modestly.

"Okay…" She seemed unconvinced. "Let's just go."

After Link had safely secured all of Ilia's belongings onto Epona's saddle, he lifted her up and then mounted himself. Epona whinnied happily, welcoming Ilia, who laughed and patted the horse affectionately. As Epona walked towards the entrance to Hyrule Field, Link and Ilia glanced back at waved at all of the people seeing them off: Renado, Luda, Barnes, and all of the Gorons. Then, as soon as they had reentered Link's life, they were out of sight.

On the short way to Ordon, Link and Ilia saw the sun setting. She instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he tried to reassure her that no monsters were going to come out and eat her face, which was her biggest fear. Link didn't say anything, but it struck him as extremely hilarious. Eventually, she managed to calm herself down enough to tell Link about her time in Kakariko. He listened intently, giving Ilia his full attention. Link, being a relatively quiet person, didn't say much. But Ilia was expecting this. Then, she said something that caught Link completely off-guard.

"Link, you broke a promise." She said. He looked at her with a concerned expression, wondering which promise he had managed to break this time.

"Back at the spring in Ordon, you promised me that you wouldn't do anything out of your league. You definitely did something out of your league in saving Hyrule." She teased.

He rolled his eyes in play annoyance and nudged her with his shoulder.

"I also heard that you, um," She paused awkwardly. "You met Princess Zelda."

Link sucked in a nervous breath, and nodded slowly.

"Is she nice and beautiful like everyone says? You would be a good judge of that."

"If it weren't for Zelda, I would never have saved Hyrule." He said quietly but honestly.

"Really? I never imagined a princess could be that brave. And I never imagined she could help you like that." Ilia shrugged. Link could tell that she was holding something back. But she dropped the subject, glancing down and playing with her fingers. Link couldn't see her expression, but he knew it wasn't happy. He just didn't understand why, though it was pretty obvious…

"WELCOME HOME, LINK AND ILIA!" Everyone of the village was rounded up at the entrance of Ordon, and as soon as Link and Ilia walked in on Epona, they erupted into their heartfelt welcome. The two of them laughed merrily at this sight; Epona bobbed her head and whinnied passionately. Mayor Bo, Ilia's father, held a crudely made banner that read the words: WELCOME HOME!

And beside the messy words was a slightly frightening smiley face that had no doubt been drawn by Beth. The rest was a blur to Link. He just remembered hugs, kisses, greetings… more hugs. The little kids crowded around him and Ilia, asking them so many questions about their journey and how Hyrule had been saved. Then the adults turned to them, making sure they were all okay and healthy and didn't need any medical attention.

Suddenly, Link noticed a new member of the Ordon family. A gasp escaped his lips, and his face became flustered as he stepped forward. For there, in Colin's mother's arms, was a newborn baby. A beautiful baby girl, and she was Colin's new little sister.

"Welcome home, Link!" She used one arm to pull him into a hug, using her other arm to carry the baby. He returned the hug, and then gave her an amazed look as he glanced at the gurgling baby. "Isn't she beautiful? Her name is Celia." She gazed at her baby dreamily, rocking her back and forth.

Link smiled, blushing at this miracle of life. He stroked the baby's cheek, and she wrapped her entire hand around his index finger. Her large blue eyes widened and narrowed intermittently as she examined this strange creation that happened to be Link's finger. The baby reminded him that he needed to appreciate the little things in life, like the fact that people who loved him surrounded him and he had an amazing life. Little did he know that all that something drastic was going to change that in a few hours.

Back in his house, Link reminisced in the comfort that it offered. Everything was just where he had left it. Even the treasure chest that had held his first wooden sword still stood, wide open and empty. He climbed the ladder to the second floor, and simply to pass the time, began examining the pictures hanging on his wall. There was one of Epona, one of Talo, Malo, Colin, and Beth, one of Fado and the goats, and one of Link and Ilia standing beside each other…

"Link?" A knock came on the door downstairs, and Link hastily jumped down to open it. There, standing before him, was Ilia. There was a strange, anxious expression on her adorable face. He smiled welcomingly and gestured for her to come in. She shook her head, nervously looking down at her clasped hands.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk in the forest with me. All of the monsters are gone, and I want to talk to you." She asked. Link nodded, stepping outside with her. They climbed down the ladder, and Epona whinnied at the sight of them. Link began to untie her reins, but Ilia touched his shoulder with a shake of her head.

"Just the two of us… no Epona."

They walked in silence past the spring, and Link heard an eerie howling in his ear as he passed the spring. It worried him.

_I know there's a light spirit there…_ He thought to himself. _But I've only heard spirits make that noise when the Insects of Darkness had stolen their light…_ He tried to shrug it off and put in the back of his mind, but a small voice was screaming at him in the back of his mind.

As they were crossing the bridge, Ilia slowed down and grabbed Link's hand to stop him. For a moment everything was still, and they swayed slightly on the rickety bridge. He looked over at her with a caring smile, sensing that there was something wrong in her world. And he couldn't bear to see any of his friends upset, especially Ilia.

"Link, I…" She looked up, and there were tears running down her cheeks. He worriedly put his hands on her face and wiped the tears away, giving her a compassionate expression. Ilia sniffled, lifting his hands and putting them in hers. "I honestly never thought this could happen, but… I love you."

**Since this is such a cliffhanger, even if I don't get as many reviews that I'd like, I'll post the third chapter as soon as I can. But please... review! I'd like some constructive criticism. THANKS PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU 3**


	3. Chapter 3: In the Spring

**Hi peoples! I know this is sort of quick, but I'm just sooo excited about this fanfic, and your reviews have encouraged me so much! Thanks again, everyone, and enjoy! I'll update again as soon as possible :DDD**

Chapter Three: In the Spring

Link froze. The words Ilia had just uttered didn't seem to be registering in his utterly perplexed mind, and he just stared at her blankly. The tears continued running down her cheeks, and her hands instinctively squeezed his. Link just didn't know what to say. He never imagined that something like this could happen: Ilia, his best friend in the whole world, falling in love with him. Though Link didn't show it (he was good at hiding his emotions), in his mind was only shock, confusion, and horror.

"I know you're probably shocked right now, but I needed to tell you. Ever since I got my memory back, I just," She paused, sniffling again. "I realized how much you mean to me. I'm hopelessly in love with you, Link." Her lips trembled, and her watery green eyes stared piercingly into his bright blue ones. He couldn't tell her that he didn't return the feeling… He couldn't tell her that he had fallen in love with another…

Link licked his lips anxiously and blinked, forcing himself to face the facts that his best friend loved him. Though he never really talked anyway, he honestly didn't have anything to say. He didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time, he didn't want to put his own heart through suffering. It been through enough of that already since Midna left. Ilia, knowing him better than anyone else in all of Hyrule, realized that he hadn't been ready for that kind of information.

"I guess you need some time to think about this." She chuckled nervously, lifting her hands from his to wipe her eyes. "I'll go, um, wash Epona for you." She started to back away, but Link grabbed her shoulder. He didn't want her to be upset with him. Sensing his emotions, she hugged him affectionately, and he held her tightly. For Link knew that, eventually, if what Ilia said was true, she was going to get her heart broken.

As she walked back toward the village where Epona was waiting, Link sighed heavily and turned toward the railing of the swaying bridge. He sat down, swinging his legs over the edge. Taking off his green hat and placing it in his lap, he ran his hand through his sandy hair, his mind racing.

_Ilia loves me._ He thought. _But I don't love her. How do I tell her that? She's so sensitive and delicate._

When Link had accidently injured Epona before his journey to Hyrule Castle, Ilia had stolen her out of rage. That simply proved her sensitivity, plus her love of animals. Link groaned in frustration, putting his head in his hands in exasperation. That one statement from Ilia was about to turn his whole world upside down. Their relationship would never be the same. When Ilia would speak to him, it would be different. There would be awkwardness in the air, and he realized this. He hoped that she realized it, too.

_…Link…_ A haunting howl entered his mind as he sat on the bridge, and he jerked his head up. Could it be? _…Come…to…my…spring…_

It had been so long since Link had heard those eerie words. It was Ordona beckoning to him. Goose bumps appeared on his skin, and he cringed inwardly. His hands began trembling involuntarily as he grabbed the rope railing to help himself stand up, and then placed the hat on his head. Last time he'd heard those words, it had been a very, very bad thing. The Twilight had been attacking Hyrule.

_…O brave hero… Please… come…_ The words resonated in his mind, and he broke into a sprint towards the sacred spring.

A harsh wind blew by as he ran, and he could almost feel the evil presence in the summer breeze. The water splashed beneath his boots as he rushed into the circular area, and out of habit, he dramatically pulled the Master Sword from his back. He crouched low, looking around in paranoia for anything he should be worried about. There was, surprisingly, nothing. There was nothing but the rippling water and swaying trees. As he straightened up and sheathed his sword, the gate behind him closed with a large _SLAM!_ He jumped, as he turned around, startled by the sudden noise. He bolted to the gate, pulling and pushing. It wouldn't open. Cautiously, he froze, lifting his hands from the gate. Then he slowly moved back, one step at a time. Something strange was going on in the spring.

"…Hero of Time…" This time, Ordona's words were spoken out loud. As Link turned around, it happened. The water began glowing golden, and a strange, crown-shaped droplet of water erupted from the spring. He took a step back as the light spirit, Ordona, appeared. The large, rippling, golden orb was placed in between her horns, but there was something different about her. It was a drastic change, and Link noticed it immediately. Instead of her normal, regal shade of gold and white, Ordona was sickly green and black. He shuddered at the change. Yet he found it relieving the orb was still safe.

"Come closer, brave Link. Look at me. I don't have much time…" Link obeyed, taking a few cautious steps forward. The new colors of the light spirit frightened him immensely: green and black didn't seem like a good combination. Her once smooth, silky voice was hoarse and raspy. "My gold and white is gone, replaced by a horrid green and black. I am deeply sorry, for I know that it has not been long since you saved Hyrule from the Twilight. But I fear a new evil is approaching. It is not the evil of the Twilight Realm that you so bravely vanquished. My light and the light of the other three spirits is safe, thank the goddesses…" She paused, letting her words sink into Link's mind.

Her apology made him alert. If she was apologizing, it must mean that a difficult task was awaiting him. Though it was true that he had just defeated Ganondorf, he was ready for anything that would keep Hyrule and its people safe.

"I am also sorry to say that the evil that has done this to me is one I am not familiar with. Hyrule has never seen any evil such as the one that cursed me. But I must tell you this, young hero: this evil is not to be underestimated." Ordona took another pause, and he saw that her energy was leaving her. "I hope it has not yet reached the others. I can, however, tell you what exactly has happened to me. You know, Link, that I am the spirit protecting this spring and the area in which you reside. My health means the health of Ordon. Being a light spirit, one would think that my health is not something to be put in jeopardy. Link…" She closed her eyes, and Link took an instinctive step forward. Something was wrong with the light spirit.

"O brave Hero of Time… I have been plagued with a terrible sickness. I am dying."

Those words shocked Link even more than Ilia's had.

"If I die, than Ordon dies along with me. The light will remain, but for no reason. The people here will die… Everything will be gone. I fear the same is going to happen with all the other spirits, and if that is true, then all of Hyrule will succumb to this sickness. I am almost positive that the virus is already spreading. But Link… Only you and the chosen ones of the goddesses can save Hyrule… Listen carefully to what I tell you now… It is of crucial importance. You must—"

Ordona's words were interrupted by the sound of hooves approaching, and Link whirled around anxiously.

"Link? Are you in the spring?"

Ilia.

"Find the other spirits!" Ordona whispered hastily and rather hoarsely. Link reached his hand out in protest, but she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. As soon as she was gone, Ilia opened the now unlocked gate to the spring with Epona. Everything that Link had just been experiencing was gone, and he was left in a state of wonder and terror.

"Hi, Link." She waved. To Link's relief, she was acting as if nothing had ever happened. He, however, had not forgotten… and now there was something else on his crammed mind. Ordona's words echoed in his ears, and but he blinked back to reality at the sound of Ilia's peppy voice. He also tried to act as if everything was okay.

Link lifted a hand in greeting and stepped forward toward her. He tried to keep his focus on Ilia, but it was an extremely difficult feat.

"What are you doing in the spring?" She tilted her head curiously, chuckling. Link opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't think of a lie to tell her. Link wasn't somebody who was usually dishonest. "Eh, why does it matter? Do you want to help me wash Epona?" Link smiled and grabbed the sponge she was handing him.

Link had a night of restlessness. The goddesses didn't allow him even one minute of sleep. The entire night, he was thinking over Ordona's fateful words, and how in Hyrule he was going to get her healthy again. He was wondering how she'd gotten sick in the first place, and he was determined to find out. In addition, he was plagued with the worry that the other spirits were going to fall to the same fate. All he did know was that she was sick, and if she stayed that way, Ordon was going to be destroyed.

"HEY! LINK!" Just as the sun began rising, the familiar voice boomed through the window near Link's bed. He sat up in bed, his blond hair ruffled and his torso bare. All he wore were long black pants while he slept. Blinking and smacking his lips together, he stuck his head out from the window to see Fado looking up at him expectantly.

"Hey, buddy, I know ya jus' got back," He scratched the back of his neck. "But wouldja mind roundin' up the goats real quick? They ain't listening to me lately, ya know?" Link nodded with a good-natured smile and then stepped back into his house. At first, he reached for his green tunic, but then changed his mind and turned to his old-fashioned herdsman clothes. Leaving his hat was a hard thing to do. He hadn't worn these clothes since he had first transformed into a wolf way back when, and he felt a bit more like himself when he put on the coarse outfit. He felt like 'Link the Ranch Hand, not 'Link the Hero of Time and Savior of Hyrule.'

"Thanks, Link, I appreciate it. Truly, I do. I'll be up at the ranch waitin' for ya. Git Epona an head on up as soon as you're ready, buddy!" Fado patted Link on the back when he climbed down the ladder, and then shuffled back towards the village. Link sighed heavily, playing with his blue hoop earring. It was true: he'd just returned yesterday. But he knew he needed to leave soon anyway to find the other spirits. He still had his duty to Hyrule, and though he wished it were different, that duty was more important than his duty to Ordon.

Link entered the village, holding Epona's reins in his hands.

"Hey, Link! You're looking like yourself again." Mayor Bo greeted with a wink after Link had crossed the bridge to his house. He laughed and nodded, a kind smile on his face as he walked past the mayor's house. Link tried to forget the fact that he was also Ilia's father. "Ilia's still asleep, if you're looking for her. She'll be out shortly, though. You heading on up to the ranch for Fado?"

"Yes, sir. I'm going to round up the goats." Link explained, tilting his head towards the ranch.

"Well you have fun with that, then." Bo put his hands on his stomach and let out a hearty burst of laughter.

Link felt as if he were walking on air when he rounded up the small blue goats, knowing that they would only listen to him rather than their actual owner, Fado. The ranch owner simply sat on the grass, watching Link as he ushered the twenty goats into the stables. Though it had been a while, he still had a thing for it and did it in less than two minutes.

"Shucks, pal! You haven't lost it." Fado whistled when Epona trotted up to him, victorious.

As he dismounted Epona, Link and Fado conversed a bit about the state of Ordon since he'd left, and how everything had changed. But ever since the children had been returned, things had been going perfectly.

"Oh, I was meanin' to give ya this." Fado paused, reaching into the sack on his belt line. He pulled out a small, pure white envelope. "The Mayor received it this mornin' and asked me to give it to ya. It's a letter. There y'are."

Link looked curiously at the envelope in his hands. The front read, in beautiful handwriting:

To Link in Ordon

From Hyrule Castle

Link smiled to himself excitedly, eager to read the letter.

**Hmm... i wonder who the letter's from... hehehe. I hope you enjoyed it! Keep a look out for chapter four, which will hopefully be up tomorrow. Keep on reviewing please! I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

**Hello, once again. This is chapter four of my story! Woop! And to all those people who reviewed, you're all awesome. And, for Link Zelda lover, don't worry. The romance is coming soon ;) Speaking of which, Link Zelda lover brought a good point to my attention. You said that even though Link doesn't talk in the game, he should talk in the story... so, to make this fanfic less confuzzling, I went back and edited it to make Link talk. But, he speaks very minimally. I'm sorry, but I'm a stickler when it comes to Link talking! Hahaha I hope it's better for you guys :DDD  
**

Chapter Four: The Letter

Stuffing the letter inside his shirt, Link placed his hand on Fado's shoulder and nodded appreciatively. Then, he mounted Epona and left Fado to himself and his disobedient blue goats.

"Hyah!" Link pushed Epona into a gallop in order to get the necessary power to jump the fence, and when they soared majestically through the air, Link closed his eyes. All he felt was the adrenaline of jumping on Epona and the wind blowing through his hair without any green hat to create restraints. As Epona landed heavily on the ground, he blinked back to reality and remembered the letter he was about to open. He already knew who it was from, and just thinking about it made his heart pound. Just the thought of her face…

Epona trotted into the village, where things were beginning to stir. People were walking around tending to their daily errands, children were running and playing, and the animals were simply strolling. Link held his head high, casually waving, smiling, and nodding to all of the people he passed.

"Hi, Link!" Colin jogged up to Epona's side, walking alongside them. Link flashed his teeth in a bright white smile. Rusl's young, timid son began rambling on. Though Link nodded and looked him in the eyes to make it seem like he was paying attention, the letter was the only thing on his mind.

"Ilia told me to tell you that she's waiting for you up by your house." He said. That statement was the first to truly catch Link's attention.

"Thanks, Colin!" Link, from atop Epona, ruffled Colin's blond hair.

"You're welcome! And don't forget to teach me how to ride a horse!" Colin closed his eyes and gave Link an adorable smile before running off to join Beth, Talo, and Malo.

In no way or form did Link wish to talk to Ilia. On a normal day, he would be excited. But today, he had someone else waiting for him. He resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, and his sweet temper allowed him to do so. But he knew that at this rate, it wouldn't last long.

"Um, hey Link." Just as Colin had said, Ilia was waiting for him in front of his home. He halted Epona and dismounted, wrapping his arm around Ilia in a friendly, one-armed hug. She smiled sweetly, gazing into his eyes. Then her eyes moved to the corner of the envelope poking out of his shirt collar. "What's that? A letter?"

Ilia became suddenly playful, and ripped the letter from his shirt. He reached to grab it, but she had already it pulled it away and had turned her back to him.

"Who's it from?" She said in a singsong voice, waving it around tauntingly with a mischievous smile on her face. She held it up high, and Link jumped to grab it, but she pulled it back down in the nick of time. "Hyrule Castle, huh?" She raised her eyebrows.

Link teasingly rolled his eyes, reaching for the letter. Ilia, much to his dismay, had more agility than he expected. She giggled, and he gave her a semi-serious warning glance.

"Come on, Linkipoo." Ilia joked, using his childhood nickname. "You can trust me! Why don't I just open it for you?"

He shook his head more vigorously than he meant to, his eyes widening involuntarily. Ilia furrowed her brow, and her shoulders slumped.

"Is it _that _important? Fine." She shrugged and gave him the letter, turning her face away proudly yet playfully. There was a smirk playing on her thin lips. He inconspicuously sighed in relief, taking the letter and stuffing it back under his shirt. "Why did you hide it away again? Just open it now! I won't bother you or look over your shoulder or anything." Ilia winked.

With a soft chuckle, Link decided to listen to her for once, so he pulled out the letter. He clumsily ripped open the envelope, creating a nasty tear in it. The letter, however, remained perfectly intact. He read it with a special eagerness and a twinkle in his eyes.

_My Dear Link,_

_ I know it's only been a few days, and you probably still haven't figured out what you want as your reward. You don't have to figure that out just yet. But I have yet another favor to ask of you, if it's not too much trouble. I was wondering if perhaps you could come to Castle Town this evening. I have some things to discuss with you, and some important issues that need to be taken care of. Link, I am so very sorry for tearing you away from your home after just arriving. I feel horrible for doing this to you. You've already done so much for Hyrule, and now I'm asking more of you. I know it's not fair. Please forgive me for this. There are just some things I need to talk about, and you're the only person I trust my words with. We are, after all, both Chosen Ones. If you cannot come or do not wish to come, simply write back telling me so. I will understand. It is not urgent, but I do wish that you could come. If you do come, meet me at the fountain in the center plaza of Castle Town. I will be in disguise, and nobody can know it is me. So please remember this. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Princess Zelda _

_P.S: Since you'll be talking to me anyway (if you come), think about the reward you want. And know that I won't be satisfied until you are properly rewarded. Thank you, Link…for everything. _

Link couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful handwriting of the princess, and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. He simply stared at the words, curiosity and anxiety intruding his thoughts. Ilia stood beside him, watching his eyes scan the paper. She had respect enough not to take a peek at the letter. He read Zelda's apologies, but found them unnecessary. He had just arrived in Ordon, but he felt as if there was nothing exciting. Being out adventuring for so long created an urge inside of him; it was an urge to go out and do something productive in the world, not just heard goats in the ranch of Ordon, especially since the light spirits were in danger. He loved the people and the atmosphere, but there was truly nothing left for him here. He was different than the rest, and everyone knew it. He didn't belong, and apparently, Princess Zelda also realized this. Of course he was going to travel to Castle Town. There was no doubt in his mind. And, he needed to talk to Zelda about the light spirits anyway. He couldn't think of a single reason not to go.

"…What does it say?" Ilia asked softly, looking at him with large, hopeful eyes. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." She was making the puppy dog face. There was no way that Link couldn't succumb to Ilia's signature puppy dog face.

"Princess Zelda wants me to meet her at Castle Town tonight." Link prepared himself for an outburst as he explained softly.

"What?" She suddenly became energetic and riled up, and her hands clenched into fists. "You're leaving? Link, you only just returned yesterday! How can you possibly leave, just like that, because the princess asked you to? Leave Ordon, leave your people…" She paused. "Leave me." Her voice was bitter and sarcastic.

Link sighed, flinching as she screamed at him.

"So, after such a long time adventuring around Hyrule, you're just going to leave. I guess Princess Zelda is just more important than the rest of us, huh?" She spat.

"Ilia, I'm different than the rest of you!"

"No, you're not! You're no different than the rest of us, Link!" Ilia cried in response to Link's protests. "You're not a real Hylian. You may not have been born here, but you were definitely raised _here,_ in Ordon! Not in Hyrule Castle Town. You need to accept the fact that you will never be the same as Princess Zelda."

"Zelda and I have more in common than you and I do." Link argued, trying to sound as gentle but as persuading as possible.

"How are you different than me and the same as her? Just tell me, Link. Tell me one thing that makes _you_ different than _me." _She crossed her arms rigidly and stared at him in pure contempt. Link took a deep breath, and then lifted his hand and pulled down the cloth covering it triumphantly. Right before Ilia's eyes, the golden Triforce began glowing shakily, proving that Link held the power of the ancient Hero of Time inside him. He held the Triforce of Courage and the power that the goddesses had bestowed upon him. Ilia gasped, but tried to hide her amazement by looking away angrily. But she had been proven wrong, nevertheless.

"Oh yeah? A shiny triangle? What else?" She continued to argue, but her tone showed that she knew she had been bested. Link rolled his eyes, and then grabbed her ear. "Ow!" Ilia pulled away stubbornly, tracing the ridges of her rounded ear. As she did, Link pulled on the tip of his _pointed_ ear. "Oh, and you have a pointy ear and I don't. Big whoop." She rolled her eyes and refused to look at him.

He gave her an expression that said, 'Come on Ilia, you're not serious.'

"Okay fine! You're different! You're not an Ordonian, you're Hylian! Happy now, 'Sir Link?'" She spat sarcastically. Link winced. Then, he resorted to apologies, giving her the most sorry expression he had. He just couldn't stand arguing or being angry. His sweet nature wouldn't allow it, even if it wasn't his fault. Though she still wouldn't make eye contact with him, he sensed her calming down.

"I'm sorry... What can I do to make up for it?"

"You want to make up for what you did?" She raised her eyebrow at Link's request. "Fine. Take me with you."

"Huh?" Link did a double take, and his jaw dropped at her demand.

"That's right. Take me with you to Castle Town. I want to see it, and I miss Telma anyway. Plus…" A snicker appeared on her usually calm face. "I think I want to meet the princess. If her Highness will allow it, that is."

"Huh?" That was the only response Link had.

"It's settled then." Ilia clapped her hands together, smiling sarcastically yet victoriously. "How long does it take to get to Castle Town? An hour? Okay, come pick me up at my house in two hours time. I'll be waiting for you, Link." She gave him one last, dangerous glance before turning on her heel and walking back to the village, leaving Link breathless. It wasn't just him and Zelda anymore… Ilia was going to tag along. And frankly, Link wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

The mayor was not happy about Ilia and Link's departure, but with much persuasion from his daughter, he allowed it. They were on their way in exactly two hours, Ilia clinging to Link as they rode on Epona towards Castle Town. Of course, Link had changed into his green tunic and re-equipped his sword and shield. Ilia herself had taken out her best dress and donned it. It was bright green to match her eyes, and it flowed to her knees and was printed with yellow flowers. It was perfect for summer, and on her usually bare feet, she wore comfortable brown slippers. Link had been surprised when she'd walked out of Mayor Bo's house dressed so formally, but he hadn't said anything. She would definitely have been offended if he had.

Just as Ilia had predicted, they reached Castle Town in one hour. Ilia helped him tether Epona outside of the bridge, and together they walked forward. He could sense her nervousness and slight fright, and she habitually inched closer to him. Their shoulders brushed as they walked, and Link noticed Ilia's cheeks turn bright red. That made him feel even more like a jerk.

The hustle and bustle of Castle Town was so drastically different than the atmosphere in Ordon, and Ilia found herself frightened. Though she'd been here before, that had been when she'd lost her memory of ever living in Ordon. This time was different. There were too many people, too many crowds and people cramped together, and the streets were dirtier than she would've liked.

"You'd rather be _here_ than in Ordon?" She whispered, clasping Link's arm. "I was right all along. You're crazy." He rolled his eyes and gave her a warning look, telling her not to do anything stupid in the princess's presence. "I know, I know. She's a princess. I'm not going to be stupid, like you're acting." She mumbled under her breath. Link ignored her constant bashing, because even though her words were harsh, she was still grabbing on to him for dear life. Link knew her well enough to know that she was hiding her true emotions. Ilia was merely overwhelmed at the moment.

They strolled into the central plaza, and to make it look more normal, Link forced Ilia to weave her arm through his arm formally just like so many other couples were doing. She did it reluctantly, and with a heavy sigh. She simply enjoyed giving Link a hard time. He led her around the fountain, where children and adults alike were tossing coins into the water and praying silently to the goddesses.

"Link!" A harsh whisper beckoned him, and he whirled around in search of the source. "Over here, Link." He finally saw the cloaked figure, the hood covering its eyes and a scarf covering its mouth. The face was completely shaded and unrecognizable, but the butterflies in his stomach began fluttering insanely. The queasy feeling inside him was becoming a bit distracting.

"Link, is that the P—"

"Shh!" Link covered Ilia's mouth with his hand, interrupting her just before she revealed the cloaked figure's identity.

"Link, thank you so much for coming. I appreciate it immensely." The figure said, keeping its voice low.

"Are you Princess Zelda?" Ilia whispered, leaning towards the figure.

"Um…" The figure hesitated, looking to Link. He nodded, letting the figure know that it could trust Ilia. "Yes, I am. And who are you?" Zelda tried to keep her voice calm and kind. Link felt his cheeks turn red, but he tried to hide it.

"My name is Ilia. I happen to be Link's best friend." Ilia straightened up and glared at Zelda with disdain. Link was shocked at her behavior; Ilia was usually a very sweet, caring, friendly girl. Her character had completely changed.

"Well, any friend of Link's is a friend of mine. I'm pleased to meet you, Ilia." The princess bowed her head slightly. Ilia seemed caught off-guard by Zelda's kindness and sweet manners. Link, of course, was expecting it.

"Um, the pleasure's all mine." She was beginning to act a little like herself again, but her expression was still suspicious as it scanned Zelda.

_This is going to be a long night._ Link sighed, looking from Ilia to Zelda. _A very long night…_

**Okay, so first of all, if you've played the games, you know that Link never EVER talks. And when he does, the only hint is when people answer his question or something. Or, the screen just goes black. I'm the kind of person who strongly believes that Link shouldn't talk. I try to make it easier with the punctuation marks, but... yeah. That didn't work. So he's going to talk only a teensy bit... It was hard for me, but I did it. Hope that makes you happy Link Zelda lover! Hahahah keep on reading and keep on reviewing peoples! :P**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Castle Town to Telma's Bar

**Here's chapter five! It's a little long, but I hope it's not boring :) It's starting to get intense... hehehehe enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Castle Town to Telma's Bar

"Come, sit with me." Zelda sat back down on the edge of the fountain, patting the spot beside her. Link nodded with a grin and took his seat. Ilia hesitantly sat next to him. "So Ilia, are you also from Ordon?"

"Yup. I was raised alongside Link here!" Ilia smiled and patted Link's shoulder. He flinched, and though he tried to smile, it was more of a frightening grimace. Luckily, Ilia didn't notice. Unluckily, Zelda did.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked him caringly. Link, with a heavy sigh, shook his head and leaned his elbows on his knees, bending forward. However, though he didn't say anything, he had an uncomfortable queasy feeling, and the nausea was increasing each moment. He felt as if he were going to throw up at any second, and it was as if nails were being pounded into his racing brain all of a sudden. Link closed his eyes tightly, squeezing them shut and trying to ignore the augmenting pain.

He managed to glance up at the cloaked princess, and she was staring straight into his eyes. There was an urgent look on her face, as if she were trying to secretly tell him something. Then, subtly and almost unnoticeably, she tilted her head towards Ilia.

"So… what now?" Ilia put her clasped hands in between her legs, staring contently at the passersby and smiling joyously to herself.

"Um, what do _you_ want to do?" Zelda shrugged, throwing Link another glance as she asked Ilia the question. His muscles became tense, and he involuntarily flexed them as he looked down at the ground blankly. He began feeling as if he were going to suffocate, but he didn't want to worry them, so he kept his chapped lips shut. Link found himself wondering how in Farore's name he had suddenly begun feeling so sick, because only fifteen minutes ago, he had been feeling perfect.

"What is there to do in this place?" Ilia asked, turning her attention to Zelda. "You would know, wouldn't you, Princess?" She lowered her voice when she said 'Princess,' and it was said in a tone of disdain. Link felt Zelda sigh heavily beside him. He just wished that they could get along… or at least that Ilia could get along with Zelda.

"There's the S.T.A.R game, we could go to Agitha's Castle, just walk around, go to the garden outside the southern gate. We could even visit Lake Hylia if you would like. They finally built a staircase down to it." Zelda listed all of the possible activities kindly. Ilia looked at the sky, pondering all of her options.

"What about Telma's Bar?" She asked.

"Who's bar?"

"Telma!" Ilia giggled at Zelda's ignorance. "She owns a bar somewhere here in Castle Town. Where it is, I can't remember… But Link knows where it is!"

"Link, what do you want to do?" The Princess suddenly asked the Hero. He ran his hand through his shaggy blond bangs, shrugging bashfully. He could barely hear his own thoughts because of the pounding in his ears. The pain was becoming unbearable… Zelda sensed something was wrong. She placed a hand on his back, rubbing it reassuringly and leaning down towards him.

"Link?" Ilia furrowed her brow in concern and also began rubbing his back. Link knew that they were simply trying to make him feel better, but he just wanted to get their hands off of him.

"Ilia, something's wrong with him. Are you feeling okay, Link? Please talk to us." Zelda whispered in his ear, and though her face was shadowed, he knew that she had taken on a worried expression.

"Ugh," he groaned eerily, and the world began spinning.

"Oh my goddesses, Link!" Ilia gasped, her green eyes widening in fear for her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Look at me," Zelda kept herself calm, though it was the perfect time to panic. No matter how much Ilia wished it weren't true, she was indubitably jealous of the princess's ability to keep her composure. She lifted his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. As he was lifted from his hunched state, he let out a pained moan and sucked in his breath. The pain in his stomach only increased as his back was straightened.

Zelda examined him with focused eyes and gentle hands against his white cheeks. The blood was draining from his face, and he was a sickly pale. His blue eyes were drooping heavily. The world was beginning to blur around him, still spinning intensely. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"He's as hot as Din's fire," Zelda stated quietly, her voice slightly shaky.

"What?" Ilia walked around and knelt beside Zelda, facing the barely conscious Link. The two girls' figures were beginning to mix together until Link couldn't tell them apart. All he wanted to do was fall asleep, never to wake up to this kind of pain again. He wanted to scream, but his lack of strength prevented from doing so voluntarily. Link barely had the energy to groan, let along scream in pure agony.

"Link, can you hear me?" Zelda's silky, resonating voice reached his pounding ears, and he could hear it just vaguely. "Can you say anything to me?"

"Please be okay. Stay strong!" Ilia exclaimed, running a hand down his cheek. The contact sent static through his body, and he shuddered harshly. "Link!" Even with his current state, he could make out the extreme worry and fear in Ilia's high-pitched voice.

"Ilia calm down." Zelda said, still examining the deteriorating savior of Hyrule.

"Why in Hyrule should I calm down? He looks like he's going to pass out!" She shrieked.

"Please, just help me get him somewhere safe." Zelda's voice remained steady, though with a slight tremble, as she comforted the exaggerating Ilia. "We need to get him to Doctor Borville."

"Doctor Borville? No, not him." The Ordonian girl shook her head vigorously, giving Zelda a disgusted look. The Princess was beginning to get agitated, even Link could tell, and he could barely make out anything at that point. Just as Ilia said those words, Link lost his senses. He was in a strange state: still conscious, but absolutely unaware of everything around him. There was nothing but blinding, bright pain…

"Why… not? He's the only doctor in Castle Town."

"Yes, and he happens to be the worst!"

"And the best!"

"Listen to me, Princess. He's a crabby old man with no compassion and no heart. I know where we should take him…" Ilia paused. "Telma's Bar."  
"I'm sorry, but neither of us knows where that is. And I doubt Link's in the condition to lead us there."

"We have to find her, though! She's probably the only one who can help him." Ilia herself was beginning to simmer down. Though she didn't like the princess very much, she knew that they needed to team up together to help Link.

"We don't have time! I already know where Doctor Borville resides!" Zelda argued.

"AH!" Link involuntarily let out a scream of agony, doubling over and clutching his bursting stomach. The sound startled Ilia, Zelda, and everyone else around.

"Link!" Both girls screamed.

"What's happening here?" A young Hylian man rushed up to them, the only one who had the decency to approach the troubled teenagers.

"Please, kind sir," Zelda stood, letting Ilia tend to Link. "Could you take us to Telma's Bar?"

"Telma's Bar? Of course! It's in southern Castle Town." The man nodded, but he seemed slightly taken aback at the hooded figure speaking to him with such good manners. "Come along, come along." He gestured for them to follow, and Zelda returned to Link's side. She and Ilia helped lift him onto his feet, wrapping his arms around each of their shoulders. Link could barely stand, and if Ilia and Zelda hadn't been there, he would've crumpled straight to the ground.

"Thank you so much." They both said in unison.

"Don't thank me." He smiled kindly as he began walking, leading them toward Telma's Bar. They were practically dragging Link along. "But would you mind telling me what happened to the young lad?" He furrowed his brow curiously as he examined the slumping, limp boy.

"Um… We're not really sure. He was fine a little bit ago." Ilia began. Her voice was trembling, and there were tears in her bright eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get him better soon. I know for a fact that Telma can help him. She's one of a kind, that Telma." The man shook his head, inwardly amazed at Telma's actions. "But you know, the same thing happened with my friend's son." The man continued as he led them onward toward south Castle Town.

"Wait… what?" Zelda asked. The man's words had unintentionally caught her attention.

"Yup. The young lad is sick in bed, and it just came out of nowhere. Very strange, if you ask me."

"Yes," Zelda sighed. "Very strange."

Ilia was too caught up in caring for Link to pay attention to Zelda and the man's conversation.

"AH!" Link suddenly let out another scream, causing Zelda and Ilia both to jump in surprise. He lifted an arm from Zelda's shoulder subconsciously to grab his stomach.

"No," The tears began running down Ilia's cheeks. Link began coughing uncontrollably, shaking as he leaned against his best friend.

"Dear, the boy is very sick." The man said, and Zelda crouched beside him and put her arm on his back.

"Unfortunately," Zelda sighed, her composure slipping.

"Well, luckily, Telma's place is right down these stairs." The man stepped aside, gesturing towards a small alcove. "And I do hope the boy gets better."

"Thank you very much, sir." Zelda nodded to him gratefully. Ilia was too worked up to say anything.

"The pleasure's all mine. My best wishes." The man nodded and strolled off, leaving the three alone in front of Telma's Bar.

"Come on. Let's go inside, Ilia." Zelda led Ilia and Link inside, opening the door for them. She looked around anxiously before following them inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, no," Telma smiled jokingly and leaned over the counter as they entered her bar, and Ilia rejoiced inside at the refreshing sight of her in her black jacket, skirt, and orange undershirt. "Ilia! Link! I thought you'd be back soon." She winked.

"Telma, it's so good to see you." Ilia greeted, trying to suppress her tears. "But, Link…"

"Oh, my goodness! What happened to the lad?" Telma hurriedly walked around the counter, her white Persian cat purring and following at her heels. "…And who's your cloaked friend here?"

"Um," Zelda looked down.

"Oh, I see. But if you're a friend of Link's, you're welcome in my bar." Telma winked again, putting her hands on her hips and giving her signature crooked smile. At the table in the far corner sat the four regular costumers: Auru, Rusl, Ashei, and Shad. Ilia waved precariously, but her attention was still on Link.

"Telma, we don't know what happened! We were in the central plaza, and he just…" Ilia paused, sniffling. "I don't know. He's barely conscious. You're the only one I trust to help him."

"Don't worry darling, I'll help him. Let's get him upstairs, where he can lie down." Telma tilted her head towards the stairs, and Ilia nodded and began leading Link toward them. Zelda followed, nodding gratefully to Telma as they passed by. "I'll be up in a second. I have to get a nice cup of soup ready for him, because let me tell you, he does _not_ look good honey."

"We know. And we really appreciate this." Zelda smiled, still not lowering her hood. But she reminded herself to do so later, because Telma seemed trustworthy… especially if she were to truly help Link.

He could barely drag himself up the stairs, and his coughing never ceased. Ilia wasn't much help in comforting him, because she couldn't even keep herself calm. Zelda, on the other hand, spoke reassuring words in a low voice, making sure that he was still with them.

"There we go… You're safe now, Link." Zelda whispered as they laid him down on the bed on the second floor, and he groaned as she pulled the covers over his shaking body.

"Princess Zelda," Ilia wiped the tears as she said her name. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. He's done so much for me. This is the least I can do." Zelda smiled, pulling down the hood and finally revealing her breathtaking face. Her brown tresses were tied up in a high ponytail, but the traditional golden headband remained secure on her forehead. Sweat was running down the sides of her face. Ilia gasped discreetly, shocked at finally seeing the lovely princess in person.

"Ilia, sweet pea! Come down here for a second and help me with this!" Telma's voice was muffled as it called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Ilia cried. "Well I better go down. Take care of Link for me until I get back." She smiled sweetly before turning around and heading downstairs. After she was gone, Zelda sat on the edge of Link's bed and took of his hat. She began pushing the matted hair off his sweaty forehead.

"Please be okay," She said. Then she lightly kissed his forehead, caressing his flustered cheek with her finger. She needed him to be okay. It wasn't a desire… it was a need.

**So what did you guys think? Well, tell me in your reviews! Hahah please? Well, I'll update Chapter 6 soon! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING PEOPLE! I love you guys so much. You make me feel special inside :)))**


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Destination

**Hi! Sixth chapter! YAAY! I just want to thank everybody who has believed in me and is reading my story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. That means you: adrenalinerush97, Link Zelda lover, LoneMouse444, Pegasus6644, , Forever-Gamer321, Hopefaith2, Zelda link lover, sprinkleglitz, Varun51194, ... I think that's it. Sorry for anybody I missed! THANK YOU! :DDDDD**

Chapter Six: The Next Destination

Link jolted up in bead, covered in sweat. His breathing was unnaturally heavy, and he couldn't keep his eyesight clear for more than a few seconds. The past few hours were all a blur; he only remembered losing his senses in the central plaza and then waking up here, in what he thought to be Telma's Bar. A bowl of empty soup sat on the nightstand beside the bed, where his crumpled green hat also lay. His blurry eyes scanned the room, and that's when he saw Zelda curled up in an armchair in the corner, fast asleep. Her hood was lowered, and her face was serene and gorgeous as she slept. At the sight of her, the memories of the recent ordeal flooded back to him in a flurry of pain. Suddenly, Ordona's repulsive figure and warning words entered his mind:

_I have been plagued with a terrible illness… I am dying._ He shuddered. _Hyrule has never seen any evil such as the one that cursed me._ Link had a strange, instinctive feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he put his hand to his burning forehead and brushed the bangs away. Everything on his mind was spinning and mixing: Ilia, Zelda, Midna, the light spirits and his sickness… Zelda…

Link stood up, putting his hat back on and leaning his hand against the wall for support.

"Gah!" The pain in his stomach returned without warning, and he let out a loud shriek. But this time, it wasn't just pain. He felt a dark presence flowing through his veins, something more powerful than he'd ever experienced.

"Wha…?" His loud cry had woken Zelda up, and she stirred in her chair as her eyes blinked open droopily. "Link! You're okay!" She beamed once she saw him. But her smile soon turned to a frightened frown when she realized that he was not in good shape. Link groaned, feeling as if something black and full of hatred was intruding the purity of his body, and he was unable to fight it off. But, somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt as if he'd experienced this feeling before; only this time, it was a hundred times worse. He just couldn't remember where this had happened to him before.

"Stop!" He screamed at the anonymous intruders who were taking over his body.

"Link, what—" Zelda stood up, and there was extreme fear in her voice.

Link fell to the ground, on all fours, his body trembling horridly. His stomach churned, and the poison of the black hatred continued spreading through his body. Zelda's screams were no longer coherent in his ears; all he could think about was escaping this horrible pain. It was horrible, yet familiar. So familiar…

He glanced down at his hands, and saw that the Triforce was glowing fiercely. His whole body was shaking tremendously, and his groaning and screams were becoming louder and more urgent.

"AHH!" He threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Right before Zelda's eyes, he transformed into the blue-eyed beast: the Wolf.

ZELDA POV

Zelda stood above Link, stunned. He was now unconscious; he was also a big furry wolf with blue earrings. The chain from so long ago was still clasped around his paw, and she touched it with a hint of nostalgia. She remembered when he'd first come to her room with Midna, after he'd first transformed. It seemed like so long ago, and now he was going through the same terrible experience. Zelda didn't know how, and she didn't know why. But the princess realized that if Link was transforming into this beast, unable to maintain his true form, there was something evil present; there was something extremely, fantastically evil. This evil matched, even bested the evil of the Twilight. That fact scared Zelda beyond belief, and she found herself shivering and covered in goose bumps as she knelt beside the unconscious beast. But inside, he wasn't a beast. Inside, he was the brave hero that Zelda loved.

The Triforce on his paw was still glowing, and she placed a hand on his side. His breathing was becoming easy and more steady, and he no longer had a fever. For that, she was grateful. Zelda simply sat, petting him, unsure of what else she could do. The feel of his warm fur felt comforting beneath her ice cold skin, and she was amazed at how even as a beast Link could make her feel better.

Suddenly, after a few meager minutes, Link's pointed wolf ears began twitching, and his blue eyes burst open. He jumped up with a defensive snarl, whirling around and crouching low as if to pounce. Zelda inched backward, startled by his sudden awakening, and all the blood drained from her shocked face. Sharp teeth bared and claws at the ready, the wolf narrowed its eyes and glared at Zelda menacingly, sending shivers up and down her spine. The chain clanked against the wooden floor, and she simply stared at him, wide-eyed and frightened.

As the beast examined Zelda, it caught a glimpse of its paw. Link saw the chain, and straightened up. He lifted the paw up to his face, looking at it closer. Another snarl escaped his curled lips, and his large eyes widened for a moment. As he did, Zelda used the bed to help her stand, keeping her eyes firmly on the wolf. Then, without warning, Link thrust his paw to the ground and barked in frustration and exasperation. The wolf ran in a circle, sniffing and scanning itself to make sure it wasn't just dreaming: to make sure that _Link_ wasn't just dreaming. His snout crinkled up angrily, and she could tell that he was not happy about his change; she knew that he was frustrated and confused and hurt.

"Link," Zelda called shakily. The wolf stopped abruptly, facing the princess. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of him like this, and she beckoned for him to come toward her as she knelt. All of her fear was gone because she realized that Link was only suffering in his own changed state.

The wolf walked slowly up to her, its eyes on the ground. Its defensive instincts had died down, and it was beginning to accept the fact that it was changed once again from a handsome hero to a majestic, dangerous wolf. Link laid his head in her open hands, and she pet the fur on his face and around his eyes reassuringly. His ears perked forward, and his wet nose began twitching involuntarily as she sat. A single tear rolled down her cheek as he put his head in her lap and dropped into a lying down position. She stroked his back and the top of his head, muttering words of comfort and wisdom.

"I am so sorry." She whispered shakily. "The Triforce of Wisdom bestowed in me isn't enough to decipher this evil magic that has transformed you once again into a wolf." The animal whined quietly, and when Zelda mentioned the Triforce, her hand glowed faintly. "I wish I could stop this. I wish I could do for you what you did for me."

"Zelda, hon?" Telma's drowsy voice called from the hall. Link and Zelda both lifted their heads.

While Link had been asleep, Telma and Zelda had gone over introductions and explanations. They had cared for him with Ilia aiding them, and they had forced him to drink the soup that eventually sent him into a calm slumber. Zelda found Telma to be a kind, caring, honest woman; more importantly, she was someone that Zelda could trust. She sensed good and purity in her heart.

In another second, there was a soft rapping on the door.

"One moment, please!" Zelda called, beginning to panic on the inside. "Um," She looked at Link, who had stood and was now alert. "Hide under the armchair! I'll get her out of here," Zelda ushered the wolf beneath the red piece of furniture so that he was unnoticeable, and then began urgently stuffing pillows under the blankets of the bed where Link was supposed to be sleeping. Then, she sat on the edge of the bed and pretended to be tending to the sick boy.

"Come in." She said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Is everything okay in here, Princess?" Telma stuck her head in, looking around the room. Her red hair was ruffled and unkempt from sleep, and her eyes were droopy and shadowed with dark bags.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine." Zelda smiled and patted the hidden pillows gently. "Link is still asleep."

"Is that so? I thought I heard screaming and footsteps in here." Telma raised an eyebrow, seeing straight through Zelda's façade. "I thought I even heard a bark."

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Zelda chuckled anxiously. "Maybe it was a dream."

"Hm." Telma narrowed her eyes slightly. "Maybe. How's he doing?"

"Fine, much better. The fever is going down." She said.

"Mind if I take a look?" Telma opened the door wider and stepped inside, the floor creaking under her bare feet.

"Uh," Zelda stood up instinctively as Telma took a step forward. "That's very kind of you, but I don't think it's necessary. He's really very tired, and I don't—"

"Oh, come now!" Telma flicked her wrist carelessly. "Tired or not, I need to see how he's doing. He deserves it."

"Telma, wait!" Zelda continued as Telma brushed her aside and stepped towards the bed. Her heart fluttered as Telma moved toward the blanket.

"WOOF!" A bark erupted from the hall, startling the two women. Zelda's eyes discreetly turned to the armchair. There was nothing underneath it.

"MEOW!" Louise's frightened screech followed moments after, and then came the pattering of footsteps past the bedroom.

"What in the name of Farore…?" Telma scratched her head and moved back toward the door. Zelda let out a sigh of relief and followed behind her. "Louise? What's going on?" Zelda tried to suppress her smile as they walked into the hallway.

Louise, the beautiful white Persian cat, was running around with a startled look on her face.

"Aw, Louise, come here baby." At the sound of her owner's voice, Louise turned toward them and ran into Telma's outstretched arms. Her small body was trembling, and she purred as Telma stroked her silky smooth fur.

"…What do you think happened?" Zelda asked, petting the cat's head. Louise stuck her tongue out and began licking Zelda's slim fingers. Though she was asking the question, Zelda already knew the answer.

"Dang dog must've gotten in the house." Telma growled, protective about her cat. "I better go find it."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll go find it. You take care of your cat." Zelda touched the bar owner's shoulder with a kind smile, though she had other motives for finding the 'dog.'

"Are you sure little lady? I don't want you to take responsibility for my bar."

"I'm sure. It won't take long, I'll be back soon." Zelda nodded and started toward the stairs.

"Telma?" Ilia's voice echoed down the hall. The sound of the girl's voice only made Zelda go faster down the stairs, pulling her hood up as she walked out the door. Zelda didn't want to have to deal with Ilia any longer. Though she admired her for her concern and love for Link, she was essentially a very ignorant and conceited girl. At least, that's how she came off for Zelda. For everything the princess said, Ilia had a scornful retort to it. It was beginning to get on her nerves, which wasn't a very easy thing to do. She felt as if Ilia were hiding something, as if she had a strange and unknown grudge against Zelda.

"Link?" Zelda called quietly as she walked into the alcove outside Telma's Bar. It was drizzling slightly, and ominous clouds hid the stars in the dark night sky. The only sound was the rain pattering against the cobblestone ground and against the windowpanes. "Link, where are you?"

A small whimper brought Zelda's attention to a pile of crates on her left, and in the shadows she saw a large pair of narrowed, blue eyes.

"It's only me, Zelda." She reassured, inching closer to the feral pair of eyes. As she said those words, the eyes widened and Link walked out into the moonlight in his beast form. Zelda knelt, and he sat before her. "Thanks for scaring the cat. It was a clever distraction." She said as she ran her hand along his snout.

He nuzzled her palm and growled in a low, content way. She smiled to herself; happy to be making him feel better even it was a little bit. But she doubted that anything she did could truly help.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, and Link blinked his piercing blue eyes. His large, black and gray tail began wagging against the uneven floor. "Come." Zelda stood, keeping her hand gently on top of his head. He moved onto all fours, ready to loyally follow the princess wherever she would take him.

"I know the perfect place where we can go to think in privacy. Follow me." Zelda began walking up the stairs, the wolf trotting beside her. When she looked back down, she half-expected Midna to be mounted on top in her impish form… no such luck. By the glint in Link's eyes, she could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

She led him out into Castle Town, where it was night and most people were asleep in their homes. Zelda looked at the ground anxiously, paranoid about showing her identity to anybody. She knew that by this time, the Royal Council would be worrying about her whereabouts.

_They can wait._ She told herself, stealing another glance at the magnificent creature that was actually her savior. Zelda continued walking through southern Castle Town, towards the gate leading out to the garden. Link was silent and obedient at her side.

"Go." She ordered as she quietly opened the wooden door. Link obeyed, trotting through the opening. The princess followed, making sure to securely shut the door behind them. "Nobody will be out here… except for maybe Agitha, but I doubt she'll care." Zelda whispered. The wolf stuck its tongue out, panting in agreement as its ears twitched.

They strolled along the edges of the area, and Zelda took the risk of lowering her hood. Her hair was now let down, and it became matted against her cheeks and neck from the soft rain. Link's fur was also wet and pressed against his muscular, lean body.

"Do you have any idea how to make yourself human again?" She ventured to ask, hoping that it wouldn't make Link uncomfortable. He simply bowed his large head, whimpering softly. She put her hand on his back and ran it down his tail comfortingly.

Suddenly, he straightened up and let out an intimidating bark. Link whirled around, facing back towards the southern gate leading back into Castle Town.

"What is it? Do you have an idea?" Zelda crouched, speaking clearly into his ear and keeping her hand on his back.

"WOOF!" He barked again, and before Zelda could blink, he ran back toward Castle Town.

"Wait! Link!" Zelda shouted as she rushed back behind him. He let out yet another excited bark, and she had trouble keeping up with his long, graceful bounds. Eventually, he stopped in front of Telma's Bar, staring at it intently. When Zelda finally reached him, she was out of breath and panting heavily. He took no notice, but kept staring stubbornly at the door. She pushed the door open with a sigh, and he rushed through it without hesitation. He growled as he ran towards the table at the other end of the room, Zelda walking slowly behind him.

The wolf hopped and placed its front paws on the table, wagging his tail and panting excitedly.

"It's a map," She marveled when she stared at the table. Then she saw where Link had placed his paw. She glanced at him with a surprised expression, her brow furrowed curiously. "You want to go to Lanayru's spring?"

**What do you think is going to happen at the spring? ;) You'll find out in the next chapter, hopefully to be updated either tomorrow or the day after. Keep on reading and keep on reviewing, I love you guys! you're probably sick of hearing that, but it's true. Hehehehehehehehehe**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Piece

**Hi peoples! Thanks again for the reviews! I appreciate it! :DDDDD I hope this chapter isn't weird... haha I worked uber hard on it, so enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: The First Piece

LINK POV

The water splashed loudly as Link and Zelda ran through the water of Lake Hylia, making their way toward the spring that was home to the light spirit, Lanayru. She was the closest one to Castle Town, and since she was the farthest from Ordona, Link harbored the hope that the strange evil still hadn't reached her. He also hoped that Lanayru would know how to destroy the evil and allow Link to return to his true form.

When he'd realized that he had turned into a wolf, only one thing had gone through his mind: horror. It had all come back to him: when he'd been dragged into the Twilight for the first time, and transformed into the wolf. Midna had found him, and saved him. Now, Midna was gone. Link was stuck in his feral form with nobody but Zelda to help him, and the princess couldn't even understand him, let alone tell him what how to cure himself of this awful black disease.

Ordona told him to find the other spirits. So he was going to.

"It's all water." Zelda whispered to herself as they stopped at the edge of an island. If they were to reach the entrance to Lanayru's spring, they were going to have to swim.

_I wish she didn't have to…_ Link thought to himself, Zelda's comfort evident in his thoughts. _But there's no other way. We've got to swim over._ He let out a bark, and then jumped into the water. It felt refreshing against his matted fur, and as he popped up to the surface, he let his tongue lag out contently. It was strange: he enjoyed being in the water more as a wolf than he did as a human. Then again, he was much different in wolf form as a whole. His sweet temper seemed to disappear, and instincts kicked in when he went into feral form. He was still Link, but a much more defensive and ill-tempered Link. He still had compassion, and he still had kindness… he just got annoyed a bit more easily.

The wolf began to doggie paddle towards the entrance, but then he realized that Princess Zelda hadn't joined him. He turned around, barking at her and panting.

"This is a bit embarrassing for me to admit," She sighed, playing with her fingers and avoiding eye contact. "But I don't know how to swim."

_Excuuse me?_ Link's brow furrowed, and his eyes narrowed slightly. _You're the princess of Hyrule, and you don't know how to swim?_ He kept himself from rolling his eyes, and then reluctantly swam back.

"Why don't you just go? I'll wait for you here. I'll keep watch." Zelda's cheeks were bright red, and her eyes remained glued to the grass she was standing on. "I'm sorry."

"WOOF!" Link placed his front paws on the edge, at Zelda's feet. He then whined softly and put his head on his paws. His blue eyes became sad as they gazed up at her. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Zelda unprotected, and he wanted to let her know that.

"It's okay," She chuckled, kneeling down and patting his head comfortingly. He savored her warm touch against his fur, and never wanted her to stop. He wanted to be in her arms, all the time forever… "Go, it's fine. I'm the princess. I can take care of myself." She smiled and winked discreetly, making Link's heart pound. Then, with a simple yet hesitant nod of his huge head, he dove back beneath the water and propelled himself toward the spring. At that moment, Lanayru was his only hope.

As he climbed the edge, memories of Midna came yet again. Usually, at that point, she'd be seated on top of him and kicking his ribcage obnoxiously. His back felt cold without her presence, and his mind felt too clear without her annoying jabber in his ears. Instinctively, he whimpered softly and shook the water from his fur in a big tremor. Link took one last glance back, and he saw Zelda standing right where he'd left her, staring after him hopefully. Then he turned his back on her and trotted into the spring that he'd visited so long ago. Except last time, Midna had been with him, and now she was gone forever. Link tried to put that fact out of his brain and just concentrate on getting himself back to normal and saving the light spirits.

The spring was deserted when he went in. Everything was quiet, and he sat determinedly at the ledge. His tail had stopped wagging, and his tongue was now secure inside of his mouth. His ears were habitually twitching and moving in all directions, searching for any sound or detection of life. There wasn't even a ripple in the water. After a few minutes of having his staring contest with the water, Link stood up, and shuffled his paws uncomfortably.

_She couldn't be…?_ He thought worriedly. _No. If she were, then Lake Hylia would be dead, too._

Before he realized what he was doing, Link barked and hopped in place eagerly. His ears pressed backwards against his head in pure angst, and his throat began omitting a deadly growl. Then, he decided to resort to last minute measures. He didn't know if it was going to work, but it was the only thing he could think of. Link tipped his nose towards the sky, opened his mouth, and howled as loudly as he could at the moon. The eerie sound echoed through the spring, and he could imagine Zelda hearing his desperate call for help from out in Lake Hylia.

To his delight, the call worked. The spring began glowing gold, and the crown-shaped droplet appeared. Link sat back down, content with his work. The haunting sound of the light spirit emerging from the water resonated in his ears, and he cringed slightly as the graceful, majestic dragon slithered up from the water. Link's relief was indescribable when he saw that she still maintained her gold and white shape. The light orb in her mouth was also safe. Maybe, just maybe, this could work. The serpent's body moved all around, and Link's blue eyes remained focused on her regal face as her own body became tangled in itself. There was a strange elegance to her movements.

"O brave Hero, chosen by the Gods…" Lanayru's silky voice flowed into the area, comforting Link more than he was expecting. "Welcome back to my spring." Lanayru paused, examining the figure before her. "You have called me… But what is this…? You have retained your feral form of the blue-eyed beast yet again…?"

Link growled, his thoughts racing. Lanayru was still ignorant of the circumstances.

"Tell me, brave youth… What has happened to make you this way?"

_A dark evil is spreading through Hyrule,_ He thought, knowing that the spirit would be able to hear him inside his head. _The light spirit Ordona is dying of a strange, black illness._

"…I see." The serpent twisted its body in a different way as it paused. "You are sure of this?"

_ I am._

"What of the other light spirits?"

_I am sorry to say that I do not know. _

"…Link, Hero of Twilight…I now realize what is happening inside of you…" Lanayru began. Link's ears perked up, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "You are aware that you are a Chosen One of the goddesses… Princess Zelda, and the evil Ganondorf as well… The evil darkness has spread to you, brave Hero… but the power of the Triforce inside of you is keeping it from destroying you completely, and you take on the form of this beast once again…"

_What is the evil darkness?_ Link inquired. _How do we stop it?_

"I am unaware of the current circumstances with the other light spirits, and I apologize for my lack of knowledge of this darkness. I am also unsure about a way to bring you back to your human form…but as I'm sure you've learned, this darkness is unlike any other I've ever seen." Lanayru told him regretfully. "It is also… as I can infer from your thoughts of Ordona and your current shape…one of the deadliest."

An instinctive growl rumbled deep in his throat, and his muscles tensed.

"I must thank you… You have made me wary of the circumstances… Now what you must do is find the other light spirits… protect them and make sure they have not fallen to this evil… Then you must find a way to stop this evil and rescue Ordona and Hyrule." Link nodded obediently, straightening up and gazing into Lanayru's golden, shimmering eyes. "Now, go—"

Lanayru's words were interrupted by a soft, subtle scuttling sound coming from behind. With his killer instincts kicking in, Link whirled around and crouched low, baring his sharp fangs. His ears pressed backward against his head, and they twitched at the sound.

"Evil approaches…" She said. Then, they appeared. Small, miniscule black bugs began rushing through the entrance, climbing on the walls and the ground. Though they were minute, they came in the hundreds. They were black, but they shimmered with a slight green glow. Habitually, Link let out a menacing bark and hopped towards them. None of them even hesitated, but continued flooding into the spring.

They were heading straight for Lanayru.

That's when Link took action: he pounced on the nearest huddle of creatures, crushing them beneath his strong legs and ripping at their delicate figures with his teeth. They died instantly, shriveling up on the ground and becoming motionless. He continued barking and attacking, swiping his claws and biting mercilessly. He guarded Lanayru relentlessly, determined to keep her from falling under the same curse that Ordona was suffering from. In his state of rage and protective nature, Link was unstoppable. The bugs bit him piercingly, but he ignored the subtle pain and continued on his killing rampage. Within two minutes, half of the entire population of the bugs was gone. But there were still bugs that Link couldn't reach in his feral form, and they were dangerously near Lanayru. She lashed at them with her tail, howling hauntingly.

The wolf tried to scale the walls, reaching helplessly towards the remaining, escalating creatures. He bit at them uselessly. His growls and barks only scattered them further. He then tried ramming against the wall, but only a few of the bugs tumbled into his grasp from the vibration. It wasn't going to be enough, and there was no way he was going to kill all of the bugs before they reached Lanayru.

Suddenly, the wall vibrated again; it wasn't from Link's doing. He snarled as many more bugs fell, and he crushed them without hesitation. That's when he saw Zelda, swiping the bugs off of the wall fearlessly. Her height gave her an advantage, and she relentlessly stepped onto the bugs and crushed them beneath her fists. Link felt the admiration in his heart increase as he stared at her, completely composed. She was dripping wet, and her lips were blue. But she didn't stop.

The number of bugs was quickly and efficiently dropping with the arrival of the princess. The Triforce on her hand glowed with each bug she killed, and Link noticed his own paw shimmering faintly. Finally, with the efforts of Lanayru, Link, _and_ Zelda, the last bug fell dead at the wolf's feet. Link and Zelda were panting heavily, struggling to catch their breath after their efforts. Lanayru and Zelda were safe: that was all that mattered to him at the moment. She was safe, and just as gorgeous as ever…

"O Chosen Ones…" Lanayru began, and Zelda and Link stepped forward. He noticed her give a discreet, hidden expression of repulsion as she glanced at all of the dead bugs around her. "You have rescued me from the evil bugs that approached. You deserve a thousand thanks… And—"

Her words of thanks were interrupted by a small buzzing noise. The two mortals looked around anxiously, searching for the source of the sound. Suddenly, the corpses of the dead bugs began floating above their heads. They moved quickly toward each other, creating a large clump of black. Their dead figures morphed together, molding and shaping themselves into an unknown object. Zelda gasped, but kept her facial emotions hidden. Link sat down, tilting his head up and staring toward the sky. There was complete silence except for the quiet buzzing being emitted by the bugs. Then, the Triforces on Zelda and Link glowed strongly, lighting up the entire vicinity.

The black thing started getting smoother, and began floating down towards them. The shape was becoming clearer, and Link growled quietly. Zelda inched closer to him. The corpses of the bugs had now disappeared, and floated down to Link. It was no longer a clump of dead bugs…

It was a small piece of a black, shattered orb with intricate silver lines all over it. Zelda furrowed her brow, staring at it intently as it dropped in front of Link. His tail stopped wagging, and his eyes narrowed.

"…It is a source of evil…" Lanayru stated, catching their attention. "Yet at the same time, it is the way evil will be stopped."

"Lanayru, I don't understand…" Zelda knelt down and picked up the object, examining it in her open palm.

"I cannot explain fully… The explanation will come once all pieces of the orb are found…"

"What orb?"

"The orb that has been shattered by the evil that has escaped from it…"

"Light Spirit, please. What is the orb, and where do we find the other pieces?" Zelda pressed, keeping her voice low and restrained.

"I am now protected… Eldin, Ordona and Faron are not… You must find them to uncover the truth…" Lanayru stated, and Zelda blinked. "Find the orb…"

"How?" As Zelda uttered the question, Lanayru let out a majestic bellow and disappeared back beneath the ripples of the spring. "Wait!"

But she was gone.

As soon as the fateful light disappeared, Zelda began shivering uncontrollably and fell to her knees. Link whimpered worriedly and stepped beside her. Her fingers were clasped tightly and protectively around the black shard, but her teeth were chattering and goose bumps were all over her delicate, porcelain skin. Link put his massive head on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek protectively. The worry inside of him was becoming overwhelming, and he desperately tried to get her warm.

"I… swam…" She said in between her teeth chattering. "I… needed to come… help…"

_You can't swim…_

"I… prayed that I wouldn't drown… But you needed me…" She sucked in a breath. "The water was so… cold…"

Link put his paw on her shoulder, pressing his forehead against her cheek. She managed a shaky smile, and then slowly lay down on her side. Link curled up, and she placed her head against the side of his stomach. She shifted in her position, making herself more comfortable with the warmth of the wolf.

"Thank you…" Zelda muttered quietly, her eyelids beginning to flutter into sleep. He growled comfortingly, making sure she was protected and warm. Then, they fell asleep curled up with each other in Lanayru's spring, the black shard grasped in Zelda's glowing hand.

**Oooh... creepy... Hahaha what did you guys think? If you have any suggestions or any constructive criticism, don't hold back! Tell me in your reviews! And don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings ;) I just wanna make the story better for you! I'll update as soon as possible! THANKS AGAIN!**


	8. Chapter 8: In the Dirt

**Hi guys! Here's chapter eight. It's a little short and a lot suspenseful because I was in a hurry when I wrote it. There's a reason for that: from Saturday to next Thursday, I'm going to be at tennis camp... NO LAPTOPS allowed, unfortunately. So I'm not going to update for at least five days. Sorry :( I really hope that you guys don't forget about this story and keep waiting for an update, because one will definitely come :) After tennis camp... Hahaha enjoy! **

Chapter Eight: In the Dirt

ILIA POV

Ilia woke up just as the sun was rising, and she sat up in bed. Her eyes drooped, because she had been fraught with worry all night. She had only gotten two hours of sleep at the most. All she could think about was Link, and how she wanted him to get better. He was her best friend, and now even _he_ knew that she loved him. All Ilia needed to do was make sure that Princess Zelda didn't find out. Ilia could just tell by the way that Zelda looked at him, she had feelings for him, no matter how hard she tried to hide it with her cold, heartless, emotionless composure. It made Ilia disgusted. It was as if Zelda was afraid of letting other people know what she was feeling, but Ilia still knew. Zelda loved Link.

In the middle of the night, she had heard barking and meowing, but Telma had reassured her it was nothing. Ilia's mind was still curious about what exactly had happened, but she tried to ignore it as she stepped out of the bed and stretched out her arms. The first thing she had to do was check on Link. The morning after becoming sick was always the worst.

The door to Telma's room was still closed, and Ilia crept by it while trying to fix her messy, unkempt hair. The door to Link's room was slightly ajar, and her heart jumped. She bit her lower lip anxiously as she knocked on the door lightly, pressing her ear to the wooden planking of the door.

"Link?" She called. "Princess Zelda?" Ilia wouldn't admit it, but she was extremely jealous of Zelda's beauty and determination. She had remained loyal to Link throughout the night, falling asleep in his room while caring for him. Ilia was angry that she couldn't have done the same, but Telma had required her help…

There was no answer from the other side of the door, and Ilia furrowed her brow in concern as she knocked again.

"Link, are you in there?" When her question was left without a reply, she gently pushed open the door, cringing at the squeak it made. Curiosity took over when she saw that the armchair where Zelda had been curled up in was empty. Relief washed over her, however, when she saw the silhouette of Link's body beneath the covers of the bed.

"Link? Feeling better?" She smiled, placing her hand on the blankets. He didn't even stir, and Ilia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Link." She pulled the covers down, and a gasp escaped her lips. Link wasn't underneath; there were just pillows. "_What?"_ She exclaimed, throwing the pillows and searching the bed hopelessly.

"Ilia, what in Hyrule…?" Telma rushed in at Ilia's cry.

"They're gone!" Ilia whirled around in a panicky state. "Link and Zelda are _gone!"_

"Wait, what?" Telma moved to Ilia's side, concern written on her drowsy features. "How?"

"I didn't hear or see anything!" She continued.

"Now listen, there was a dog that snuck in here last night, and Zelda left to take care of it. As for Link…" Telma explained. "I have no idea whatsoever. He was as sick as could be last night, I don't know he could've even left the room without falling over!"

"His sword and shield are still here." Ilia observed.

"I'm sorry, little lady. I don't know what happened to that boy!" Telma placed a hand on her hip and shook her head, still thinking intently over the situation.

"I have to find him. He's sick, for Din's sake!" Ilia threw her hands in the air and stormed out, quickly moving to her room to prepare for her exit.

"Ilia, honey, wait a second." Telma moved after her, but before she could even reach the room, Ilia walked back into the hallway dressed and carrying her knapsack.

"I cant' just wait for him to die, lost somewhere in Castle Town!" She cried, brushing past Telma. "I need to look for him."

"You don't even know Castle Town yourself!"

"I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back, where he's safe..." Ilia argued, still walking down the stairs with Telma following. …_And away from Zelda._ Before the bar owner could say another word, the foolish girl rushed out into the crowded world of Castle Town, looking for somebody that she would never find on her own.

LINK POV

Link stood up, being careful not to wake the princess. He yawned majestically, scooping out his back and stretching as his tail wagged. A large shudder ran over his body, making the fur stand on end, and he groaned quietly as he stepped away from Zelda cautiously. She had stopped shivering, but was deep in sleep. Curled up on her side, Link caught a glimpse of the mysterious first piece in her now loose hand. Her breathing was steady and even, her face flawless as she slept. Link sat down, staring at her with an open mouth and a lagging tongue. He smiled in a wolfish way when he felt the butterflies flying around insanely in his stomach.

The sun was coming up, shedding light among Hyrule. Link welcomed the warmth, tilting his head towards the bright sky to bask in the rays of golden light. The only bad thing was that he was still a wolf. At that moment, though, he enjoyed it. His senses and speed were increased, and its ability to appreciate the little things in life was also augmented. But at the same time, there were disadvantages. Link thought of them as he glanced at the dreaming princess. He couldn't fight with a sword like he was used to, he couldn't speak, he scared almost everybody he came in contact with… he couldn't hold her in his arms…

"Mm," She moaned quietly, stirring in her sleep as her eyes fluttered. Link stood up immediately, excitement filling him while she slowly became alert. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out. Her perfectly sculpted red lips opened to let out a large yawn. Link's tail began instinctively wagging faster.

"Good morning." She smiled at him, blinking and gazing into his eyes. He barked cheerily in response.

_Good morning sunshine,_ he thought. Her face took on a slightly disappointed and sympathetic expression. Link already knew what she was thinking before she said anything.

"You're still a wolf." Zelda mumbled, almost incoherently. Link whimpered quietly, trying to tell her that he, too, wished it weren't so. "But don't worry. I'll help you get back to yourself." She reassured as she stood up, and Link followed suit. Suddenly, as his eyes fell on the item in her hand, an idea came to him. It was something he thought that maybe Midna would do in his stead.

He barked without warning, making Zelda jump. He barked again, jumping towards her. His eyes remained glued onto the piece of orb, scrutinizing it suspiciously.

"What is it?" She panted, putting her other hand on her chest to calm herself down. Link growled, taking another step toward the hand clasped around the item. "The piece of orb?" He bobbed his head and put his front paw forward. "Here." Zelda understood what his wishes were, so she knelt and placed the black object in front of him.

Link sat down, keeping his narrowed eyes on the item. Then, using the skills that Midna had taught him, he honed in his senses, and everything became shadowy and strangely colored around him. He glared at the first piece, examining it with his senses. What he saw shocked him.

On the material, surrounded by the glowing, silver lines, was writing. Link's throat rumbled as he bent towards it, reading the writing that his exceptional sixth sense had found. A strange, light green glow emanated from the words, and the wolf bared its teeth instinctively. Though he was an animal, he could understand the Hylian writing. It was a riddle:

_The first piece of the orb, shattered_

_ The soul attempting to reassemble it will be battered_

_ Creatures of viral intentions return from ancient to protect it_

_ Not wanting their world to once again become lit_

_ Spirits await the arrival of Chosen Ones_

_ Evil will gather and come in the tons_

_ But, if as before, good is to prevail_

_ Find the golden bird, or else suffer the fail_

Link was baffled. The gears in his mind shifted, attempting to make sense of the perplexing puzzle presented before him. Zelda stood over him, curiously watching his every move and wishing she could see what he was thinking. All he was worried about was solving the riddle. He longed for the clever princess's help, but there was no way for him to convey to her the predicament. He couldn't speak, he couldn't write, and she had no peculiar senses as he did. Sometimes, being a wolf really did have its advantages. But now, Link had to figure the riddle out himself and then try to get Zelda to understand. He didn't have much time before she would become impatient, so he quickly began trying to decipher it.

_Creatures of viral intentions return from __ancient__ to protect it._ The creatures of viral intentions must've been those small bugs that had tried to attack and infest Lanayru's spring. Viral intentions must've meant that they were spreading some kind of virus, which is what made Ordona and Link sink. They were infecting the world. According to the riddle, they were also looking to protect the pieces of the shattered orb. What the orb's power was, however, was still unknown. And the word 'ancient', he thought, suggested that this had happened before. That was a key part that Link didn't understand. How could this have happened before?

_Spirits await the arrival of Chosen Ones._ Spirits was talking about the light spirits, and the 'Chosen Ones' were undoubtedly Zelda and Link. That part of the puzzle was simple and obvious.

_The soul attempting to reassemble it will be battered… Evil will gather and come in the tons._ This part suggested that this wasn't going to be an easy feat. Link also thought about the fact that this might've happened before, so stopping it again would be even more difficult. And he and Zelda needed to be ready for suffering, if what the riddle said was true. For Link, at least, it was usual.

_But, if as before, good is to prevail… Find the golden bird, or else suffer the fail._ Obviously, the darkness had been vanquished last time it had been unleashed. Good had prevailed. According to the riddle, Link and Zelda needed to find the 'golden bird' if they were to succeed. The problem was that Link had no idea if the golden bird actually existed or if it was just a metaphor for something else. He racked his brain for an answer, searching it for any hint of a golden bird. He reread the riddle over and over, his mind racing.

"There's something else about the orb, isn't there." Zelda's statement broke his trance, and he shook his head as his senses returned to normal.

His eyes moved up towards hers, giving her a look of consent. She swallowed anxiously and looked down, glaring at the orb coldly. It was if she were mad at the orb itself for not allowing her to know its secrets. Link whimpered slightly, standing up and sticking his head underneath her hand. A smile appeared on her angelic face, and she pet him.

"I wish you could speak." She admitted. Link growled an agreement. He was still thinking about the golden bird… What could that possibly mean? He thought about the little bugs, and about Lanayru. He thought about the riddle, and how it mentioned the light spirits…

"WOOF!" Link suddenly cried, scaring Zelda half to death. She jumped high in the air and stepped back, a shocked look on her face.

"What?" She breathed. "What did you figure out?" Zelda was a smart girl, but Link found it a bit stupid that she was asking a wolf questions that weren't yes/no. He howled again, frustration beginning to get to him. He needed to let Zelda know where they had to go, but…

Link's scrutinizing blue eyes fell onto a large stick behind Zelda, and he bounded past her and grabbed it in his sharp teeth. He then trotted beside her, and with the stick in his mouth; he began tracing something in the dirt. Zelda crouched and placed her hand on the back of his neck, staring at the ground with narrowed eyes. The word he was writing was messy and barely coherent, but when he was finished, he stared at it triumphantly and stepped back, dropping the stick. Zelda touched the letters, amazed. She now knew what they needed to do. The word was:

ELDIN

**Hope you enjoyed it! Short... I know. Cliffhanger... I know. Awesome... you tell me in your reviews ;) Love you guys! Wish me luck at tennis camp! :DDDDD KEEP READING AND KEEP WAITING, BECAUSE I VILL BE BACK! Hahah byeee!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Second Piece

**Hey guys! I'm back, and updating! Tennis camp was awesome, just so you all know. But I didn't forget about you, so here's chapter nine! It's a bit long, but I really hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: The Second Piece

By the time they reached Hyrule Field, Link was already sick of his wolf body. He thought that he'd be used to it by now, but he longed for his human form. He wanted to be able to jump normally, swing a sword, shoot an arrow, speak; instead, he could only bark, jump around, and bite things. Zelda seemed just as frustrated as he was, because she couldn't even understand anything he was thinking or wanted to say. Not even the Triforce of Wisdom could help her with that. She wasn't used to not understanding things, and Link could tell that she was not happy about it. If he were human, he'd be suppressing laughter.

"I guess our next stop is Kakariko Village." She interrupted the silence, and Link bobbed his head in agreement. Kakariko Village was the location of the spring of Eldin, the light spirit in the form of an eagle– the golden bird. All Link wanted to do was get to Eldin and have him explain everything. Hopefully, he wasn't plagued by the small black bugs as Ordona was.

_Ordona,_ Link thought to himself worriedly. _She probably doesn't have much time before–_

"Link. Wait." Zelda paused, laying her hand on his furry back momentarily. He obediently halted, gazing up at her expectantly. "What about Ilia and Telma? Won't they be worrying? Telma was expecting me a while ago…" Her voice trailed off.

Link didn't do anything.

"They've probably realized that you're no longer in bed. And Ilia," Zelda sighed.

_Is most likely in frenzy,_ Link finished her sentence in his thoughts. He couldn't even imagine the mayhem she was causing in search of him. But at that moment, he didn't even care. Ilia and Telma could do what they wanted, but until Link was back to his normal self, there was nothing he could do about their panicky states.

With a roll of his eyes, Link tilted his head towards the path to Kakariko Village and slowly continued walking. Zelda took a deep, anxious breath and followed somewhat hesitantly.

ZELDA POV

She didn't have a good feeling about this, though Link seemed confident about what they were doing. Zelda wanted to at least go back and let the others know that they were safe, but at the same time, she didn't know how she was going to do that. Link was a wolf, and Zelda didn't have an excuse for him. She was frustrated about it herself. Usually, Zelda could understand and figure out almost everything because of her Triforce, but this was different. Her pride was beginning to get in the way of her rationality. And just yesterday, he had been so sick that he could barely stand. What was she supposed to say to Telma and Ilia on his behalf?

_"Um, well, Link just turned into a wolf and walked out. I had to go find him." _

The princess held in a soft giggle at the thought of Telma and Ilia's faces if she told them that.

The worry inside Zelda's stomach was becoming overwhelming, but she didn't stop. The wolf leading her through Hyrule Field just seemed too excited, and too eager for her to stand in his way. She wanted him to be happy, even if it caused sacrifice on her part. Link had already sacrificed enough for the rest of Hyrule; now it was her turn.

There was a certain hop in Link's step, and she smiled to herself as they strolled. Hopefully, Eldin would know what to do to complete the orb and heal Link. Yet she had a feeling deep inside, a small voice in her head telling her that it wasn't going to be easy. And the little voice in Zelda's head was always right… always.

The pair stopped in front of the entrance to Kakariko Village, and Zelda knew that they couldn't just waltz in there and call on Eldin. And it was only morning, so there were bound to be people out and about, and if there weren't people, there would be Gorons. They were backed against a wall.

"Maybe we should go back to Castle Town and return after nightfall," Zelda suggested, kneeling beside the majestic wolf. He merely stared straight ahead, not moving an inch. The voice inside Zelda's head let out a warning scream as Link's ears began twitching suspiciously. Just as her eyes widened, Link bolted through the entrance as fast as he could.

"Link! Stop!" She screamed. All she heard was a single bark, and the pattering of his paws against the dirt. With an irritated groan, Zelda pulled her hood up and rushed after him, anger and annoyance taking over her thoughts.

_Stupid idiot!_ Her temper was now in control, though she kept her composure on the outside. _Can't he just listen to me for once and be rational? I know he wants to be human, but going in there without a plan is not the way to do it!_

She halted when she saw Renado's house, and sulked up against the wall so nobody could see her. It was quiet for a moment, until she heard another bark. Cautiously, she stepped out into the open and saw that it was completely deserted. There were no people around, no Gorons, no light in the windows, and even the torches outside Renado's house were put out. Zelda got a queasy feeling in her stomach, and Link seemed just as confused as he looked around. There was no way that this could be a good thing, and Zelda was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Chosen Ones…" The haunting voice rang loud and clear from the air, and Zelda and Link both whirled around to face the spring. In a few moments, everything was golden, the crown appeared in the water, and Eldin soared up from the water while flapping his large, majestic wings and perching on the golden sphere.

Zelda gasped and put her hand to her chest, and Link growled and pinned his ears back. Eldin was black and green.

"O Eldin, light spirit of Kakariko spring," Zelda immediately knelt and bowed her head, the tears now reappearing. It killed her to see the sacred guardians of the goddesses suffering like this, and knowing that her kingdom was no longer safe. The water of the hot spring splashed beneath her knee. Link stepped up beside her, closing his eyes and bowing his own head.

Zelda tried to blink away the tears, but she couldn't help that single droplet of water that ran down her cheek and dropped down to the spring, creating a small ripple in the gold liquid.

"Rise, O wise Princess of Hyrule." Eldin's hoarse voice ordered. Zelda stood, staring downward and fighting back the tears that were still coming. "Look up at me… Do not cry, brave youth… You are wise to come here, as are you, sacred beast…" Eldin turned to Link.

The wolf looked straight at the spirit, barely flinching at the horrible sight. Zelda winced slightly as shivers ran down her spine.

"You see my current state… I have been plagued by a dark evil…" The great bird's wings were drooping slightly, and their flaps were not as graceful as they once were. "I have no knowledge of it…"

Link whimpered, but Zelda had an idea.

"Eldin," She began, and then reached into her cloak. As she pulled out the small black piece of the shattered orb, Eldin let out a hoarse yet high-pitched shriek. "Lanayru was attacked by the same dark virus that has infested your sacred body, but we stopped the horrid creatures. This object was the result." She stepped forward, holding it out with both hands. The silver lines began glowing, and Zelda squinted from the sudden burst of light.

"Lanayru spoke of an orb, the source of this evil." Zelda continued, trying to recall Lanayru's exact words. The brightness of the orb was only increasing, and it was beginning to spread through all of Kakariko Village. "It is the source of the evil, but it will also be the end of this evil. She said that the orb was shattered by the evil that escaped from it."

"…The Orb of Darkness's Plague…" Eldin rasped. Link's ears perked up, and Zelda sucked in a discreet breath. "It has been shattered… This has never been done before…"

"The Orb of Darkness's Plague?" Zelda repeated, taking another step forward. "Please, Light Spirit, can you tell us more about this orb?"

"It was created by the goddesses." The bird croaked. "When Hyrule was first created… they were forced to create the sacred orb…"

"What forced them to do so?"

"WOOF!" Link suddenly barked, and then shrunk back as if in pain.

"Link, what—" Zelda was interrupted by an excruciating burning in her hands, where the orb was sitting. A gasp escaped her lips, and she dropped the shattered piece as the incessant burning continued in her palms. As the piece fell into the water, it floated up to the surface and began trembling heavily. Ripples appeared in the golden spring, and Eldin let out another shriek. The gold was replaced with black, and for a moment, Zelda's sight became complete darkness.

When her vision had returned, the pain in her hands was gone. Heaving a sigh of relief, Zelda turned to Link, who was also free of the pain he was in. Then, they both looked at Eldin. What they saw was something they had not been expecting.

Eldin's wings were fully stretched out, and he was looking up at the cloudy sky. He was shaking slightly, and the spring was still black. Zelda felt the evil presence. Then, from all over the bird's body, black bugs fell into the spring, their green light shimmering. Slowly, ever so slowly, the gold and white was returning to Eldin's body, and the virus was leaving him. Zelda found herself smiling, but Link was crouching and baring his teeth, ready to pounce.

Soon, Eldin was completely free of the black evil. But the bugs were still crawling around on the surface of the black water. However, they wouldn't get near the light spirit. Then, Zelda's mind developed a brilliant theory.

_There are four light spirits…_ She thought. …_Four targets for the bugs. The group of bugs that attacked Lanayru was defeated, and they created the piece of the shattered orb… There could be four pieces of the orb… so each group of bugs creates a piece of the orb! If we destroy this group, we'll get another piece of the orb! _Though she was jumping for joy inside for this discovery, she kept a straight face. Link was still oblivious, and moving slowly towards the bugs.

Just as the two advanced forward, ready to attack, Eldin's majestic caw shattered the air and caused them both to flinch. The bugs scattered, their small legs moving frantically. Zelda stopped, sensing that Eldin wasn't cawing for his own enjoyment. Link growled and took another step, but Zelda put an arm in front to stop him. He looked up at her curiously, but she kept her eyes ahead.

Eldin lowered himself toward the water, and with another cry, the surface of the light sphere dipped into the black spring, and golden ripples ran through the water with incredible speed. Zelda was nearly knocked off of her feet, and her hair blew back. Link turned his head sideways, letting the gust of wind hit the side of his face. Before the princess could even blink, the water was pure golden again, and the bugs were shriveling up. A broad smile spread across her face, and joy flowed through her faster than the bugs were dying. The light was killing them… just as it did for most evil.

"…The Orb of Darkness's Plague…" Eldin repeated eerily. And then, just like before, the bodies of the bugs began to morph together into the orb piece. That's when Zelda knew that her theory was right. Zelda was almost always right anyways.

The second piece of the orb dropped in front of Link, floating in the water. Both Link and Zelda were panting and staring in amazement and Eldin and the spring. The light spirit was completely back to normal, and Zelda almost fainted in happiness.

"…You have done well…" Eldin spoke. "…But there is still much to be done… Faron and Ordona will not have the ability to defeat the evil as I just did… They have been plagued for a while now, and lack the energy to do so… That job will be up to you…" Zelda nodded, straightening her back and gazing at Eldin proudly.

"…Please do not underestimate this evil… Though it seems weak, it is far from that… It has abilities different than you would imagine…"

"What abilities, sacred Light Spirit?" The princess asked respectfully. Eldin simply shook his head.

"…You will find out soon enough, unless Faron and Ordona are freed as soon as possible… Then maybe you will be able to stop this before it starts…"

Eldin's words were haunting, and Zelda saw the goose bumps appear on her skin. Link's throat rumbled.

"…As you may have noticed, light is the key to defeating these creatures of darkness, just as it was with shadow beings of twilight… but these are creatures of a different darkness, one less powerful but more strategic… Be wary, brave youths."

"If light has the power to defeat this evil, will the Master Sword be enough?" The question just popped into Zelda's head.

"…The blade of evil's bane will be enough to kill the creatures themselves… But you will need more than that to defeat the source…"

"What is the source?" Zelda inquired, but she saw what was coming.

"Find the other spirits…" And then the bird was gone. She cursed on the inside, but simply sighed deeply.

LINK POV

Link stared at the second piece as anger, frustration, and pain took over his body.

_It's not fair,_ he thought. Suddenly, he remembered the riddle and honed his senses on the second piece. To his delight, more silver words were written on the second piece.

_ The second piece of the orb in your grasp_

_ The hands of two brothers may now clasp_

_ Pieces are brothers shattered by darkness_

_ Two more pieces, no more no less_

_ Chosen One takes on the form of a feral beast_

_ Connect the brothers and enjoy your feast_

_ Of victory, though long it will not last_

_ For a third brother awaits, though you must be fast_

Link began to decipher the riddle in his mind, line by line. Zelda was still staring at the spot where Eldin had been floating, and she seemed mesmerized. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Link saw a shadow move at the entrance of Kakariko Village. He whirled around, baring his sharp teeth and growling. There was nothing, but he refused to let his guard down either way. Trying to shake it off, he continued with the riddle.

_Hands of two brothers may now clasp…_ The word 'brothers' must be a metaphor for the pieces.

_Two more pieces, no more no less…_ They had two more pieces to find, one from Faron and one from Ordona.

_Chosen One takes on the form of a feral beast…_ There was no need for Link to think about that line.

_Connect the brothers…_ That was all Link needed to know. Without another moment's hesitation, Link grabbed the second piece in his mouth and tapped Zelda's leg with his paw. With a blink, she snapped out of her trance and looked down at him. He held up the piece, eagerly urging her to take it. She took it with a sweet smile, and then picked up the first piece from the water. Link sat in front of her, his heart pounding and his thoughts racing. He was almost one hundred percent sure that this would do the trick.

"They look as if they'd fit perfectly." Zelda said as she examined the two pieces, more to herself than to Link. Then, with Link splashing the water with his tail and staring up at her, she connected the two pieces. A small, silver sparkle erupted from the contact, and then everything was still. For a moment, Link's heart dropped. But then, the Triforce on his paw began glowing. Then the pain came. It was blinding, agonizing, almost unbearable…

Everything became white, and he heard Zelda's voice screaming his name. Then, he felt his limbs growing and his fur disappearing. He could sense the instincts fading away, but the pain wouldn't stop. This was what he'd been waiting for, and now he wanted it to stop. It was unlike any other pain he'd ever experience, and he'd experienced _a lot_ of pain.

In the next few moments, Link found himself standing on two wobbly legs. The burning was gone. But before he could even feel a single second of relief, everything was black.

**Well, you know what to do at this point. REVIEW! (please) Hahahahaha constructive criticism is still welcome, and I hope you guys liked it. Chapter ten will be up soon. Thanks again! **


	10. Chapter 10: The Transformation

**Here's chapter ten! It's a bit short, and I know that the story isn't exactly matching up with the summary yet, but don't worry! I'm getting there ;) Link _will_ get his reward. Heheheh enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: The Transformation

ZELDA POV

Her fingers tingled as she connected the two pieces, sending a spark of silver light through the air. Then there was silence. Her heart skipped a beat, and Zelda looked down at the disappointed wolf in sympathy. She was about to comfort him when the two connected pieces began glowing white, and then Link's Triforce started shimmering. His eyes grew wide and the black pupils became large, and all the fur on his body stood up. She saw his legs shaking, and the queasy feeling in her stomach returned. That's when Link let out a frightening howl and dropped into the water, writhing in agony.

"Link!" Zelda shrieked worriedly, dropping the orb. He was beginning to glow white, and the howling continued. All she could think about was stopping the suffering he was going through, and she reached out to him. But just as her fingers neared his fur, a burning sensation ran up her arm, and she drew it back instinctively with clenched teeth. Then, the howling suddenly stopped, and the white glow emanating from him intensified. For a moment, all Zelda could see was white. She shielded her eyes from the bright light as a strong wind blew around them.

Finally, when the light died down, Zelda's vision cleared up. Relief washed over her, and her heart began pounding when she saw that Link had returned to his human form. His back was to her, and she could see that his legs were wobbling and threatening to give out. She took a step forward, but without warning, he moaned quietly and tumbled backwards. She caught him, and his unexpected weight forced her to her knees in the shallow water. His eyes were closed, and he was completely unconscious. Zelda was frightened, but at the same time, she was overwhelmed with joy at the fact that he was back to normal and in her arms. Her breathing was heavy while his was steady and even. There was no doubt that he was perfectly healthy and back to normal.

"Thank the goddesses," She sighed with a smile, glancing up at the sky habitually. Link was still leaning against her, his legs stretched out in the water and his chest in her lap. Zelda gazed at his gorgeous face with longing eyes, and the pace of her heart quickened. He seemed so serene, so beautiful.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had taken off his green hat and was running her fingers through his tangled, sandy hair caringly. The princess couldn't help but caress his flustered cheek, a smile playing on her lips softly. She placed a kiss on top of his head, and leaned her cheek against him.

"I love you," She whispered quietly to herself, closing her eyes with a dreamy sigh. She hoped– no, she _prayed_ that he felt the same way.

ILIA POV

Ilia was beginning to get tired of the crowded streets and different people of Castle Town. It was so different from Ordon and Kakariko Village, and she felt like a fish out of water. All she wanted to do was find Link and go back home. She found herself angry at him for agreeing to come see Princess Zelda on such short notice anyway, especially after he'd just returned home after such a long journey. At the same time, she was worried sick and needed to find him as soon as possible. He was the only thing on her mind… well, plus the jealousy she was feeling towards Zelda…

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy wearing a green tunic?" Ilia had been asking that question for most of the morning, with no luck. "He has blond hair and blue eyes." Nobody saw him, much to her dismay.

_Okay, that's it!_ She thought angrily. _He's not in Castle Town! I've looked in every door, asked every person, and still nothing! He must be out somewhere… but where?_ Ilia's frustration was increasing with each step she took, until she convinced herself to leave Castle Town. Ilia walked across the bridge completely ignorant and oblivious to all of Hyrule. The danger she was putting herself into didn't even matter, because it was for Link's sake. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't have the slightest idea where he was, but she had to find him. She _needed_ to find him.

"Link!" She called into Hyrule Field, cupping her hands around her mouth. "LINK!" There was no answer to her call. The tears were appearing in her eyes when she thought of him abandoning her for Zelda. It broke her heart.

Suddenly, a whinny caught her attention, and her eyes moved to Epona. The beautiful mare was still tethered outside Castle Town, and she bobbed her head at the sight of Ilia.

"Epona! You're still here!" Ilia gushed, rushing over to the horse and petting her caringly. "That means Link can't be far." She bit her lip anxiously as an idea popped into her head, and her fingers instinctively wrapped around Epona's reins.

_This would be wrong, and unfair…_ She thought to herself. _But there's no other way to find him._ With that thought in mind, Ilia hopped onto Epona's back and turned her around to face Hyrule Field.

"Where should we start first? Where do you think he could be?" Ilia leaned forward and said those words into Epona's twitchy ears. Of course, she received no reply beside a cheerful whinny. Ilia chuckled to herself, and then her eyes fell onto the path to Kakariko Village. It was a good place to start, she thought, because Link was so used to atmosphere and he must feel at home in Kakariko Village.

"Kakariko Village it is." Ilia patted Epona's neck and nudged her stomach with her heel, urging forward toward the small town.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the entrance to Kakariko Village. Ilia felt her heart racing when she heard voices coming from inside. Her instincts told her to be inconspicuous, so she softly dismounted Epona and began slowly leading her into the village. As soon as she was close to the spring, she saw a blinding white light and drew back a bit. But the voices continued, and she heard screaming, so she continued walking. She was almost certain that she heard Princess Zelda's voice. She gasped quietly, and then subconsciously let go of Epona's reins and moved on alone.

Ilia kept close to the wall so that if anyone were there, they wouldn't be able to see her. The white light was beginning to die down, and Ilia caught sight of the spring. And there, standing in the water, was Princess Zelda. At her feet was a wolf, and they were both staring blankly ahead. Ilia followed their gaze, but could see nothing. They were staring into thin air, and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

_What is catching their attention? And what is that wolf?_ Her eyes widened as she examined the frightening creature, and she drew in a breath when she saw his piercing blue eyes. They brought back memories, and she somehow recognized them.

Zelda began speaking, but she wasn't speaking to anything. Then, everything was white again. Ilia held in a scream as she turned away, shielding her face from the overwhelming light. It went on for a few minutes, and she thought that she might go blind if it went on any longer. Finally, it stopped. Her vision was full of colorful spots from her recent blindness, but besides that, her eyesight was back to normal. Zelda and the wolf were still standing there, and Ilia found it absolutely remarkable that the wolf was so… tame. It simply stood there at Zelda's heels, looking at her every once in a while.

Suddenly, Ilia lost her balance for a moment and let out a small yelp. The wolf began growling, and its ears twitched. Then, it whirled around and faced the spot where Ilia was standing. Shivers ran up her spine as she pressed against the wall, her heart racing and her breathing heavy. She heard its menacing growling, and her green eyes widened in fear.

_What if the wolf comes over here? I'm done for…_ She closed her eyes as tightly as she could, whimpering slightly. Wolfs were not something she wanted to come in contact with.

The growling stopped, but Ilia didn't dare come out of her hiding spot. If the wolf heard her again, it would surely attack. All Ilia needed to do was–

"Link!" She heard the familiar voice of Princess Zelda call her best friend's name, and without hesitation, Ilia stepped forward so that the spring was in her view. The wolf was writhing around in the spring, obviously in pain. Because of her love of animals, Ilia felt a pang of sympathy run through her veins, and she held back the urge to go help the poor creature. It simply sat there howling and writhing, and its eyes were wide in pain and confusion. The suffering it was going through wrenched Ilia's heart.

_But why is Zelda calling Link's name?_ Then, it all made sense to Ilia, because right before her eyes, the wolf turned into Link. The shock that Ilia felt was indescribable; she felt betrayal, hurt, surprise, shock, but also, things started making sense.

_Why didn't he tell me? I've been his best friend since we were children!_ Her eyes started filling with tears as she watched Link fall, unconscious, into Zelda's arms. _He would tell Zelda but not me, his best friend!_ _How is it even possible? How can Link, the boy I love, be a wolf?_

Ilia needed time to think. She needed time to just be alone and mull over the recent events in her mind. The perfect way to do it was go on a nice, relaxing horseback ride through Hyrule Field. Monsters or not, she just needed to get away. Link betrayed her. It wasn't fair.

_I hate him! I hate him, and I hate Princess Zelda! Why does he like her? She has no emotions!_ As those thoughts ran through her mind, Ilia mounted Epona and wiped the flowing tears off of her cheeks. A sob escaped her lips as she galloped away.

_Why doesn't he love _me_?_

ZELDA POV

Link didn't stir for a while. He remained in his slumber, leaning against Zelda in the spring. She didn't move a single inch. She was perfectly content caring for him until he awoke, because after all, he'd been through a rough day. But something was gnawing at Zelda. It was the fact that there was nobody else around. Kakariko Village was completely deserted. There weren't even any Gorons anywhere. The voice inside her head was screaming again. She had the sudden urge to go inside, somewhere safe. Her eyes immediately moved to Renado's house, and she remembered how much Link trusted the shaman.

"Link," She called his name softly, leaning down towards him. "Wake up, Link. Wake up." His eyelids fluttered, and he stirred slightly in the water. "Come on, Link, we need to go inside."

Link's eyes finally opened droopily, and he shifted his position. He instinctively put his hand to his head, and moaned quietly. Zelda smiled, and he glanced at her face dazedly. Then, he glanced at his gloved hands in surprise, and then a large smile spread across his face. He was just realizing that he was human again, and Zelda's heart felt warm from seeing Link so happy.

The hero was still weak, and Zelda helped him stand up. He was almost completely leaned against her, and he could barely stand.

"Come on, we'll get you inside to rest." She comforted as she began leading him out of the spring and towards Renado's house.

The fire was still burning in the fireplace when they entered, but there was nobody inside. It gave Zelda chills. Link, however faint he was, seemed surprised as well. Nevertheless, there was a bed waiting for him and the fire ready to keep him warm. The princess helped him into the bed, and then covered his body with the blanket. He smiled appreciatively, still somewhat disoriented.

"Do you need anything? A glass of water, another blanket, anything?" Zelda asked softly, eagerly ready to help. Link shook his head as he sat up, leaning his back against the bedpost. A sweet smile lit up his face as they gazed into each other's eyes, and Zelda felt her cheeks grow hot.

Then there was silence for a little while.

"Just rest for a little bit. Wait until your energy returns. Then, we can go back to Hyrule Castle Town. I still have some things I want to discuss with you… things I only trust you with." She continued. Link nodded, putting his hand on top of hers and silencing her.

"Thank you." He said genuinely, his silky voice echoing in Zelda's ears.

"You're welcome." She replied. For a moment, everything was perfect. For a moment, Zelda forgot that Hyrule, her precious kingdom, was in danger. For a moment, Link was the only thing she saw… and she never wanted that moment to end.

The door being thrown open interrupted that one beautiful second, and Zelda and Link both jumped. Standing in the doorway was Renado, and he was panting heavily and in a rush.

"Renado!" Zelda stood, letting her fingers slip from Link's. "I'm sorry, it's just—"

"Princess," He gasped, leaning down for a breath. Zelda furrowed her brow and threw Link a worried glance. He had an intense expression on his face, and Zelda was used to that expression. It meant that he was ready to jump into action.

"The Gorons… Death Mountain… There's a terrible plague! All of the Gorons are dying!"

**Coincidence? I... think... NOT! Haha I'll update soon, hope you liked it! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Death at Death Mountain

**Here's chapter eleven! Okay, I need to send shout outs to some people for being awesome. Zelda-Sheik: Your reviews made me feel awesome, and I'm so happy you think it's 'to die for'! Thanks so much! BaJaHea3: I'm glad you think it's cute. That's what I was going for :) NinjaSheik: I absolutely love how you put your reviews in all caps. It makes me feel like I'm special :P : I'm so happy that you don't like Ilia. In case you haven't noticed, I hate her too ;) Marilynn Lake: You care about the Gorons so much! I'm sure they appreciate that. And yes, the bugs are very weak. sprinkleglitz: Zelda is awesome, isn't she? Caroline Kiepe on Facebook: I'M GLAD YOU EFING LOVE MY STORY, BECAUSE I EFING LOVE YOUR REVIEW! sqiushy313: You have no idea how good it makes me feel that you think my chapters are awe-inspiring, so THANKS! Pegasus6644: You already know I love you. Hahaha Call me! LoneMouse444: I don't even have to say anything to you. I freaking live with you. LOVE YA SIS! The Asian: It gets better, don't worry :P I have a shout out to one more person, but their review didn't have a pen name :( So, hopefully, you know who you are, and thanks! Sorry for the hold up haha. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Death at Death Mountain

"What?" Zelda gasped, her heart sinking. Renado's face was pale, and he looked exhausted. Link drew in a breath behind her, obviously just as frustrated as she was. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, letting Renado's words sink in.

"The Gorons at Death Mountain. Almost all of them have fallen ill to an unknown disease, and they are dying. It is a plague that I have never seen before! It is spreading too quickly, and I fear that there won't be enough time to save all of them." The shaman continued, still leaning against the doorframe.

"When did they start to get sick?" Zelda asked, opening her eyes.

"Only this morning!" Renado was shocked at his own words. Zelda sighed heavily and looked down at the ground. Before she realized it, Link was out of bed and standing beside her, putting his hat back on his head.

"Well, where is everybody? All of the citizens of Kakariko Village?" She inquired. She needed as much information as possible.

"We were all summoned this morning by Darbus to go see what was happening. Everyone has been trying to nurse the Gorons back to health, but…" Renado shook his head sadly as he began to straighten up. "I'm afraid that if we don't see results soon, we must return. We don't want our own people getting sick, especially since this plague seems very contagious."

"I will accompany you back up to Death Mountain." Zelda nodded as she gave him her decision. Renado heaved a sigh of relief, letting himself slump over.

"Thank you so much, Princess." He smiled.

"It is my honor. Now come." She started towards the door, but then saw Link moving with her. She turned towards him with a concerned expression while worry began to overwhelm her senses. There was no way she was going to let Link travel up to Death Mountain after his recent endeavor.

"No. You have to stay here. You don't have the energy to—" She began, but he interrupted by grabbing her hand and staring straight into her eyes. He shook his head gently, and she felt the tingles run through her body.

"I'm coming." He stated simply. For some reason, the princess couldn't argue. She couldn't say anything, though she opened her mouth. Nothing came out, so she succumbed to his declaration and let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine." She averted her gaze, and now she was starting to feel guilty. What if something happened to him? What if _he_ got sick? It would be her fault…

LINK POV

The trail to Death Mountain, covered in geysers, was steep. But it was familiar to Link, and as they trekked upwards, he felt his energy beginning to return. The joy at being human again was indescribable as he smiled softly to himself. His happiness only increased with the sight of Princess Zelda beside him. He found himself instinctively inching closer to her every few minutes, but he couldn't help himself.

Though he was joyous, he was also fraught with worry. Over his journey, he had become close with the Gorons, and he hoped with all of his heart that they would be okay. They had done so much for him and Midna, and now they were getting sick. Link had a strange feeling that he knew what was causing the illness, and his eyes moved to Zelda's cloak, where the orb was hidden.

Renado had stayed behind, for reasons unknown to either of the two teenagers. He had seemed a bit winded, Link thought. It was fine, though, because Link knew this trail like the back of his hand and could easily lead Zelda through it. His only worry was that Zelda wouldn't be able to handle the journey. They were a quarter of the way there, and he already sensed her breathing more heavily and slouching a bit. He made sure to stay close beside her, just in case.

"Link," She said his name softly, and he looked at her with a smile. Her expression was one of worry, but at the same time, he saw understanding in her twinkling blue eyes. "You do know what's causing the plague, don't you?"

Link turned away.

"Do you know what this means?" She whispered, her voice trembling slightly. "This plague isn't only spreading through the Light Spirits."

That was all she needed to say, and Link ran a hand over his face tensely. He knew exactly what was going on. Everything was beginning to make sense in his racing mind.

"We need more information…" Zelda stated, staring straight at him. He felt her eyes penetrating deep inside him, as if she could see right through him. She knew that there was something he wasn't telling her. Link let out a deep sigh and scratched the back of his neck anxiously, avoiding her narrowed eyes.

"Link." Her tone was now stricter. "Tell me."

So, he did. He explained to her the riddles that he'd seen on the pieces of the orb. He told her everything that he deciphered, praying that she would be able to get more out of the perplexing little poems. As soon as he was finished, Zelda gasped and halted abruptly, right beside a geyser. She didn't notice it.

"Returning from ancient!" Zelda cried, her face lighting up. "That's it!" Link stared at her, completely baffled. This was just one of those times when he could never understand anything that was going on in the princess's head, which was a lot of the time, actually.

She opened her mouth to speak again when the geyser beside her exploded, making her shriek and jump back. The look on her face was one of complete shock and fear, and her face became pale while her eyes widened. Link couldn't help but burst into laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach as he did. Zelda huffed, crossing her arms across her chest proudly and narrowing her eyes at him menacingly. It took Link a while before he could force himself to stop the hysterical laughter, and he suppressed even more chuckles when he saw her angry expression.

He gave her an apologetic expression, but Zelda just rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying," She continued. Instinctively, she gave the geyser a side-glance and stepped back a bit. "What the riddle's saying is that this evil has been before. But the light spirits said that they had never seen it. Which means, this evil must be as old as the spirits themselves, maybe older. It was here at the time of the goddesses." Link was still confused. How was this supposed to help them?

"You still have no idea what I'm talking about." She sighed. "At the castle, we have the library where everything is held. I mean _everything._ The entire history of Hyrule, from the time of the goddesses to now, is stored in that library. Unluckily for you, it is open only for members of the Royal Council." Zelda took on a mischievous expression. "Luckily for me, I _am_ a member of the Royal Council, and I bet I could get you into the library."

Now he was starting to get it.

"If we look hard enough, we can find the history of this evil, especially since it's been here before. But for now," She paused, staring back up Death Mountain. "I think we have to take on this plague directly. Then, we can return to the castle and get to work looking."

With those words, they started walking up again. Link was still registering all of this information in his mind, but he got what the princess was saying. He thought that there was still more missing, that there was still another puzzle piece to be found. Suddenly, it came to him, and he stopped. He touched Zelda's arm lightly, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as she faced him.

"What about the light spirits?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. The spirits." She rubbed her temples, thinking everything over in her mind. "You're right, they don't have a lot of time." She bit her lower lip anxiously. "I have an idea, but it requires another favor from you. I know it's not fair, but I feel that it's what needs to be done."

Link nodded obediently; he was ready to take on any task she had for him.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. While I—"

Zelda's explanation was interrupted by a loud, booming, bloodcurdling scream. Both of them cringed, and whirled around to face the mountain. The scream seemed to have come all the way from Death Mountain. Link knew it was a Goron, because no other creature's scream could be as loud.

"Let's go," Zelda grabbed Link's hand, and began sprinting up the path. Link followed, furrowing his brow seriously and eager to get up to his brothers, the Gorons.

It took them another ten minutes to get up to the mountain, and by that time, Zelda had nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Link, of course, was fine. He became alert, however, when he saw no Gorons guarding the entrance. And the stench that soon reached his nostrils was repulsive, and he needed to use all of his willpower so that he wouldn't plug his nose. Even Zelda took on a disgusted expression and looked ready to pass out.

He squeezed her hand comfortingly, and slowly stepped forward. What he saw broke his heart, and his jaw dropped. Zelda covered her mouth with her hand, hurt by the sight. All over the ground, Gorons were lying on mats and covered with blankets. All of them were sickly, paler than usual and barely conscious. Some were coughing blood, and others were throwing up into buckets being held by fellow Gorons and citizens of Kakariko Village. They could barely move, and Link struggled to hold in his frustration. It wasn't fair for the Gorons to be suffering like this. They had done nothing wrong.

"This is awful…" Zelda muttered, her eyes filling with tears. Link nodded, stepping closer to her.

"Link, Princess Zelda!" The familiar voice of Darbus, patriarch of the Gorons, caught Link's attention, and they turned to where the large figure was standing. His expression was solemn, and we walked over to them slowly. He looked as if his entire world was falling apart around him, and he was being forced to watch. His eyes were watery, which shocked Link. Darbus, like other Gorons, was as tough as nails. This large creature almost always refused help from humans, and he was usually too proud for his own good. To see him in such shape told Link that everything was truly turning upside down for the Gorons.

"I'm so glad you came." He said, staring down at them. They had to crane their necks to look at him, and the ground rumbled a bit when he walked. Link was surprised to hear such words come from the proud leader's mouth, yet he understood his predicament.

"We'll do anything we can to help." Zelda replied, and Link nodded with a grunt of agreement. Then, they actually saw Darbus give them an appreciative smile.

"Thank you. But I don't see what can be done. We have no antidote, and no way to heal them. Almost all of them are sick, and none of them are getting better." Darbus shook his massive head sadly, and Link felt his heart wrench. That's when he realized that this illness could cause the extinction of the Gorons.

"What was that scream?" Zelda inquired. Darbus swallowed nervously.

"It was the scream of a dying Goron. He was the first one to pass away."

Link felt as if he were going to break down into sobbing. Already one Goron was dead, and things weren't looking better for the others.

"I'm so sorry." Zelda choked, looking away and leaning her forehead against her palm. They were all speechless for a few moments.

"Well, I suppose I should go check on how everybody's doing." Darbus coughed, trying to hide his shaky voice.

"Darbus, I know this is a bad time." Zelda touched his muscular arm cautiously. "But do you have a library up here?" Link threw her a confused glance, but she ignored him. Darbus nodded with a sigh, and pointed.

"Right through there." He said, and Zelda nodded.

"Thank you." Then, she knelt beside the nearest Goron and felt his forehead, concentration written on her features. Link's admiration increased, and he smiled to himself as he watched her. He didn't notice Darbus looking at him. Then, Link got to work.

For at least two hours, they sat caring for the ill Gorons and comforting them. Link couldn't keep his eyes off of Zelda, though he tried his best to stay concentrated on the Gorons. She was completely silent, and Link could tell that there was a lot on her mind.

"Hey Link," Darbus suddenly approached him as he tended to a young Goron. "Take a break. You deserve it. The princess said she's just going to go to the library for a moment. There's somebody I want to show you." He tilted his head toward the entrance to a small room, and Link nodded uncertainly as he stood up. Darbus's voice was even shakier than before, and Link got a bad feeling in his stomach.

Darbus led Link into the small room, and it was completely dark except for a few candles. The eerie shadows made him nervous as he stepped inside, and he had to squint to make out the contents of the room. There was a bed, and somebody was lying in it. For a moment, Link couldn't see who it was. But as he moved closer and his eyes began to adjust, he saw who was in the bed. His heart dropped into his stomach, and he gasped in horror. Sitting in the bed was the Goron who Link had grown closest to: Gor Coron, the expert sumo wrestler and one of the reasons Ilia had recovered her memory. Link was in terror.

"Link…?" The Goron's voice was raspy as he called the hero's name, and Link nodded as he stepped up to the bed. "Ah, young warrior. Have you returned for another challenge?" Gor Coron chuckled, and Link smiled. But the smile disappeared when Gor Coron fell into a fit of uncontrollable coughing, and Link protectively stepped closer.

"I'm… fine…" He croaked, covering his mouth with his fist and coughing into it. "Just… fine… little human." He managed a wink.

"Gor Coron, do you need anything? The little human is willing to help." Darbus asked, his low voice grumbling.

"Yes… yes… the little human with the pointy hat. Do you remember, young warrior? Do you remember that day? It is still clear in my elder Goron mind…" Gor Coron coughed again. Link's queasy feeling augmented.

"I remember." Link nodded, smiling.

"You beat me… in sumo wrestling… ahahaha!" Gor Coron laughed hoarsely. Link chuckled uneasily. "Never… again… will a little human defeat me…"

Those words haunted Link and became stuck in his mind after that moment. He sensed another meaning to those proud words. Goose bumps covered his body.

"No…" His voice was becoming softer, and quieter. "Never… again…"

"Gor Coron," Darbus said his name, but there was no reply.

That's when the tears flowed from Link's eyes, though he suppressed his sobs. He knelt at Gor Coron's bedside, grabbing his limp hand.

"Thank you for everything." He whispered. Gor Coron smiled one last time.

"No, young warrior…" He said. "Thank _you_."

Gor Coron was the second of the Gorons to die of the plague.

**I cried while writing this. Just thought you'd like to know. All right, well, chapter twelve is coming up soon! Maybe we'll find out what Zelda is up to in the library... or maybe not. Hahaha keep on reading and keep on reviewing! Love ya :))) :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Zelda's Theories

**Chapter twelve has arrived! It's a bit boring, but don't worry. Chapter thirteen is coming up soon, and thing might just heat up ;)**

Chapter Twelve: Zelda's Theories

All of Link's energy was completely gone when we walked back out to where the rest of the Gorons were lying. He had never experienced it before: sitting at somebody's deathbed and watching the light leave their eyes, sensing their last breath leave their lungs. It made him want to curl up in a corner and just cry, which wasn't too farfetched at the moment. As he absentmindedly took one step after another, he wiped his teary eyes with the back of his gloved hand, trying to shake the image of Gor Coron's death out of his brain. And so many other Gorons were suffering the same pain that the elder had been through. Link suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Darbus was still in the room of Gor Coron, praying for him. Link just hadn't been able to handle it, and left before breaking into hysterical sobs right there. And the most frightening part was that he had a feeling that this wasn't the last encounter he was going to have with death. No, not with this plague…

Instinctively, Link's legs took him someplace he hadn't even been thinking about until the moment he arrived there. He blinked, and saw that he was standing at the mat where he had defeated Gor Coron in sumo wrestling with his iron boots. His blue eyes stared at it blankly while his mind replayed that memory, and he somehow found himself smiling. Time didn't matter, and Link couldn't even keep track of it as he gazed aimlessly at the mat. He remembered all of the other Gorons surrounding them, and he remembered how nervous he had been. Then came the memories of his victory, and the triumph he had relished.

A light touch on his shoulder brought him back to reality, and he whirled around defensively. But he let his guard down when he saw Zelda staring at him with solemn eyes. Her touch comforted him, and he smiled appreciatively. Suddenly, his eyes fell on her other hand. It was clenched in a tight fist, and he saw the tip of a crumpled, yellow piece of paper. He furrowed his brow curiously, but Zelda hastily squeezed her fist and then hid it inside of her cloak. In a split second, the paper was gone, and Zelda's sad composure returned.

"I just heard about Gor Coron." She said quietly. "I'm so sorry." He looked away, afraid of the return of more tears. Zelda sighed, trying to read his expression. He was almost as good at hiding his emotions as she was.

Zelda opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could, they felt the rumble of Darbus's footsteps. He entered the sumo room, putting his hands on his hips and looking around. He took a deep, cleansing breath through his nose and then exhaled out of his mouth.

"Gor Coron is dead." He said. His voice was completely monotonous. Link and Zelda both looked down. "Many Gorons are sick."

"We wish there was more we could do." Zelda said. Darbus nodded, but wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I know. But there is nothing you can do now. It is better if you leave." His words caught both of them off guard.

"But, you need our help." Zelda argued gently.

"You have no help to give us. You have been here long enough, trying to help save the Gorons. Nothing has worked… it is better that you just go home." Darbus swallowed and ran his hand over his head. "There's nothing more you can do."

"We'll find the cure." Link suddenly intervened. Darbus and Zelda both stared at him with perplexed expressions. "We promise."

"Uh… yes," Zelda agreed uncertainly.

"But for now, you must leave. I am sorry, but I thank you for your time and efforts. Do you need escorts down Death Mountain?" Darbus stepped aside, leaving the exit open.

"No, no, we can go alone." Zelda smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. And, again, we're terribly sorry for your losses. We'll do as much as we can to help you." Darbus simply nodded, and then returned to looking at the room where Gor Coron had spent so much time.

Link and Zelda were both silent as they walked out, starting their journey back to Kakariko Village. Without saying a word, they grabbed each other's hands and stayed close. Link led her down, and the journey back was much easier than the journey up. It was mostly downhill, and they steered clear of most of the geysers. Kakariko Village was beginning to stir again when they reached it, and Link had mixed feelings about that. He felt happy that the village wasn't deserted, but he also felt guilty about leaving the Gorons so high and dry, even though Darbus had insisted that they leave. He just couldn't shake off the terrible feeling he had, and his eyes constantly looked to Zelda's cloak, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious paper she had.

"We need to go back to Castle Town before we do anything else." She stated as they neared the spring, and Link nodded. Habitually, he pulled Epona's Horse Call from his pack and blew into it. The sound of Epona's song greatly comforted him, and he eagerly awaited her arrival. Zelda was just as entranced as before, listening to the music with intent ears and closed eyes. Link was happy that she liked it.

It always took a few minutes for Epona to arrive, but this time, it was taking longer than usual. Link looked around anxiously, expecting her to come galloping through the entrance at any moment. She never came, and Zelda was just as perplexed as he was.

"Is Epona okay?" She asked, touching Link's arm.

Out of pure frustration, Link threw the Horse Call on the ground angrily and screamed in aggravation and disbelief. Now was not a good time for this to happen. Fury and rage were written on his face as he took deep, steady breaths. Zelda simply gazed at him worriedly. His hands clenched into fists, and he kicked dirt on the Horse Call in irritation. He couldn't hold in his uncommon temper anymore, especially after what he'd just been through.

There was only one place Epona could be if she wasn't answering her horse call… and there was only one person she could be with.

ILIA POV

The tears were finally starting to disappear as Ilia rode on aimlessly through Hyrule. She didn't even know what province she was in or how far she was from Castle Town or Ordon. She didn't care. All she did know was that riding on Epona through the majestic fields was one of the only things that could comfort her in this hour. Link definitely couldn't, not after what Ilia had just witnessed. Link was a wolf… a frightening, feral, defensive wolf. He was a savage creature that would kill at the sight of anything, always baring its sharp teeth and piercing claws.

There was one thing Ilia had noticed hadn't changed about Link in his wolf form: his eyes. They remained just as blue, just as fierce, and just as beautiful. Through those eyes, she had seen the soul of the boy she loved. She saw her best friend. But when the wolf started growling, that boy was gone. It broke Ilia's heart. What broke her heart even more was the fact that Zelda was there for him and she wasn't.

"How are you doing, Epona?" Ilia sniffled and sat back in the saddle as she pulled on the reins and patted Epona's neck. The horse slowed to a walk, bobbing her head and whinnying. Ilia chuckled, knowing that only Epona had the power to make her do so at a time like this. There was nobody else to comfort her but the loyal, sweet-tempered horse that belonged to Link.

"I wonder if you know where we are." She sighed uneasily. Of course, she received no response. Epona simply continued walking. The sun was beginning to go down, and Ilia was starting to feel worried and a bit frightened about her circumstances. It was at that moment that she realized how stupid she was to run away like that, stealing Link's horse and going out into a world she barely knew of. The tears reappeared, and out of the corner her eye she saw a small statue of a creepy, wooden owl. She flinched, suppressing her yelps. She couldn't help but stare at the haunting little bird, and it stared right back at her. The fear she felt only augmented.

"L-let's go. It's getting dark… maybe there's a town nearby." She suggested, and nudged Epona forward. They kept moving. For a moment, Epona paused and perked up her head, ears twitching. She was completely still, as if listening to something that Ilia couldn't hear. Then, they were back on the road. Ilia, though she always tried to be brave, was hopelessly lost in Hyrule with nobody but a horse to help her.

LINK POV

For the first part of their journey through Hyrule Field, Zelda and Link were both silent. His thoughts were consumed with Gor Coron, the plague, the spirits, and most of all, Zelda. He examined her intently as they walked. He noticed all of her perfection, and admired every single part of her in his mind. Those blue eyes: so soft and full of kindness. That brown, silky hair: thick and perfectly groomed. Her lips: a lovely shade of pink, thin, always wearing a sweet smile. Her nose: wonderfully sculpted and fitted right onto her beautiful face. The complexion: pale, yet rosy. The pink dress: adorned with traditional Hylian designs and so unbelievably flattering on her slender silhouette. He could spot no imperfections. But he was sure that as the two of them grew closer, those imperfections would become apparent. Link was looking forward to that, because he knew Zelda wasn't perfect, and he didn't want her to act like it.

"Link, I think we need to talk more about this evil." Her smooth voice suddenly broke the silence, and Link looked straight into her eyes. He wanted her to know that she had his full attention. And he nodded, agreeing with her suggestion.

Link was just ready to listen, so, Zelda started talking.

"Obviously, according to the riddles and to the states of the Gorons and the spirits, this evil is a virus. Which means it will spread like one. And I have a theory about the Orb of Darkness's Plague, but I can't be sure of it until I take a better look into the history of Hyrule. Perhaps the virus was held inside of the orb at one point, and somehow escaped and is now wreaking havoc across Hyrule. Again, I'm not sure about that…" She paused, gathering her thoughts and taking a deep breath. "This virus is, of course, fatal. Gor Coron has proven that."

Link cringed at the memory.

"This orb is very important, especially if the light spirits know about it. Also, I'm sure you noticed what happened to Eldin when I revealed the first piece of the shattered orb to him. The small bugs flowed from his body like rivers of blackness. That means that somehow, the orb controls the bugs."

"Like a source of power." Link observed.

"Exactly like a source of power." Zelda nodded, a small smile on her serene face. Link thought he saw her cheeks get redder, but maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. "But Lanayru also said that though it was the source of the evil, it was also the way evil would be stopped. So the only explanation is that this orb has the power to contain this evil. What we need to figure out is how to do that. But I'm certain that first, we need to find the other two pieces."

Link opened his mouth to ask a question, but Zelda answered it before he even had a chance to say a word.

"As for the cure, we need more information before we can know for sure. Perhaps the orb itself is the cure… but if the virus spreads like it's spreading now, the orb won't be enough to save everybody. There must be some kind of antidote, or some way to cure the people who are sick _without_ the orb. There just has to be." She sighed. "But like I said before, we need more information."

Link's eyes instinctively moved to the spot where the crinkled piece of paper, acquired form the library of the Gorons, was hidden inside her cloak. She hastily looked away, obviously hiding something. But Link knew that Zelda always had good reasons for her actions, so he didn't question them.

"There's still one more thing we need to address." Zelda continued. Link furrowed his brow, apparently missing something. "Your transformation."

"Oh." Now he remembered, as much as he wanted to forget.

"The riddle explained part of it. It said talked about 'Chosen Ones' and mentioned one turning into a feral beast. Of course, it was referring to you. That means that there really is something about this virus that's even more than just a plague. It's true evil if it has the power to transform you into your wolf form. That means that the Triforce of Courage inside of you reacted to the virus spreading through your body by turning you into a wolf. Link," She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "This is not a good thing. This means that this evil is one battling against the goddesses. The darkness is one of great power, though it may not seem like it right now.

"For this, we also need more information. I need to be able to predict what would happen to me if I were to be plagued by this virus. In the Twilight, I simply maintained my true form. But I fear that this is even more powerful than the Twilight. You understand what I'm saying, don't you?" Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Mm," Link nodded. He understood perfectly. Now, all of a sudden, he found himself concerned for Zelda's safety. If he turned into a wolf, there was no telling what would happen to her, and he was determined to protect her.

"What we need to do now is gather more information. But the light spirits, as I'm sure you know, don't have much time." Zelda stopped walking, and touched his arm. Her expression was blank, but he saw a twinkle of desperation in her eyes. "That's where my plan comes in."

Link noticed the sun setting, and he knew darkness would be falling soon.

"While I search the library, gathering information, you go to the light spirits and try to help them. Maybe you'll get some more explanations on the way." She said. Then, her face softened and she looked down. This time, Link was certain that she was blushing. "I wish I could go with you. I truly don't want to be separated… But I feel that it's the only way."

Link sighed, but nodded in understanding. Zelda's plans almost always worked, and this one was hopefully no different. However, he was also reluctant to leave her side. He just wanted to stay there forever. As those thoughts entered his mind, his face felt suddenly hot.

"For now, though, let's just get to Castle Town. I think we've had a rough few days, have we not?" A shaky smile appeared, and Link felt his crooked grin beginning. "We could use some rest."

It took them another hour to reach Castle Town, and both of them were nearly drained of all energy by the time they got there. But Link didn't want to sleep, because he knew that when he woke up, he would have to leave Zelda. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, and the fun of Castle Town was just getting started as they walked into Central Plaza. Zelda, of course, had put up her hood by this time and was in complete disguise. Link resented that fact. Lights were bright everywhere, kiosks of the night were opening up, and the most delicious Hylian delicacies were being sold all around. They stood by the fountain for a few minutes, taking in their surroundings. Then, they looked at each other with sly expressions.

"I suppose Telma's Bar can wait…" Zelda began. "Let's just have some fun tonight. My treat."

**Hopefully, that helped explained some stuff to you. And also, I hope that it wasn't _too_ boring. If it is, tell me in your reviews and I can make some revisions! Thanks! :DDD Be ready for chapter thirteen, coming soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Fun in Castle Town

**Okay, this one's a bit long. But hopefully, it's interesting! To MikieJoe: don't you worry! Monster battles will ensue in the future ;) And a special shout out to Zelda-Sheik for making me feel extra special about myself! You're awesome! :DDD **

Chapter Thirteen: Fun in Castle Town

Before Link could open his mouth to respond, Zelda grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, provoking a laugh from him. It was the first time he'd seen her this excited, but he didn't blame her. A princess must not get a lot of time to herself, let alone time to just let loose and have some fun. Link wanted to give her an opportunity to do just that.

First, they turned into the market. At the sight of all the booths and kiosks, Link's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He felt himself beginning to drool as he stared at all of the food and delicious candies before him, but he kept his mouth shut. He had no money.

"Mm…" Zelda hummed, stepping up to a small booth selling candies that were unfamiliar to Link. They were tiny, bronze spheres that glistened slightly. "These look absolutely delightful. Do you know what they are?" She turned to him curiously.

Link shrugged, shaking his head with a face of complete confusion. The man at the booth laughed heartily and picked one up.

"Free sample?" He asked. Zelda nodded hesitantly, and then grabbed the small round candy from his hand. Cautiously, she placed it in her mouth. Link heard the loud crunch as her white teeth crushed the little bronze ball. Then, he noticed her face light up.

"Link, you must try this!" She cried. So was the beginning of their fun night.

They passed through almost all of the booths, sampling the Hylian delicacies and buying some for later. Next, they moved to another alley where carnival games were being set up. Link had never seen this part of Castle Town.

"My father used to bring me here sometimes when I was a little girl." Zelda sighed, and Link looked at her with a smile. "We would sit for hours, just playing these silly games and trying to win." She laughed to herself.

Link could tell that the memories were bringing her happiness, but at the same time, the nostalgia was somewhat painful. Comfortingly, he weaved his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him, though he couldn't see all of her shadowed face. Then, they both moved forward towards the first game. Darts: something that Link was no doubt going to be an expert at.

"What _can't_ you do?" Zelda giggled jokingly as they walked down the alley an hour later, after Link had conquered almost every single game. He gave her a crooked grin, but felt himself blushing.

Link didn't think that he'd ever laughed this much in his entire life. The two of them couldn't go two minutes without falling into a fit of hysterical laughter over something silly, like when Zelda accidently threw the dart at the kiosk owner. Every little thing set them off, and Link never wanted the sound of her gorgeous laugh to leave his ears. Their relationship was beginning to change; they were getting closer and closer each moment. They were more than just partners in the scheme of Hyrule's history. They were more than just two Chosen Ones thrown together by destiny and the plans of the gods. Link felt something stronger, deep inside. And he somehow knew that she felt it, too.

The proof of his thoughts came when he thought about when he had turned into a wolf. She had acted no different around him. Zelda had still cared for him with all her heart, and had tried to comfort him. She had tried to help him, and had treated him as if he were still human. That fact made him fall even harder for her. There was nothing about her that he didn't love.

"Link, look!" Zelda gasped as they reached Central Plaza. "Everybody's dancing!"

Sure enough, all of the people gathered in Castle Town were holding hands and stepping to the rhythm of the music, creating a circle around the spurting fountain. Their feet were intricately stepping this way and that, creating a fabulous wave of dancing and laughter. Link and Zelda both looked at each other with lit up faces, and without another word, jumped in. The people around them happily made room for them, and they held each other's sweaty hands. Link felt his heart beat happily as he and Zelda tried to catch on to the dance. It was a rough start, full of bumps, trips, and silly chuckles; but eventually, they were dancing smoothly and joyously with the rest of the citizens.

They were both laughing and smiling the entire time, and Zelda squeezed his hand as they hopped and twirled. The music flowed endlessly through the air, and Link just couldn't keep the smile off of his flushed face. He wished, however, that Zelda would take off her hood. He couldn't say anything; he didn't want to give away her identity. But he wanted to see her smiling face, and he wanted to see her reaction to the dancing. He wanted to see her cheeks become flushed with joy, and see her blue eyes glisten beautifully. That was all he ever wanted to see…

Link could tell that Zelda never wanted to stop dancing. He noticed a spark light up inside of her as they spent the carefree evening together; he saw her let loose a bit. Always, she held her composure and acted regally and with manners. For once, she was acting like any seventeen year-old should. She was acting like a teenager, and Link just couldn't stop his heart from fluttering. And, more importantly, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Link, Link…" She gasped in the midst of her laughter. He chuckled at her absence of breath. "Can we stop?"

Without another word, Link broke away from the circle and pulled Zelda with him. Though she was panting and hunched over slightly, her enjoyment overpowered her exhaustion. She was still giggling as they stood inside of the circle, still holding hands and watching the others dance. Suddenly, the music changed. The small band playing on the side switched from an upbeat rhythm to a soft serenade. Zelda immediately looked up at him, and he could just barely see the eager look on her face. He instantly understood her intentions.

They stepped closer to each other as the circle around them broke off, some people moving into pairs and others simply strolling. He put his hands at her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Link instinctively pulled her closer, and they were chest to chest. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and how hot his face was becoming. He didn't even know how to slow dance, yet he was doing it with the princess of Hyrule; and he had never experienced something so wonderful. He never wanted it to end. Then came the urge to see her face. There was no way he was going to slow dance with her while her face was shadowed.

In complete silence, Link reached up to the edge of her hood and began pulling it down as they swayed to the music.

"Link, stop." She whispered. Her words, however, were somewhat reluctant. "Someone might recognize me."

"I don't care." He replied bluntly. Then, with no more protests from Zelda, he pulled down the hood. A smile appeared on his face as he gazed into those amazing eyes, and he could sense her tenseness. He could see the anxiety on those flawless features. She was still worried about her identity, but Link couldn't bear for her to hide her face anymore. It was too beautiful to keep in the shadows.

As they continued, Zelda's worries seemed to just fade away. The two of them were starting to melt together, simply falling into each other's arms. Link's heart soared when Zelda inched closer and leaned her head against his shoulder. He caressed her affectionately, running his fingers habitually through her dark tresses. They lost track of time… but it didn't matter. They could've danced for eternity and never gotten bored.

It was almost pitch black in the sky when Link's eyes finally began drooping, and Zelda was yawning every two minutes. The town was still bustling with activity, and people just like Zelda and Link were enjoying themselves. They saw children with their parents laughing and begging for candy, old men and women strolling contently through the streets, large groups of women giggling and speaking amongst themselves, and young couples holding hands and batting their eyelashes at each other.

Zelda hesitantly lifted her head from his shoulder, looking at him with heavy eyelids. They both stopped swaying, and simply gazed at each for a moment.

"Um, it's getting late." She said, with a sigh. "Maybe we should get back to the bar…"

"Wait," Link stood up, an idea popping into his head. Then, he gave her a coy grin and tilted his head toward East Castle Town. "Come this way."

Without hesitation, she let him lead her through the exciting part of the royal town, and he led her straight to the exit.

"Link, what…?" Zelda began, but Link just threw her a mischievous glance. He pushed open the wooden door, letting the princess go out before him. He followed and closed the door behind him, making sure that there was nobody on their tail. They walked onto the bridge, hand in hand.

Even in the darkness, the princess's breathtaking features never failed to steal Link's heart, no matter how many times he laid eyes on her. Her beauty had no end, just like his love for her. The sound of her heels against the cobblestone sent shivers up his spine as they stopped at the edge, and then leaned their arms on the stone edge. Her shoulder brushed his, and he resisted the urge to step even closer.

"The stars are beautiful…" Zelda sighed, staring up at the sky. Link stared at her with a longing gaze and a small, sweet smile. He could tell that she was nervously avoiding eye contact with him, keeping her eyes glued onto the dark blanket of night. He, of course, could look at nothing but her.

For a few moments, there was silence. And then, Zelda turned to him with a calm expression.

"Thank you so much. This was such a great night with you. I can't recall the last time I had this much fun, actually." She chuckled. Link flashed his teeth and turned to face her, feeling his skin beginning to tingle. Something was gnawing on his heart, and he couldn't shake that feeling.

"You're welcome," He said, so quietly that Zelda could barely hear him.

For the next few minutes, Link couldn't even control his actions. He leaned in towards her, lifting her chin with his fingers. She didn't give the slightest hint of resistance; on the contrary, she leaned in as well. She closed her eyes, and he felt a rush of adrenaline as soon as his lips met hers. It was as if all the problems in Hyrule were gone for those few magical moments when they were intertwined.

It was a soft, momentary kiss, and both of them were as red as tomatoes when they pulled apart. Zelda was suppressing a satisfied grin, and Link was simply dumbstruck. He had wanted to do that ever since he'd met her, and now, he only wanted more.

"Telma must be worrying," Zelda sighed with a bashful expression. "We should get back."

Link simply bowed his head obediently, hoping that his heart wouldn't explode before he could kiss her again.

ILIA POV

The only light to help guide Ilia was emanating from the stars above, and it didn't even matter, because she had no idea where she was going anyway. Even Epona seemed completely lost, and she'd travelled all around Hyrule. The world was so black around them that Ilia could barely even tell which way she was going, or what her surroundings were like. She wasn't used to this kind of exposure. All of her life, she was babied by her father and overprotected, being an only child. The only time she'd actually left Ordon was when she was kidnapped, and she had no memory for most of the time. All that she knew was that she was not in a good situation.

"Oh, Epona!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have run away in the first place, and now I dragged _you_ into it too! I'm such an idiot. Link won't forgive me for this one." Ilia sniffled.

Epona simply whinnied, not understanding anything.

"How are we supposed to get home? We don't have a map, and there's nobody around. And, it's dark out! I can barely see a thing." Her complaining continued, and she couldn't think of any other way to get herself out of the situation. She found herself hoping that Link would once again come and save the day, but then she shook away that thought.

_How is he supposed to save me if he doesn't have his horse? Oh, goddesses, I really screwed up this time._ She sighed, staring up at the sky. _Please send me help…_ Ilia prayed silently. _Please help us return safely._

Ilia couldn't take it anymore. She broke down into sobs, and Epona halted as Ilia shook heavily atop her. Though she tried, she couldn't stop the flow of tears and heavy sobs. Nothing ever went her way, and she always managed to screw something up. And, Link was always the one who had to save her. No wonder he didn't love her: she was just a nuisance to him, without a doubt. All she ever did for him was steal his horse and act like a snob.

"I'm so sorry, Link!" She cried, covering her wet face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Gracious!" A small, high-pitched voice became audible to Ilia's ears. She slowly straightened up, lifting her hands from her eyes cautiously. She was wondering if maybe it was just the wind. With wide eyes, she glanced around anxiously and saw nothing. She sniffled, cursing her runny nose.

"Great!" She screamed. "Now I'm going crazy!"

"You're not crazy, dear!" The voice came again, this time much more coherent. For a few moments, there was silence beside the crickets in the grass. "But don't worry, I ask myself that question at least ten times a day!" The shrill voice let out a hearty laugh. Ilia, however, was not laughing.

"W-who's there?" She stuttered shakily. Ilia could still see nobody, and now she was trembling slightly in fright. "Show yourself!"

"Down here!" The voice continued. Hesitantly, Ilia slowly looked down. "Why hello there, fellow adventurer!"

"AH!" Ilia let out a shriek, and then completely lost her balance. Another yelp escaped her mouth as she tumbled backwards off Epona, landing on her back in the grass. The breath was knocked out of her, and for a few seconds, she was suffocating. The sky above her was spinning. Then, out of nowhere, a kind face appeared above her.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." The thing tilted its head. Ilia screamed again, standing up hastily and stepping away.

"What _are_ you?" She cried.

"How impolite of me." The small creature sighed, shaking its head in shame. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Ooccoo, of the Oocca people." She nodded, smiling in a friendly fashion.

"O-Ooccoo?" Ilia furrowed her brow.

"At last, I've found someone! You see, I've been looking for somebody here. Gracious, yes! I need to find somebody to help me." The chicken-like creature flapped her wings frantically, golden feathers flying all over the place. "Perhaps we should help each other! You look like you could use the assistance, if you don't mind me saying, fellow adventurer."

"Um…" Ilia didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Ooccoo asked.

"Ilia," She answered uncertainly.

"Ilia! Pretty name!" Ooccoo flapped her wings again. "Now, don't think of me as a burden! I can actually be quite helpful."

"I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what you're talking about." Ilia shrugged, still slightly frightened.

"You look like you could use some help. And you know, I also need some help! So we adventurers should stick together, help each other!" Ooccoo continued.

"Oh, I'm not an adventurer." Ilia shook her head. "I'm simply an idiotic girl who decided to run away and get lost."

"Well, then you need my help even more!" The Oocca laughed humorously. "Trust me, dear, I can help. Now, have you met Ooccoo Jr.?"

**Ooh, a cliffhanger! Haha chapter fourteen is coming soon, so keep a lookout! Bye peoples! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Stroll in Hyrule Field

**Here's Chapter fourteen. It's a bit long, but it's exciting! At least, I hope it is... Hahah enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: A Stroll in Hyrule Field

LINK POV

When Link and Zelda entered Telma's Bar, they were completely spent. They weren't prepared for the greeting that Telma gave them when she caught sight of them.

"Link! Princess Zelda!" She cried as she walked around the counter. "Where in Hyrule have you two been?" She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"My apologies, Telma." Zelda bowed her head respectfully and nudged Link discreetly, making him also bow his head.

"What was going on out there? You went to find a dog and ended up leaving for over a day!" She continued. Then she sighed, moving her attention to Link. "At least you found our young hero. Speaking of which, weren't you sick, hon?" Her face became full of suspicion.

"Uh…" Link had no idea what to say. Instinctively, he looked to the princess. She was already ahead of him. Her cleverness never failed to impress the Hero of Hyrule.

"Perhaps, out of his sickness, he walked in his slumber. That's probable, isn't it?" Zelda said. She sounded much more confident about her answer than she actually was, but only Link could tell. Telma narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

"And? Where did you find him?"

"Well, it took me a while, but I found him in the field in Southern Hyrule Castle Town." The princess lied skillfully. Link nodded, trying to convince Telma of their story. "He was fast asleep."

"What about the boy's sickness? He looks perfectly fine right now!" Telma was determined to foil their plan, and she could see straight through them.

"To be honest, I don't know what happened. I was awfully worried when I found him, but when he woke up, he was feeling better." Zelda explained.

"How is that even possible, Princess?" Telma was definitely not afraid of anything, not even standing up to the princess of Hyrule.

"Neither Link nor I understand it, but it happened." Zelda shrugged with a sigh.

"Why should I believe you?" Telma accused.

"I honestly don't fully understand what occurred. What else could've happened?" She raised an eyebrow wittily. Only Link knew that she was only partly lying.

"Uh," Telma opened her mouth, but then closed it again with an expression of contempt. "Fine. You've got me. Turns out you really do hold the Triforce of Wisdom." The woman rolled her eyes with a snort but a coy grin.

"Thank you," Zelda smiled humbly, though Link saw a sliver of mischief in her eyes. She had won. "But, if you don't mind me asking, where is Ilia?" As Zelda asked that question, Link realized that his somewhat irritating best friend was nowhere to be seen. His eyes frantically scanned the bar in search of her, but to no avail.

"I don't know." Telma sighed. Link whirled around to face her, his brow furrowed in curiosity and concern. "She left this morning to look for you. The girl just ran off into the Castle Town! Now I have no idea where she is."

"You're saying that Ilia left without a map and not knowing where the hell she was even going?" For the first time, Zelda's composure slipped. Her temper was rising, and Link finally found something that really irked her: Ilia.

"Um," Telma was caught off-guard by Zelda's outburst, as was Link. The princess's fists were clenched, and Link could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "I guess so, sweet pea."

"I cannot be_lieve_ her!" Zelda cried in frustration. "Now she's just creating more problems for Link!"

"Shh," Link said calmly, putting an arm around her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's not fair for you. You do everything for her, and all she does in return is run away, cause trouble, and scold you. Can't she just be considerate for once? In addition to running away, she stole your horse! It's not your job to babysit her!" She just couldn't stop. Link sighed and squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Now, Zelda dear, maybe you should calm down a bit." Telma stepped closer.

"As if Link doesn't already have things to do! Quite on the contrary, he has a million of things to do, and now we have to worry about Ilia! It's truly not fair!" She grumbled. Link blinked at Telma, who shrugged with a confused look on her face.

"The adorable girl was only trying to help him," Telma said.

"You're _defending_ her?" She cried angrily.

"Princess, if you don't mind me saying, you're overreacting a bit." Telma touched her arm gently, trying to calm the young princess. Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Link sensed her getting a bit less anxious in his arms.

"I know." She admitted. "I'm sorry." The Zelda that Link knew had returned. At the same time, he wanted her to let her emotions flow. He wanted her to trust him with her feelings…

"Don't worry about a thing, hon." Telma smiled good-naturedly and pinched Zelda's cheek. "Now why don't you two go get some rest? You look dead tired." Zelda nodded, and Link accompanied her as they made their way upstairs.

"I'm sorry I let my temper get the best of me." Zelda apologized when the reached the room where Link had transformed two nights ago. Link simply shook his head and rubbed her back. "Thank you for being so kind to me." She smiled at him, and he impulsively tucked a lock of hair behind her pointed ear.

He reluctantly pulled away from her to prepare himself for bed. However, in his mind, he wasn't preparing himself for bed. He was preparing himself for something much bigger…

"I shouldn't have said those things about Ilia. I know she's your best friend." Zelda sighed guiltily. Link took off his hat and ran his hand nervously through his blond hair. He was appalled at all the tangles that he found. "I can tell that she's sweet, kind, and she truly cares about you. What I said was uncalled for, and I apologize."

"But it's true," Link mumbled almost inaudibly, more to himself than to Zelda.

"What?" She furrowed her brow. "Sorry, I didn't hear."

Link simply shook his head, keeping his eyes glued onto the wooden floor. It didn't matter what he said.

"Link." Zelda said his name in a serious tone, and he glanced up at her. Then she smiled sneakily. "Think about your reward. Don't think I haven't forgotten. I'm still waiting for your request."

Link rolled his eyes with a chuckle, and Zelda bit her lip as she looked away.

While Zelda slept on the bed, Link lay on a mat spread out on the floor. He wasn't a very picky person, and he was comfortable with frankly anything. Zelda had been reluctant to take the bed, but Link had persuaded her.

Link was far from sleeping. His eyes were wide open as he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was still fully dressed except for his hat, which sat with his knapsack, sword, and shield in the corner. He simply lay there for a few hours, until he was certain that Zelda was fast asleep. Then, for a few minutes, he listened to here even breathing and her movements in the bed as she slept.

Though he was hesitant, Link slowly stood up while trying to be as quiet as possible. Link took a deep breath and moved towards her. He wanted to get one last look at her before leaving. Link found himself smiling as he gazed at her, tilting his head habitually. He resisted the urge to touch her cheek, and forced himself to leave her bedside. He was practically on his tiptoes while he made his way to his things, and then equipped himself with everything he needed. He took all of his weapons, his shield, and swiftly put the hat back on his unkempt hair.

His stomach turned once again when he thought about leaving Zelda, but at the same time, he knew it was bound to happen eventually. And either way, Ilia needed his help. He couldn't let her stay alone out in Hyrule without anybody to help her, and he didn't want to lose her. But still, he found himself irritated with her foolhardy actions.

_She couldn't have just stayed put for a bit._ Link rolled his blue, droopy eyes as he closed the bar door lightly behind him. _Oh well… I should expect this from Ilia. Of course she's going to steal my horse. What else does she have to do with her life?_

Castle Town was nearly deserted as he made his way towards Hyrule Field, and memories of his journey with Midna came flooding back. He remembered running through Castle Town as a wolf, frightening everybody. He remembered following the scent of the statue and bringing Prince Ralis here. He remembered battling Zant in front of the barred castle, and trying to find Ilia's memory. But most of all, Link remembered Midna. For some reason, he couldn't get her face off of his mind: not her regal, true face, but the impish face that Link had come so accustomed to.

Instinctively, once he stepped out into the grass of Hyrule Field, Link pulled out the Master Sword. Instead of having it as a burden, Link felt more like himself with the sword in his hand. It had pulled him through the entire journey, and was the reason that Ganondorf was slain. It was all because this blade of evil's bane… the only weapon with the power to banish evil. However, he felt as if he hadn't held it in forever. As he walked on, he swung it habitually and did a few twirls.

After his small reunion with the past, Link turned his attention to the mission at hand. Ilia was waiting for him, and she could've been anywhere. It was yet again his duty to save her, but this time, it actually _was_ her fault.

ILIA POV

Ilia found Ooccoo and her son to be quite interesting company. The young Ordonian stayed on the ground, grabbing Epona's reins to lead her. Ooccoo walked at Ilia's side while Ooccoo Jr. floated around her head with a lost look on his face. Ilia grew to be quite fond of the small Oocca, and they soon became quite trusting of each other. She was a very caring, motherly creature.

"So, dear, what brought you out here to Hyrule Field all alone? It's dangerous, oh yes, quite dangerous." Ooccoo asked in that high-pitched voice of hers.

"Well, you see, a friend of mine got lost." Ilia began with a sigh. "I came out to find him, and actually, this is his horse. I stole her…" There was a hint of guilt in her voice. "But I needed her to come find him! And now, well, now _I'm_ lost."

"Don't worry! I'll help you find your friend and your way back home." Ooccoo smiled.

"Me, too! Mama and I can definitely help." Ooccoo Jr. intervened happily.

"Well, I'd like to help if I can! What is it that you're looking for?" Ilia grinned. They had so eagerly agreed to aid their 'fellow adventurer,' and of course Ilia had to help them in return.

"We cannot return home until we find what we're looking for. No, of course not!" Ooccoo shook her head vivaciously, and Ooccoo Jr. simply started flapping faster.

"Erm… what are you looking for?" Ilia pressed on.

"I'm looking for a certain person, you see. Gracious yes!" Ooccoo smiled. Ilia was beginning to get a bit aggravated with her short answers.

"Who?"

"What was his name again, Jr.?" Ooccoo looked to her son for assistance.

"Um… Chad? Shay?" He suggested, but his mother shook her head.

"Something like that. Word of this special man has spread to my home, and now, we need his help!" Ooccoo continued.

"Well, I'll do whatever I can to help you find him." Ilia smiled. Suddenly, Epona pulled on her reins and bobbed her head with a frightened whinny.

"Epona, what is it?" Ilia whispered as she pet the horse's face, trying to calm her. Her brown eyes were wide, and she let out another stressed neigh.

"Gracious, the horse seems to be in distress." Ooccoo observed.

"She's not usually like this," Ilia sighed, and then began muttering kind words in Epona's ear. Something wasn't good. And Ilia realized what it was in the next two seconds.

"Oh, dear!" Ooccoo screeched, flapping her wings.

"Mama, what is it?" Ooccoo Jr. asked in a frightened voice, inching closer to his protective mother.

"Get behind me!" Ilia shouted bravely, stepping in front of the kind little creatures. There, hulking in front of her was the most frightening monster she'd ever seen. He was two-legged, like a human, and at least eight feet tall. He was covered from head to toe in black armor, and he held a wide, jagged sword in his hand. The small slit in his helmet revealed narrow, red eyes. When he stepped forward, all three of them took respective steps back.

"The source will not be destroyed…" The creature rumbled; his hoarse voice erupted menacingly through the air. Ilia was now breathing quickly and struggling to stay calm, but she had to do it for the Oocca. She was willing to sacrifice herself for them, though she had known them for less than one night. Her protective instincts simply kicked in.

"Stay away," Ilia warned, though her voice was shaky. The creature halted abruptly, then threw its head back and laughed cruelly. Then it ominously lifted the large sword in its hand.

"No." He said. "It is you who must stay away from the source."

"I don't know what source you're talking about! Leave us alone!" Ilia continued.

"Protect the source!" With those mysterious words, the creature brought down the sword straight towards Ilia.

"NO!" She shrieked, diving to the side. The sword just barely skimmed her, and the Oocca fluttered about in a panic. The creature let out a frightening roar and advanced toward Ilia, who was now panting and on the ground. He once again brought down the sword, vertically.

Ilia separated her legs, and the sword landed right in between them in the grass.

"Ah!" She screamed, and hastily backed up. "Somebody HELP!" She shouted into the air, hoping that somebody, somewhere, might hear her.

The creature pulled its sword out of the ground in an irritated fashion, and continued advancing. Ilia stood up shakily and kept backing up. It growled again, and then swung its sword with monstrous speed.

A bloodcurdling scream escaped Ilia's mouth as the sword sliced right into her delicate arm. She dropped to her knees as she clutched it with her other hand, clenching her teeth. The pain was overwhelming, and everything was white.

"The one who threatens the source must die!" The monster cried.

"I… didn't threaten… any source…" Ilia gasped, barely able to understand what it was saying. But she accepted the fact that she was about to die. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, anticipating the final blow.

The sound of the sword whooshing through the air towards her reached her ears, and she whimpered. Suddenly, the sound was interrupted by a swift footstep, and then she heard the sound of metal against metal. Ilia used what little energy she had to look up. There, standing above her, was the one and only Hero of Twilight: Link.

He had stepped in front of the creature, and their swords were now clashing. Link was being pushed backwards by the strength of the creature, and he grunted as he fought to stay standing.

"…Link?" Ilia groaned. Her hero ignored her and simply tried to maintain his ground. He had both his hands on the hilt of his sword, and his teeth were clenched while the creature pushed against him. They turned around until the creature's back was to Ilia, and Link was beginning to lose strength. The creature took advantage of that fact and gave the sword one last push.

Link grunted loudly as he stumbled backwards and was left wide open. He regained his footing swiftly. The monster plunged its sword toward him horizontally. Link, of course, was too fast. He did a small jump to the right, and then did a somersault. Finally, he jumped up behind the tall monster and spun as he swung his sword. Blood gushed from the slice in the creature's back, and it screamed as it tripped forward. Link kept his shield up, ready to attack again.

"Wow…" Ilia chuckled quietly as her vision became blurred. Then, she lay down on her back and stared up at the sky. "I knew you would come. You always do."

**EPIC! Haha if you also think so, PLEASE REVIEW! Hahaha sorry about the cliffhanger, but I just love those ;) And, to MikieJoe: the monster was all for you, my friend! Like, literally, you gave me the idea. Hahaha thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the first part of this battle! Chapter fifteen is coming soon, so keep an eye out for it ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Guardian of the Source

**I'm a very quick updater, aren't I? Haha I'm sure that'll change once school starts ;) Enjoy chapter fifteen!**

Chapter Fifteen: Guardian of the Source

LINK POV

Link's heart was racing as the monster turned around. But it was racing in a good way; he loved the feel of adrenaline rushing through his veins during a fight, he loved feeling like he was going to die at any second only to defeat the threat. He loved the sense of the Master Sword in his hand and knowing that he could use it wisely. What he didn't love was how big and strong this monster was. It was something he'd never seen before, and it towered over him immensely.

"Gah!" It screamed as it whirled around after Link had sliced the small opening in its back. Link glared at it as he twirled his sword in his hand. He was waiting for the monster to make the next move; he always liked to examine the fighting styles and patterns of his opponents so that he could figure out their weaknesses and strike them effectively.

The two swordsmen walked around each other, weapons at the ready. Without warning, the monster lifted his sword and swung it vertically at Link. The hero skillfully flipped backwards and landed on his feet, leaving the monster grumbling in frustration. When he was ready again, the creature swung. This time, Link wasn't ready for the horizontal slice. He brought his shield up, only to have it knocked from his hands by the force of the blow. In his mind, Link cursed himself for being so unprepared for the attack. Before he had a chance to take another step, his opponent struck again. Link lifted his sword to protect himself, and the two weapons clashed.

He cringed at the sound of the metals scratching, but he kept his ground. Link decided not to wait any longer. He swung his sword horizontally and stepped forward. But the monster simply brought his sword up in protection, and the Master Sword bounced off of it.

_I can't win with just sheer force with this one,_ He thought, ducking under another monstrous swing. _This is going to need strategy. But, he can't be fast… he's too large…_

Link didn't have his shield, so Helm Splitter and Shield Bash weren't options. Back Slice had worked before… but he knew that it wouldn't be able to work forever. The monster would catch on soon enough. Link didn't have enough energy for Great Spin or Jump Strike. The only skills left were Mortal Draw and Ending Blow. He would have to try it.

Link took three steps back, sheathing his sword. He simply stood, absolutely silent as the monster laughed.

"You have decided to give up?" He roared. "That is wise of you." Then those red eyes narrowed into thin slits, and the monster raised his sword menacingly. Link smirked at the foolishness of the monster. Leaving himself open like that was a foolhardy decision.

The moment he stepped into Link's reach, he unsheathed his sword, spinning as he did. The monster was caught completely off-guard when Link cut his sword straight through the armor defending his chest. The strength of the Master Sword and the openness of the monster allowed Link to destructively rip through armor, making the monster's chest vulnerable. The creature screamed loudly and stumbled backwards, putting a hand to its ripped armor and dropping his sword. Though Link had partly succeeded, he was frustrated that the monster hadn't fallen completely. Ending Blow could've finished him.

"You are strong…" He growled. "But the source is stronger."

Link paused, twirling his sword anxiously. He became much more alert at the mention of a source. If it was the same source he was thinking about…

His blue eyes became narrowed, and he straightened up.

"The source has the power to destroy all." Then, Link thought he saw the creature smile. "And I am its guardian. I am the Guardian of the Source. "

The green-clad hero didn't fully understand what the Guardian of the Source was saying, but Zelda would definitely know. However, Zelda wasn't there… Link would have to settle with just defeating the monster.

"HYAH!" Link shouted as he jumped into the air, lifting the sword above his head. Though he surprised the monster with his sudden attack, he simply wasn't fast enough.

The wounded guardian swung his massive arm harshly, and it made contact with the side of Link's body. With a scream of pain, Link was thrown roughly to the ground, and his sword spun way out of his reach. The breath was knocked out of him as he collided with the hard dirt, and he found himself gasping for air and struggling to breathe. His entire body felt horribly numb, and when he coughed, a small splatter of blood soiled the earth. He felt as if he were suffocating as he lay on his side, unable to move and barley able to breathe. All that Link was aware of was the pounding of the monsters footsteps coming near him.

"Foolish Hero," He laughed, his armor clanking in Link's ear. "You thought you could defeat me."

Link coughed again, sending more blood from his chapped lips. The Guardian of the Source stepped lightly on his cheek, moving him so that his face was turned upwards. Link's breathing was raspy, as he was still trying to regain his breath. On top of that, the monster's armored foot was pressed against his dirty cheek.

"You are brave. But you cannot win." He spat. Link groaned quietly, clenching his teeth and trying not to cough. All of his strength and energy was completely drained, and though he discreetly reached his arm as far as it could go, he couldn't reach his sword.

He heard Epona's frightened, muffled whinny as the guardian laughed horrendously. He then stepped on Link's chest, causing the young hero to cough and gasp for air. The monster had seemingly pressed all of the air out of Link's lungs, and the world above him became blurred. He blinked twice, trying to clear his vision uselessly. The Guardian of the Source, with a cruel glint in his red eyes, reached down and grabbed Link's neck. With little to no effort, he lifted Link off of the ground and held him up to his face.

Link kicked his legs and struggled to escape with the small amount of energy that he had, and he grabbed onto the creature's long, sharp fingers. His actions had no affect, and the guardian brought his face inches from Link's.

"Listen to me, and listen well," He began. Link grunted quietly as he continued struggling, but his energy was leaving him at a breakneck pace. "The source must be protected at all costs."

"Ah!" Link screamed in agony as the creature squeezed his neck with incredible force.

"Now tell me, O Great Hero," He continued, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Where are the first two pieces of the orb?"

Link remained silent.

"Tell me!" The creature hissed angrily, closing in tighter on Link's airways. Even if he had wanted to tell the guardian (which he would never), he wouldn't have been able to. All Link could do at that moment was cough and gasp for air.

"I will find them, you stupid boy!" The guardian cried. "And _you_ will help me." He cackled maniacally. "I know that you have them…"

Suddenly, in the distance, the sound of a loud horn erupted into the air. The guardian accordingly lifted his head, and Link moaned as he began to lose consciousness. His eyelids drooped, and all he was aware of was the horn sounding in the distance. It was an irritating, cracking horn: one that left a buzzing in Link's brain.

Without a word, the creature dropped him. He crumpled to the ground, coughing uncontrollably and trying to catch his breath. His eyesight became slightly clearer, and he regained the ability to recognize his surroundings. The guardian was looking towards the place where the horn seemed to have come from, and he was still for a few moments. Then, he faced Link once more.

"We will meet again, famed Hero of Twilight. You will not continue threatening this source for long." He lifted his hand, and his large sword flew into his fingers from a few yards away. Link narrowed his eyes as he sat up, putting his hand protectively to his throat. "The evil of ancient will prevail, not to be defeated once more."

With those ominous words, the Guardian of the Source began to dissolve. In a few moments, he was gone, and Link's relief was incredible. He lay back down on his back, breathing heavily and trying to process what had just happened. Everything had passed so quickly…

After a few minutes of simply pondering, Link summoned the strength to stand up shakily. He groaned when he took a step, but the pain eventually evaporated. It always did after a fight like this, and Link picked up his sword and sheathed it contently. For a few seconds there was relief; and then, there was sudden worry.

_Ilia!_ He thought frantically, and then turned to where his best friend was laying. Blood gushed from her left arm, and it stained her skin and her clothes. Her eyelids were fluttering, but she was conscious. Link knelt beside her worriedly, and she turned her head towards him.

"Link?" Ilia smiled slightly, and Link touched her cheek. "You saved me again, didn't you?" Her voice was faint as she teased him, but he chuckled.

Link ripped a part of his sleeve off and gently began wrapping it around the nasty gash in her arm. She sucked in a pained breath as the pressure was applied, but she didn't complain. He shuddered when he saw the stain that the blood was leaving in the cloth, and he became concerned about the amount of blood that Ilia was losing. She was barely even with him.

By that time, his strength had mostly returned, though he was absolutely exhausted. He had enough energy to scoop her up in his arms, and then he moved toward Epona. She was loyally waiting for him, bobbing her head and whinnying excitedly at the sight of her master. He smiled at her, though he could only think about getting Ilia back to safety in Castle Town.

Somehow, Link managed to get Ilia mounted on Epona. She teetered slightly as he mounted, and then she fell back against him once he was seated. Her head was leaned against his neck, and he sighed as he grabbed the reins. Just as he was about to kick Epona into action, he heard a familiar sound.

"Oh, adventurer!"

Ooccoo.

Link glanced down to find her and her son staring up at him with wide-eyed expressions.

"It really is you! The one who saved the heavens!" The Oocca smiled broadly and hopped up and down excitedly while her son flew around her head. "And gracious me, you've saved us once again! How noble of you!"

If Ooccoo was down here once again, there must've been something important occurring up in the City in the Sky, Link thought.

"Um, fellow adventurer," Ooccoo suddenly took on a serious expression. Link knew what was coming. "Why don't we stick together for a while, hmm? You could use our help, and we could most definitely use yours! Gracious, yes! What do you say?"

Without hesitating for a moment, Link tilted his head and smiled in a friendly fashion, and Ooccoo chirped in delight. He didn't even bother asking what she needed help with, because she never told anyway. She and her son eagerly floated up to him, making themselves comfortable atop Epona. After one discreet, silly roll of his eyes, Link nudged Epona forward and they were on their way to Castle Town.

ZELDA POV

Zelda sat up in bed with a sigh, rubbing her head and groaning quietly. She wasn't much of a morning person. She stretched her arms out with a loud yawn, and then smacked her lips together as she looked around the room dazedly. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Zelda could feel its warmth penetrating the cold night air. But as her blue eyes scanned the room, she noticed that something was wrong.

"Link!" She realized that he was gone, along with all of his weaponry and possessions. And she immediately knew the reason that he wasn't there.

_That foolish girl, Ilia,_ she thought with contempt. _Now Link has put himself into even more danger going out to search for her. She could be anywhere, doing anything at this particular moment._

Zelda swung her slender legs over the edge of the bed, shivering as her feet made contact with the cold ground. She ran her fingers hastily through her unkempt hair and made an attempt at straightening out the mild tangles. She needed to get ready as soon as possible and find a way to make sure that Link was safe. If anything were to happen to him on Ilia's behalf, Zelda would _not_ be happy…

"Zelda? You awake, honey?" Telma knocked on the door.

"Yes. Please come in," The princess said as she stood up, straightening up her makeshift nightgown and brushing the dust off.

"Did you have a good night's sleep, sweat pea?" Telma smiled. Zelda nodded as she tied her hair into a ponytail, eager to get it out of her face. Now she could see the bright world much better. Suddenly, Telma noticed Link's absence.

"Oh goddesses, where in Hyrule is that boy _now_?" Telma cried, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"He seems to have gone off in search of Ilia while we were asleep." She sighed, trying to keep herself calm at the mention of that irksome, immature girl.

"Of course he has!" Telma grumbled. "Cant' you people just stay put for more than one night?"

Just as Telma said those words, they heard the door downstairs close. They gave each other excited glances, and then followed each other out of the door. Zelda leaned over the railway looking out over the second floor of the bar while Telma rushed down the stairs. Sure enough, Link had walked through the door and was carrying the barely-conscious Ilia in his arms. Her left arm was wrapped in a piece of his ripped tunic, and Zelda could see the blood seeping through it.

"The handsome young man has done it again." Telma put her hands around Link's face, and he smiled humbly. Zelda grinned widely and hurried down to meet him. And, though she didn't particularly like Ilia, she never wished for anything bad to happen to her; she wanted to do whatever she could to help the poor girl.

"What happened to her?" Zelda asked, curiosity on her face. Link sighed, and she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. "Never mind."

"Come, let's get Ilia upstairs. I'll send for Doctor Borville." Telma said.

"No…" Ilia protested faintly. All eyes turned to her. "Not… him…"

"Ilia, dear, there's nobody else who can solve an issue like this! I'm sending for him whether you like it or not!" Telma concluded, ending the conversation. Zelda found herself liking Telma's ferocity.

Finally upstairs, they laid Ilia in a bed and drew the covers over her trembling body. Zelda saw that Link only wanted to sleep now that Ilia was in safe hands, and she followed him to the other bedroom.

"We'll talk later," She told him. He nodded as he stripped himself of all his weapons. Then, he collapsed on the bed and was asleep in two seconds, making her giggle to herself. As Zelda left the room, she thought she saw a pair of eyes peeking out at her from Link's knapsack…

_Probably just a trick of the light,_ She shrugged and shut the door behind her, leaving Link to his dreams.

**To Zelda-Sheik: Don't you worry. Sheik will appear... Just not yet. If you can wait a few more chapters, you will be satisfied :P CHAPTER SIXTEEN COMING SOON PEOPLES! R&R**


	16. Chapter 16: Footsteps Upstairs

**Chapter Sixteen doesn't have as much action and adventure as some of the other chapters, but I really hope you guys like it! :D **

Chapter Sixteen: Footsteps Upstairs

"They're both asleep." Zelda stated when she walked back down to Telma.

"Oh, good. Hopefully they'll stay that way for at least a few hours!" The bar-owner laughed heartily and winked, flashing Zelda a crooked smile. The princess chuckled quietly and took a seat at the counter, quietly pondering. She leaned her chin on her hand and, with her other hand, drummed her fingers against the counter.

She couldn't stop thinking about the danger that threatened Hyrule, and she was yearning for more information. All she wanted to do was get to the library and sit all day, reading and learning… well, that, and spend all of her time with Link. As she thought about him, she sighed heavily and found herself smiling inwardly. Everything about him made her go crazy, and he was the only one who had the power to make her heart pound. Before she realized it, Telma was leaning forward toward her with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Princess," She began. Zelda blinked from her trance and straightened up as she looked at Telma. "You seem deep in thought."

"Uh, yes." She avoided eye contact. "There's a lot on my mind."

"I can tell." Telma then lowered her voice. "Does it have anything to do with…?" Then, she discreetly tilted her head toward the stairs.

"Excuse me?" She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Sweet pea," Telma rolled her eyes. "The only time I've ever seen someone look like you was when they were in love." Zelda took on a blank expression and was silent.

"The sighing, the zoning out…" Telma continued. "I know a love-struck girl when I see one, honey." She winked mischievously.

"Has it ever happened to you?" Zelda gave in, leaning her head in her hand again. Zelda found herself fully trusting the bar-owner, and she needed someone to talk to anyway.

"Of course it has, dear." Telma then glanced upwards toward the second floor. "But I doubt he is as special to me as Link is to you."

"Uh," Zelda was at yet another loss for words. Telma could practically read her mind.

"I knew it!" She whispered to herself triumphantly. "That handsome young man is a keeper, for sure."

"Everything about him is just wonderful," Zelda sighed longingly.

"He is quite courageous." Telma added.

"There's nothing about him I don't love." The princess admitted.

"Me neither sweet pea. He does have great eyes, like a feral beast." Telma paused. "Tell him how you feel."

"What?" Zelda cried.

"Why is that so hard to do?" Telma laughed at her reaction.

"B-because, I just can't." Zelda shrugged.

"Come on, honey! What's the worst that can happen? And what if he feels the same way?" Telma raised her eyebrows. Zelda shook her head, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering crazily.

"I just—"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and the two women whirled around to face the entrance of the bar. Zelda's heart raced with the worry of being caught outside the castle, so she turned to hide just as she saw the shadows entering.

"Zelda, wait," Telma touched her shoulder. "You can trust these people."

Then, four people filed into the room, laughing joyously and chatting amongst themselves. The one leading them was a tall, tan Hylian with graying hair and a small goatee. He wore a bronze and purple suit that covered his entire body, and he had a sense of authority about him. Behind him was a human, with rounded ears just like Ilia's. He had blond hair and a black mustache with blue eyes, and he was laughing the loudest and acting the friendliest. He was wearing common clothes. There was another human behind that man, and she was a woman. She had silky black hair tied into two pigtails and interesting bangs on her forehead; she had a blunt look in her black eyes, but she was smiling along with the rest of the group. The clothes she was sporting were quite puzzling to Zelda: her arms, torso, and legs were covered in armor, but she wore red pants and a blue shirt. She seemed manly, even compared to the other three men.

Finally, another Hylian bounced in looking quite scholarly. He was a bit older than Zelda, maybe in his early twenties. Red hair shined in the light, and he wore glasses around his smiling, dark blue eyes. In fact, they were almost black. He held a book in one hand, and was gesturing animatedly to the girl with his other. Zelda found him very handsome and sophisticated with his black jacket and tan pants.

"Welcome back, gang!" Telma walked around the counter, hands on her hips.

"Nice to be back, Telma!" The gray-haired man nodded, crossing his gloved arms across his chest. Suddenly, all eyes moved to Zelda. "And who might this young lady be?" Just from the look on his face, Zelda could tell that he already knew who she was.

"I am Princess Zelda," She smiled and curtsied, keeping her head low politely. "Pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Auru," The man nodded with a sweet smile, and reached his hand out. Zelda shook it gently. "It's incredible to finally meet the Princess of Hyrule." She chuckled modestly.

"My name is Rusl." The blond man said, extending his arm. "I'm a swordsman from Ordon."

"So you must know Link?" Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I trained him to use a sword." Rusl smiled.

"Well, you did a wonderful job." She replied, curtsying one more time. Then, the beautiful girl moved up.

"It's Ashei." She introduced herself. Zelda thought that she spotted a look of slight disdain in Ashei's eyes as the bluff young girl examined her. Though she wasn't feminine in personality or composure, she was undeniably lovely.

"Forgive me if I come off a bit rude, yeah? I grew up in the mountains with my father. He raised me pretty much as a son." She explained.

"Nice to meet you, Ashei." Zelda smiled. Finally, the handsome young red-haired man took his turn, shoving his book in his back pocket as he did.

"Wonderful to meet you, Princess," He began. Then, he took Zelda's dainty hand and kissed it gently. "I am Shad."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"I must tell you, your Highness," Shad pushed his glasses higher onto his nose. "I've simply been dying to meet you!"

"Well, I'm very flattered," She chuckled.

"Now that we're all introduced, why don't you all take your seats?" Telma suggested, and everyone began talking to each other as they made their way to the table in the back. "Princess, why don't you come sit with us? We'd love to get to know you more!" Rusl suggested kindly, gesturing towards an empty seat across from him.

"Thank you," Zelda sat down at the table with the rest, somewhat excited to meet everybody.

"Let me just tell you, you're doing a wonderful job with your kingdom, Princess." Auru began, leaning back in his chair.

"Except for those soldiers," Ashei snorted with a roll of her eyes. "I've never seen such cowardly men."

"I'll be sure to look into that." Zelda said. She'd never really been involved with the Royal Guard before; her advisors and the other members of the Royal Council had always worried about that. Obviously, that was a mistake.

"So, Zelda," Rusl leaned across the table, staring into her eyes. "Tell us something about yourself."

"I'm sure you all know more about me than I do about myself." She laughed. "I want to know about _you_."

All six of them fell into deep conversation, and Zelda truly enjoyed it. She heard all about Auru's fascinating interests in the Gerudo Desert. Even more infatuating were Ashei's descriptions of her life in the mountains, being raised like a knight, and the wonders of Snowpeak. Rusl told her stories of his life back in Ordon, and Zelda learned even more about Link's past. She never knew that he'd been an orphan since birth, or that he was actually a ranch hand.

Shad's extensive knowledge about Hyrule really impressed her, and she was completely immersed in what he said to her. Though what he told her about the City in the Sky, the Oocca, and the creation of Hyrule was incredible, Zelda couldn't help admire his clean-cut look and mesmerizing eyes. He was such a scholarly, intelligent, sophisticated man, and she was very attracted by that. However, he couldn't compare to Link; nobody could do that for Zelda. Link was most definitely the only one for her.

"Did you know that it is said the Oocca are the ones who created Hylians?" Shad continued. "They are supposedly the closest beings to the gods."

"In the name of Farore, Shad!" Ashei cut him off. "When are you going to stop talking about the Oocca and the City in the Sky? You don't even know if it actually exists!"

"Of course it does! According to my father's notes, it—"

"Forget your father's notes, Shad." Ashei touched his shoulder, and there was sarcastic comfort in her voice. "He's gone." Shad became silent, and Zelda felt a pang of sympathy.

"Don't worry, Shad." Zelda instinctively reached over and grabbed his hand reassuringly. "You shouldn't give up on your dreams."

"He's only going to be discouraged when he finds out it's all a myth," Ashei mumbled, rolling her eyes. Zelda ignored the comment and gave Shad one last encouraging smile. Suddenly, they all heard small footsteps pattering on the second floor, and they looked up.

"It's probably just Louise." Telma sighed. Everyone seemed to accept that explanation. Zelda, however, was on edge, unwilling to believe that it was simply the cat. The footsteps seemed too light to be those of a slightly chubby Persian cat.

The footsteps continued, and while everybody else was conversing, Zelda was listening intently.

"I think I'll go check on Louise. She seems distressed." Zelda stood up.

"Um… all right, sweet pea." Telma replied, a perplexed look on her face.

"It was wonderful to meet you all." She said, and then began walking up the stairs. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Link? Ilia?" Zelda called quietly as she stepped onto the second floor. "Louise?" She walked past the bedrooms, searching for the source of the footsteps. Peeking into Link's room, she saw that he was still fast asleep. He was completely out, and Zelda didn't blame him. Out of instinct, Zelda looked to the knapsack to see if that pair of eyes was actually there. Just as she suspected, there was nothing.

Next, she peeked into Ilia's room. She was also asleep, awaiting the doctor's assistance with her wounded arm. There was nothing suspicious to be found. Zelda sighed in frustration and moved down the hallway. The footsteps had stopped altogether, and she now had no idea what she was looking for.

"Louise?" She called the cat's name one more time. She heard a meow, but it wasn't coming from anywhere in the hallway. The princess peeked over the railing, and saw Louise looking up at her from atop the bar counter.

_I knew it wasn't the cat,_ she thought to herself cleverly. _But then what is it…?_

"Phew, at last! We found somebody to help us." A shrill, female voice said behind her. Zelda, with her heart racing, jerked around and leaned back against the rail. Then, she saw it: the small, bird-like creature staring up at her with a kind smile and twinkling eyes.

"Oh, my goddesses…" Zelda said. But instead of a look of fear on her face, she took on a broad smile and gasped in absolute delight. "In books, in the library, I've seen you." She knelt down. "You're an Oocca."

"Why yes I am!" The Oocca smiled. "My name is Ooccoo. And you are…?"

"Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. It's such an honor to meet you!" She continued.

"The pleasure's all mine, dear! This is my son, Ooccoo Jr." Just then, Zelda noticed the small creature floating around Ooccoo's head.

"Hello," Zelda reached her palm out, and the baby Oocca happily rested in it. "You two are so incredible."

"Well thank you! We're just happy that we finally found somebody to help us! You see, our fellow adventurers both seem to be busy, so we decided to come out and look for somebody ourselves. Good thing we found you!" Ooccoo explained.

"Um, pardon me for asking." Zelda began as Ooccoo Jr. floated from her palm. "But what exactly do you need help with?"

"You see, up in the City in the Sky, things aren't going so well." Ooccoo sighed, and shook her head. "Gracious, no. And word is that here, down in Hyrule, there's an expert that might be able to help us!"

"What's going on up there?" Zelda ventured to inquire.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but we'd like to keep that information for the expert himself. Do you know where he is?" Ooccoo replied.

"Me and Mama have been looking everywhere for him!" Ooccoo Jr. added. For a moment, Zelda didn't know what to say. But then, her thoughts turned to Shad, the expert on the Oocca and the history of their kind.

"I don't know if he's the expert you're looking for," Zelda smiled. "But I know of someone who can be of assistance."

"Really? Really? What's his name?" Ooccoo hopped up and down, flapping her tiny yellow wings excitedly.

"His name is Shad, and he knows almost everything about your race and the City in the Sky." Zelda explained.

"SHAD!" Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr. screamed, smiling broadly. "He's the one we've been looking for!"

* * *

"I found the source of the footsteps," Zelda stated as she appeared at the table again, interrupting another fight between Ashei and Shad. "It wasn't Louise."

"What was it?" All five people stood up, anxious to hear the news. Zelda was hiding her hands behind her back, and only she knew what was there. Nobody else could see Ooccoo standing lightly on her palm.

"I'd like you all to meet…" Then, Zelda slowly revealed the birds. "Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr."

"B-but… t-those… a-are…" Shad stuttered, at a complete loss for words. Everyone else simply stared, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"You must be Shad! We've heard all about you up in the City in the Sky!" Ooccoo began.

"Oh, dear Nayru," Shad swayed dangerously, and then, he fainted. Ashei caught him, a smile on her glum face.

"Well what do ya know," She chuckled. "It really does exist."

**Well, there you go. Yet another cliffhanger. Again, I'm open for constructive criticism! Please let me know what you guys think! Chapter seventeen's coming soon! Thanks for making this worthwhile for me :DDD**


	17. Chapter 17: Hero of Twilight's Note

**Another long one... but it has a lot of important events in it! Haha. **

**Okay, I need to thank MikieJoe. You gave me the idea for this chapter, and it's awesome! Thanks so much! Like, literally. You actually wrote this idea in your review... so thanks, and I hope it turns out as you hoped! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter Seventeen: Hero of Twilight's Note

LINK POV

Link jerked up in bed and sweat covered his face. He was panting, and his vision was slightly fuzzy. But as he wiped the beads of precipitation from his forehead and took a deep breath, he began to see more clearly. When he finally realized that he was in Telma's Bar, he sighed in relief and lay back against the pillow. He closed his eyes for a moment, and as soon as he did, he regretted it.

Frightening images appeared behind his eyelids; they were images of the Guardian of the Source and of Ilia's injuries. The only comfort among those horrid pictures was Zelda's face. That beautiful, flawless face…

Suddenly, Link's ears noticed the other sound in the room. Somebody was breathing. His eyes shot open and he slowly sat up, and then, he looked to the floor. Zelda was sleeping on the mat, and her back was to him, and he realized that it was the middle of the night.

_Damn it,_ he cursed himself, shaking his head as he gazed at her. _You overslept and made her sleep on the floor._ Just the slight thought of her being discomforted irked him. Much to his dismay, there was nothing he could do about it now. He simply ran a hand through his wet, matted hair and kicked the blanket off of his legs. Then he saw that the reason he was so hot was because of the fact that he was still fully dressed in his green tunic.

He stood up slowly, being careful not to disturb the princess's slumber. He lifted his crooked hat and placed it on the nightstand, and then pulled his shirt off over his head. Finally, he took off his boots and let his bare feet soak up the coldness of the wooden floor. Link sat back on the bed and took in a relaxed breath.

_Perfect…_ He wiggled his freed toes and smiled to himself. But nothing was perfect. Ilia was horribly injured, a crazy creature calling himself the 'Guardian of the Source' was on the loose, and Hyrule was in terrible danger.

When Ilia entered his thoughts once again, Link felt the temptation to check on her. Hurriedly, he walked out of the room and made sure to creep past Zelda's sleeping figure and close the door as softly as possible. Once in the hallway, he looked around anxiously and then made his way to the end, where Ilia was resting.

Link didn't bother knocking, because if she was asleep, he didn't want to wake her up. So he gently pushed open the door, cringing when it creaked, and peaked inside. Ilia wasn't asleep.

"Hi, Link." She turned towards him, a tight smile on her face. Link smiled with a blink, and then walked inside while closing the door behind him. "Feeling rested?"

He nodded uneasily, and then sat at her bedside.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm feeling fine," Her words were proven wrong when she suddenly winced and sucked in a pained breath, and Link saw that blood still covered her arm. Worriedly, he touched it with light fingers. She chuckled uncertainly and bit her lower lip to mask the pain.

"You know, Link," She continued. "You almost died trying to save me."

He opened his mouth to respond, but Ilia shook her head.

"I need to apologize. What I did was stupid, and it wasn't fair to you or Epona. I put everyone in danger simply because I was being an idiot." Ilia sighed, finally admitting her fault out loud. Link smiled forgivingly, no longer angry with her. It was just the way Ilia was, and he partly respected it; after all, she had only run away with the goal of finding _him. _

"I'm glad you forgive me." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't. You're my best friend, and I…"

Her voice trailed off, and Link looked away. He knew what she had wanted to say, and he didn't want to hurt her even more by saying that he didn't feel the same way. But the truth was, somebody else had already stolen his heart.

"Ilia, sweet pea?" Telma's voice came from outside the door.

"Come in, Telma." Ilia replied, and Link stood to greet the kind bar-owner.

"Oh! Look's like I was interrupting something important," Telma raised her eyebrow as she walked in, examining Link's bare torso. He blushed and glanced away. Telma was holding a lit candle in one hand, and her other hand was, of course, on her hip.

"You weren't interrupting anything. Please come in." Ilia sighed, and there was pain in her voice. Link wished it weren't because of him.

"How's your arm doing, honey?" Telma placed the candle on the nightstand and bent down to examine the Ordonian girl's injured arm.

"Fine…" As soon as Telma lifted the arm, Ilia let out a yelp.

"Don't even try lying to me, Ilia." She said. Then, she turned to Link for a moment. "How are you feeling then, honey?"

He smiled and nodded, an appreciative look on his face.

"And you didn't hear what happened, did you?" She asked, and when Link gave her a blank, perplexed expression, she continued. "Well, while you were asleep, you'll never believe what happened! The princess found some Oocca lying around!"

Link widened his eyes, taken aback by the news.

"That's right, Oocca! Like, from the sky! And, being the sweet girl that she is, Zelda brought those Oocca straight down to Shad. Poor boy, fainted as soon as he saw them!" Telma explained. He laughed at the image of Shad, the scholarly and intelligent man, fainting at the sight of the two birds. "But it turns out that _they_ were looking for _him!_ Said that there's something wrong up at home, and only Shad can help them. They wouldn't even tell anybody else their problem!"

At this, Link narrowed his eyes pensively and began pondering. He would need to talk to Shad and Zelda later…

"Anyway, thought you might want to be filled in." Telma shrugged. Their conversation was interrupted by a small whimper from Ilia, and Link rushed to her aid. Telma shook her head with a sigh.

"I just don't understand it…"

"What?" Ilia furrowed her brow, her voice muffled by her clenched teeth.

"I sent for the doctor yesterday morning, and he still isn't here! He still owes me, you know." Telma sighed. "It's certainly baffling me."

Suddenly, she looked to Link. He predicted what was coming.

"Link, you're a brave, noble young man." Telma began. "And I know that you and Ilia are close. So why don't you go down to that old bat's place at check on him?"

The hero immediately agreed, willing to do anything to help Ilia. Everyone could tell that she was in a lot of pain. In a few minutes, he was dressed and out the door, heading for Doctor Borville's office. He had been there a few times, but no good memories came from the place. Doctor Borville was simply an old, crotchety man who was willing to help almost nobody and owed Telma a debt. Link remembered that it was the only reason he'd helped Ilia regain her memory in the first place.

Once outside his door, Link knocked gently. There was no reply.

_Must be asleep,_ he shrugged. So, he knocked significantly harder. There was still no answer. Hesitantly, Link turned the small doorknob. He was surprised to find it unlocked, and though he felt it an intrusion of privacy, he pushed the door open. All of the lights inside were off and habitually, Link's left hand moved to the blue hilt of his sword.

"Doctor?" He called. Again, everything was silent. Link felt uncomfortable in the darkness, so he pulled out his lantern and lit it. A small bit of the unkempt, messy room was illuminated. He stepped forward and found himself stepping on many sheets of papers, and he tried to maneuver around the gizmos and gadgets lying everywhere. Something was not right.

Link turned into a small alcove, and a gasp escaped his lips. He nearly dropped the lantern, and he felt his stomach turn uncomfortably. His throat became dry, and though his mouth was open, no sound came out. His heart sank all the way down to his churning stomach when he saw it:

The doctor's body lay in front of him, face down on top of all the papers. Blood soaked his back, and Link recognized it as the mark of a stab from a very, very large sword. The doctor's glasses sat beside him, shattered and crooked. Link gathered the courage to take a step towards the bloodied corpse, and he put the lantern on the ground as he knelt. Link's face was horror-stricken. He didn't know what to do.

_I have to go back,_ he told himself. _ I have to go back and tell Telma. _

Link stood up shakily after examining the body, and took a step back. Just as he was about to turn around and return, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Under the broken pair of glasses sat a crumpled, yellow piece of paper. With a furrowed brow and curious, squinted eyes, Link bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

Shivers ran down his spine, and he felt like throwing up when he saw the note. He opened it and read. On the front, written in Doctor Borville's blood, it read:

_THE HERO OF TWILIGHT_

* * *

Link fanned Telma as she dropped into the armchair, hyperventilating and muttering to herself.

"How could this happen?" She asked, more to herself than to Link. "Who could've done this?"

"It must've been terrible," Ilia shuddered, tears streaming down her sensitive face. Now added to the terrible images in Link's head were pictures of the doctor's corpse. Link was struggling not to break down and react just as Telma was.

"The only doctor in Castle Town… dead!" Telma cried, burying her face in her hands. Link put his arms around her shoulders and rubbed her back comfortingly. "How heartless for somebody to do this!"

At that moment, yet another member strolled into Ilia's room: Zelda. She had also heard the news. The poor princess was a sickly pale, and her face had seemed to take on a permanently terrorized expression. Link gave her a sympathetic look, but couldn't leave Telma's side. While Telma was stuttering and whispering, Zelda was too horrified for words. She hadn't said anything since Link brought the news. He took that to mean that she was simply deep in thought.

"Princess," Telma suddenly straightened up. "Link, I'd like you two to run down to the castle and tell the guards what has happened. Just let them know that we have a murder on our hands."

Link nodded obediently, and Zelda blinked as she stared down at her feet.

"I'll take care of Ilia here," Telma still looked shaken, but she gathered the strength to stand up and move to Ilia's bedside. "Go on, get going."

Link grabbed Zelda's hand and led her out the door gently. When they were downstairs and ready to leave, Zelda lifted her hood to disguise herself, and then they left. Link didn't know why she was trying to stay hidden from the guards and the Royal Council.

For the first few minutes in Castle Town, both of them were silent. Then, Zelda spoke.

"Tell me what happened." She said. Link stared at her. "Out in Hyrule Field with Ilia… I want to know."

Link told her the entire story. She didn't even look at him, but kept staring straight ahead while he explained. She barely flinched.

"I do hope you understand what the Guardian of the Source is." Zelda continued. Of course Link understood. "It means that the orb isn't the only source of this evil."

Before Zelda had a chance to continue, Link pulled out the wrinkled note from his tunic. Zelda shrunk back a bit at the sight of the blood, but then maintained her composure.

"I take it you found that at the doctor's office…" Zelda sighed, and reached her hand out. Link placed the note in her palm. She nodded appreciatively and unfolded the paper with trembling fingers.

ZELDA POV

It was getting harder and harder to stay composed. The recent ordeal was becoming overwhelming, and this note wasn't making anything any easier. The note was addressed to Link and written in blood:

_THE HERO OF TWILIGHT_.

_Take this as a warning. Any threat to the source will pay dearly. Pain will continue… and now the only doctor in Castle Town is dead. The source's path will not be blocked by a doctor or the supposed Hero of Twilight. Evil will spread like viruses through a body, killing everything. And everyone. Beware, Hero of Twilight. You won't be able to win this time._

Zelda took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, handing the note back to Link. The words were now imprinted in her mind.

"The pieces of the puzzle are starting to come together." She stated, though she was still trying to stop the headache pounding in her brain. Link nodded, tucking the note back in his shirt. "The only doctor in Castle Town is dead… viruses through a body…" She repeated.

Link gasped, suddenly understanding as fully as Zelda.

"A plague is going to spread through Castle Town. People will become sick, just like the Gorons." She paused, and then looked at Link purposefully. "Just like the Oocca,"

She had known the minute Ooccoo mentioned a problem that it was this plague. The voice inside of her head told her so, as did her common sense and reason. There was no other explanation for Ooccoo to need an expert and no other Oocca being able to help. Link also seemed to understand that.

"The guardians have killed the doctor for a reason." She continued. "They want to clear the path for the virus. They want to make sure that nobody will be able to stand in its way. Without a decent doctor, nobody will stand a chance against the plague."

"We need to find the source." Link intervened quietly.

"Exactly. And to find the source, we need to find information and complete the orb." Zelda nodded. Then, they reached the castle entrance. Guards stood at the ready, though they seemed somewhat bored. At the sight of them, Zelda took a deep breath and paused momentarily. Link touched her arm, and she swallowed down her fears. She was going to have to face them eventually.

"Good evening," Zelda greeted the guards, making sure to keep her hood completely covering her face.

"Hey there." One guard nodded to her.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid we have some bad news." Zelda began. "The doctor has been murdered."

"WHAT?" Both guards shouted. Link glared at her. She shrugged, hiding a smile. Perhaps she should've been subtler.

"Please send word to the Royal Council about this." Zelda said. The guards were freaking out, putting their hands to their heads and looking around anxiously.

"We didn't see anything suspicious! Nobody could've passed us!" They kept repeating.

"Please, gentlemen," She interrupted. "Tell the Royal Council."

"Uh, o-of course," One of them stammered. "Princess Zelda will be alerted as soon as possible."

"Not the princess," Zelda said. They both looked at her, baffled. "Tell her closest advisor. Now go."

"Um… okay," They were surprised at her authoritative tone, but it was effective. They immediately ran back towards the castle. Link was still silent, staring after them with a pensive look on his face. Zelda gazed at him, and then habitually lowered her hood.

She had so much on her mind, and it was beginning to intimidate her. Everything in her life was spiraling out of control. For a while now, her life politically had been getting more complicated. The Royal Council was giving her more responsibilities, which she didn't mind; but they were also starting to take things into their own hands without her consent. It was the reason she had first summoned Link to Castle Town. She needed to discuss this with him.

Without warning, her eyes became filled with tears. All of the secrets of her life were bottled up inside of her, and the bottle was on the brink of exploding. The pressure the Royal Council was putting on her, the plague, her feelings for Link; it was becoming too much for her.

She needed to tell someone. Then, she made the mistake of letting her composure slip. For the second time, she began sobbing right in front of the savior of Hyrule. He glanced at her in shock as she sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands as she sat on the stairs. Zelda sat on the floor, crying and letting the tears flow. Link's arms were almost immediately around her, and she took comfort in his warmth as he cradled her and shushed her gently.

Everything was going to be okay… at least, while Link was around.

**Okay, I admit the end was a bit random and a tad confusing. So, tell me if you think I should keep it the way it is or transfer it to the next chapter. Your reviews and criticism are very welcome! Thanks again for everything peopes! :DDD**


	18. Chapter 18: Snapped Under Pressure

**Okay, so this chapter is sort of like chapter twelve: a bit of a filler. At least, at the beginning it is. I hope it clears some things out, but it's one of the shorter ones. Enjoy! :DDD**

Chapter Eighteen: Snapped Under Pressure

They sat there for a while, and Zelda let it all come out. She wept into Link's chest as he cradled her and caressed her, whispering words of comfort. Very few people were out in this dead of night, and none were at the entrance of the castle in the central plaza. Zelda wasn't worried about anybody seeing her; she was only worried about how she was going to deal with her current issues. Her sobbing was uncontrollable, and the tears flowed like waterfalls. Though she tried to stop, she just couldn't. Princess Zelda had finally snapped under the pressure.

She felt Link's fingers running through her hair, straightening out the tangles and twirling her long tresses. The slight tug against her scalp felt good, especially knowing that it was Link causing it. Zelda was aware of the fact that she was soiling his tunic and making it unbelievably wet with her tears, but she tried to put those small trifles out of her mind. She just wanted to concentrate on the warmth of his body and letting herself melt into him. The only thing she could hear was his heartbeat, and it was a comforting sound.

As time passed, Zelda slowly calmed herself down. She forced the tears to stop, and her sobs were deduced to sniffles. Link was still rubbing her back, and his cheek was leaning up against her head. She took a deep, cleansing breath and shivered in the cold night air. Finally, once she was nearly completely calm, Link pulled away and looked at her with a soft expression and glistening eyes. He then wiped the dry tears off of her cheeks, and she savored his touch against her skin.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. He shook his head and grabbed her hands. They sat on the steps, curled up and staying close to each other. "I didn't mean to break down like that. It's just, I have so much on my mind, and…" Her voice trailed off.

Link lifted her chin with his thumb, sighing and stroking her cheek. She swallowed, hoping that he couldn't feel the heat emanating from her red face.

"Do you remember the letter I sent to Ordon, telling you that I needed to explain some things to you? Things that I only trust for you to know?" the princess began. Link nodded. "I know it's a bad time, but…" He immediately shook his head, a reassuring smile on his beautiful face.

"Tell me everything," he said softly. So, Zelda did.

"Ever since Hyrule was saved from the Twilight, the Royal Council has been very fretful and stressed out. They are deeply worried that something similar might happen to the precious kingdom if something isn't done, and they carry the preposterous notion that what they do will be able to help. They are coming up with new plans for government and the kingdom's security." There, the princess paused and sniffled again. The thoughts were bringing her more pain. "Their intentions are good. But what they don't realize is that their plans are only going to provoke the fear of the people, and it might even lessen their loyalty to the Royal Family.

"The first thing they decided was that general security of Castle Town and the castle needed to be increased. But the system of security the Royal Council came up with is an intrusion of privacy and trust for the people of Hyrule. All letters and messages are to be checked thoroughly, merchants must get licenses and go through checkpoints to sell and trade their goods, guards will have the right to search somebody's house should they feel the need, - whether the citizen approves or not- and all people will be forced to house and feed soldiers should they need it."

As Zelda explained, she could sense Link become tense. He obviously wasn't too happy about the changes that were going to take place.

"All this will do is show the people of Hyrule that we don't trust them! And, of course, they need our trust. To have a healthy relationship with our people, we need to trust them. How are they going to trust us if we don't feel the same way?" Zelda's words were the words of a wise and just ruler. "Not only that, but the Royal Council has decided all of this without my consent. During the meetings, I kept on telling them what I'm telling you now, and letting them know that what they're doing is wrong. I proposed alternatives, but they wouldn't listen. Not even my most trusted advisor would heed my warnings. This will not turn out well, Link. I can feel it.

"Security, as you very well know, is not a cheap system. It requires money, and a lot of it. The Royal Treasury only has so many rupees. The amount of money it would take to create such a system is a ridiculous amount, and when I heard of it, I immediately refused. Even the treasurer had agreed! But I, being the princess, had the authority to deny them entrance to the Royal Treasury. However, I couldn't stop them from doing everything. The next part is the most horrendous…"

Zelda's voice trailed off, and suddenly, her sadness turned to pure anger and frustration. She huffed and looked down, clenching her teeth but trying to hide her angst. Link seemed deep in thought, simply trying to process what she was telling him. The princess swallowed her temper and continued.

"The worst part is that they've unanimously decided to tax the people of Hyrule even more than before." At this, Link couldn't suppress his gasp. Zelda's lips were trembling she was so angry. "They are placing levies on nearly everything: food, clothing, tools, tea, books… It's breaking my heart. The people don't deserve to pay that many taxes. And it's for pointless security reasons. I can assure you that nothing the Royal Council does will be able to stop anything that can penetrate the current guard. What they are doing is for nothing, and it's all without my consent! This is the reason why I'm so reluctant to return to those pompous fools, but I need to return sometime and knock some sense into them."

Her voice was rising, and she was getting worked up.

"For Din's sake, I'm the princess of Hyrule! Whatever I say should be obeyed, whether the council agrees or not! I have the authority." She crossed her arms across her chest and growled. "What they're doing is absolutely ridiculous. Now, not only am I afraid of a plague sweeping Hyrule, but also I'm afraid of a revolution! Everything would fall into chaos."

Link nodded in agreement, his expression one of thought and slight anger. She could tell that he, too, was horrified at the Royal Council's decisions.

"Link, you're the only one I can trust with this information. These plans were not to leave the castle, and you must promise me that you won't utter a word to anybody. I'm counting on you." Zelda sighed as the tears returned. Link, without hesitation, nodded vivaciously and grabbed her hands again. She smiled gratefully, though it was forced and uneasy.

"Finally, somebody understands my predicament." She couldn't hold them back any longer, and the tears started flowing again. She buried her face in her hands and shuddered softly. "I don't know what to do."

"Shh," Came Link's smooth, comforting voice. For that moment, Link was the only light in her world of darkness. He was a light that Zelda wasn't willing to lose for _anything._

LINK POV

Link's mind was racing as he and Zelda made their way back to Telma's Bar. She was silent, as was Link, and he was still mulling over the words that Zelda had said. He could barely believe it, and he completely agreed with her. If something was strong enough to get past the guard as it was, than nothing the Royal Council did would be able to stop it.

"Thank you for listening to my rants," she broke the silence outside of the bar. "I really do appreciate it."

Link bowed his head obediently, letting his shaggy hair fall across his blue eyes. Then, he opened the door for the princess. She blinked, and then walked past him somewhat hesitantly. He saw a certain twinkle in her eyes, and grinned to himself.

Inside, everything was quiet. Link knew that Telma was still upstairs in Ilia's room, tending to her. But he wasn't tired and he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep; there was too much on his mind. He was still struggling, trying to figure out the puzzle of the darkness. Link couldn't shake off the feeling that Faron and Ordona weren't faring well, and he had the urge to go to them as soon as possible. Then again, leaving Zelda was going to be a hard feat.

With a heavy sigh, Link dropped down at the table in the corner and put his face in his hands, secretly wishing that his life were simpler. But, no: Hyrule needed his strength and his courage, and it needed his power as a Chosen One and the one holding the Triforce of Courage.

"We must part in the morning." Zelda's voice was quiet as she sat beside him, keeping her back straight and putting her hands in her lap. "As much as I wish it wasn't so, we need to get more information and save the light spirits. This is the only way."

Link lifted his head, giving her an expression of reluctant consent. Then, they heard a door open upstairs.

"I suppose Ilia's asleep, and Telma is going to bed right now," Zelda observed. Then, she stood. "Perhaps we should do the same."

He also stood, practically dragging himself. It wasn't that he was tired; but he could feel the heavy burdens of Hyrule's safety on his shoulders. On the second floor, he opened the door for her. This time, she stood still. He gave her a confused look, and she looked away for a moment.

"Link," she said his name. Then, her hands were on his face and her lips were on his. He was surprised by the sudden embrace, but welcomed it. His hands immediately moved to her waist, pulling her in closer. He could hear his heart pounding heavily in his ears, and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. Nothing around him existed; he could only feel himself intertwined with her, their hearts fusing together, her fingers lingering on his skin.

The kiss was shorter than Link would've liked, and Zelda was the one to pull away after a few beautiful moments. He longed for more as he stared into those gorgeous, mesmerizing blue eyes. Her arms were now around his neck, and his hands were still pressed against the small of her back.

"Thank you again," she repeated, and then walked away into the room. She left Link alone in the hallway, suppressing the urge to scream at the top of his lungs in delight. He could only sigh longingly, unable to get her face out of his head.

Suddenly, he remembered the reward that Zelda was determined to give him. For the first time, he found himself actually thinking about what he wanted. He knew that Zelda was going to be relentless in her quest to satisfy him, so he found it useless to even try getting away without a reward. The only problem was that Link didn't want anything. There was nothing he wanted that Zelda could give him.

Link had an epiphany at that particular moment. A tiny shred of an idea, simply a meager thought, entered his brain. Maybe there _was_ something, but he needed more time to decide if it was the reward that he truly wanted…

Aware of the fact that this new idea wouldn't allow Link even a wink of sleep, he decided to go back downstairs. He sat at the table, alone this time, and stared blankly at the map that had been so helpful to him and Midna. He remembered his conversations with Auru, Ashei, Shad, and Rusl. It brought a smile to his flushed face.

While he was reminiscing in his memories and daydreaming about Zelda, a soft scuttling sound reached his ears. The sound was eerily familiar, and Link straightened up in alarm. For a few moments, there was silence. But then, the scuttling came again, and it was getting closer. Link stood up, causing the chair he had been sitting in to fall to the ground with a loud slam.

Without hesitation, he drew his sword and narrowed his eyes. The sound continued, and Link scanned the room thoroughly. Instinctively, he moved to the stairs to guard them, making sure that nothing reached the second floor where everybody was sound asleep. The scuttling echoed in the emptiness of the room, and it continued without even a moment's silence.

That's when Link saw it. It was now on the table, walking around on the map: a bug of the plague. Link instantly attacked, ready to slice it with his sword. He wasn't going to let Ilia, Telma, or Zelda fall to the illness. As he pounced, the bug squealed quietly and jumped to the side. The blade missed by an inch. Link swung at it again, but this time, the bug was ready for it and crawled down the side of the table. Just as a reaction, he moved to step on the crawling creature. It easily dodged, but Link struck downwards with his sword as it did.

He cut part of the creature's leg off, and it writhed slightly and whined in pain. He smiled a bit cruelly, and lifted his sword above his head to bring the bug's pathetic life to an end. Right before he did, the bug limped off as quickly as possible. He cursed inwardly and rushed after it. It started towards the stairs, and Link needed to stop it before it got to the second floor.

Just as the bug reached the first stair, Link jabbed horizontally. He was one second too late. The monster hopped up one more stair, and the Master Sword became embedded in the wood. Link pulled as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. His heart sank as the bug neared the top, and he couldn't even get his sword.

Finally, the bug reached the top. But by that time, Link was ready. Right when the bug was about to shuffle away, an arrow pierced it. Link grinned as he put away his bow. The dead creature flipped onto its back and shriveled up, and Link heaved a relieved exhale as he walked up the stairs toward it. The green shimmer was gone, and there was nothing left but the corpse of a dead bug.

Link plucked the arrow from its body and put it back in his quiver. Then he examined it with scrutinizing eyes, crouching down. Unlike with other bugs, this one remained completely still. It made no movements and made no hints at turning into a piece of the orb. It baffled Link, but he was sure of one thing: if there was one, there were bound to be more.

**It was one of the shorter chapters, but I hoped you liked it! R&R so I can make it as good as possible! Give me suggestions, and don't be afraid to correct me. I welcome the constructive criticism! Thanks guys, chapter nineteen will be up as soon as possible! :)))**


	19. Chapter 19: Beautiful Things Never Last

**Chapter Nineteen has arrived! Hahah but be warned: it's long. But, it's very, very meaningful! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen: Beautiful Things Never Last

At first, Link didn't know what to do with the bug. But eventually, he decided to just take it outside and bury it. Somewhat hesitantly, he reached down for the disgusting thing to grab it. As soon as his fingers touched its dry skin, his Triforce started glowing; then, the bug burst into green flame, and Link drew his hand back hastily with a gasp. The green fire burned for a few moments, and then it began to die down. Link was in shock, and it only increased when the fire disappeared to reveal a small piece of paper. He was reluctant to pick it up. He didn't want anything else turned to ashes in Telma's Bar.

Link's forehead scrunched up in curiosity as he picked up the small white paper with slightly shaky hands. This night just kept coming up with more surprises for him. When he touched the parchment, it felt hot against his skin, but the pain was minimal. He went from a crouching position to a sitting one, letting his feet touch the stairs as he sat at the top. Link put his hands in his lap as he unfolded the paper. It was a riddle, just like on the first two pieces of the orb. Link was beginning to think that these attacks were being planned…

_A bug of the plague finally trampled on_

_ However, it's one of a million_

_ Many more will follow with determination to kill_

_ The screams of victims will echo high and shrill_

_ Pain spreads through those who are infected_

_ Only Chosen Ones can keep the world from becoming infested_

_ First, the power of the evil must be harnessed _

_ Those chosen souls may become tarnished_

_ Secondly, the Source, guarded by the monsters of ancient_

_ One true hero alone on the journey must be sent_

_ The broken harness, however, is the key_

_ Complete its shattered form, and you will see_

Link ran his hands through his thick hair, letting the note drop into his lap. He tugged lightly at his own scalp, clenching his teeth and groaning. His brain wasn't functioning as sharply as usual, but he knew that he needed to figure out this riddle. At this point, he and Zelda needed all of the help they could get regarding this plague.

"Ugh…" He moaned in frustration as he pulled his own hair. Link wasn't in good shape to decipher something like this.

_It's one of a million... _There were many more bugs, but Link already knew that.

_Screams… echo high and shrill…_ The plague was painful and would kill.

_Only Chosen Ones can keep the world from becoming infested…_ Only he and Zelda could stop it. Then, he noticed that the riddle was giving directions in two steps.

_First, the power of the evil must be harnessed… the broken harness is the key… complete its shattered form… _After a moment of thought, Link realized that the 'power of the evil' and the 'broken harness' were what Eldin called the Orb of Darkness's Plague. It was the broken orb, and according to this riddle, it was the key. The first step was reassembling it.

_Secondly, the Source, guarded by the monsters of ancient… one true hero alone must be sent… _The second step: destroying the actual 'Source,' guarded by the Guardian of the Source. Link took it to be that the 'true hero' was, unfortunately, him. It's not that he didn't want to help Hyrule and Princess Zelda–he truly did– but sometimes he wished that the fate of Hyrule wasn't always in his hands.

After pondering the directions of the riddle once more, Link made a few important decisions. The most important thing at this point was gathering all of the pieces of the orb, which he would be able to do by rescuing Faron and Ordona from the plague. While he did that, Zelda would be searching for more information and understanding this evil better. Hopefully, by the time he returned from his mission, everything would make sense. Then, they would just go from there…

This quest was only becoming more complex, and it required more work than Link had expected. Apparently, there was more to the puzzle than just the orb. At first, Link had thought that once the orb was complete, so was the journey. But from what the newest riddle stated along with the attack from the guardian, there was a source within a source. Not only did the orb contain the evil, but also it contained the source of the evil itself. The epiphany had finally appeared in Link's head; but he had a strange feeling that Zelda already knew the discoveries he just made. He had a feeling that she had known all of this for a while.

With a racing mind and a pounding heart, Link hastily stuffed the note in his tunic and stood up. As he made his way back downstairs, he prayed that nobody had heard him. Evidently, no one had. Unfortunately, Ilia, Telma, and Zelda were all unpredictable and clever. He couldn't even guess what was happening in their rooms. Putting those thoughts in the back of his mind, he sat once again at his secluded table. He just put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. And when he closed his eyes, he saw Zelda's face, and Zelda's face alone. That was all he wanted to see, now and forever.

ZELDA POV

_Zelda is walking down a cobblestone path. Each small stone is glowing silver, and around her is complete darkness. There is nothing under her, nothing above her, and nothing beside her but blackness. Only the path leading deeper into the dark emanates a bright silver light. When Zelda looks down, she sees faint writing on the cobblestone. It is traditional, ancient Hylian: a language that Zelda of course understands, unlike most people. When she reads the writing, however, she sees that it is insensible. There's a single measly letter written on each cobblestone. They spell nothing and say nothing. They're simply letters. _

_ Zelda takes a deep breath and continues, and her heels click against the shimmering cobblestones. The sound echoes endlessly in the darkness. Suddenly, the princess notices that she is wearing her most formal dress. Taking a deep breath, she continues bravely and without hesitation. She doesn't know where she's going, and there are no hints as to where the shining path leads. As far as her wise eye can see is black. But with each step forward, more of the darkness lights up. But it never seems to end. It goes on forever…_

_ Finally, after what seems like ages, Zelda sees a silhouette in the distance. She squints, but can make out nothing more than a simple silhouette. Her pace speeds up a bit as she moves toward it, her dress billowing around her slender legs. Soon, she sees that it is the silhouette of a person… a very familiar person. _

_ "Hello?" She calls, and realizes that the person's back is to her. Suddenly, a bright light erupts from the silhouette: a brilliant, green light. His shining head turns slightly, and Zelda can finally make out the signature cap. "Link!" _

_ Her heart pounds, and she instinctively breaks into a run. Zelda simply can't help herself at the sight of the man she is completely in love with. By the time she reaches him, he is completely turned around to face her. He is still glowing with a blinding green light, and Zelda can't see his face. _

_ "Link, I'm so glad I found you," she says, smiling and grabbing his hands. "Without you, this evil is undefeatable." _

_ He says nothing, but steps closer. Then, the light around his face darkens slightly, and she can make out his features. A large smile is on his glowing face, and the twinkle in his eyes is even more beautiful than usual. He puts his arms at her waist, and she steps into his tight embrace. Everything becomes warm around her as she is surrounded by his green glow. _

_ All around her, the darkness disappears. It is replaced by golden and silver light, and Zelda looks around in amazement. Link also steps away, smiling at her joy. Zelda realizes that Link is the reason the darkness is gone: he's the light in her world of darkness. _

_ "Beautiful things never last." Comes a haunting, menacing voice. Zelda and Link both turn around, and he draws the Master Sword. He steps in front of her protectively, ready to keep her safely guarded. A creature appears, at least eight feet tall and clad in black armor. His sword is large and jagged. Red slits look out from the opening in his helmet. _

_ "The Guardian of the Source," Link murmurs to himself. _

_ "What?" Zelda whispers only to receive no answer. _

_ "Your courage is great," the creature continues, its voice sending chills down Zelda's spine. "As is your wisdom. But the Source will remain guarded, no matter the consequences!" _

_ The monster steps forward, jabbing his sword. _

_ "NO!" Zelda shrieks as the sword stabs Link right in the chest. His Master Sword drops to the ground, clanking loudly as he grunts in pain. He crumples to the ground, and Zelda kneels beside him. Her tears are uncontrollable as she holds him in her arms. But there is no blood. There is only a dark hole in his body. _

_ The creature laughs maniacally in the midst of Zelda's sobs. As Link's eyes close, the darkness that the hole is emitting engulfs his entire body like liquid, and soon all of the light around them is gone… and so is Link. _

_ All Zelda can feel is emotional pain, and her heart is breaking as the world becomes black around her. But, just as it does, time stops. Everything starts moving in slow motion, and Zelda gasps quietly. Time is moving backwards._

_ Suddenly, Link is once again standing in front of her with his sword at the ready, still full of light. The Guardian of the Source is about to stab at Link again. The moment is replaying and events are rewinding, Zelda realizes; and now, she has the chance to change it. _

_ "No!" she screams. Then, she pushes Link harshly and steps in front of him. The path of the creature's sword continues, but this time, it pierces Zelda's flesh instead. Excruciating pain erupts, and she gasps in shock and pain. She grasps her bloody stomach, falling to her knees. _

_ "ZELDA!" She hears Link's shouts, and she feels his warm arms around her. He is still glowing. Everything around is still full of light. But in a few moments, she can't feel or see anything…_

Zelda's eyes opened, and her dream world evaporated. She found herself turned on her side in a bed, facing the wall in Telma's Bar. A blanket covered her body, which to her relief, was completely in tact. She slowly turned onto her back, her eyes moving to the ceiling. Though she was back in reality, the dream replayed over and over again in her mind. This wasn't a normal dream; it was one of her rare prophetic dreams, she could simply tell. It was one of the dreams blessed to her by the essence of Nayru and the Triforce of Wisdom.

The princess sat up in bed, stretching her arms and glancing out the window. The sun was peeking above the horizon, just beginning to rise. Somehow, she began smiling. It just seemed like the perfect morning in Hyrule. However, it wasn't perfect for her. Nor was it perfect for Link. They had a lot to think about.

She sat in bed for a while, picking apart the meaning of the dream step by step. From her past experiences and the wisdom inside of her, Zelda knew that every little aspect of the dream had meaning to it. Everything around her in the dream meant something, and they were usually accurate prophecies, unless something in the course of fate was changed. After a few minutes, Zelda's clever mind and great wisdom had easily picked apart the dream and understood everything. At first, she felt relieved. Then, she was frightened. And finally, she felt pain: excruciating, emotional pain. Her heart simply broke in two, but she still knew that what the dream said was bound to happen. The princess was shocked.

Zelda stood up and readied herself in a daze. The end of the journey and the way to win were now evident. It was clear that it wasn't going to be easy, and that suffering was something that couldn't be avoided. Of course, the riddles on the pieces of the orb had already said that. But Zelda had never expected that there be this much pain.

Ilia was still in her room when Zelda peeked, and she was fast asleep. Zelda smiled slightly to herself, and then softly closed the door. She looked over the railing in the hall, and saw that Telma was already behind the counter ready for the day to begin. The princess furrowed her brow in confusion; Link was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, Telma," Zelda greeted at the counter, smiling brightly.

"Morning sweet pea!" Telma replied as she cleaned some plates. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you," she nodded. "But, where is—?"

Telma tilted her head toward the table in the alcove, and Zelda anxiously followed her gaze. She chuckled to herself quietly. There at the table was Link, and his head was buried in his arms as he lay against the table. He was fast asleep. Zelda felt the temptation to just let him sleep, but she needed to talk to him. And she had a feeling that he needed to talk to her.

"Go ahead and wake the poor dear up. He seems to have a lot on his mind, and if he really needs to sleep, take him upstairs to a decent bed." Telma ordered, and Zelda obediently walked over to the table.

"Link?" she said his name quietly as she gently shook his shoulder. His head moved, and he shifted his position with a groan. "Wake up, Link," Zelda continued. He looked up at her with heavy eyelids, and she tried not to laugh when she saw the marks on his cheeks from the tunic he had been pressed up against.

"Good morning," she said, sitting down at the table beside him. He smiled dazedly, still half-asleep. "You fell asleep on the table."

He laughed at his own foolishness and rubbed his eyes. Then he took off his hat and made an attempt at straightening out his unkempt hair. Zelda felt her cheeks get hot as she watched him, and then sadness came when she remembered the dream.

"Um, I need to talk to you," she began, but he held up a hand to cut her off. She looked at him with a perplexed expression. After putting his hat in its rightful place, he reached into his tunic and pulled out a charred piece of paper. Without a word, he put it on the table and slid it toward her. Zelda succeeded in hiding her reluctance as she unfolded the paper.

It was yet another riddle about the orb. And it proved that part of her dream was true. The other part, however…

"W-where did you find this?" she asked with a gasp. Link went on to explain his ordeal with the bug last night, and Zelda's fear only increased. Link watched intently as she read the riddle and pondered pensively. Then, he explained to her his theory about the riddle, but Zelda already knew it and understood. She had already known… but now, she knew more.

"Link, listen carefully," she said, staring into his eyes. "Last night, I had a prophetic dream."

She explained to him the entire dream… but she left out the part where time went back and Zelda was the one who was killed. Link was left perplexed and waiting for more explanations.

"The darkness around me? That means that this evil has great power. But the light of the cobblestones means that there is a way to defeat it," she started explaining the meaning of the dream. "The letters on the cobblestone, because they make no sense and were written in ancient Hylian, mean that the journey will be confusing and complex. And the fact that I was wearing my most formal dress means that I will have to take on many responsibilities and hold many burdens as princess along the journey."

Link was beginning to understand on his own, and Zelda could tell that the gears were shifting in his mind.

"The long walk to you means that the journey will be long and hard. And, Link, this is the most important part. You must listen very carefully." She paused. "Since you were the one who lit up all of the darkness, it means that _you_ are the one will stop the evil. You are going to be the light in the world of darkness."

Link seemed taken aback, but he also seemed to be accepting that fact.

"Just like the riddle, Link: _One true hero alone on the journey must be sent._ You're the true hero who will vanquish the evil," she said. Link blinked, processing everything. "You mustn't be afraid…" Zelda was afraid to explain the rest of the dream.

She choked back sobs as Link's eyes widened. He was thinking about the next part of the dream: the part where he was killed.

"Just know that if you are defeated, evil will conquer all. That's why d-darkness returned after you…" Her voice trailed off as Link pressed his hand to his forehead. He now understood completely. "But Link, this doesn't mean that you will be killed. It only means that there are many obstacles and enemies on the path, and it is very dangerous. It doesn't mean that you will not vanquish them."

It was a lie.

"I'm so sorry. Once again, the fate of Hyrule is in your hands," she put her hand on his, and she sucked in a breath when she saw this it was cold and clammy.

He never noticed that she left out a crucial part of the dream.

_The part of the dream where time replays and Link doesn't die…_ she thought to herself. _It means that there's a way to save Link from being defeated and save all of Hyrule. _

She held back more tears.

_It means that the only way to save him and Hyrule is sacrifice._

_The sacrifice of my life._

**Spooky... Haha I hope you liked it! I worked super hard on this, and I hope it's not confusing or choppy. If it is... tell me in your reviews! Hahaha thanks again everyone, and keep on reading! **


	20. Chapter 20: Separation

**Another long one! Hahaha but hey, that's just how I write. Long chapters are my thing ;) Anyway, I have some shoutouts:**

**Pegasus6644: You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world... but you already knew that ;) Love you!  
**

**NinjaSheik: You're so loyal, thanks so much!**

**fishylishy: I've already told you that you're awesome, but I'm going to tell you again: YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Varun51194: I thoroughly enjoy our mini-conversations. :)**

**sprinkleglitz: I love reading your long, meaningful reviews! THANKS!**

**Zelda-Sheik: Do you even realize how much I wish I could PM you? You're so cool, and your reviews make me feel sooo special! Thanks.**

**madchickenlover: You have a very colorful vocabulary :P Oh yeah... the boots... I guess I forgot.. well, except for the dream. She was supposed to be wearing heels in the dream. Thanks for pointing that out buddy! **

**Snowyflakes: Yes, self-sacrifice is very tough. You'll just have to read to find out what happens ;)**

**LoneMouse444: I'm not even going to say anything to you. hehe**

**SilenceHD: Thanks for being so loyal!**

**MikieJoe: You're hilarious. That's all there is to it haha**

**Marilynn Lake: I'm glad that my story even catches the attention of a LinkxMidna fan! Thanks for your support!**

**All right, sorry for the hold-up. Here's Chapter Twenty! Enjoy :D  
**

Chapter Twenty: Separation

LINK POV

Link stood in the room alone, packing all of his things for the journey. He didn't need much, just his weapons and a few pieces of bread and cheese. Just as always, he somehow managed to pack everything and still be nimble and agile, and he twisted his sword habitually before sheathing it.

His next destination was Faron's spring. The third piece of the orb was waiting for him there, and Link was aching for more answers. But he was reluctant to leave Zelda, who was preparing herself, downstairs. In a few minutes, they would be separated for at least a few days, and neither one was happy about it. He wanted to spend all of his time with her and help her figure out the secrets of the orb and the plague. However, Faron and Ordona didn't have much time. Link knew what had to be done to keep Hyrule–and Princess Zelda–safe.

"Ready?" Zelda asked once Link jogged downstairs, adjusting his hat. He nodded, and she slipped her bare feet into the brown boots she always wore. "Right, then. Let's go."

"You two be careful. I don't want anymore injured children in my bar." Telma winked from across the counter. Link nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Of course. And, Telma," Zelda sighed. "Thank you so much for everything. We truly appreciate it."

"Oh, it's my pleasure dear!" she smiled. Then, she reached under the counter and pulled out an envelope. "And Link, since it's on your way, please give this letter to Renado. We'll be sending Ilia over to him shortly, seeing as there's nobody to help her here. Hopefully, Auru or Rusl will escort her."

Link obediently tucked the letter into his knapsack, eager to get help for Ilia.

"Good boy," she pinched his cheek, and he found himself blushing. "Now you two get going. The castle is probably going crazy looking for you, naughty Princess."

Link went to open the door for Zelda, but before she walked off, Telma grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. Link furrowed his brow, unable to hear. Zelda seemed uneasy with the words, for she looked down and sighed heavily. Telma nodded, and then patted Zelda's back.

"Take care!" she called out one last time before they walked out of the bar, and Zelda pulled up her hood.

"Let's hurry. You need to reach the light spirits as soon as possible," she said, gently touching his arm. He nodded as the static erupted through his shoulder. Link loved the feeling.

They walked out, hand in hand, into the bustling world of Castle Town. They were barely noticed, and they had slight trouble making their way through the stuffed crowds and alleys of the town. Finally, the reached the Central Plaza and took a deep breath as they approached the fountain. Link was becoming more and more hesitant to let go of her hand…

"Link! Link, old chap!" A familiar voice caused Link to turn around, perplexed. "Thank the goddesses I found you!" Shad ran up to them, panting and doubling over to catch his breath. Link put his hand on his shoulder, making sure he was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he insisted, straightening up but still hyperventilating. He seemed to be extremely excited about something. "Oh…" He noticed the cloaked finger beside Link. Then he whispered, "Is this the princess?"

"Yes, Shad, it's me." Zelda confirmed. The bespectacled scholar let out a relieved sigh.

"Very well then. Do you mind if I take a moment of your time? I need to talk to you both." Shad led them to the fountain, and all three of them sat down, Shad in the middle.

"Is it regarding the Oocca?" Zelda whispered.

"Yes, it is." Shad nodded, but his expression was one of sadness. "The small, kind creature told me that all of the Oocca in the City in the Sky are falling ill. She gave me such a horrible description," he shuddered, and Link patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Would you mind giving us the description?" Zelda asked calmly, her voice quiet and comforting.

"Of course… that's why I'm here." Shad cleared his throat awkwardly and straightened up. "This is what Ooccoo told me: nearly all of the Oocca are immobile. They simply lay all day, unable to eat or drink. They wretch blood and their feathers constantly fall from their itchy, red skin. A handful has already died.

"Somehow, word of my interest and vast knowledge of the Oocca reached the City in the Sky, and Ooccoo was sent to look for me. She says that I'm her only hope. Nobody else knows how to cure them of this virus." Shad buried his face in his hands, leaning forward again. Zelda rubbed his back, and though he didn't know why, Link felt a rush of hot jealousy run through him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to let them down! I know almost everything there is to know about the Oocca, yet I don't know how to answer her question. I don't know how to cure Ooccoo's people!" Shad groaned, obviously frustrated. "I don't know what to do! The one time I need to use my knowledge, I fail."

"You haven't failed yet…" Zelda's voice became pensive, and Link narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Shad, I have an idea."

"Princess, I don't want to bother you with—"

"No, just listen to me. I doubt you're going to find much information about the Oocca that you don't already know in the Castle Town Library, correct?" she interrupted.

"Well, I suppose that's true,"

"And I have a few things I need to look into myself," she continued. Link didn't like where this was going. "We could help each other. Come with me to the Castle Library. I can help you and you can help me. You're very scholarly, as am I, and I'm sure we'll make a wonderful team."

Link struggled to hold in his jealous rage.

"R-really?" Shad gaped. "Y-you want me to c-come with you to the C-castle Library?" he stuttered as he pushed up his glasses. Zelda simply nodded.

"Well of course I'll come! If you need the help, I will willingly give it. I'm in need of some assistance myself," he chuckled uneasily.

"Perfect! You will accompany me back to the castle, then?" Zelda continued excitedly.

"Well…" Shad took a moment to think. "Why not? Yes!"

Link took a deep breath, looking away from them. He stared blankly at the floor.

_Nothing could ever happen between them,_ he told himself, _why are you being so sensitive? She just needs help finding information; nothing is going on._

"Link?" Zelda's silky voice calling his voice brought him back to reality. "A-are you ready?"

Her voice was shaky. For some reason, that comforted Link.

Instead of answering, he stood up and grabbed his knapsack. Accordingly, Shad and Zelda both stood. Then, without warning, Zelda put her hood down. Nobody around seemed to notice…

Link saw tears welling in her eyes, and he caught his breath. Shad was simply dazzled by her beauty. Her trembling lips opened, but then she closed them once more and stepped closer to Link. Sensing something, Shad smiled slightly to himself and stepped out of their path.

"I guess this is where we part," she swallowed. Link glanced downwards. "Link, I…"

In the next second, Zelda's arms were around his neck and she was pulling him into a tight hug. Link, caught a bit off guard, eagerly returned the embrace. She buried her face in his neck, and he squeezed her tightly as he took in the lovely scent of her skin and hair. Her brown tresses were silky and smooth beneath his fingers. He never wanted to let go.

"Be careful," she whispered in his ear, her sweet breath warm against his flustered cheek.

"We'll be together again." Link muttered those quiet words before he even thought about what was coming out of his mouth. Zelda pulled away to look at him, a hopeful look on her face. Then, she smiled uncertainly.

"I know."

With that, Zelda placed a soft kiss on his cheek and he instinctively grabbed her hands, but she gazed away. Link couldn't help but glance at Shad suspiciously. The intelligent man was staring at them, his hands clasped and a smile on his face. His head was tilted as he watched their heartwarming farewell, and Link found himself somewhat relieved that there was no hint of jealousy in Shad's composure.

"Good-bye, and good luck," Zelda stroked his cheek with tender fingers one last time before moving to stand beside Shad.

"Yes, Link," Shad pushed up his glasses. "I don't know what you're doing, but good luck! Don't hurt yourself," he winked. Link gave him a crooked smile. Then, he looked at Zelda. She wasn't meeting his eyes, and she seemed to be holding back tears. Link was finding it hard to keep himself composed as well.

He didn't want to make this harder on her. Sighing and trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, Link waved before turning around and walking away. Each step felt heavy, almost like he was wearing his Iron Boots; his possessions were suddenly a burden on his back and shoulders. It was becoming harder and harder to leave her. Hopefully, he would never have to do it again.

* * *

Epona, awakened from her slumber, drowsily moved through Hyrule Field. Link didn't bother pushing her into a canter or a gallop; after all, they first needed to stop at Kakariko Village. Ilia needed Link's services now more than ever. He prayed for her health and safety, hoping that she'd have the strength to push through until Renado treated her. He was even angry with himself for leaving her. She had been asleep, so he hadn't been able to say good-bye…

The fog and red dirt started blowing around Epona's hooves, and she snorted. It was the trademark fog and wind of Kakariko Village, but Link felt comfortable in the atmosphere. He also felt secure knowing that Eldin was safe, so this area was as well. As for its people…

"Link? Oh, thank the gods you're here!" Renado rushed up to him, taking Link off guard. He pulled back on the reins, halting his red mare as the shaman approached. "I was about to send for someone to help."

Link furrowed his brow, but he had a terrible feeling in his gut.

"Luda, Barnes, they've fallen terribly ill." Renado explained.

Link's jaw dropped, and he suppressed the urge to scream at the top of his lungs in horror. The Gorons, the Oocca… and now the people.

"I've tried to help them, I've tried every remedy I know, but nothing is working. They show no signs of getting better. Maybe you know…?" Renado stared up at him hopefully. Sadly, Link shook his head and looked away guiltily. The shaman sighed heavily, and then rubbed his temples.

"This is terrible. I don't know what's going on. It seems to be the same thing that has happened to the Gorons, but they are in even worse shape than before. More have died." For the first time, Link saw Renado on the brink of tears. "What will happen to my daughter and the people of Kakariko?"

Link put his hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. But he didn't know what to say; he had no words to comfort the poor man. All that Link could do now to help was gather the other pieces of the orb and rely on Zelda to figure out the cure.

"I-I'm sorry," Renado took a deep breath and maintained his composure. "You must be here for a specific reason. What is it, my child?"

Link hesitantly pulled out the letter that Telma had addressed to him, and handed it to him. Renado shuddered slightly when he read Telma's name. She was quite of fond of the shaman, but poor Renado thought of her as very… 'pushy.' But he took on a serious expression when he read of Ilia's ailments.

"Well yes, of course, I'd be happy to help the poor girl. She's gone through so much." Renado sighed and tucked the letter away. "I will be awaiting her arrival."

"Renado," Link said his name quietly. "I'll find the cure." With that, he galloped out of Kakariko Village and towards Faron Woods. He had a promise to fulfill and a princess to return to.

ZELDA POV

"Follow me," Zelda ordered after Link had disappeared. She felt her heart trembling and her stomach churning longingly, but she kept her feelings hidden. She didn't even notice that her voice was shaky; but Shad noticed. He looked at her with pitiful eyes, knowing what was ailing her. Just looking into her eyes and at her face, he knew that she longed for Link to return.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" Shad asked again. Zelda wiped her eyes discreetly and straightened up.

"Y-yes, I'm certain," she replied. With a sigh, she turned around, walking toward the entrance to the castle. Shad uneasily followed beside her, watching her intently with worried eyes.

Zelda's mind was clouded with thoughts of Link and the need to be with him once more. It had been less than ten minutes, and she was already longing for his presence. She knew that it would be a while before they would reunite, and that fact hurt her the most. Zelda's desire for him after such a short time was proof of her undying love for him. She prayed that he needed her as much as she needed him. She prayed that he loved her, too.

"Pardon me, Princess," Shad exhaled deeply and clutched his notebook closer to his chest. "Are we simply going to stroll into the castle without being noticed?"

"Oh, of course not." Zelda put on a poker face and managed a sly smile. "We're going to be noticed."

"Uh…"

"Good morning, gentlemen." Before Shad could say another word, Zelda walked up to the guards casually.

"P-Princess Zelda?" they stuttered. Their surprise was evident, even though they were wearing helmets, but Zelda wasn't fazed. She had been expecting this. Shad, on the other hand, remained hidden behind her. "Y-you're here! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Well, you found me. Send word to my advisor that I have returned, and I have a guest," she stepped aside to expose Shad. Her personality had shifted a bit from a sweet, shaken, lovesick girl to a confident, regal, slightly arrogant princess.

"H-hello," Shad waved hesitantly. The guards paused and stared at him for a moment, but then they turned back to their princess.

"This is my friend, Shad. Now please, go send my message. If he asks where I am, tell him that Shad and I are in the library," she ordered. The guards looked at each other, confused. Zelda sighed and flicked her wrists impatiently. "Go!"

At that word, they began stumbling around, bowed, and then ran off. Zelda rolled her eyes with a giggle and continued forward without another word. Shad hurriedly walked at her heels.

"That was… impressive," he stated.

"Thank you." Zelda smiled at him sweetly, going back to her patient and calm self. "It's actually quite amusing, how afraid they are of me." She laughed again.

"It's strange, because they have nothing to be afraid of." Shad grinned with a chuckle. Zelda smiled, but then turned away hastily. He was reminding her of Link which, in this case, wasn't a good thing. The princess put those thoughts out of her mind as she led Shad into the castle and towards the library. All that mattered now was getting more information about the orb…

Though it was most definitely not true, Zelda kept telling herself that it was. To her, Link was more important. Then, the words that Telma had said to her before she left returned to her brain, echoing in her ears:

_"Don't let this man slip through your fingers, girl. He's one you don't want to lose."_

**I know, it's long. Hopefully, it wasn't boring. Let me know what you think in my reviews! Thanks guys!**_  
_


	21. Chapter 21: A Bug and A Book

**Here it is! Chapter Twenty-One (buh...buh...buuuuh.) There are some more people I have to thank:**

**fishylishy: Thanks again, lish! I'm glad you like my description.**

**SilenceHD: Loyal, as always. Thanks! :D**

**Zelda-Sheik: I wish I had a DsiXL... haha but yeah thanks so much for the great reviews! GET AN ACCOUNT!**

**NinjaSheik: LOVE YOUR REVIEWS~! KEEP 'EM COMING~!**

**: Thanks for the cute reviews! They're adorable!**

**sqiushy313: I will definitely keep writing, thanks for the encouragement!**

**shabbacabba: As always, your reviews made me lol! Hilarious, glad you like it shabba! **

**HeckGirl96: You are awesome. And I love reading long reviews ;) I'm glad you've been keeping up with the story, thanks for the wonderful review! Get an account! I'd love to chat with you!**

**Guys... 173 reviews? Are you kidding me? THAT'S AMAZING! THAAANK YOOOOUUUU! Enjoy :P  
**

Chapter Twenty-One: A Bug and A Book

LINK POV

Link reached Faron Woods in no time because, after all, he knew Hyrule so well. Even Epona was perfectly comfortable with the trails and seemed to know exactly where she was going, happy with her beloved master on her back. Link patted her neck, muttering grateful and encouraging words in her twitching ears. He pulled the reins and sat back in the saddle, bringing her to a walk as he entered the woods he recognized so well. But there was something he didn't recognize when he entered.

All of the grass around him was wilting, and Link drew in an anxious breath as Epona continued forward. Her steps became slightly hesitant as they both noticed the dying atmosphere. There was complete silence except for an eerie wind in the air, and Link could've sworn he saw black ashes blowing in the breeze. There was not a single speck of green in the once lush forest, and Link's stomach churned uncomfortably. Everything was brown and dying, and there was a haunting dryness in the air. He could hear whispers in the air, calling his name and beckoning him to the spring.

Link was horrified. Everything was completely changed; it was just proof that Faron was sick and not getting any better. He ran a hand over his face, wishing that he could hear something other than the terrifying whispers and his own heavy breathing. With a pounding heart, he dismounted his loyal horse, and as soon as his boots made contact with the dry earth, he felt the presence of the evil. His Triforce began glowing, and he stared at it blankly. Epona whinnied uncomfortably, and he stroked her face reassuringly.

Link tethered Epona on a wilting tree and continued on alone, trying to ignore the goose bumps appearing on his pale skin. When he looked up, he saw that even the sky was gray and the sun was nowhere to be seen. There was no sign of life; Link didn't see any bugs or animals. Not even the monsters were there.

His feet carried him to Faron's spring, and he automatically thought about the incomplete orb in his knapsack, accompanied by the perplexing riddle. The water in Faron's spring was dark and blurry with ashes and specks of black floating in the once clear, beautiful blue water. Link hesitated in stepping forward into the spring, and there was a terrible knot in the pit of his churning stomach. There was not a soul in the spring.

As soon as he stepped into the vicinity, a hot gust of wind blew, and his dirty blond hair billowed in the evil breeze. Though it was warm, he shivered involuntarily and immediately unsheathed his sword. Suddenly, he heard that sound… the ominous scuttling sound…

Link put up his sword protectively, glancing around the spring with anxious, narrowed eyes. Then the sound came from behind, and he whirled around. There was nothing there.

"O Hero of Twilight…" Faron's hoarse, raspy voice suddenly erupted into the haunting atmosphere. Link turned back around, still at the ready. The golden droplet appeared in the water, and the monkey-like spirit swung out from the water and hung onto the light orb. He was black and a sickening green, and Link could practically see the dark evil radiating off of the poor spirit. He bowed his head loyally, but he still kept listening intently for the scuttling sound.

"I am weak…" Faron continued, and then he coughed. Link saw his eyelids drooping and the strength seeping from his sacred body. "My time… is coming…"

Link, without hesitation, pulled out the pieces of the orb. He remembered what had happened to Eldin when Zelda showed him the first piece; the bugs had flown out of his body.

"It… can't be…" Faron gaped. "The Orb… of Darkness's Plague…"

"Please, tell me more about it," Link requested. Faron coughed once again, hanging on to his ball weakly. "Why was the orb created?"

"In ancient times… when Hyrule was first created…" he began. "A black source of evil escaped from the depths of the heavens… and descended upon the people…"

Link narrowed his eyes, nodding in understanding. Faron was evidently speaking of the source, the one guarded by the knight that had attacked Ilia. But what was it…?

"A terrible plague spread through the land… all people fell ill, and there was nobody immune to it but three people… the Chosen Ones."

Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf's ancestors were the ones immune to it.

"But… eventually, while trying to vanquish this evil… even these three fell to its great power…" Faron caught Link off guard with those words. "They were unable to defeat the source of the black bugs…"

Things once again became screwed up in Link's head, and he was confused again. If Zelda were here, she'd understand exactly what was going on. But, much to Link's dismay, she wasn't beside him. He wished with all of his heart that she were.

"The goddesses decided to take things into their own hands… Farore, Nayru, and Din created the Orb of Darkness's Plague to capture and hold the source of the evil… It is the only object powerful enough to hold the source…" Faron sighed with a cough. "And now… it has been shattered… The source has escaped… and is wreaking havoc through Hyrule…"

Link sucked in a breath nervously, habitually twirling his sword in his glowing hand.

"This is a story seldom told in Hyrule now… But it is true, nevertheless… The Orb… It must be reassembled… and the evil source must be defeated…"

Link was about to ask what the source was, but the shattered orb in his hand began burning with incessant heat. With a scream of pain, he dropped the burning object and looked at his hand. And orange mark glowed in his palm.

Suddenly, the process repeated itself. Faron shrieked menacingly, and bugs erupted from his body. Slowly, the light began returning. The orb glowed brightly in the spring, the silver designs lighting up and blinding him for a few moments. Faron returned to his normal gold and white state, but Link could see that he was weak. Ignoring the slight sting in his hand, he readied himself to attack the bugs falling into the black water.

"Wait, o brave youth…" Faron demanded. "Put your sword… the blade of evil's bane… put it in the water…"

With a nod, Link obeyed and dipped his sword in the spring. Then, the Master Sword's unique light spread throughout the spring, making it glow a beautiful golden color. However, the power of the light sent Link flying backwards, and he landed on the ground harshly. The Master Sword remained floating on the surface of the glowing spring, and Link vaguely heard the agonized screams of the dying bugs. He slowly sat up, putting a hand to his aching head. The bugs were beginning to shrivel up, and before long, they were all dead.

The light of the sword died down, and the spring was back to normal. Link sighed in relief and managed to stand up. All around him, things were beginning to return to their usual state and the darkness was disappearing. But there was still something missing.

_The dead bugs,_ he thought, examining them as he picked up his sword. _They're not morphing into the orb! That must mean not all of them are dead…_

"Ah!" he shouted in pain as he felt a sting erupt through the back of his leg. It forced him to his knees with a strained grunt and dizzy eyesight. Link managed to look backward, and he saw a black bug attached to his calf. It had bitten him, and now he felt the blackness running through his body. The evil was overwhelming his body, and he began trembling horridly. His sword dropped into the water, creating an eerie splash. He let out another agonized scream, and then…

Link once again transformed into the wolf.

ZELDA POV

Zelda felt comfortable walking through the perplex corridors of her castle, Shad at her heels. He was gazing in amazement at the portraits on the walls and the amazing architecture of the building.

"So it's true! The castle really is as beautiful as I've heard," he observed. Zelda chuckled at his childish gawking, but she understood.

"The library is the best part of the entire castle," she interjected. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"I can't wait!" Shad squealed excitedly, adjusting his glasses. He then began flipping aimlessly through his notebook, licking his fingers as he turned the pages. Zelda watched him glance at it for a moment, taking note of his scholarly expression and narrowed eyes. He was looking at something very intently, and Zelda smiled to herself as she looked away. Still, she couldn't Link off of her racing mind. Her heart wouldn't stomp beating its desire for his return.

"This way," she turned a corner, and then led him up a twirling flight of stairs. Shad gaped at the mosaics on the windows, gasping at the art. The halls were practically deserted, which was unusual for Zelda. She furrowed her brow curiously, wondering where all of the servants were, but she tried to ignore the fact and went to the library.

Large wooden doors led into Zelda's safe haven, and she pushed them open before strolling gracefully into the large room.

"Oh, good gracious," Shad dropped his notebook, and his jaw dropped as the door closed behind him. Large, incredible shelves lined the room, each one filled with tens of thousands of books. It was one of the biggest rooms that Shad had ever laid eyes upon. Shelves went on as far as the eye could see, and pieces of furniture dotted the library here and there. The most amazing part was the ceiling; there was no ceiling.

There was just a large, clear glass dome staring up at the sky. It stretched across the entire library, letting in the sunlight and exposing the library. Shad needed to remind himself to breathe steadily so that he wouldn't faint again. Along the edges of the windows and the walls, traditional Hylian designs and portraits of the Royal Family stood. Tapestries hung majestically, and Zelda took a deep breath. She was home.

"You said you needed information about the Oocca?" Zelda asked. However, she knew that information about Oocca wouldn't help much. At the same time, she prayed that Shad might find something helpful while she examined Hyrule's history.

"Uh, y-yes," he stumbled. Zelda rolled her eyes humorously and gestured for him to follow her. She felt… comfortable around him, as if she had known him her entire life.

It was completely deserted, but she knew exactly where she was going as she weaved her way through the shelves and glanced at the books.

"It should be here," They arrived at a section near the back of the library, and Zelda stepped toward the shelves. She stood on her tiptoes, scanning the titles of the books.

"Let me help," Shad stepped up beside her and also began searching for the perfect book to help them. "Ah, this one might help!"

He grabbed one book called: _History of the Heavens: How the Oocca and the Hylians Came to Be_. Zelda nodded approvingly. It was a large, very thick book, and she supposed that it would be enough for now.

"Now what kind of book were you looking for?" he asked the princess.

"Oh, um…" Before she could answer his question, her eyes fell on a specific tome that could help her. "This one is perfect. _Hylian Disasters: A History of Hyrule's Largest Catastrophes._"

"Disasters? Why do you need to know about the catastrophes of Hyrule?" Shad furrowed his brow.

"Just a little project I'm looking into," she shrugged casually. "I'll take this one, too." She pulled out another book called: _The History of Ancient Hyrule: A Detailed Summary of Hyrule's Beginnings._

_ Creatures of ancient,_ Zelda thought, her mind reverting back to the riddles on the orb pieces as she saw the title. _Ancient history is exactly what I need if I want to find information about these 'ancient creatures.'_

Each of the books they accumulated was extremely thick, and Zelda sighed as she led Shad back to a table surrounded by comfortable armchairs. They dropped their books heavily on the wooden surface, and then sunk into the armchairs. Shad ran a hand through his fiery hair, a flustered expression on his face.

"Is anything the matter?" Zelda asked him.

"No, nothing," he replied. "It's just, I'm praying that I find something helpful in these books. If not, Ooccoo will have no hope."

"Don't worry about it, Shad," she comforted. "I'm certain that you will figure everything out." He smiled at her, appreciative of her kind words. "Now, I suggest we get to work. These books are very large."

The two young people spent the next three hours reading through the books and conversing casually. Shad seemed determined to help these little creatures that he'd been waiting for, because he finally had his chance to prove himself. He had a chance to fulfill his dead father's dream.

"How's it coming, Princess?" Shad yawned after three hours, his head leaning on his hand.

"Not so good," Zelda replied. She had been reading _The History of Ancient Hyrule_ page for page and word for word for the past three hours. She had been careful not to skip anything, but so far, she hadn't even gotten to the time when the goddesses created Hylians. Hyrule truly did have a long and grueling history. Zelda prayed that she would eventually find out what was going on.

"If that book isn't working for you, try the catastrophe one. Just alternate between the two, it might be more helpful." Shad suggested, still looking at the words on the page in front of him.

"That's good advice. Thank you, Shad," Zelda heeded his advice and switched to the other book. "How is your research coming?"

"Still nothing. I know all of this information already," Shad sighed. Zelda found herself impressed with his vast knowledge.

"You know," she began. "On rainy days, I like to come in here and read fairytales and stories of the ancient Hero. I love how the rain patters against the window ceiling, and I can see it all. It's almost as if the rain is falling on me, but I remain dry." Words were coming out of her mouth, and she didn't even realize what she was saying. Talking to Shad was like talking to her best friend. Still, the bond between them could never be as strong as the one she had with Link.

"That seems like a wonderful thing,"

"And when I was younger, my father used to bring me here. I would sit on his lap, and he would read me stories and teach me the history of Hyrule. He also taught me the language of Ancient Hylian in here, on this very table."

"I can imagine the happiness you felt," Shad smiled at her. Zelda simply sighed, returning to her book.

After another hour of looking through this one, she finally found something.

"Finally!" she gasped, sitting up and excitedly smacking the large book.

"W-what?" Shad blinked, staring at her. He was quite disoriented at the moment, having been reading the same book for over four hours.

"I found something!" she cried, a smile spreading across her tired face. The sun was beginning to set, letting a sliver of darkness come in through the glass dome. "Chapter Two: The Plague that Mercilessly Swept Through Ancient Hyrule."

Eagerly, she began flipping the pages of the long chapter and just skimming it. It was filled with tons of information on the plague and how it occurred. Each subtitle was packed with useful information. Excitement was rising inside of her, and butterflies began fluttering. This could be it. Then, her eyes fell on the last subtitle of the chapter, and she bit her lip happily. It read: "The Orb of Darkness's Plague."

She had found it.

**Hope you liked it, more to be revealed in the next chapter, promise! ^.^ Chapter twenty-two coming up soon! And keep a lookout for my next fanfic, coming soon. It's Super Smash Bros. Anyway, love you guys! Thanks :DDD**


	22. Chapter 22: Wolves and Protectors

**Please welcome Chapter twenty-two! It's a bit of a filler... and I really hope I didn't make any technical errors. The suspense increases... haha enjoy! :D**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Wolves and Protectors

LINK POV

Link let out a frustrated bark, running in circles in the water anxiously. All of his animal instincts returned, and he lost his human ability to judge and use his common sense. The hair stood up on his slightly trembling body, and the water was cold on his lean, muscular legs. The chain from so long ago was still there… and so was the bug.

It remained attached to his leg, no matter how fast Link ran around in circles. It pierced his flesh once more, and he whimpered in agony.

"O Chosen One of the gods…" Faron spoke. "Kill the one that remains…"

Link crouched low, baring his sharp teeth and snarling menacingly. He barked again, but his instincts told him to stand as still as a statue. The only sounds were the rumbling in his throat and the sound of the bug attaching itself to his skin. He felt it crawling in his fur, making its way up his leg. The wolf struggled to keep himself from shivering. Finally, the bug's presence was on his back. He took his chance.

With a frightening bark, Link rolled onto his side into the water. He landed back on his feet, watching the bug writhe. The strong muscles of Link's back and his roll had crushed it, and it was hanging onto life by a thread. Sharp fangs suddenly ripped through the flesh of the bug, causing it to squeal one more time before it was silent and still. It finally resembled all of the other dead bugs in the spring. Link triumphantly took a step back, gazing up at the revived light spirit of Faron Woods.

"You are successful, O Great Hero…" he began. "But you are cursed… you take on the form of a feral beast…"

Just as Link expected, the bodies of the bugs came together to form the third piece of the orb. Link was that much closer to solving the mystery of this plague. The orb piece floated down to him, landing softly and floating in the golden water of the spring.

"Young Link…" Faron continued, and Link sat in the water as he habitually wagged his tail. His large blue eyes blinked up at the golden lemur. "Did you witness the power of the Master Sword… the Blade of Evil's Bane?"

Link nodded his furry, massive head.

"It is the light… the light that has been granted to it by the goddesses…" he began explaining. "It has the power… the power to destroy this evil… only the light, only the power of the goddesses… What sealed it in the beginning of time will seal this evil once again…"

It took a moment for Link's primitive mind to process what Faron was saying, but he figured it out. Everything made sense.

_The Triforce,_ he thought. _The Triforce is what will defeat this evil._

"You are wise, courageous beast…" Faron nodded, reading Link's mind. "But there is one more thing… One more thing that is needed…" he paused for a moment. "You hold it… in your possession…"

_The Master Sword._ Link thought. The epiphany was happening. _Faron, how do I use the Triforce and the Master Sword to seal the evil back in the Orb?_

"Find it… find the last piece…" Faron howled eerily, and began sinking back into the water.

_Wait!_

The light spirit was gone. And that's when it hit Link that this puzzle–this entire mystery– was much more complex than he thought. His mind was racing with thoughts of the Triforce, his Master Sword, the Orb, and the cure. He still needed to find it. Hopefully, Zelda was on the right track. Also, he was occupied with the desire to become human. It just didn't seem right as a wolf without Midna riding on his back.

_Find the last piece…_ Faron's words echoed in his keen ears. Habitually, he barked and whirled around to the exit of the spring. He was about to run out, he paused. Then he remembered the third piece of the orb. Link still had the riddle to figure out.

He stood over the piece of the orb, staring at it float in the water. His blue eyes squinted as he honed in his senses. The words finally appeared, and Link growled as they glowed ominously.

_Finally found, the third piece of the Orb_

_ Another riddle, but you will still find more_

_ One more piece is still left to be found_

_ Toward the next spring the beast must bound_

_ One Chosen One takes on his cursed form_

_ The Hero must continue, to the land he has sworn_

_ Courage is a wolf, with eyes feral and blue_

_ Wisdom is the protector, red eyes are the clue_

_ From protectors of the past, and helpers of the hero_

_ The holder of wisdom, by an ancient form she will go_

_ Ancestor who protected the family and all_

_ That is the true wise one, without her you fall _

_ An extinct race will be reborn_

_ To protect, to fight, and serve her lord_

Link was completely baffled. He stared blankly at the perplexing riddle, letting his pink tongue lag from his open jaw. With a discreet whine of reluctance, he sat back down and began breaking it apart in his mind.

_One more piece is still left to be found._ There was only one more piece of the Orb.

_One Chosen One takes on his cursed form._ That line explained the fact that Link had changed, and it was a simple line.

_Courage is a wolf, with eyes feral and blue._ He held the Triforce of Courage, which meant that he was destined to be the wolf. The next line was important, but at the same time, he didn't understand it at all.

_Wisdom is the protector, red eyes are the clue._ There was no doubt that this line was explaining the cursed form of the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom; it was describing what would happen to Zelda should she fall to the dark evil. The only problem: Link had no idea what the protector meant.

_Protectors of the past… helpers of the hero… holder of wisdom, by an ancient form she will go… protected the family…_ What in Hyrule could it be describing? Link needed to find out, because he could warn Zelda. Link's cursed form was a wolf… Zelda's cursed form was the protector with, according to the riddle, red eyes. Somehow, the descriptions rang a small bell in his head. Who, or what, was the protector?

ZELDA POV

Zelda squealed in excitement, her blue eyes becoming glued to the page. Shad watched her intently, putting his glasses back around his face. He narrowed his eyes.

"This is _perfect!_" she cried. She couldn't remember feeling this excited (except for when Link had first kissed her). Zelda read over the page, starting to understand the Orb of Darkness's Plague much better. The entire history of the plague was fascinating.

After the goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore descended upon Hyrule and lifted the chaos, they left the Triforce. Three Chosen Ones were blessed by the goddesses: Wisdom, the essence of Nayru; Power, the essence of Din; and Courage, the essence of Farore. That's the reason why when the Triforce was shattered, its pieces flocked to those three chosen ones. They were, no doubt, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf's ancestors. Not long after Hyrule was created, a terrible evil escaped from the heavens and descended upon Hyrule.

Din, Nayru, and Farore, instead of vanquishing the evil themselves, left the Hylians to deal with it. They wished to examine their ways of thinking and how they dealt with problems. They knew that the Chosen Ones had the power to defeat it. At first, they fought the evil bravely; but the plague mercilessly swept through Hyrule, killing nearly everything in its path. Even the three Chosen Ones fell to its evil. There were rumors that these Chosen Ones took on different forms and didn't completely fall, but it wasn't known whether or not the rumors were true.

_The wolf,_ Zelda thought. _But then… what about me and Ganon?_

The Chosen Ones were no longer able to defeat the evil, so the goddesses had to deal with it themselves unless they wanted everything they created to fall to ruin. So, they created the Orb of Darkness's Plague to harness the evil, and the orb itself had great power. It was the only thing powerful enough to keep this evil source harnessed; but at the same time, the orb had the potential to destroy Hyrule if it fell into the wrong hands. It was kept in a place where—

"Oh, no," Zelda sighed as she turned the page to read on. There, where the next page should've been, Zelda saw that it had been ripped out. There was nothing left written about the plague or the Orb. "No!"

"What happened? Is something wrong, Princess?" Shad asked, touching her arm comfortingly.

"A page is ripped out! The most important page," she huffed, burying her face in her hands. "Of course."

"Don't worry," he continued, smiling kindly. "I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere!" He chuckled quietly, but then cleared his throat awkwardly when he saw that it wasn't helping.

"Oh, Shad," she cried. "Now I don't know what to do."

"Well, maybe you could—"

"Wait a moment," Zelda jolts back up, staring ahead intently. "This page can't be ripped out by accident."

"What are you getting at…?"

"Somebody knew I'd be looking for this information. Somebody is planning something, and they're one step ahead of me," she narrowed her eyes, mulling over the situation pensively.

"Um," Shad scratched the back of his neck. "W-what exactly are you looking for?"

"That's not important," Zelda casually said, diverting the subject. "All I can do right now is look in the other book for any sort of extra information. At least now I know where I can find it,"

"I suppose you're right." Shad looked back to his book. The sun was nearly gone, and they would have to light the candles soon.

Zelda grabbed the other book, the one about Ancient Hyrule, and turned to the time right after Hyrule was created. She found exactly what she was looking for.

It pretty much said the exact same things, but in much less detail. It failed to mention the part about the Chosen Ones' alternate forms and the orb itself. It simply stated that something was used to capture the evil. Then, Zelda found something incredible. It was a piece of information that she'd been searching for her entire life, ever since she'd heard the stories when she was young. Her face lit up, and a smile spread across her face. How come she had never heard of this before? How come it had never been mentioned in the history of Hyrule? It was a crucial part of its history. It read:

"The goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore felt that the Royal Family needed to be protected from the evil at all costs. It is rumored that they created the magical race, the Sheikah. Known for their pointy ears and red eyes, this race was full of skilled warriors with incredible protective instincts. They helped protect the Royal Family from the dark evil in collaboration with the Sky Beings. Even after the evil was vanquished, the Sheikah (exceptional magicians and combatants) remained loyal to the Royal Family and the Golden goddesses.

"Most of the Sheikah, however, were wiped out in the Hyrulean Civil War. Though it ended with the union of the Zoras and the Royal Family, the Sheikah were left without many surviving members. However, the founder of Kakariko Village (founded while the Hero of Time was still a child) is said to be a Sheikah and the guardian of Princess Zelda herself. Also, a Sheikah named Sheik aided the Hero of Time in his quest to defeat the evil force. However, the young warrior was never seen again. What happened to the last remaining Sheikah is still a mystery, though their sign, the piercing eye, can still be seen in ancient sites around Hyrule."

Zelda was completely shocked. In fact, she was speechless. The history of the Sheikah was right there in front of her, yet she'd never heard about it before. The Sheikah had protected her family for hundreds of generations, yet they were never spoken of in present-day Hyrule.

"Oh, in the name of Farore," Zelda sat back in her seat, putting a hand to her burning forehead.

"Princess? Are you feeling all right?" Shad noticed her state, but Zelda nodded precariously.

"Yes, I'm fine. But look at this," Zelda pushed the book toward him. "It's talking about the Sheikah."

"The Sheikah?" Shad furrowed his brow. "What in Din's name is the Sheikah?"

"I b-beg your pardon?"

"You said the Sheikah. What is that?" he continued. Zelda's jaw dropped, and she just stared at him.

"You don't know who the Sheikah are?" she finally managed. "The ancient race sent by the goddesses to protect the Royal Family?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar." Shad shrugged apologetically.

_Oh, no,_ Zelda shook her head. It suddenly hit her like waves crashing harshly against the rocks of a cliff. The little voice inside of her head was screaming.

"You've never heard the name?"

"No. Never," Shad replied. "Sorry, Princess."

_This can't be true._ She fought back tears of frustration. _Could it be that the story of the Sheikah was only passed down through the Royal Family? Can that really be true?_

"I cannot believe this," she rubbed her temples in irritation. "You haven't heard about Sheik, the warrior who aided the Hero of Time?"

"The Hero of Time I've heard of," Shad nodded. "But never Sheik."

"Or Impa?"

"No, I can't recall that name."

"Ah!" Zelda screamed quietly in frustration, pulling at her own strands of hair. After a moment, she maintained her calm composure. Shad was staring at her worriedly.

_Link has heard of them… hasn't he?_ She asks herself. _I mean he's the descendant of the Hero of Time. He should know about Sheik and Impa… She was a sage. How could he not know about them?_

"Princess, perhaps some sleep would do you well." Shad suggested caringly. Zelda swallowed, nodding hesitantly.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed as she closed the book. "Are you willing to return tomorrow?"

"Well, if you would like me to," Shad answered as they stood up. He scratched the back of his neck anxiously.

"I quite enjoy your company and your scholarly intellect." Zelda nodded. "I would love it if you joined me again tomorrow."

"Of course, milady," Shad jokingly bowed, provoking a small chuckle from the exhausted princess.

"Very well. I will tell the guards that you are coming tomorrow, and you will be welcomed without any issues." Zelda explained, leading him out of the castle. "Thank you so much, Shad. I appreciate what you're doing for me."

"On the contrary, Princess," Shad gave her a crooked smile, and she could almost see Link's face replace his. "Thank _you._"

**Well, there you go. Chapter twenty-two. Please let me know if I got anything wrong concerning the Triforce or the Sheikah. I'm a perfectionist, and if I miss something, I will for sure fix it if you tell me what it is! Coming soon: Chapter twenty-three! THANKS AGAIN EVERYBODY, I LOVE YOU AAAALLL! :DDDD**


	23. Chapter 23: The Clank of Armor

**Chapter twenty-three, the longest chapter yet! There's action, though, so don't worry. It's not just a filler! Woo! Haha enjoy :))) **

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Clank of Armor

LINK POV

Completely confused and aching for answers, Link grabbed the third piece in his mouth and bounded out of the spring, still trying to figure everything out.

_Protector… red eyes are the clue… _He felt something tugging at his heart, a small bell ringing inside of his brain. Worry was now embedded inside of him, and he longed to warn Zelda. He longed to feel her tender fingers running through his fur, and he wanted to nuzzle her cheek with his warm snout. Most of all, he wanted to know what was going to happen to her. He needed to find out, and he was going to.

Link ran straight toward Ordona's spring, slightly anxious for what he would see happening to his beloved hometown. He had a terrible feeling as his muscular legs pushed him forward, through Faron woods. He was relieved, though, because it was returning to normal. But that fact only made him more nervous for what he was about to see; he was afraid to make comparisons.

Also, Link was filled with thoughts about how he was going to return to human. There was no way to get a hold of the other two pieces, because they had disappeared along with his human features. He was completely doomed and confused.

Link hurried on toward Ordon, shaking away the frightening emotions. The bridge was rickety as his paws pressed against the boards, and it swayed slightly. He wouldn't stop. However, as soon as he came off of the bridge, he immediately felt heavier. It was a strange, uncomfortable feeling. He slowed, and he felt as if a burden had just been placed on his muscular, broad wolf shoulders. A small, muffled whimper came from his curled back lips, but he continued nevertheless.

The conditions in Ordon Province were even worse. Link even felt warm tears welling in his eyes, but he proudly blinked them away. Everything was dead. The grass was gone altogether, the trees wilting and shrunken. Deku Babas were nowhere to be seen, and there was nothing but bleak blackness. Not even the slightest wind was blowing. The sun seemed to have disappeared from the sky, and there was complete and utter silence. Yet, it was deafening.

Link slowed to a walk, staring around him with weary eyes. The orb trembled just slightly in his jaw, but it failed to faze him.

_No,_ he thought, an idea suddenly popping into his head. _The people! _Without another second's hesitation, Link pushed himself back into a sprint, with a bit of unexpected difficulty. He didn't even think about where he was going; his legs simply flew across the desolate ground, and it was second nature to him. He was headed for Ordon, his hometown.

He paused momentarily when passing his house, and seeing all of the color faded from it. It tore his heart in two; this was where he'd grown up, where he'd created all of his childhood memories. Fighting back more tears, Link forced himself to move into the village itself.

What he saw was something he hadn't been expecting. Nevertheless, it hit him like a harsh slap in the face. The wind was knocked out of him as if something had punched him in his sensitive gut.

_This can't be happening,_ he shook his head, keeping his distance.

The people of Ordon were all gathered outside Mayor Bo's house, making an even circle. And… they were weeping. The part that hurt Link the most was what was in the middle of the circle: not one, but two coffins.

All the Ordonians were weeping, and the children were clinging to their parents…all of the children except Colin, who was clutching his baby sister protectively. And there was someone prominent missing from the group.

Unable to see well enough, Link ventured to inch closer, refusing to let the orb drop from his grip. On the contrary, he was frightened that the tenseness of his jaw might break the shattered piece. He was stiff, trying to peek over the heads of the mourning villagers.

"They will be dearly missed," Mayor Bo began, choking back tears. That's when Colin burst into sobs, and accordingly, the baby began screaming. That's when Link realized it, and hot tears rolled down against his fur, matting it.

"Uli and Fado," Mayor Bo continued, stammering slightly. "They contributed so much to Ordon and changed the lives of its people."

They were dead. Uli, Colin's sweet, adoring mother and Rusl's wife, was gone. Fado, the man that Link had spent so much time with on the ranch, herding the goats and lending a hand, was gone. It all hit Link so suddenly, and he sniffed loudly with his wet nose. The villagers still took no notice of him.

All the liveliness and color of Ordon was gone. The small creek was completely dried up, and the pumpkin patches dead. There were no cuccoos in sight, or squirrels. Link's heart was broken in two to see his home like this. It tore even more when thinking of the deaths of the two beloved villagers.

Colin no longer had a mother. The newborn baby would be raised without a mother to love her and care for her as only a mother could. And now, with Fado gone, Link truly had nothing left here. His way of earning a living in Ordon was gone, as was his dear friend.

Also, Link could see the pale, sickly faces of the people of Ordon. Each one was falling ill, and some were leaning on others. The sight made Link determined to find the cure. He needed to save his people and his village, and he needed to do it before he lost any more friends.

The first step was saving Ordona before she died and all of Ordon Province was destroyed. With tears running down his cheeks, Link turned from the overwhelming scene and ran back towards Ordona's spring. There was nothing that could stop him now.

Link found himself surprised that the spring itself wasn't dried up… but the water was black. Dark, pitch black, and the wolf refrained from stepping into it. Ordona, however, refused to come from the spring. Link sat down, patiently awaiting her. When she didn't come, he was forced to put the orb gently on the ground, throw his head back toward the moon, and howl eerily. The sound echoed through the night air, truly making him feel like a feral beast.

The golden droplet appeared in the water, but it was much weaker than usual. That fact greatly worried Link. Ordona's shriek erupted, echoing in Link's twitching ears, and she emerged from the black liquid.

She did not look good. She was black, and the spots of green were becoming like tumors spreading across her body. She had lost her authoritative stature and that twinkle in her eyes, and the only light was being emitted from her sphere. It was the only thing still protecting Ordon, and if Ordona died, so would all of the people and the village itself.

"Brave…youth…" her voice was hoarse, almost like static. Link could tell that she was struggling just to speak. Ordona was just barely hovering above the water, her weakness threatening to get the best of her. "I…am close… to death…"

_I have the third piece of the Orb,_ Link thought, pushing the piece toward her with his muzzle. Ordona coughed heavily.

"The fourth piece…lies within me…" she continued agonizingly. Link nodded, waiting for the orb to work its magic. It did; but it was very weak. He could tell that it was becoming hot as it shook, but it was a very weak shaking. Ordona, however, was evidently going through agonizing pain. She threw her great head back and cried out, making Link jump in surprise.

The process was much slower this time. The black was seeping out of Ordona, but slowly… ever so slowly… It was taking forever. Link was fidgety as her sickness flowed out into the spring, the bugs along with it. They dropped into the spring one by one. Each one balanced on the surface of the liquid, and Link bared his teeth, ready to fight.

"Hello, doggie," Came a menacing voice from behind. Just as Link turned around, a heavy object fell onto the top of his head. His eyesight became blurred, and the world started spinning.

With a weak whimper, Link fell into the filthy water, unconscious.

ZELDA POV

Once Shad was gone, Zelda headed back to the library. There was no way she was going to bed at a time like this. There was still much research to be done. Now that she knew the Sheikah had a connection with this plague, she was determined to find more information about the ancient race.

There was nobody in the halls and nobody in the library as Zelda lit the candles at the table. Darkness had fallen across Hyrule, and the stars were shining through the glass dome. Instead of sitting down, though, Zelda went back to the shelves to look for books of the Sheikah.

"Sheikah, Sheikah, Sheikah," she muttered to herself as she looked through the shelves, candle in hand. Her eyelids were drooping, and she was moving sluggishly, but she refused to stop. Hyrule needed her… Link needed her.

Finally, she found the perfect book: _History of the Sheikah: Protectors of the Royal Family_. It was significantly thinner than the other books, but it still held meaningful information for Zelda. And it still made a thump when she dropped it on the table. She sat down, and decided to tie her hair back with a ribbon to keep it out of her face.

As soon as she opened the book, she saw dust scattered along its pages. Coughing, she blew the dust off and ran her fingers along the yellowing pages. It was as if it hadn't been opened for ages. As a precursor, Zelda flipped through the pages precariously. But as she did, the book opened to a certain page. There, sitting on the parchment, was a note. It was folded in yellow paper, and Zelda furrowed her brow as she picked it up. With curious eyes, she unfolded the paper and read the words inside:

_If you are reading this, then you are no doubt a member of the Royal Family. Also, if you are reading this, read carefully. These stories can explain all. The Sheikah are a race that protected the Royal Family, but are now nearly extinct… I am the last remaining member. And now, the story is passed down only through the princesses and the kings of this land. The people have forgotten about their protectors. Impa is forgotten… Sheik is forgotten. But the Sheikah are the reason that the Royal Family has survived all of these years. Read the pages of this book, and spread the tale. Whether you are Princess Zelda or the King of Hyrule, read. Pass on the story of the Sheikah. _

_ -Impaz, last member of the Sheikah_

"Sheik and Impa," Zelda repeated, reading over the note once more. Then, she turned to the back of the book, where the index was. Running her finger along the lines, her eyes gleamed when she saw it: _Sheik...Page 140_.

Sheik was someone that Zelda had little to no knowledge of. All she knew was that he had greatly aided the Hero of Time in finding the sages and saving Hyrule and that he was an exceptional warrior.

"Finally, after all these years," Zelda sighed happily. For some strange reason, she felt as if this was important information. She felt that it was important in helping her figure out this entire mystery. Though Sheik didn't directly have a connection to the plague, her brain was drawn to this information. The little voice in her head (which was rarely wrong) was telling her to do this.

Sheik first appeared after the Hero of Time had awoken from his seven-year slumber. He aided him in finding the sages, but refused to reveal who he was. Sheik taught the Hero of Time each of the songs that awakened the Sages: Minuet of Woods, Serenade of Water, Nocturne of Shadow, Bolero of Fire, Requiem of Spirit. Sheik was also a very skilled warrior, filled with cunning and speed. The Hero of Time never truly knew what Sheik did or how he knew the secrets that he conveyed to him.

The next part truly grabbed Zelda's attention, and she found herself smiling at the new knowledge she was acquiring.

Sheik and the Hero of Time, as skilled as they were, were bested by one evil. Kakariko Village was attacked one day, and Sheik fought nobly to defeat it. The Hero of Time appeared and joined the fight, but at the entrance to the Shadow Temple, they encountered what Sheik believed to be the Shadow Spirit. They were both defeated. It was said to be the single instance when Sheik was seen defeated.

A fact not known to many, though, was Sheik's true motives and who he truly was. The Hero of Time did, in fact, figure it all out, contrary to many beliefs. After all six sages were awakened, Sheik and the Hero of Time met at the Temple of Time. There, Sheik revealed—

A banging on the library door interrupted Zelda's reading. She whirled around, quickly and instinctively shutting the book. Remaining silent, Zelda slowly and calmly stood up. The banging came again, harder. It was harsh, as if large hands were being pressed against the wood. Zelda's gut told her to keep her thin lips shut.

"Oh, Princess?" a rough, sarcastic voice called. Just before the door was burst open loudly, Zelda ran down the corridor, hiding behind the shelves. The ribbon flew out of her hair, allowing her tresses to fall against her back. Goose bumps covered her body, and her stomach churned in fear.

"I know you're here, Zelda," the voice came again. Then, the floor rumbled as they took a step. Zelda heard the clattering of armor as she put her back against the shelves. Summoning all of her courage, she peeked toward the entrance. What she saw made beads of sweat roll down her face, and she quickly hid herself once more.

_It's him,_ she thought to herself. _The one from my dream... the Guardian of the Source._

"Don't be afraid," he hissed, taking another step forward but still unable to see her. Accordingly, Zelda shuffled further into the aisle. "I only want one thing from you."

Zelda found herself panting as he came closer, and without any more hesitation, she sprinted down the aisle. She struggled not to trip on the hem of her dress, but she couldn't stop. She heard the clank of the armor, but the soft soles of her boots prevented her from making any noises.

"The pieces of the Orb!" he cried, his voice ringing out through the vast library. "Where are they?" Zelda didn't even falter. She kept running, weaving her way through the shelves. With each breath she took, the clanking of the armor drew closer.

Suddenly, as she crossed past one of the shelves, a long and jagged sword swung out from the other aisle.

"AH!" she screamed as it landed in the ground right in front of her. She stumbled backwards as the sword became embedded in the carpet. One more clank of armor, and he stepped in front of her.

"Well, there you are," the monster cackled, easily pulling his sword from the carpet and taking a step toward her. "HYAH!" He swung his sword horizontally, and Zelda let out another panicked shriek as she ducked reflexively. Without another moment's hesitation, she once again began sprinting, back the way she came. She heard his frustrated groan, but kept running. The sound of the armor continued, at a faster pace. The guardian was running after her, and he was gaining speed.

Zelda, not having another choice, ran straight toward the exit of the library. The princess was winded, and her lungs were crying out as her legs seared in pain, but she didn't dare pause for even a second. The clanking was too close. She harshly pushed open the door and ran out into the hall.

Once out in the main corridor, she paused, looking around frantically. Then the muffled scream of the guardian coming from inside the library provoked her to run down the hall, lifting up her skirts as she did. Her hair was a mess, billowing across her face wildly as she ran. When she turned the corner, what greeted her was far from welcoming.

"The Princess!" Two creatures, looking exactly the same as the first one, were caught off-guard at the sight of her.

_There's more than one?_ She thought in frustration and shock. But she barely had time to react, for they immediately pounced. With a graceful leap from the princes, they missed by a hair, and Zelda grabbed her chance to sprint past them. _How did they get in the castle?_

Tears of fear welled in her eyes, and she ran far into the depths of the castle. The deafening sounds were constantly behind her, reminding her that she couldn't stop running. Zelda ran aimlessly, through narrow and wide corridors, past doors and windows, up and down stairs. Before she knew it, she found herself in front of the entrance to her chambers. Her feet had habitually led her to her room.

She glanced back, seeing that the three guardians were running straight toward her, swords raised. With wide eyes, Zelda pushed the door open and closed it just before they reached her. Her hands fumbled with the locked, but she did end up getting it locked. For one tense second, there was silence. With a sigh of relief, Zelda leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes.

"NO!" she screamed again when three swords pierced the wood of the door, each one missing her by an inch. The princess ran deeper into her room, but in a few seconds, the guardians were moving toward her with cruel laughs and maniacal smiles. She had nowhere left to go.

"Now we've got you," they narrowed their eyes. Zelda kept moving backwards, but kept her face towards the approaching creatures.

"What do you want?" she kept her voice calm and collected. But she didn't stop backtracking.

"You know what we want." All three of them said at the same time, slowly approaching her. "The Orb."

Zelda remained silent and regal, lifting her head up high as they cornered her. But at the same time, her heart was pounding as sweat accumulated on her forehead.

"Tell us where it is," one guardian said.

"Never," she stated bravely.

"Give it to us," they ordered, snarling and lifting their swords. Before Zelda could even say anything, one guardian reached out and grabbed her, wrapping his forearm around her throat and putting his sword to her neck. She didn't make a sound, and tried to ignore the slight pain that the jagged weapon was causing.

"Tell us, or risk death," he whispered in her ear, the stench of his breath making Zelda crinkle up her nose.

"I..." Zelda paused, thinking it over for a moment.

_If I die, then I leave Link alone to solve this mystery. He can't do this alone,_ she thought. _I can feel it... now isn't the time for my sacrifice. _

"Who has it?" he squeezed her neck tighter, but she refused to show any sign of faltering.

_Link has it..._her brain was saying. _Link has it._

"I have it," she lied shakily, only thinking about Link's safety. She couldn't let the one she loved suffer for her foolish mistakes.

"We thought so," they cackled. Then, the guardian wrung her hands behind her back. She grunted quietly in pain, and he pushed her forward forcefully. The princess stumbled, but maintained her composure.

Zelda felt a small, stinging, and barely noticeable pain in her foot just before she was led out of her room and into the darkness of the deserted castle.

**It was a really sad chapter for me, and it was literally difficult to write. :( But I really hope you guys liked it, chapter twenty-four should be up soon :) **


	24. Chapter 24: Down in the Dungeons

**Chapter Twenty-Four has now arrived. Please enjoy! I love all of you readers :)))**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Down in the Dungeon

LINK POV

Link's eyes drowsily opened, and as soon as he was just the slightest bit conscious, he felt a terrible aching in his head. He whimpered quietly as he became more alert, and the pain only increased. It was as if somebody was pounding nails into his brain, and he clenched his large fangs in agony. Growling quietly, Link examined his surroundings. As of that moment, he had no idea where he was.

The wolf was in a dark cellar, chains around all four of his paws. Dark brick walls surrounded him, and the only light came in from a barred window. He heard the scuttling of rats, and dirt covered the cobblestones. There was almost complete silence, and even the smallest noise made Link's head ache. Curiously, he began sniffing and lifting his head. There was an odor of death in the air, and an eerie familiarity in the area. Butterflies appeared in Link's churning stomach.

"The doggie's awake," A voice called. It sounded cruel and sarcastic. Link whirled around, noticing the barred cellar door behind him. An instinctive bark escaped his mouth, regardless of his pounding head. Right outside the door, Link saw the Guardian of the Source.

His animal instincts kicked in, and he barked menacingly as he pounced toward the door. A surprised whine replaced the growling when the chains pulled him back, easily putting a stop to his resistance. The metal dug into the flesh of his paws, and he narrowed his eyes to try and hide the pain.

This situation reminded Link of when Midna had first found him, and along with all of his mixed up emotions, he now felt nostalgia and longing.

"Looking for... this?" the guardian pulled out the third piece of the orb, waving it around tauntingly. Link simply crouched low, snarling and growling. "Face it, Hero," he spat.

Link barked.

"You failed. The light spirit will soon be dead, and so will Ordon Province. Then, all of the races of Hyrule will fall to the same fate!" he cackled. "Even if you did escape, you wouldn't be able to do anything without this." He gazed at the orb piece. "Now all I need is the other two pieces, and the Source will be very pleased with me."

"Guardian!" Another, similar voice called. Link couldn't see the source of the voice, but he got a bad feeling in his stomach. Suddenly, another guardian moved into Link's eyesight.

_No,_ he shook his head subtly. _There's more than one? Well that would explain..._

"We've located the other two pieces," the second guardian said. The first one's mouth curled into a psychotic smile, and he chuckled evilly.

"Perfect," he tucked the third piece into his armor. "Lead me there." He gave Link one last hateful glance before following the other guardian out of the cellar.

_What?_ Link thought in confusion, sitting down and hitting his tail against the ground. He was completely baffled. _I have the other two pieces... How could they have gotten a hold of them?_

Link could come up with no solution to the question. He prayed that it was a fluke, that somehow the guardians had made a mistake. If they got a hold of the other two pieces, they would surely either dispose of them or find a way to use them to their own advantage. The thought of it made Link shiver involuntarily. And if he didn't escape in time to save Ordona, all of his childhood and the things and people he loved would be gone.

One thing that Link did figure out, however, was the explanation behind his encounter with the guardian in Hyrule Field. He realized that since there was more than one guardian, there could've been dozens. In Hyrule Field, just before the Guardian of the Source was about to kill Link, they'd heard a distant horn. It was no doubt a call to him from the other guardians, a call either to action or to a meeting. That part was now clear.

From a distance, Link heard the sound of banging, and frustrated shouts. He could've sworn he heard the sound of beating, but he couldn't be sure. His ears twitched, and he narrowed his eyes pensively as he inched as close as he could to the cellar door. The sounds, probably inaudible to humans, were muffled to his keen ears. However, he clearly heard the glass shattering. It was as if there was a fight going on, and Link itched to know what was going on.

Hopelessly, he sat back down and looked around him once more. Link tried to figure out where he was, but to no avail. He'd never seen a place like this, except for when—

_Hyrule Castle!_ He thought finally. _I'm in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle, where I'd first woken up in my wolf form!_

He let out another bark as ideas and theories flowed into his racing mind. He began running in circles and tugging hopelessly on the chains with his teeth. Excitement overwhelmed him, and he was soon unable to control his actions. He had a strange idea of what was happening, and if it was true, then he needed to escape at all costs. There was only one explanation... And that's when he heard the high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream.

_ Zelda!_

ZELDA POV

Zelda was as calm as ever as the three guardians pushed her forward, muttering words to each other. Some of it was understandable, but some of it was in a language that Zelda didn't understand. She narrowed her glistening blue eyes, her mind processing the situation she was in. The princess knew that when they found out she didn't have the pieces, they wouldn't be happy. She had no idea what she was going up against, but she was determined to do it if it would save Link. That was all that mattered to her: Hyrule, and Link.

They pushed her on relentlessly, and Zelda stumbled a few times. In response, they shoved her and called her clumsy. She refused to utter a single word, and her face never took on an expression besides that of serenity and tranquility. She had learned that as a princess, it was always best to hide your emotions in dire circumstances.

Out of nowhere, Zelda started feeling a bit woozy. Lightheadedness diverted her attention, and an uncomfortable churning in her stomach caused her to double over. She struggled to hide it, and the dumb creatures failed to notice her sudden state of discomfort. The breath was leaving her suddenly and quickly, and she soon found herself trying not to gasp for air. Her eyesight was a bit blurry, but she forced herself to continue.

Immediately, Zelda knew that they were leading her to the dungeons. There was no doubt. Though the journey was short and usually not grueling, she found herself having a tedious time of it. The princess prayed to the gods that the guardians wouldn't notice her shortness of breath and her suddenly hunched over stature. A cry was itching to escape the confinement of her mouth, but she kept her lips firmly closed. She wouldn't let them see her weakness.

By the time they reached the dungeon, Zelda was struggling just to stay standing. She was flabbergasted: how had she suddenly become so sick?

_Wait,_ she pondered for a moment, trying to straighten out her dazed brain. _This can't mean... I didn't see a bug anywhere._

"Get in there," they opened a small wooden door, and harshly pushed Zelda inside. She no longer had any support since he'd let go of her arms, and she fell to the floor from the force of the push. Suddenly, she began coughing and gasping for air. She couldn't hide it anymore. The memory of Link in Central Plaza, sick and struggling, entered her brain.

The guardians looked at each other, confused as Zelda trembled on the ground.

"Stand up," one of the guards took the initiative, and stepped up to her frail body. He grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her up. Her knees buckled, but she somehow managed to stay standing. They chuckled at her state, but Zelda could only concentrate on not suffocating. The world was spinning, and she was now barely aware of her surroundings. And now, fear was beginning to take over.

In the room was a small table with a few plates and glasses, a shelf with two or three books, a small mirror in the corner, and no windows. Zelda managed to recognize it as the resting place of the warden and the prison guards. But now, it was deserted and the guardians had taken over.

"Now," the guardian twisted her arms behind her with one hand and then pulled her hair, forcing her head back, with the other hand. Zelda's eyelids fluttered, but the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Give us the pieces, and maybe we won't hurt you too bad," one of the other guardians held out his hand, glaring at her with narrowed eyes. Zelda didn't answer.

"Come on, hand them over," the one behind her hissed. Zelda only groaned in agony. The ache in her stomach was terrible, and the pounding in her head was only increasing. Then, one of them stepped forward and grabbed her face in his armored hand, and then brought his face inches from hers.

Behind him, yet another guardian entered the room. Now, there were four guardians, and Zelda was completely alone and suffering.

"Princess, use your famous wisdom to make the right decision," he whispered. "Give us the two pieces of the orb."

Zelda spat at him, keeping her pride.

"You little...!" The guardian stepped back, and without warning, slapped Zelda hard across the face. As the back of his hand made contact with her cheek, pain erupted, as Zelda had never felt before. She gasped in shock and agony as her head was flung to the side, and she coughed splatters of blood onto the floor.

She was now barely conscious, and she could hardly feel the hand wrap around her throat.

"Tell...us...NOW!" a voice screamed. The guardians were starting to realize that Zelda's weakness was getting the best of her. But they were relentless, with no mercy. If not for the arms grabbing onto her and pulling her up, she would've been on the floor. But, somehow, she managed a few words.

"I... will... never...tell..." Each breath she took between each word was raspy and struggled. Everything around her was just a blur.

"Very well, then," the lead guardian was furious. "Search her."

The two guards behind up stepped up to her obediently, cracking their knuckles.

"There's...nothing...to search for," she rasped.

"What? Are you telling us that you don't have the pieces of the orb?" the lead guard shrieked, outraged. Zelda no longer had the energy to say anything, but it was clear she didn't have them. "GAH!"

The guardian punched the wooden table angrily, causing the cups to totter and then fall to the floor, breaking. Zelda's brain ached at the sound.

"What should we do with her if she doesn't have the pieces? Should we just...?" One guard ventured to ask. The leader shook his head.

"We need her alive. I'm sure she still has valuable information," he ordered. Then, he cackled cruelly and glanced at the fading princess. "And don't forget, she does hold one thing that we need to keep the Source safe for certain."

As if on cue, the Triforce on Zelda's hand began glowing.

"Ow!" the guardian holding her hissed. Her skin was beginning to burn him, and he instinctively let go of her. With a groan, Zelda crumpled to the floor as soon as he let go. Her body was shaking slightly, and she prayed for the pain to end. She would rather be dead than have to suffer this agony for one more second.

The Triforce was glowing golden and blue, and Zelda felt the black evil pulsing through her fragile veins. The guardians simply watched her suffer, dumbfounded. Then, her fingers involuntarily clenched into fists, and for a moment, everything was completely still around her. There was complete silence, and then there was a blinding white light.

And then the pain became like nothing Zelda could've ever imagined, and it shook her entire body.

"AH!" she screamed as loud as possible, unable to take it anymore. Then, a moment of black... she closed her eyes...

* * *

When Zelda's eyes opened, the pain was gone. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, but she felt as if something were covering her lips as she breathed. Confused and shaken, she sat up and put a hand to her head. Instead of her brown hair, she felt cloth beneath her fingers. Zelda blinked, examining her surroundings. The memory of her recent ordeal came back to her, and she remembered. She was still in the room, but the guardians were gone. Zelda was on the floor, and she realized that she had been unconscious until a few seconds ago.

"What...?" when she spoke, her voice was suddenly lower. With a furrowed brow, Zelda put a hand to her throat... more cloth.

Zelda, though it seemed as if she were suffering only a few moments ago, felt like she had more strength and energy than ever before. She felt a newfound strength, and without any attempt, she hopped to her feet. The agility she had increased tenfold, and Zelda found herself smiling.

_What's going on here?_ She thought confusedly. Looking around, her eyesight was better than before. Then she noticed the strand of blonde hair falling across her forehead. With wide eyes, she touched the piece of hair, and then saw the glove covering the back of her hand and the cloth wrapped around her finger.

When she looked down, she couldn't help but cry out in surprise. Her royal, Hylian dress was gone, replaced by a blue suit covering her from head to toe. On her chest was a large, white piece of cloth; and on that piece of cloth was something Zelda was never expecting.

The eye, the sign of the Sheikah.

"Oh, my goodness!" she shouted, still taken aback by her low voice. When she looked at her arms and legs, she saw lean muscles, and she was in complete shock. "What's _happened_ to me?"

Zelda touched her face, which felt no different to her relief. But when she took a step forward, her movement felt lighter and more agile. She ran forward a bit, and found that her speed had increased abnormally. Frankly, it was quite enjoyable to her.

A surprised laugh escaped her lips, and she jumped to experiment with her new agility. The height of her hop was more than she anticipated. She felt like a new person. With curiosity directing her actions, Zelda moved to the mirror in the corner.

What she saw made her feel suddenly woozy, and she put a hand to her head. She'd seen this picture in so many books; she'd heard this description so many times, spoken by her father.

Zelda was transformed into Sheik.

Shaggy blonde hair covered her eyes... her _red_ eyes. The Sheikah sign on her chest was only proof of her new form, and the Triforce on her hand began glowing. Her knees buckled slightly, but she managed to keep herself standing.

_Oh, in the name of Farore,_ she thought in shock. _Now I get it._

Link's cursed form was the wolf: Zelda's cursed form was Sheik...But why?

_What connection do I have with Sheik? Why in Din's name would I transform into Sheik?_

She remembered what she'd read about him. Now, instead of a weak princess, she was an exceptional warrior with speed, cunning, and stamina. Zelda didn't even know how she could've changed so drastically, but the proof was undeniable and indubitably.

Without really thinking, she began playing with her new body. Lifting her muscular leg, she kicked the mirror. Barely trying, she shattered the mirror, and her reflection became cracked. Zelda couldn't help but smile. Then, she jumped easily onto the table and then onto the top of the bookshelf. She laughed again, doing a somersault as she hopped back to the ground. She felt as light as air.

Zelda's thoughts and experiments were interrupted by a haunting, familiar sound: the sound of a wolf howl... a distressed wolf howl.

**This chapter was so much fun to write, so tell me what you guys think! Once again, I love you all! :D And if there's anything confusing, please let me know. I would be happy to fix anything that needs fixing. **


	25. Chapter 25: A Changed Person

**Chapter twenty-five is full of action, people! hahaha and in case there's any confusion, the Sheik in this chapter is based off of the Sheik in Super Smash Bros. Brawl so... yeah. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Changed Person

Zelda turned to face the door that led out to the dungeons, and she felt her stomach turn. She could hear noises, and in the blink of an eye, she was at the door and pressing her ear against the wood. Outside, she made out the sounds of heavy footsteps, and then the howl came again. It sent shivers down her now more flexible spine, and she caught her breath anxiously.

_Link..._ Zelda thought worriedly. Suddenly, all she was worried about was saving the love of her life, whether he was a wolf or not. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Zelda put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door wouldn't budge. Sighing angrily, she pushed harder with her gloved hand. The door was firmly locked.

"Fine," she took a step back. After that moment, her body starting moving without her control; Zelda simply let her limbs move on their own. She let herself become Sheik. "Hyah!" her leg nimbly kicked down the door with a loud slam.

As soon as the dust of the old door and the dirty floor cleared, Sheik found herself face to face with two guardians. They growled, pulling out their jagged swords and taking a step toward her. Sheik didn't move an inch.

"Get her!" the two guardians cried in unison, and then pounced. With a quiet grunt, Sheik hopped over them with a somersault. They ran straight under her, jabbing their swords forward to no avail. Sheik landed agilely, smiling as her long braid fell against her muscular back.

The guardians were baffled at her nimble avoidance of their attack, and frankly, Sheik was surprised herself. She had no idea that she was capable of such feats. And by the time they turned around, Sheik was already bounding down the hall, which was covered in a shallow sheet of water. She was crouched low, her legs carrying her with a speed that she thought impossible for a human. But then again, she wasn't human anymore.

The dungeons were beginning to confuse Sheik as she came to a four-way intersection, and Link's howling had now died down. Instinctively, she turned to the right; and she nearly ran into another towering guardian.

"Wha...?" he screamed at the sight of her, and Sheik took a step backwards. "C'mere!"

He swung the sword, and Sheik widened her red eyes as she ducked reflexively. The sword missed her head by little less than an inch. He growled in frustration, and then swung the sword again, vertically this time. Sheik hopped to the side without much effort, and it sliced through the air beside her.

"Hah!" she leaped into the air before the guardian had a chance to recover. Twisting, she swung her leg around gracefully, and the ball of her foot collided with the guardian's helmet. He dropped his sword with a cry of surprise and he stumbled back, groping for his head. As he did, Sheik landed lightly, crouched low with her hands on the ground.

"Where is Link?" she hissed. The guardian recovered, but his sword still lay in the shallow water at his feet. Sheik remained low, breathing heavily. "Tell me where he is!" Along with her weak body, Sheik's attitude had been replaced as well. Instead of calm and sweet, she was feisty and demanding. If she wanted something, she was going to get it when and how she wanted it.

"Ah!" the guardian reached out to grab her, but Sheik easily avoided with a tilt of her head. A cruel smiled appeared on her face as she straightened up, though he couldn't see it.

"So, you want to do this the hard way," she muttered, readying herself for a fight. She stepped on the sword, showing the guardian that she had no intention of letting him get it. Narrowing his eyes, the guardian clenched his armored fingers into a fist. Sheik saw it coming.

When he punched at her, she grabbed his wrist inches from her face and pulled him down. Unprepared for the counterattack, the guardian was subdued. Without another word, Sheik lifted her lean arm and brought her elbow down into the small opening between his helmet and his shoulder blades, on his unprotected collarbone. She somehow knew it as a pressure point, and her elbow came down _hard._ The crack was sickening.

With a yelp of pain, the guardian fell face first into the water, groaning. Sheik chuckled cruelly, and then ran past the body and continued down the hall. If he wasn't going to tell her where Link was, she would find out on her own.

"Link!" she called down the corridors, but there was only the sound of rats running through the sewers. With her keen eyesight, Sheik saw that just ahead was a dead end. She turned around, running back the way she came.

She sprinted past the unconscious guardian she'd just defeated, and then turned right at the intersection. Perhaps this way would lead her to Link...

"Oh, great," Sheik halted at the sight of two more guardians. "Just what I need."

"Well, hello there," they cackled, looking at each other. "What do we have here?"

"Where's Link? Where's the wolf?" Sheik stood tall, making sure she didn't look intimidated.

"Maybe if you tell us where the orb pieces are, we can negotiate," one guardian said, unsheathing his sword. Sheik scoffed, staring straight into his eyes.

"Maybe if you tell me where Link is, I won't kill you."

"You hear that?" he laughed, glancing at the other guardian. "She's going to kill—"

The guardian's laughter was replaced by gagging. In the blink of an eye, Sheik had pulled out a thin chain from her sleeve. She still didn't know how she had all of these abilities and weapons, but she was grateful. She expertly stepped forward, throwing out the whip. It wrapped around the guardian's vulnerable neck while sending out currents of electricity, causing him to gasp for air and drop his sword as he reached for his throat. Sheik pulled on it with all of her strength.

The guardian came crashing toward her, and before he hit the ground, she lifted her leg straight up and brought it down on the back of his skull. He fell limply to the ground, and Sheik whipped the water as she glanced back up at the other guardian. He was staring at her with an expression of astonishment, but she simply raised her eyebrows and twirled the whip around her finger.

"So... where's the wolf?"

LINK POV

Link was curled up on the ground, breathing heavily as he slept. But suddenly, the sound of footsteps caused his ears to twitch, and he lifted his furry head curiously. He tried to ignore the hungry growling in his stomach.

As the footsteps neared, he caught sight of two guardians walking to his cell. With a snarl, he leaped to his feet and remained alert. The rumble in his throat never ceased as he watched them appear in front of him, speaking to each other in a language that he couldn't understand. Then, they were silent and turned to him.

"If she doesn't have them, then he must have them," the larger one mumbled, cracking his knuckles. Link barked defensively, allowing his claws to protrude from his paws.

"How? Even if he did, we wouldn't be able to understand," the other argued. "True," the other scratched his chin, squinting in thought. He sighed, waving his hand. "Do what you want with him."

Link barked again, trying to hide the fact that he was slightly afraid. The other guard laughed quietly, pulling out a ring of keys to unlock Link's cell door. As he stepped inside, the guardian locked the door behind him.

"Have fun," the first one laughed, and then he pulled out a piece of the orb from his armor to examine it. "Try not to hurt him too bad."

"I can't make any promises," the guardian inside Link's cell moved forward, but the wolf crouched low and stared at him with narrowed eyes. Without warning, he kicked him harshly, forcing him backwards. Link whimpered, but refused to succumb. He remained standing, ignoring the pain in his side.

"Woof!" Link barked, and then pounced as far as the chains would allow. His fangs aimed for the small opening of vulnerability in the guardian's heel, but the monster easily dodged and then kicked Link again... harder.

With a howl of pain, Link fell to the ground. The metal of the monster's armored foot had cut into his flesh, and he felt warm blood in his fur.

"Stupid chains," the guardian sighed. With that, he pulled out his sword and swiped it against the chains holding Link down. They broke easily, snapping and freeing Link. But then again, he wasn't free.

"There we go," the guardian grabbed Link's collar and lifted him up to his face. Then, he flung him across the cellar. Link's lean body collided harshly with the jagged wall, and he howled as the pain exploded...more blood.

As a wolf, there was no way he could fight this guardian, especially in his current bloody and pained state. There was nothing he could do but stay conscious, and even that was getting difficult.

SHEIK POV

With the directions she needed, Sheik let the chain slip back into her sleeve. Leaving both guardians unconscious, Sheik ran down the hall. As she continued, she heard a quiet whimpering. Following the instructions of the cowardly guardian, Sheik turned left at the next intersection and once again found herself before a guardian.

This one was different than the others. It was larger, and had an authoritative atmosphere about him. And Sheik's stomach turned when she saw the orb piece in his hand. At the sight of her, the guardian quickly put it away and unsheathed his sword.

"You won't escape from me," he shook his head. Sheik was silent, waiting for the guardian to make the first move. He was stupider than Sheik expected, and he let out something of a war cry as he swung his sword. As she did a back flip to avoid it, something happened that she wasn't expecting. Just as she landed, the guardian kicked her stomach, sending her to the ground.

Taking a deep breath and putting the pain aside, Sheik put her palms on the ground and catapulted herself back up. This time, she was ready for the guardian's assault. Her mind was now processing his fighting style in the way only a warrior could, and she examined his spots of weakness.

He punched, and she stepped to the side. Before he could retract his arm, she grabbed it and kneed his vulnerable elbow joint, causing him to cry out loudly. Blindly swinging his sword, the guardian screamed in fury. His left arm was now immobile, and Sheik smirked as she did a somersault in the air to avoid the sword. Just before landing, she managed to kick the very top of his skull.

Now it was time for the finale. As he adjusted his now crooked helmet, Sheik crouched and set her sights on his armored torso. Armor wasn't going to be able to protect him from this. With a soft grunt, Sheik shot herself into the air, sending her leg out. It hit him right in the center of his chest, and as he stumbled backwards, Sheik landed in the same position. Before he could even say anything, she was back in the air with the same movement. The double kick sent the guardian significantly back, and when Sheik straightened up, he jabbed at him with incredible speed.

Her pointed hands were complete blurs as she hit him repeatedly, twisting occasionally and never allowing him a single opening. Finally, with one more, strong elbow to the chest, she flipped backwards to watch him tumble down. He fell onto his back, but Sheik knew that he would be back for more if she didn't end it now.

"HYAH!" she screamed, leaping six feet into the air. Twisting and flipping intricately, she appeared directly above him, and as she came down, she put her leg out. The sole of her foot collided directly with his chest, creating a dent in his armor.

"Gah!" he twitched upwards, gasping for air as Sheik knocked the wind out of him. She smiled triumphantly; he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

"Thank you so much," she muttered sarcastically, still standing on top of him. She reached into his armor, pulling out the piece of the orb he had been hiding. "You've been such a great help."

He could only gag and stare up at her blankly. With a scoff, Sheik stepped off him and ran onwards. Link's whimpering was getting louder as she turned and ran down empty hallways. She met no more guardians for the rest of the way, much to her relief. But at the same time, she was finding it quite enjoyable to leave a trail of unconscious guardians behind her. Feeling this new power running through her body made her feel invincible, incredible, and untouchable.

Suddenly, Sheik found herself at a small wooden door. She halted, scrutinizing it suspiciously. First there was silence... but then, directly on the other side of the door, Sheik heard the cries of pain and suffering once again. Her heart wrenched at the sound, and anger began taking over her.

Sneakily, she pushed the door open and walked through the entrance. She found herself surrounded by cellars, each one empty. The corridor went straight forward, and at the end, there was a right turn. Staying as silent as a mouse, Sheik rushed to the corner and then squatted down, her back against the wall. The whimpers were now loud and clear, and she peeked around the edge of wall. She sighed angrily as her long braid fell over her shoulder, and her eyes became narrowed dangerously.

In the cell across from her view, her wolf was laying on the ground. And standing, towering over him, was yet another guardian. Link's fur was matted with sweat and blood, and cuts and bruises covered his body. The guardian's hands were clenched into fists, and Link's eyelids were fluttering.

The guardian laughed, and then kicked Link yet again. He cried out, but it was a weak sound. Sheik could tell that the wolf was hanging onto consciousness by a single thread, and the fury inside of her raged. As she crouched, watching the scene unfold and deciding on what to do, the wolf caught sight of her.

Sheik sucked in a breath as his blue eyes gazed into her red ones, and his narrowed suspiciously. Sheik put a finger to her lips, signaling for the wolf to be quiet; obviously, he wasn't going to listen to a stranger. He began growling ominously, staring straight at her. The guardian stared at it, confused, but Sheik continued trying to calm the wolf. It simply continued growling, trying to stand up as it did.

Finally, Sheik rolled her eyes and lifted her arm, showing him the back of her hand. As she did, the Triforce began glowing. It was proof that she was his friend, and Link suddenly became silent.

"What's wrong with you, dog?" the guardian hissed, kicking him once more.

Out of nowhere, Sheik produced six sharp, metal needles between her knuckles. Still squatting, she glared at the guardian, searching for an opening.

She found one.

"Hah!" she said quietly, throwing out her arm nimbly and letting the needles fly. They went right where she wanted. Each one hit the guardian in the neck, one after the other, and he was taken completely by surprise. Victoriously, Sheik hopped out of her hiding place as the guardian's blood was shed on the floor. He put a hand to his neck, swaying slightly. When she tried to enter the cell, she found the door barred and locked. There was no way in from the outside...

Sheik took a step back, being led by her instincts. She bent her legs, compressing herself into a slight ball. Then, doing something she didn't think she could, Sheik vanished in an explosion of fire. In the blink of an eye, she reappeared inside the cell with a large puff of smoke. The weak wolf stared at her with wide eyes, completely shocked, and the guardian was simply trying to stay conscious.

"Hi, Link," Sheik said, and then bent low to swoop her leg across the guardian's feet. He immediately crumpled, groaning. Link exhaled deeply as Sheik knelt beside him, and then she put a soft hand on his side.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," she sighed. Link growled quietly, still mistrusting of this stranger. "Shh, Link, it's me. Zelda,"

She ran her fingers through his bloody fur, comforting him. Link seemed at a complete loss, so he simply let her pet him, as he lay motionless. His large eyes blinked slowly, and she knew he needed help.

"I have this," she continued quietly, pulling out the orb piece. Link growled again, but it seemed in a relieved way. She put it in front of him, sighing. He was beginning to slip into unconsciousness, and Sheik was reluctant to let him do so. She wanted to help him transform back into a human, and that was going to be impossible if he wasn't awake. All Sheik could do was sit beside him, and she hated the feeling of being helpless...

**Cliffhanger! Yaaaay! Hahahah Chapter twenty-six will be up soon! Tell me what you guys thought ;) Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26: Return of a Princess

**All right, looks like I have some things to clear up for those people criticizing my Sheik part of the story. Don't get me wrong... I appreciate all of your reviews and the fact that you guys are trying to help me improve this story. So here it goes.**

**I realize that the whole thing with Sheik being Zelda's cursed form and all that is sort of messed up, and it's not completely true to the games, but keep in mind that this if FanFiction. It's based off of my imagination, and I gotta put my own twist on it somehow! Hahaha now for some private shout-outs. **

**FierceD: You're probably not reading this anymore, but I'm gonna do this anyway. As a matter of fact, I did know that little piece of information that you provided for me. Thanks again for that :) But you know... I guess the goddesses just wanted Sheik to return :P Again, I gotta put my own twist on this story!**

**TwiliReader: I'm sorry the story got ruined for you, and maybe you could've kept reading and allowed your imagination to take over! But oh well. Glad you liked the beginning. **

**madchickenlover: Don't fret. Ilia will return ;)**

**And to everybody who has read and reviewed: I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANKS FOR MAKING THIS MEANINGFUL FOR ME! :D Enjoy chapter twenty-six of my slightly inaccurate story haha!  
**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Return of a Princess

LINK POV

Link stared up blankly at this stranger who claimed to be Zelda. She had the symbol of the Sheikah on her chest, yet she had the Triforce on the back of her hand. And her fingers were soft and comforting in his fur. But Link didn't know what to believe; all he wanted was to sleep and let this pain end.

His eyes moved to the orb piece that this person brought him, and with much difficulty, he managed to stand up.

"No, you're too weak," the warrior warned, but Link ignored her. He scrutinized the orb piece. Curiously, he honed in his senses. The same riddle was there, and he picked it up with his teeth, examining it closer.

Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation in his mouth.

"Aoo!" he howled in unexpected pain, and the orb dropped from his stinging teeth. The young warrior gasped and stood up swiftly. The piece was glowing and trembling slightly, as was Link's Triforce. But his eyes widened when he saw what was happening with the shaking piece. Silver words started appearing, as if being written, on the black surface. Link got shivers, and all of his fur stood on end. It was as if a quill, dipped in beautiful silver ink, was scribbling words. The warrior narrowed her strange red eyes, and Link was surprised to find that she could see it, too.

To experiment, Link honed in his senses. But as he stared at the orb, he saw no words. When he returned to normal, there they were once again. He narrowed his eyes, lowering his head to stare at the phrase. Each letter shimmered hauntingly, the cursive words making Link's stomach churn and his heart pound. He could hear a scratching noise against the orb. Link was, frankly, frightened.

Then, it stopped. He stared at the words, deciphering them in his head.

_A wolf once again, plagued by the virus of darkness_

_ Only one way out, though it will put you to the test_

_ A drop of sacrifice, a cut to the flesh_

_ The blood of the beast, no more no less_

_ You must yourself inflict it_

_ Only then can the path become lit_

Link didn't need to go through the riddle in his head to figure this one out. It was clear: he would have to give up a drop of his blood, and do it himself. Though the way was clear, Link still wondered at why the words had appeared in the first place. Was it something he did? Or was it simply a part of the giant scheme of this puzzle? Either way, Link would find out eventually. He always did.

"Cut yourself," the warrior stated blankly. Link sighed, nodded slightly. With a bit of reluctance, he gripped the orb in his teeth once more. With the warrior watching him intently, he put the jagged edge of the shattered piece to his shoulder. "Hurry!"

At the urging of the demanding young warrior, Link let the sharp edge cut through his flesh. With a loud yelp, he dropped the orb piece and felt the warm blood seeping through his fur. The warrior touched him comfortingly, watching the thick red liquid spread.

Then, it finally happened. He was blinded for a moment by a bright white light, and he closed his eyes instinctively. But when he opened them, his view had changed. He felt that his limbs were longer, and he found himself lying on his side as a human on the cold cellar floor.

A smile spread across his face as he looked at his human fingers, and the Triforce glowed faintly before dying down once more.

"Thank the goddesses," the warrior cried, and without warning, wrapped her muscular arms around Link's neck. He was taken aback, and he barely understood what was happening. But after that moment of relief, the pain was back.

"Ah," he breathed, grabbing his aching side. Cuts and bruises covered his pale skin, and when he lifted his hand from his side, his palm was red.

"You're terribly wounded," the warrior sighed worriedly, standing up. Link took that moment to truly examine her. Her body was lean and muscular, and she was clad in a flexible blue suit. The undeniable eye, the sign of the Sheikah, was on her chest, and cloth covered her nose and mouth. All he could see of her face were those beautiful, penetrating red eyes. Blonde hair fell across her forehead, and a long braid fell against her back. Honestly, Link didn't know what to think of her. How she'd found him was mystery, and who she was as well. He wanted to know her motives, and wanted to know why she was here.

"Link, it's me," she repeated. "Zelda! I'm the princess," she suddenly said, grabbing his arm to help him stand. He stared at her with an expression of utter confusion. The first time she'd said that, he thought he was dreaming. This person looked nothing like Zelda, and acted nothing like her. She had single-handedly defeated the guardian, and who knows what else she did to even reach the cellar.

"The bugs," she whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to help steady him. He groaned as he leaned against her, feeling his knees buckling. "One of them bit me, and I turned into this." She took a deep breath. "I'm Sheik, Link."

His blue eyes widened in surprise, and he looked over her one more time.

"The Sheik that aided the Hero of Time so many centuries ago," she continued. "Part of the Sheikah, the ancient protectors of the royal family,"

With that phrase, everything clicked in his head. The riddle, Zelda's cursed form, everything: Zelda's cursed form _was_ Sheik, the protector with red eyes. This nimble, agile warrior was Princess Zelda.

"Now come on," she tilted her head. That's when he noticed the new gruffness of her voice, and her new manner of speaking. She was much... tougher.

Link sighed, grabbing his side. Sheik made sure he didn't fall, and she was much stronger than Link expected.

"Hurry, before the guardians wake up." Sheik looked around anxiously as she helped Link out of the cellar, and soon, they were in the same sewer that Link and Midna had maneuvered so long ago.

_Wake up...?_ Link wondered silently as they continued. Sheik seemed to know exactly where they were going. They limped onwards, and with each turn, Link gasped. There, lying in the shallow water, were the bodies of unconscious guardians.

"Uh..." he stared, dumbfounded. Sheik chuckled quietly.

_Z-Zelda did that?_ He asked himself, looking at her in disbelief. _She knocked out all these guardians, and I couldn't even defeat one?_ But he reminded himself that Zelda didn't do that: Sheik did.

"You doing okay?" she asked as she supported him, and he nodded uncertainly. "Just a little further..."

As they moved forward, past the guards' quarter and toward the exit, Sheik halted abruptly. Her face was completely blank, and her back became unnaturally erect. Then, she looked around with narrowed eyes. Link gazed at her in perplexity.

"I hear something," she said. Link struggled to make out any noises, but in vain. Finally, Sheik's gaze moved toward the door leading to the guards' quarters. "Shh!"

Before Link could do or say anything, Sheik put her hand on his mouth and pulled him back against the wall on the same side as the door. He furrowed his brow in confusion, completely lost. Sheik squatted down, dragging him down with her, and finally lifted her hand from his lips.

"Guardians are in there," she muttered. Just as Link opened his mouth, the door creaked open. Butterflies exploded in his stomach, and he sucked in an anxious breath. Sheik, on the other hand, wasn't fazed at all.

In the next few moments, Link and Sheik heard the voices of two guardians speaking to each other in the unknown language.

"How did you—" Link began in astonishment, but Sheik held up her hand to silence him. Then, the ominous clank of armor erupted, and the two guards stepped outside. In the blink of an eye, Sheik leaped gracefully into the air and jabbed the nearest one right in his vulnerable neck. Before he could so much as take a surprised breath, Sheik jumped again and elbowed him in the back of the head, kneeing him in the stomach as she did.

Link was in shock; the force of her knee actually created a dent in the armor. As the first guardian fell at her feet, the other one had already sheathed his sword and jabbed at her. With the weight of a feather, Sheik rolled to the side and suddenly pulled a long chain from her sleeve.

_Oh, my goddesses!_ Link thought as he jaw dropped. Sheik flung the chain out, and it became wrapped around the guardian's wrist. A current of electricity erupted from the whip, and with a cry, the guardian dropped his sword and flexed his fingers. Sheik, without any mercy, pulled on the chain. The guardian was forced toward her, and she did a swift twist before kicking the side of his head with the ball of her foot.

How her leg could even reach that height was a mystery to Link, and he gawked at her agility and incredible flexibility. In less than five minutes, both guardians were on the ground, completely knocked out. Link was left in a state of astonishment and confusion.

"Come on," Sheik straightened up, allowing the chain to take its rightful place in her sleeve. "Let's get you someplace safe."

The rest of the trek was a blur to Link. One second, he was having difficulty getting up a long flight of stairs; in the next, he was lying in a large, comfortable bed in the middle of Zelda's room, covered with a blanket and being warmed by a fire. Sheik stood above him the entire time, watching over him and keeping him safe. He saw Zelda somewhere in those red eyes...

"Now, I need to tend to your wounds," Sheik said with a decisive nod, turning around to get on the task. Link watched her intently, scanning her every move as she moved through the room, looking through drawers and grabbing things. Though this warrior was incredible and very helpful, he longed to see Zelda's face again. He longed to hear her sweet voice and feel her warm caress.

"Can you sit up?" Sheik asked, her gruff tone becoming a bit softer. He nodded, sitting up with a tad of difficulty. With each move he made, the gash in his side from the wall stung horribly. Sheik sighed sadly, fidgeting with the bandages in her hands.

"You're so injured," she said. Her tone was almost angry. "Take off your shirt so I can bandage you up."

With a bit of difficulty, Link took off his green tunic and put his green hat on the nightstand beside him. What he saw on his bare torso caused him to gasp and moan quietly. Just looking at the cuts, bruises, and blood made him hurt.

"Stay still," Sheik squinted as she unraveled the bandaging, and then went to work patching Link up. Each time she wrapped the bandaging around his torso, he sucked in an agonized breath and tried to hide the pain. She completely ignored him, kneeling as she tended to him. In ten minutes time, Link was bandaged all over the place, and the pain was beginning to subside.

He smiled at her appreciatively, and she blinked. For the first time, Link found himself frustrated that he couldn't see her whole face. He wanted to see her smiling back at him.

"Better?" she asked, standing up. He sighed, and Sheik nodded in satisfaction. Suddenly, an idea popped into Link's head just as Sheik was turning around to tend to the fireplace. He grabbed her gloved hand, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. She turned to face him curiously, and with a bright smile on his face, he bent down and began eagerly searching through his things.

Finally, he pulled out the two pieces of the orb that he'd been keeping. Sheik accordingly took out the piece that she'd apparently swiped from one of the guardians. He managed to stand up, handing the pieces to Sheik. There was silence as she took them, scrutinizing them. Once again, Link wished he could see her expression and guess what she was thinking.

With slightly shaking hands, she connected the three pieces. They curved, leaving one more spot missing to complete the sphere. But as the pieces connected, there was a silver spark and a clear ringing sound. Then, silence...

"No!" Sheik suddenly shrieked, dropping the incomplete orb. "Make it _stop!"_ The Triforce was now glowing blue and gold, and Link stepped forward worriedly. Her body twisted, and her eyes became wide and bloodshot. He could tell that she was going through agonizing, intolerable pain, and he wanted to make it stop for her sake.

"AH!" Her body became white, surrounded by a slight pink shimmer. When she screamed, her voice was still low and gruff. But as the agonized shriek continued, the startled Link noticed her pitch getting higher. He moved towards her, trying to reach out. But a shock was sent through his fingertips when he neared her shining body.

Though he could only make out the silhouette of her body, he could see it morphing. Then, the light became too bright, and he shielded his eyes habitually.

"Zelda!" he shouted her name, but her screams never ceased. Soon, though, her voice had returned. He could see the lean muscles disappearing, being replaced by her slender, elegant limbs.

After what seemed like centuries, the light died down. To Link's relief, Zelda stood in its place. Immediately, she tumbled, and Link reached out his arms to catch her. When her frail body collided with his strong arms, he scooped her up and easily placed her on the bed. As soon as she was comfortable, her blue eyes blinked open.

ZELDA POV

"...Link?" The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Link's shining, worried face above her. She reached her hand out, instinctively touching his cheek. With a relieved sigh and a smile, he nodded and let her stoke his cheek. "What's going on?"

Link was silent, but grabbed her hand and sat at the bedside. Suddenly, Zelda realized that her entire shape felt heavier. Blinking in confusion, she looked down and saw that she was wearing her pink dress, and she noticed brown strands of hair matted against her flustered cheeks. She had returned to normal, and Sheik was gone. Zelda felt relief and disappointment at the same time.

"The Orb," Her eyes suddenly moved to the floor of her room, and she saw it lying there. With what strength she had, Zelda sat up in bed. It was more difficult than she expected; she still wasn't used to her old body, which was much less nimble and agile than Sheik's. Then she remembered Link's existence.

"Thank you," she sighed, smiling at him. Her hand was still in his, and that was just the way she wanted it. He gave her his signature crooked smile and nodded humbly. Zelda grinned back, leaning forward slightly. That's when she realized that his chest was bare except for the bandaging, and she sucked in an anxious breath.

Trying to ignore the voice screaming in her head, she leaned in closer. Link did the same, and in a few moments, they were sharing another magical kiss. It was, however, swift yet again. She was blushing madly when she pulled away, and he was smiling happily.

"I..." she stopped herself midsentence, biting her lip. Link comfortingly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I... need to put fire in the fireplace."

Link exhaled heavily, moving aside as she stood up and moved to the burning fire. With flustered cheeks and a racing heart, she tossed a few pieces of wood into the fire and stood, watching the beautiful flames licking the mantel. The crackle of the fire was comforting.

When she turned around, Link was still sitting on the bed, staring at her with a soft expression. Her eyes hastily moved away, turning back to the fire. But she could still feel his eyes boring into her back, piercing into her soul.

"W-we need to find all the residents of the castle, and pray that the guardians don't return," she said, though her heart wasn't in the same place as her words. Her intentions weren't to be mistaken; of course she wanted to find everyone and make sure her castle was secure. But perhaps they could wait...

"Zelda," Link's silky name said her name, and she faced him anxiously. She'd never felt this nervous before, even around Link. Something about him was setting her off; it was by no means a bad thing.

"Come on, Link. We need to go," Changing the subject, Zelda moved to the door. She walked past him, and she heard him take a deep breath as she did.

Just as she reached the door, she felt his fingers grab hers. The princess offered little resistance as he pulled her towards him, and as soon as she faced him, he was kissing her passionately and letting his fingers become entangled in her brown hair. Zelda, though caught off-guard, put her arms around his neck and only pulled him closer. His warmth spread through her like a disease, and she could hear her heart beating in her ears. It was as loud as drums.

"Link," she whispered, as they pulled apart for a moment, pressing their foreheads against each other.

"Shh," he shushed, and his hands moved down her spine. Zelda breathed in deeply, feeling the chills as his lips lingered on her neck. She obediently became silent, and just let herself go. Zelda melted into him as they became intertwined, and she never wanted to stop. She never wanted to leave the safety and security of his arms...

**Things are heating up! It's getting intense! Hahaha you'll just have to find out what happens in the next chapter! Will Link ever get his reward? Will Zelda tell him how she feels? How will Ilia react to all this? WILL THE CURE BE FOUND? That's for me to know... and you to find out... ;) **


	27. Chapter 27: A Nice Cup of Coffee

**Okay, sorry it took longer than usual to update this. But this chapter was sooo difficult to write, and I don't even know why! Mini writer's block. Haha I rewrote it like ten times, so hopefully it's actually good. It's part action, part filler, and it's the longest chapter yet, so be prepared. Hope you like it! **

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Nice Cup of Coffee

Zelda's surroundings were all blurred, as she stood there, wrapped in Link's arms. All she was aware of was his lips against hers, his fingers in her hair, her arms around his neck, and the sound of their heart beats colliding. Each moment felt like hours, each breath felt like ten. Zelda loved the feeling, and though her eyes were closed, she could see everything vividly. Her knees were buckling slightly, and she felt as if the ground was moving swiftly below her. The sensation was incredible.

But it was all going too fast. This wasn't the right time: Zelda could just feel it. And in the back of her mind, the little voice started screaming at the top of its lungs. The voice reminded Zelda that she still had responsibilities, and her kingdom was still in grave danger. And though Link was a very important part of her life, right now he wasn't the most important part.

"Link, wait," she pulled away, and he looked at her with glistening eyes. "We need to get back to work. We still have a job to do... Now's not the time."

"You're right," Link nodded respectfully, but his fingers lingered on her neck.

"The castle is still deserted but occupied by the guardians," With great reluctance, Zelda stepped back and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "We need to find out what's going on."

He nodded again, and his expression suddenly became intense and serious. Zelda could see his mood changing, and he straightened up. She had reminded him of the tasks that still needed fulfilling, and the promises that he had a duty to keep. The flustered look on his face disappeared, and Zelda was somewhat satisfied. She knew that she could rely on him.

"I'm still confused, though," Zelda sat down in front of the fire, narrowing her eyes and rubbing her temples. On the other side of the room, by the bed, Link was putting his hat back on his head and preparing himself for the journey. "Where did everybody else go? How come nobody knew that the guardians had taken over the castle?"

She saw Link shrug out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm worried about everybody..." Zelda sighed, trying to keep herself come. The more she thought about, the more the danger of the situation began to sink in. "And the Castle Town is in danger as well. I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I'm completely lost," Overwhelmed, Zelda buried her face in her hands and moaned in frustration.

The burden of being a princess was starting to get heavier. And on top of this entire plague, she still had the new security system to think about. Zelda just wanted to curl up in bed, put the covers up, and sleep until it all just disappeared... but the facts were, she couldn't do that, and she never would.

As she shook her head in angst, Link's hand gently touched her shoulder as he approached from behind. The chills returned, and she struggled not to shiver. Then, he gently kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be fine," he reassured, smiling sweetly. Zelda sighed heavily, glancing up at her hero. Encouraged, she stood up and took a deep breath.

"Yes," she continued. "We are going to figure all of this out and stop the plague." He grinned coyly, his blue eyes sparkling beautifully. Zelda could barely tear her eyes from him, but she forced herself to look away.

"We have to get out as soon as possible. The guardians will wake up soon, I suppose." Butterflies suddenly exploded in her stomach, and she clutched it nervously.

Without another word, Link grabbed her hand and led the way, to the door leading out into the large stone stairwell.

LINK POV

As his fingers weaved through hers, only one thing was going through his mind: keep Zelda safe. If anything happened to her, Link would never forgive himself, and he would be miserable. He needed to protect her at all costs, and he was determined to put his life on the line for her if need be. Anything it took to keep her from harm...

Link wasn't expecting what happened next. They were almost halfway down the stairs when they suddenly heard the creaking of a door below. Both of them halted abruptly, staying completely still and silent. Zelda squeezed his hand nervously, and he instinctively stepped in front of her. Then, dark shadows appeared on the wall, and Link drew in an anxious breath. They contorted into dark, ominous shapes that danced on the walls. That's when they heard two familiar, haunting voices, and they recognized the large shadows: Guardians of the Source.

"Go, go!" Zelda whispered hurriedly, pushing Link back up the stairs toward her chambers. He pulled her after him as he sprinted upwards, skipping stairs. They couldn't afford to let the guardians see them; Link didn't think he had the strength or skill to defeat them, especially two.

Once they were in her room, Link let go of her hand with much hesitance and shut the door, locking it.

"The lock won't be enough," Zelda said. "We need to find someway to escape, or someplace to hide."

Link was already scanning the room, searching for anything or anywhere. The footsteps in the hall were getting closer, and his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest. Each idle second put Zelda in more danger, and Link didn't think he could handle it for much longer. The sun was beginning to rise outside, shedding its orange light across Hyrule.

Then, the voices came right outside the door.

"What are we going to do?" Zelda asked, clutching his arm. He was astonished at the amount of calmness in her voice, but his admiration only grew. They both jumped slightly in surprise when a strong banging came on the door, and they backed up. At that point, there was nothing Link _could_ do...

In the nick of time, his eyes fell on a small door in the corner of the room. Zelda followed his gaze, and then gasped.

"The closet!" she whispered, and they both sprinted. Link opened the door, ushering her inside the small room, and then followed. After securely shutting the door, he drew his sword and remained in front of the princess protectively. The area was cramped, and they were pressed against each other and the walls awkwardly, but they didn't care. The only sound was their heavy breathing.

Outside, they suddenly heard a loud crash and the clank of armor. Link narrowed his eyes, and the adrenaline rushed through his pulsing veins. It was the same feeling he got before every battle, but this time was a bit different: this time, he had something dear to protect.

"You who threatens the Source!" cried one of the guardians, his voice muffled from behind the closet door. Link sensed Zelda holding her breath tensely. "You have something we need, and you can't hide..."

"Give us the pieces of the Orb, and we will kill you quickly!" the other one added. "If not... it will be slow and painful."

Neither of them moved a muscle.

"We know you're in here..." Link strained to hear the noises outside. Their footsteps began once more, and he felt the slight rumble of the ground as they moved about the room. Then he heard the epic sound of a sword being unsheathed.

_Oh, no,_ Link thought, glancing at Zelda anxiously as the footsteps got closer to the closet. _This was a stupid idea. Now we're cornered._

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," the guardian outside cackled, banging on the closet door. Link clenched his teeth, but kept his sword at the ready.

"Link!" Zelda screamed as the door came crashing in towards them, blown into small pieces of wood. He habitually lifted his shield and made sure to protect Zelda as she covered her head. When they opened their eyes and the wooden debris was gone, a Guardian of the Source replaced it.

Link, knowing they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, made a quick decision. He grabbed Zelda's hand and sheathed his sword.

"There you—" Before the demon could finish his sentence, Link banged his unsuspecting chest with his shield: Shield Attack. The guardian was caught completely off guard and sent stumbling backwards. As he did, Link sprinted past him, pulling Zelda after him. As soon as they were past the first one, however, they saw the second one standing above Zelda's bed. At the sound of their footsteps, he whirled around to face them.

In a few moments, two guardians surrounded them. Link let go of her hand to pull out the Master Sword, but he kept her behind him. They slowly backed up, towards the wall.

"You escaped last time, Hero," one of them said, addressing Link. "But that won't happen again because you have everything we need. I won't need to leave to go find another Orb piece this time, so do not count on the sound of the horn."

Link remained silent. Zelda, on the other hand, did not.

"What did you do with the castle residents?" she demanded bravely, and Link shot her a warning glance. Now was not the time. "Tell me." She ignored him, and he breathed in angrily.

"Don't worry, Princess," one cooed menacingly. "We didn't kill them. The Source specifically ordered we keep them alive. The virus will kill them without our help anyway."

"Where are they?" Zelda's voice was rising, as was Link's worry. "Release them!"

"I'm afraid that's not a possibility," one cocked his head. "Not while you're still alive."

Then they both pounced.

Link lifted his sword instinctively, blocking the first guardian. Sparks flew from the clash of the metal, and Link groaned from the strain of holding him back. But the second one was still moving swiftly towards Zelda. While Link held back the guardian, she backed up against the wall and had nowhere else to go. He struggled to keep his ground and move to her protection, but there was no way to fend off this monster.

Behind him, he heard a crash, and a yelp from Zelda. Still struggling, he managed to glance back for a split second. Zelda was on the ground, and around her were the broken pieces of glass from the window that the guardian had just shattered. The princess was trying to avoid the swinging of his sword, and Link's eyes widened.

His protective instincts kicked in, and a pulse of strength surged through his body. With a power he never knew he possessed, he stepped forward and pushed harshly on the guardian's sword. The monster was taken aback by Link's sudden attack, and he staggered backwards. Link's brow was furrowed, and his teeth were bared and clenched. Just the thought of Zelda, the girl he loved, in danger, gave him strength. He was aware of nothing but his battle, and nothing else mattered.

"Gah!" Link cried out angrily and used his sword to harshly push back the guardian. Then, with an eloquent twist, swiped his sword across his armored chest. The creature cried out in pain, and Link jabbed horizontally. He continued swinging skillfully, with grace and expertise, and pushed the guardian backwards while denting and scratching his armor. The guardian, from the speed and shock of Link's attacks, dropped his sword. Link, ready for the finale, took his sword back and felt the energy charging through the Master Sword.

"HYAH!" he screamed, releasing his Great Spin. The guardian flew back, landing on his back with a large oomph. Link stepped forward, narrowing his eyes and smirking cruelly. Then, he jumped into the air, did a somersault, and landed on the guardian's great chest with an epic Ending Blow.

Leaving the body of the guardian, Link took out his sword and then turned to Zelda, who was still avoiding the swings of the second guardian. Now she was the only thing he could see.

ZELDA POV

Zelda covered her head as glass fell around her, and she felt a few scratches dig into her skin. She heard the growling of the guardian towering over her, and she anxiously glanced up at him. The sword was raised, and his red eyes were dangerously narrowed. Suddenly, he swung down straight at her. With a frightened scream, Zelda reflexively rolled sideway, and the sword landed right where she had been lying. He cried out in frustration as he tried to pull the embedded sword from the carpet.

"No!" she screamed instinctively as he abandoned the sword and reached for her throat. But as soon as he touched her, the blue and gold Triforce began glowing on her hand.

"Ow!" he withdrew his hands, and Zelda saw them glowing red. Her eyes widened, and something in her mind clicked. She felt as if a strange, unearthly knowledge had just entered her brain... she understood _everything._ Just the fact that her Triforce fended off the guardian was enough to make her understand. But there was still a missing puzzle piece...

Then, after a moment of caressing his stinging hands, the guardian howled in anger. With a new pulse of strength, he pulled the sword from the carpet.

Zelda ducked, and the sword swooshed over her head. She slid backwards, only to find herself pressed against the wall. In pure frustration, the guardian punched with his strong, armored fist, and Zelda barely avoided the blow. The armor collided with the stonewall, and a loud noise erupted. The fear inside of her was steadily increasing, and she saw no hope. But that's when she saw Link, who had defeated the first guardian.

"Link!" she screamed his name, and he whirled around to face her. Her heart wrenched as the guardian swung again, not noticing Link approaching from behind. Then, Link ran forward towards the unsuspecting guardian. Without a sound, he stepped up behind him and thrust his sword into the back of his vulnerable neck, in between his shoulder blades. Zelda gasped, and the guardian became completely still for a few moments... then he fell to his knees and onto his face.

"Oh," Zelda put a hand to her chest, heaving a giant sigh of relief. "Link," he grabbed her hand, helping her to her shaky feet. She fell into his outstretched arms, and her slender body was trembling slightly as he held her close.

"Thank you," she breathed, calming herself. When she pulled away, he was staring at her intently and with a look of concern. "Now we need to get out of here... but we definitely can't go through the castle." Her voice trailed off as she thought of another way of escape, and Link's twinkling blue eyes moved to the shattered window. Then, he grinned.

"No. We can't jump!" Zelda argued as he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the windowsill. "It's too far."

Link kept up his trademark silence, making the situation so much more frustrating for the princess. He stepped up onto the ledge, staring out over Castle Town.

"Link... stop! Get down, please," she urged, trying to step away. But Link looked back down at her, a coy smile on his face. Then he reached his hand out, beckoning for her to join him up on the windowsill. Zelda vivaciously shook her head, widening her eyes slightly.

"Zelda," he began. "Trust me."

She did, more than anything...

"O-okay," She put her hand in his and let him pull her onto the windowsill. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she took a deep breath. Still silent, Link pulled something from his sack that Zelda didn't recognize. There was a special twinkle in his eye, and he lifted the claw like object. Then, he shut one of his eyes and began aiming at something Zelda couldn't see.

"What are you—" Zelda began, but she was cut off when Link shot out a claw from the object. It carried a chain behind it as it flew, toward a tapestry hanging on a tower near the entrance of the tower. As soon as the claw grasped the cloth, Link and Zelda went flying toward it. Zelda held in her shriek of terror as she flew through the air, but Link kept his firm grip around her waist. Adrenaline rushed through her, and her stomach flipped; but in a few moments, they were dangling at the wall.

Zelda was breathing heavily as they dangled by the chain. Link was smiling from ear to ear, flashing his white teeth. Then, slowly, he used the chain to lower them safely to the stone path leading to the castle entrance. Zelda's knees buckled slightly when her feet touched ground, but Link landed with grace and expertise.

"Wow," she sighed, and a grin appeared on her face. Then, her eyes moved to the castle. In the windows, she could've sworn she saw the shadows of the guardians. "They're going to come after us. We need to get away from here, fast."

They both looked at each other for a moment, and they could read each other's mind.

"Telma's Bar," they said in unison.

* * *

"Link, I had an epiphany back during the battle," Zelda began, sitting across from Link. They were at the table in Telma's Bar, drinking hot coffee. Telma of course had been happy to see them, and had informed them that Ilia had safely reached Kakariko Village and was now under Renado's care. Link had seemed so relieved to hear that, and Zelda found herself smiling. But now, she had some things she needed to talk about with him.

"When the guardian tried to touch me, my Triforce started glowing," she continued. "And he was injured. It was as if the Triforce was fending him off. That's when I had my epiphany..." Zelda paused with a dreamy sigh. "I think that Nayru's wisdom and some of her knowledge was somehow transferred to me during that moment. I understand now." Link sighed, staring blankly at his coffee cup. Zelda sensed something bugging him.

"Is there something you need to tell me? Anything that might help?" Zelda asked, sipping her beverage. It burned her throat, but in a good way. Finally, Link opened his mouth.

"At Faron's spring," he began quietly. Zelda had never heard him speak loudly. "He told me the story of the plague, and the Orb."

"Link, I know the story. I found it while researching in the library." Zelda smiled. "I know."

"Do you know that we need the Triforce to seal away the Source?" Link raised his eyebrows.

"...What?"

"Faron said that the power of the goddesses sealed it away the first time, so only the power of the goddesses can seal it away again." Link drank some of his coffee. Zelda stared at him with a blank expression, and her mind was racing.

"That explains a lot."

"Yeah."

"That's why when the guardian tried to hurt me, the Triforce fended him off. The power of the goddesses is the only way they can be destroyed," Zelda rubbed her temples. Link simply nodded. "That finishes the puzzle. I think I understand everything now."

Link furrowed his brow, obviously curious.

"Listen to me, Link," Zelda said. Then, she proceeded to explain everything she had read about the history of the plague. It made him frustrated to hear about the missing page, but it wasn't as important as Zelda thought. It only said where the Orb had been kept, and they would indubitably find that out with time.

"So," Zelda took a deep breath after the story was finished. Link was deep in thought. "We know now that the Triforce is what will seal the Source back in the Orb, but we need the complete Orb first. It's the key to keeping the evil sealed away. And the Guardians of the Source are simply defending their created master. Link, this 'Source' is where the bugs are coming from. It used the bugs to hide away the orb pieces were nobody could find them, and it didn't plan on having the bugs destroyed." She paused dramatically. "It didn't plan on having the bearers of the Triforce return.

"The Source is spreading a plague with these bugs, as it was meant to do. It was created before even Hyrule, at the time of the goddesses, which means it has great, incredible power. It's not going to be easy to defeat it," she swallowed nervously. "And the cure is still unknown. I'm positive, though, that the completed Orb will help us figure out the rest. But now we know the entire story about the Source and its guardians. The reason we took on cursed forms is because the Triforce has a built in defense mechanism against this specific evil as well as the Twilight, since it is what first defeated the evil."

"Wait, Zelda," Link looked at her. There was a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, Link?"

"I have the Triforce of Courage... you have the Triforce of Wisdom... but Ganondorf is dead. What about the Triforce of Power?"

**Well, there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you think in your reviews, and I'm open to suggestions! Thanks people :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Conversations in the Bar

**Chapter twenty-eight has arrived! Not too much action, it's just sort of... there. Haha it pretty much just helps set up the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Conversations in the Bar

"Uh," Zelda paused, staring at Link with a blank expression. She was completely flabbergasted and dumbfounded by his question. It was absolutely true: if they wanted the entire Triforce, they were going to need the Triforce of Power. The only problem was that they had no idea how to find it. Link looked straight back into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"What could've happened to the Triforce after Ganondorf's decease?" she asked, more to herself than to Link. He simply shrugged, bringing the hot beverage to his lips. Zelda squinted, deep in thought, and stared into space. Dozens of possibilities ran through her mind, and images of Ganondorf and the Triforce of Power appeared in her brain. She saw the other two pieces, glowing blue and green... but the red was still missing.

"All right, let's go over what we know about the Triforce," Zelda began intelligently. They were going to break this down step by step. "It was left by the goddesses here in Hyrule, and when Ganondorf tried to seize it so many years ago, it flocked to the three chosen ones because of his unbalanced heart: my ancestors, your ancestors, and Ganondorf. But it is usually said that Ganondorf retained the Triforce of Power by some divine prank after he was defeated by the Hero of Time..." she paused.

"Either way, the bearers of the Triforce passed down their powers to their descendants." Zelda looked into his eyes. "That's you and me. So, initially, the Triforce of Power should go to Ganondorf's descendant. But... does he have one? He's been reincarnated more than once."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be a descendant," Link suggested quietly. "Maybe it will go to the person best suited to the Triforce."

There was a thick, deafening silence after that moment, and they both went deep into the chasms of their minds.

"Link! Zelda, honey!" Telma's voice came calling from behind the counter, and they both sighed as they turned around. "Come over here for a moment, you two."

Obediently they stood, leaving their coffee mugs as they walked up to the counter where Telma was cleaning. Louise meowed, sitting on Telma's shoulder, and they were hesitant to leave their important conversation.

"I have a few things to discuss with you," Telma began. "First off, that sweet Ilia is still waiting for you, Link. So you need to hurry up and go see her."

Link nodded, and Zelda ignored the pang of jealousy.

"And, Princess, I have a favor to ask you..."

"Anything, Telma."

"Well, you see, the inside information that you have about the castle and the government of the kingdom is very important information." Telma seemed a bit fidgety, avoiding Zelda's eyes. "And we—the Resistance, I mean—were wondering if you could maybe give us some inside info. We could use all the help we can get to make Hyrule a better place."

"I think I need your help right now more than you need mine," Zelda chuckled uneasily, and Telma nodded with a relieved expression.

"Good! Now, remember, I can't have you two lollygagging at my table all day. Go out and get your stuff done. Laziness is not something I tolerate," she shooed them off with a wink, and they both returned to the table. Zelda was happy to finally have someone to help her with the royal burdens; she wouldn't have to face them alone anymore.

When they sat down, the door of the tavern opened, and people started filing in and ordering some food and drinks. Telma's Bar was open for business, and the busy day was beginning. Zelda and Link ignored them, and continued their conversation.

"Ganondorf is dead," she said quietly. "That still leaves the question of the next person to bear the Triforce of Power. This is so confusing," Zelda rubbed her temples. "We have no clues, no hints, nothing to help us figure out this puzzle."

Link returned to silence, and the only sounds were the customers conversing and laughing as they ate and drank their fill. The two chosen ones sat in silence, staring at the table and thinking over their dilemma. Zelda didn't know about Link, but she was at a complete loss; that wasn't something common for the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom.

LINK POV

Glancing at Zelda, he could see the stress on her lovely face. It made his heart wrench, but there was nothing he could do. As much as he wished he did, Link didn't know all of the answers to her questions. On the contrary, she knew much more than he did. He couldn't imagine all of the thoughts racing through her unusually mature mind, but he didn't envy her. Zelda had so many things to worry about, and he wished he could just make them all disappear. He wanted it to just be he and she for the rest of time, with nothing to interrupt them... but that wasn't a possibility. He had his duties, and she had hers.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," she mumbled, leaning her forehead on her palm. Link sighed, watching her drink her steaming coffee. Suddenly, the voices of the customers sitting around them reached their attention.

"Hey, d'ya hear about Edward's son?" one man said.

"Oh yeah, how he got sick all of a sudden?" the other replied. "Poor kid died last night. It just breaks my heart."

At those words, Link and Zelda's heads jerked up, and they gave each other worried expressions. Discreetly, they began eavesdropping on the conversation.

"He's not the only one who got sick," a third man said, sipping his beer. "Looks like everybody around my neighborhood is coming down with a horrible illness. I don't know what the hell it is, but it's sure making me nervous."

"Yeah, I've seen some people getting sick, too. Might be an epidemic going around," the second man nodded. Zelda and Link widened their eyes at each other, and his stomach flipped. This plague was just going from bad to worse.

"And this isn't just any illness!" the third man continued. "Two people on my street have already died."

"Ya don't say?" the first man asked, concern on his face. "That's just strange if ya ask me."

"I just think everybody should stay inside for a while, until this all blows over. Hopefully the sickness won't kill anybody else," the third man added, shaking his head.

Link sighed anxiously, weaving his hands through his blond, knotted hair. Zelda narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. They let the conversation sink in, and Link was now on edge. This illness was worse than he thought.

"Okay, we need to just stay calm and think this through," Zelda said reassuringly.

Link nodded, but there was no way he was going to be able to stay calm: at least, not on the inside.

"I'm sure the other Orb piece will help us figure everything out."

That's when Link remembered Ordona. He gasped, straightening up and widening his eyes. For all they knew, Ordon province could be completely gone. Zelda instantly knew what he was thinking, and she sucked in a nervous breath.

"We need to go... now." She took the words straight from his mouth, and he nodded vivaciously as they both stood up, pushing their chairs back.

"Wherever you're going, make sure to stop by Ilia! That poor girl is probably wrought with worry over you." Telma called as they rushed up the stairs to pack.

It was the opposite: Link was wrought with worry over _Ilia_. He knew she was in good hands at Renado's, but he couldn't help but be anxious about her condition. He wanted to see her as soon as possible, but he also knew that Ordona was his first priority at this point. Zelda knew it as well, but he heard sympathy in her voice when she spoke.

"Why don't we visit Kakariko Village after getting the final Orb piece?" she touched his arm lightly. He appreciated the fact that she could read him so well; it only made them more perfect for each other.

With a nod, Link smiled appreciatively. Then he followed Zelda up the stairs to their room. Link, already packed and ready to leave, leaned on the doorframe and watched as Zelda prepared herself. There was something he was itching to say, and it was on the tip of his tongue, ready to flow from his lips. But he simply couldn't. When Zelda looked up at him, she saw a look of desperation on his face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a furrowed brow. Link sighed, turning away and crossing his hands on his toned chest. Zelda shook her head, but couldn't help smiling. "Why don't you go downstairs? I'll meet you down there when I'm done here."

Link chuckled, and gave her a grateful nod before heading back downstairs. Right now, he needed to be away from Zelda for just a moment to gather his thoughts. He instinctively sat at the counter, and Telma put a hand on her hip as she examined him. He leaned his chin on his palm, sighing heavily as thoughts ran through his mind.

"Looks like you're thinking about something important," she said, raising an eyebrow. Link looked up at her with glistening eyes. Then, he straightened up, realizing that maybe Telma could help him with his issue.

"Love is hard to figure out, isn't it?" Telma winked. Link nodded slowly, rolling his eyes with an uneasy smile. "A princess like that doesn't show up too often, you know."

Link exhaled deeply, and his eyes instinctively moved to the room where Zelda was.

"Tell her how you feel, Link!" Telma pressed. Link groaned, confused and lost as he buried his head in his hands. "What's the worst that could happen? She's beautiful, wise, kind... and you've got nothing to lose!"

"I don't know how to do it." Link admitted. "How do I tell her I love her?"

Telma just stared at him with a mischievous smile.

"Come on, Link. We both know the answer to that question," she rolled her eyes at his thickness. "But I suggest you make your move fast. Love only lasts for so long..."

With those wise words, Telma turned around to tend to her tavern. Link furrowed his brow, thinking over what she had just said. Then, it hit him harder than anything had hit him before, and he gasped with a broad smile. Telma saw him out of the corner of her eyes, and she smiled crookedly.

As of that moment, Link knew what his reward was going to be. But he couldn't ask for it... not yet.

* * *

As they rode through Hyrule Field on Epona, Link felt Zelda leaning against him heavily. He could sense her drifting off into sleep, and he didn't blame her. They'd gone through a rough few days, and he found himself smiling as her breathing became heavier and her arms slackened around his waist. In a few more minutes, the princess was fast asleep.

Link stared up at the blue sky, letting himself sway as Epona walked. The clouds slowly rolled by while taking on unrecognizable shapes and giving the sky its character. They were an hour away from Ordon, but Link was reluctant to enter the province. Frankly, he was afraid of what he would find. He was afraid that more of his close friends were gone, and that the place he could call home was nearly destroyed. He had been raised there, and all the villagers were like his family. It was such a small, peaceful village. Link just wished he hadn't plagued it with his fateful existence. Now, it was doomed to a life of horror and obstacles.

Link resisted the urge to turn into Kakariko Village when they passed it. He could imagine Ilia, lying down in Renado's inn, waiting for him. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her... but he had no choice. If he wasted another moment, Ordon would be destroyed. For all he knew, Ordona could've already been dead. Link's heart started suddenly pounding heavily and goose bumps appeared on his skin. Glancing back, he saw that Zelda was still in a deep slumber.

Without another moment's hesitation, Link leaned forward and gently nudged Epona into a swift gallop. It would take their journey from an hour down to half an hour if they galloped, and they needed to save as much time as possible. Right now, Zelda's comfort wasn't the most important thing. Though, most of the time, it _was_ the most important thing in Link's mind. Her slumber was uninterrupted by Epona's smooth gait, and Link smiled as he glanced back at her serene, beautiful face.

In half an hour, Epona trotted into Faron woods. As if feeling the evil presence near, Zelda jolted awake and sat up in the saddle, tightening her grip on Link's waist. He accordingly narrowed his eyes, and as they neared the bridge leading into Ordona province, Link could feel them nearing a heavy, black evil. Across the bridge, all Link could see was darkness. Behind him, Zelda sucked in an anxious breath, but kept her calm composure.

"Ordona is not doing well... I can tell," she observed as Epona took her first step onto the bridge. As soon as her hoof made contact with the wood, the mare shook her head anxiously, whinnied loudly, and then reared in fright. Link's eyes widened as he pulled on her reins, and Zelda struggled to stay on top of the frightened horse.

"Shh," he patted her neck when she finally landed back on the ground. Her ears were pressed back against her head, and she became extremely fidgety. Link saw her eyes become wide and bloodshot. He looked at Zelda, shaking his head subtly.

"Let's just continue on foot," she read his mind. With a nod, Link backed Epona up a bit, off of the bridge, and then gracefully dismounted. Zelda did the same (though with much less grace and a lot of Link's help). After tying Epona's reins to the bridge poles, he and Zelda began their fateful trek into Ordon.

Instinctively, they grabbed each other's hands and stepped onto the bridge. Right away, Link felt his limbs becoming heavier, and he cringed at the dark atmosphere. Zelda became tense beside him, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then they finally reached the other side of the bridge: Ordon Province.

Everything was dead.

There was no color, no life; blackness enshrouded them, and Link felt his eyes brim with warm, genuine tears. Zelda gasped, putting a trembling hand to her mouth. Link shut his eyes tightly, willing the tears to disappear, but they refused to listen. They flowed silently down his cheeks. He just couldn't imagine what the village looked like...and the people...

"Link," Zelda said his name softly, looking at him worriedly. "A-are you okay?"

Link honestly shook his head, and he didn't even bother to wipe the tears off his cheeks. Without a word, he hesitantly started pulling Zelda forward once more. She sighed, but followed. Their steps were heavy and reluctant as they made their way to the spring, where Ordona was indubitably holding onto life by a single thread.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered. Link drew in a shaky breath, wishing that he weren't showing this side of him in front of the princess. He didn't want her sympathy or pity; he wanted her admiration, and he wanted her love most of all. Crying wasn't going to help the cause.

"Look at me." They paused in front of the entrance to the spring, and Zelda's voice was demanding yet soft at the same time. "Link, look at me."

With slight reluctance, he turned to her with watery eyes. Her features were shadowed and gray; a result of the dying world around her, but her eyes still glistened with the same blue sparkle.

"Everything will be fine," she repeated, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. "We'll save Ordon Province." He grabbed her hands, trembling slightly. Zelda smiled, and then he brought his lips to her hands gratefully.

Together, they walked into Ordona's spring.

The water was pitch black, the waterfall dead along with all of the plants, and dark clouds hung ominously overhead. Link straightened up, strengthened by Zelda's display of affection, and the tears disappeared. Here was something he wanted–no, needed–to protect. As soon as they stepped into the murky water, their Triforces began glowing brightly. Responding to the call, the golden droplet appeared, and Ordona appeared from the water.

She was at least five times smaller than her normal size, and her eyes were dull and drooping. Black and green had completely taken over the liquid gold and white of her once strong and majestic body, which now seemed weak and feeble. The light orb in between her horns was still shining brightly, much to Link and Zelda's relief, but if Ordona died...

"Great Light Spirit," Zelda knelt in the water, and uncertain, Link followed suit. When they glanced up, Ordona was breathing heavily and coughing quietly. "We have come to save your province."

"The...Orb..." Ordona's voice was hoarse and low, barely audible. It echoed hauntingly while she spoke, sending shivers down Link's spine. She sounded horrible.

Nodding, Zelda and Link both stood up. While he watched intently, the princess reached into her cloak and pulled out the nearly complete Orb. Finally, they were about to complete it. Finally, they were going to get the fourth piece and be that much closer to saving Hyrule. Finally...

**All right, I've never really done this before, but I'm having a bit of a problem. The plot of this story, as you readers very well know, is a very complex one. And, frankly, I'm getting a bit lost. So, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to ask YOUR opinion on what I should do next. Don't worry: I have some ideas. I just need some help choosing haha. PM's or reviews about this would be greatly appreciated!  
**

**The dilemma with the Triforce of Power. Should I... **

**(A) Have Link and Zelda enter the Sacred Realm to find it **

**(B) Find a way to bring back Ganondorf **

**(C) Bring Midna back as the bearer of the Triforce**

**(D) Find a way for them to defeat the Source without the Triforce of Power (example: the goddesses make an exception, the Sages help them, etc...)  
**

**FEEDBACK WOULD BE WONDERFUL! Hahaha and I will not tell you which one I will choose... you'll just have to read to find out. Haha I will update soon! Thanks guys, love you all :D  
**


	29. Chapter 29: The Clue

**Here's chapter twenty-nine! Okay, I need to thank alllll of you guys who reviewed the last chapter and gave me your opinion on what I should do with the Triforce! All of your feedback helped so much! I have to thank some specific people: LoneMouse444 (luv ya sis), littleharwood90, fishylishy, Ber, sippurp123, yotyson, SirBoomstick, x-LightUp-x, Anonym, madchickenlover, Marilynn Lake, Luigi's Friend, SaintPellegrino, MikieJoe, Luthien Surion, catsrae, Zelda-Sheik, Linkster48, Merhaha, NinjaSheik, WindTalker17, Shawn, The Pilot, Starmaid15, and Pegasus6644. I love you all! And to find out which one I choose, keep reading ;) Haha enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Clue

Link's worry about Ordona's health augmented with each moment, and he watched anxiously as Zelda exposed the Orb. The princess was silent, her face serene and tranquil. For the first time, Link noticed her slightly unkempt condition. Her hair had fallen out of its braids and flowed freely around her face and down her back, held back only by her golden tiara. There were slight tears in her once pristine dress, and Link saw splotches of dirt covering her porcelain skin. Nevertheless, she was flawless in his eyes.

For a few moments after Zelda pulled out the incomplete sphere, there was deafening, unnecessarily suspenseful silence. The stillness made Link fidgety, and the butterflies in his churning stomach were fluttering relentlessly. His eyes moved from Zelda, to the Orb, to Ordona and then back to the Orb. Nothing was happening…

Suddenly, the black sphere began trembling slightly in Zelda's slender fingers. Then it flashed white, sending the call to its missing brother and final piece. Right as Ordona began writhing, Zelda screamed.

Link's eyes widened in horror as the Orb fell from her hands and into the black water. With a yelp, she crumpled to the ground and became senseless. Reflexively, Link moved to her aid, but then he saw Ordona. While the Orb shook and its silver details glowed, Ordona was letting out her hoarse cry. There was worry and relief at the same time when the bugs filed out of her weak and defenseless body. As the creatures landed in the water, Link protectively drew his sword and stood above Zelda.

His mind was racing as the bugs scuttled in the water, screeching and making Link's skin crawl. As he prepared for another epic battle, he remembered Faron and his wise words. Then, with heavy breathing and the need to protect the girl he loved Link bent down towards the water. He was a bit skeptical when he placed his blade on the surface of the spring water. But immediately, he felt light and power rushing through his veins, flowing from the blue hilt of the Master Sword. The black water became golden, as was Ordona's body, and the bugs began writhing and shrieking in agony when the golden light reached their hopeless bodies. A satisfied smile appeared on Link's face; this time, he made sure all of the bugs were dead.

Ordona was nearly back to normal, and while Link knelt beside Zelda, the last piece of the Orb began forming.

"The power of the Orb…calling to its final piece…was too much for her…" Ordona stated as Link worriedly stroked Zelda's wet hair. She shifted slightly. "The Triforce inside her… it reacted to the Orb's divine power…" Ordona continued "And now it can be completed…"

Right as she said those words, there was a small splash, and Link turned to see the fourth and final piece floating in the water. And that's when he also noticed the world around him becoming brighter. The waterfall began flowing again, and color was returning to Link's precious home province. He found himself smiling from ear to ear and looking around in wonder. The relief was indescribable, and he could just imagine the relief of the villagers, his close friends. The tears were gone.

"You have done well, O Chosen Ones…" Ordona said, now returned to her former self. But Link could still sense a slight lack of energy in her voice. With a nod, Link picked up the Orb and its final piece and stuffed them in his tunic. He wanted Zelda to be awake for the completion of the Orb. Then, he scooped up the princess, his strong arms easily supporting her frail body.

"Ordona," Link began, bowing his head. "Please, I have a request."

"Anything you need, brave youth…" the light spirit replied.

"What is the cure of the plague?"

Ordona sighed, her voice now clear and silky. Link stared at her with hopeful eyes. Now was his chance to get the answer he needed.

"You already have the first clue to that question, Hero…" she said, catching Link off-guard. He furrowed his brow in confusion trying to process what Ordona was telling him. "The first clue… it will help you more than I can…" Her eyes discreetly moved to Zelda.

_I already have a clue to the cure…How?_ He thought confusedly.

Link narrowed his eyes pensively, and then he had a strange thought. He glanced down at Zelda's peaceful face leaning against his chest, and he sucked in an anxious breath.

_Is she hiding something from me?_ He looked back up at Ordona. She simply looked at him with a wise expression. Link was still completely lost.

"But—" Link's persistent question was interrupted by a familiar, ominous sound. His sparkling blue eyes widened, and he held his breath. This could not be happening.

"Go, Hero…" Ordona warned hurriedly as the guardians' footsteps got closer to the spring. "They are searching for you… You have something they want…" She was, of course, referring to the Orb.

Link then realized that the Guardians of the Source were searching far and wide for him and Zelda. They were relentless in their quest to find the Orb and kill them. Being guardians, their only job was to protect the Source. And right now, the only threat was them.

Ordona began fading, and Link's protective instincts returned when he thought about the helpless girl in his arms. He couldn't let anything bad happen to her.

When Ordona had completely disappeared, Link turned around to face the spring's entrance. There, he was horrified at what he saw. A swarm of the guardians' shadows on the ground was approaching the spring, and Link was cornered. In a few moments, they would be surrounded if he didn't find a way out. His heart pounded uncomfortably, and Zelda shifted in his arms, still unconscious from the Orb's power. Link inwardly cursed himself for not being quicker, but there was nothing he could do about it now. The group of guardians was approaching — fast. Link couldn't fight them, and there was no way to escape.

Simply following his instincts, Link scurried to the corner, on the same side of the entrance, and pressed his back against the wall. Hopefully, when the guardians first walked in, they wouldn't see him against the wall…

"Go! Find them! They have the last piece, we must find them!" An authoritative, booming voice reached Link's ears. It was coming from right outside the spring, and in another instant, a dozen guardians filed into the spring with their swords raised. Link closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his head against the wall and listening to the water splash beneath their feet. He then began sidling against the wall, inching his way toward the open gate. Nobody had noticed him yet, but they were eventually going to… and if Zelda woke up and made an accidental sound…

"FIND THEM!" the lead guardian shouted, raising his sword just as Link was turning the corner. His heart was near bursting, but he escaped the spring right before they turned around. But they were soon going to come rushing out.

Heaving a momentary sigh of relief, Link peeked back around the corner to the spring, and saw the guardians all frantically looking around. With wide eyes, Link ran. He sprinted as fast as he could while carrying Zelda, towards the place where Epona was, across the bridge. He stumbled a few times, but refused to stop. When he reached the bridge, he heard the guardians' footsteps erupting from the spring. They were hurrying behind him.

Frantically, Link ran across the bridge, and then lifted Zelda up into Epona's saddle. The princess seemed as if she was sleeping, and her expressions gave the impression that she was having a nightmare. While she leaned forward, against Epona's neck, Link turned back around. He could see the group of guardians turning the corner, and he mounted Epona hurriedly, sitting behind Zelda, and then galloped off. His next destination was Kakariko Village.

ZELDA POV

_"ZELDA!" She hears Link's shouts, and she feels his warm arms around her. He is still glowing. Everything around is still full of light..._

_The dream continues right where it left off, with Zelda lying in Link's arms, dying. She has just sacrificed herself for him and for the sake of Hyrule, preventing the darkness from taking over, and the Guardian of the Source has disappeared. Zelda looks up into Link's eyes, and sees tears running down his beautiful, shining face. The pain is relentless and excruciating, and she finds trouble breathing and keeping her eyesight from becoming blurry. The world around her is spinning, and the light is getting too bright for her to feel comfortable. The only thing keeping her conscious is Link's face above her and his arms wrapped around her cold body. _

_"…Link," she croaks, lifting a hand to his cheek. She wipes a tear from his cheek, and he puts his hand on hers. Zelda then finds herself crying, the warm tears stinging her eyes. This is her last chance to tell him the truth. _

_"Why did you do this?" he asks with pain evident in his hoarse voice. Zelda takes a deep breath._

_"I love you."_

_A sob escapes Link's lips. He strokes her hair, and her cheek, and her neck, letting the tears become more forceful. _

_"I love you, too," he whispers, kissing her sweating forehead. Zelda sucks in a breath as the pain increases. His lips on her skin give her relief for a moment. "Please don't leave me," _

_"This is…" Zelda pauses to catch her breath. "How it…has to be…" She closes her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain. _

_"No it's not," Link shakes his head, sniffling quietly. "You didn't have to do this." _

_"Link," Zelda's eyelids flutter, and she feels herself drifting away from him. He's slowly getting farther and farther away, and it's breaking her heart. _

_Suddenly, the Triforce on her hand starts shining bright blue, and then Link's starts glowing green. Above them, the shape of it appears. Zelda blinks droopily, but Link narrows his eyes at the strange sight. It's an incomplete Triforce, with two on the bottom, but the top triangle is missing. Link sighs, and turns back to Zelda. _

_"Power is the key," he says. "The key…" _

_"The key…to what?" Zelda asks in a disoriented manner, barely holding onto life. Then, the surroundings change. The princess breathes out heavily, knowing that her time is coming. But around them is a scene that Zelda has never seen, neither in real life or books. Link gasps, but he is still glowing. The sky is golden, with no clouds, and Zelda and Link are now on a bed of grass. But it's unusual grass. It's a more vibrant green, and seems to have more life than the grass in Hyrule. The rest is blurry for Zelda. _

_"Oh, my goodness…" Link breathes. Then he turns back to Zelda, who is dangerously near death, and his blue eyes widen. "Zelda!" _

_Everything becomes black._

_Her eyes blink open, and Zelda is in a completely different place. Link is gone, and she's a lone in this dark area. Her pain is gone, and she's completely healed. This time, it's a place that she recognizes, in a situation that she's been in before. She is standing in the library… at Death Mountain. Suddenly, something appears in her formerly empty hand. Her eyes move downward to see a small piece of paper in her hand. With curiosity written on her confused features, she walks out of the library and into the general area of Death Mountain. _

_All of the Gorons are still sick and dying, lying on their mats, making her heart wrench. But as soon as Zelda sees them, the paper in her hand starts shimmering and shaking. Gasping, Zelda unravels it and stares at the glimmering word written inside the paper:_

_CURE_

With a gasp, Zelda jolted up, sweating. But after a few moments of disorientation, she realized that the wind was blowing in her face, and she was leaning forward while moving at a breakneck pace; her surroundings were rushing by in a blur, and she had a feeling of exhilaration inside her. Then the princess noticed the pair of arms reaching around her, holding onto the reins of the horse she was riding. Blinking dazedly, Zelda turned around to find Link seated behind her on Epona's saddle, an intense expression on his gorgeous face.

The dream returned to Zelda's racing mind, and she cringed at the memory of her in Link's arms, dying. Every aspect of the dream started replaying in her head, and she found herself breathing heavily. Link was silent, and just kept leading Epona through Hyrule Field.

"Link," she said his name quietly, and he looked at her with a determined expression. "What happened?"

"…Guardians," he whispered. Then, he glanced backwards. Zelda's heart wrenched as her hair billowed around her pale face, and she tried to follow his gaze. But there was nothing there. Link let out a deep sigh of relief, and then pulled back on Epona's reins. The reliable mare slowed to a walk, leaving Zelda breathless.

Link looked absolutely winded. Zelda felt guilty not remembering what happened, but after she pulled out the Orb, everything was fuzzy. She didn't remember the actual event; she could only remember the terrible, haunting dream. Now, that was all she could think about. Her brain habitually took it apart, bit by bit, until she understood it. They rode on in silence, and Zelda couldn't help but lean back against Link's chest, letting the warmth of his body comfort her. He happily let her lean into him, and she closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to make sense of her prophetic dream. She felt his lips press against the back of her neck, and smiled.

"I had another dream," she stated, breaking the silence. Link furrowed his brow curiously, but didn't say anything. Of course, Zelda was going to leave out the part about her death. "It showed me something about the Triforce," At this, Link took a deep breath and stared at her intently.

"And we were in this place, and I'm still trying to figure all of it out. The sky was golden, and the grass was greener than anything I've ever seen." The description rung bells inside Zelda's brain, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Link seemed just as perplexed, if not more.

"And then I was at Death Mountain…" Zelda paused, narrowing her eyes pensively. Suddenly, she remembered with an epiphany, but kept her mouth shut. Link looked at her suspiciously, raising his eyebrows.

_The library… and the piece of paper…_ Discreetly, Zelda reached into her cape and pulled out a small, torn piece of crumpled paper. When she and Link had been at Death Mountain, she had found this piece of paper in the library, inside an old book about Hyrule's history, and the words had caught her attention. It wasn't even a whole piece of paper: it was small and ripped, only showing the bottom corner of a paragraph. It read:

_the Orb, after created was—_

_people were still sick and dying—_

_goddesses used the power of the Tri—_

_after it was defeated, the Source—_

_cured by what is known today as—_

That was where it ended. When she had found it, Zelda hadn't understood anything, and she had completely forgotten about it until her dream brought it back to her attention. Now, she saw the importance of the paper and its information.

Suddenly, she gasped as a realization came to her mature mind.

_The book in the Castle Library, with the missing page!_ She thought. _This is a piece of that missing paper. This is how we find the cure._

Link cleared his throat, bringing the princess back to reality. She glanced back at him, fidgeting with the paper in her hand. He smiled crookedly, raising an eyebrow. With a sigh, Zelda finally handed him the paper. Epona whinnied with a bob of her massive head, surprising Zelda as Link's eyes scanned the paper.

She bit her lower lip when Link looked back up at her with a slightly angry expression on his usually docile face. He held up the paper, staring at her accusingly.

"I forgot about it until my dream," Zelda admitted. "And I was going to tell you, but—"

Link just rolled his eyes with a scoff, but she sensed playfulness in his actions and couldn't help smiling. He grinned back, but then took on a strange expression; it was the look of somebody who'd just had an epiphany.

"What is it?"

"The first clue…" he mumbled to himself, confusing the princess. Then he looked up at Zelda. "Ordona told me that this would lead us to finding the cure."

"But we need the paper to be whole," Zelda reminded him. With a loud groan of frustration, Link crumpled the paper up in his tight fist and squeezed it. "I know, it's frustrating, but we can do it. We've come this far."

Calming himself down as only he could, Link nodded and closed his eyes, giving Zelda the paper. She nervously sighed, tucking it back in her cloak and examining his face. She could tell that there was a lot on his mind.

"Why don't we take a little break from this? I'm sure it'll help," she suggested caringly. "And I'm sure Ilia will be happy to see you. Let's go to Kakariko Village."

He flashed his bright white teeth gratefully, making Zelda's heart fly. Satisfied in making him happy, she turned back around and returned to her position against Link's chest. She just scanned the blue, cloudless sky, and she couldn't stop thinking about how Ilia would react to Link's return. Jealousy sneakily entered her thoughts, and she suddenly found herself reluctant to go to Kakariko Village. She didn't want anything to interfere with the love she had for this man. But like she said, a break would be helpful, so maybe visiting Kakariko Village was a good thing… for now.

**All right, I have another problem. You see, this story is very long as it is, and to be honest, it still has a long way to go. So I was wondering, should I:**

**(A) Write until Chapter thirty or thirty-one and then make a second story.**

**(B) Just keep it all in one story but have it reaaally long. **

**Sorry to ask you guys again, but I really value your opinions. Don't worry, this is probably the last time I'll do this haha. And this choice isn't as major as the other one, so... yeah. Thanks again, I'll update soon! :D **


	30. Chapter 30: An Invisible Temper

**I'm a fast updater, aren't I? Haha well it's only because school starts on Tuesday, so I want to get a lot of chapters in before I start! Because then I won't be updating as much. Maybe once or twice a week.. anyway, I think I'm warming up to the whole Link talking thing. It's not so bad anymore... Haha. And thanks everybody for giving me the advice and encouragement! I appreciate it! Enjoy chapter thirty! :)**

Chapter Thirty: An Invisible Temper

LINK POV

By the time Epona trotted up to the entrance of Kakariko Village, Link was certain that he had gotten the guardians off their trail. For at least an hour, while Zelda had been dreaming, he'd galloped all over Hyrule Field, weaving expertly through the paths he knew so well and making sure to get away from the creatures. There was no way they could find him now, and he let himself feel relieved for the time being.

Epona whinnied happily, recognizing the small town she was entering. Link smiled, glancing at his surroundings. Zelda sat up, leaving her spot in his arms, and also examined Kakariko Village. It seemed just like every other day, with its unusual orange dirt and misty atmosphere. It was the same atmosphere that Link loved and felt so comfortable in. Zelda took a deep breath when her eyes fell on Renado's inn, where Ilia was residing. Link tried to read her expression, but it was impossible. Zelda was the master at hiding her inner feelings, but Link was a close second…

With a satisfied pull on the reins, Link forced Epona to a stop near Eldin's spring, and he felt his stomach flutter anxiously. He was excited to finally see Ilia again and make sure that she was okay; it had only been a few days, but it felt like months since he'd last seen her. And she needed him now more than ever. Plus, there was something he needed to talk to her about; it was about his reward. She was the only one that he could trust with that conversation, and he was more than eager to finally discuss it.

After he dismounted, Link helped Zelda down, and then patted Epona's neck appreciatively. With one last neigh, Epona dipped her nose into the spring and began drinking thirstily, provoking chuckles from Link and Zelda. Then, he weaved his fingers through hers and began cautiously leading her toward Renado's house. Though he was anxious to see his best friend, he was nervous about how she and Zelda would react. He knew that Zelda would be civil and polite, but he wasn't so sure about Ilia. Her temper could be quite fiery at times, especially when she was jealous.

Link tried to get the fact that Ilia loved him out of his head. She had told him, straight to his face, and now he was struggling to hide his reaction to it. He was quite astonished and, frankly, Link was horrified. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, and telling her about the reward would surely do so. Anything that he said having to do with Zelda was sure to make her angry, but Link had no choice. Ilia was the only one he trusted…

"You seem a bit tense," Zelda noticed when he paused in front of the door. He swallowed, clearing his throat. There was no point in hiding it from her. "You'll be fine. I'm sure Ilia will be happy to see you."

Zelda didn't know it, but that wasn't what Link was worried about.

"Come on, she's waiting for you." Zelda kissed his cheek, urging him toward the door. With a heavy sigh, Link lifted his fist and hesitantly knocked on the door. Then, he braced himself for high-pitched screaming.

"Yes?" Renado opened the door, but his voice was low and forlorn. There was a dismal look on his gaunt, shadowed face, as if he hadn't slept in two days. But his face lit up a bit at the sight of Zelda and Link before him. "Link! P-Princess Zelda!"

"Hello, Renado," Zelda replied, smiling sweetly.

"I'm so glad you're here! Poor Ilia has been waiting for you," he continued, beaming. But then, after a dreary sigh, his face fell once more. Link felt a pang of guilt run through his body. "But none of the people who are sick are getting any better. And I've tried everything."

"Don't worry," Zelda put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "We're working on it. They'll be fine."

"I trust you, Princess," Renado nodded, smiling in a strained fashion. Then, he stepped aside. "Please, come in!"

With grateful smiles, they walked into the inn, hand in hand. Renado closed the door, and Link took a deep, cleansing breath, closing his eyes as he was welcomed into the warm house. Throughout his journey with Midna, he'd come in here so many times. The fire was still burning beautifully, and Link saw Zelda smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"Dinner is soon," Renado said.

At the mention of food, Link felt drool appear at the side of his mouth. Zelda sucked in a breath, and then he heard his own stomach growling. Food sounded appealing at that moment…

"EEEK!" The squeal caught Link completely by surprise, and he jumped backwards with wide eyes. In another moment, Ilia came sprinting down the stairs and collided with him harshly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You actually came! You _do_ care!"

Link laughed at her outburst, returning the embrace with flushed cheeks. His heart was still beating ten times faster than normal, and when Ilia pulled away, there was a wide grin on her face, and those green eyes were shining brighter than usual. Link resisted the urge to cringe when he saw red rising to her cheeks.

"I missed you!"

_I've only been gone for like two days._

Then, without warning, Ilia planted a big fat kiss right on his lips. He blinked in surprise, becoming tense and reflexively resistant. Ilia only smiled, still squealing quietly. Link, glancing at Zelda from the corner of his eye, saw her face take on a slightly angry expression. Her face turned tomato red, and he could tell that her teeth were clenched as she glared at Ilia with furious eyes. Though he tried to hide it, it actually made Link… happy.

"Hello again, Ilia. I see your arm is feeling better," Zelda plastered a smile on her face; Link could tell that it was fake. He found himself suppressing laughter. Ilia's arm was, in fact, much better. It was bandaged, but she was moving it perfectly, and it seemed to be almost completely healed.

"Hi, Princess!" Ilia greeted, waving excitedly. "Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you!"

There was the Ilia that Link knew and loved. But when she wasn't looking, he wiped his lips on his sleeve.

"I'm glad…" Zelda took a deep breath, and Link was still trying not to laugh.

"I'm so happy that you guys came! I've been so lonely," Ilia pouts, and Link smiles with a nod. "And the people here are getting so sick; it's worrying me. Poor Luda won't eat or drink anything, and Barnes has been sleeping for the past two days straight. Things are going from bad to worse."

Her face became shadowed and sad, and Link comfortingly put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, her face still bright red.

"But things will get better now that you're here," she said, batting her eyelashes and staring at Link flirtatiously. He chuckled uneasily, looking away with an unnoticeable roll of his eyes. This time, it was Zelda's turn to hold in the giggles.

"Dinner's ready!" Renado called, placing a hot pot of soup on the wooden table on the far side of the room.

"Ooh, yay! I'm starving!" Ilia clapped her hands, and then ran to the table. Zelda glanced at Link with a coy smile, and he sighed heavily. Ilia was always energetic and happy, but he'd never seen her this enthusiastic. Something was up…

"Sit, enjoy," Renado smiled, gesturing welcomingly as the four of them sat at the table. At first, Link and Zelda acted as polite as possible while drinking their soup.

"Oh, I know you guys are starving. Dig in. Don't even worry about being polite," Ilia rolled her eyes. Hesitantly, Zelda and Link looked at each other… and then they started eating like pigs. They let themselves slurp, they ate faster than they'd ever eaten before, and they didn't bother wiping their mouths until after the entire bowl of soup was empty.

After their ravenous inhaling, they nervously glanced up. Renado and Ilia were staring at them with blank expressions, blinking. They hadn't even touched their food.

"Uh," Renado licked his lips, smiling a bit. Then, he held out the pot to them. "Seconds?"

* * *

"You're…going…to…_what?_" Ilia screamed, in a rage. She and Link were sitting in a room upstairs, alone, while Zelda and Renado were conversing downstairs. Link had just revealed the reward he was going to ask of Zelda, and Ilia wasn't taking it well.

Link opened his mouth, but Ilia's screams once again interrupted him.

"How could you even think about doing this?" He saw the tears welling up in her eyes, and felt guilty. But she was the only person he could talk to about this. "Why are you doing this? It's a huge mistake!"

"I…"

"You're being an idiot! Think this through, Link!" Ilia stood up from the bed, throwing her arms up. Link flinched, wondering why he hadn't been expecting this from her. "This isn't really a reward you should be asking of somebody… especially not _her!_" Ilia glared out the door with disdain, referring to Princess Zelda. At those words, Link was starting to get irritated himself. Ilia barely knew Zelda to be speaking of her like this, and he furrowed his brow.

"This is stupid." Ilia spat, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I love her." Link stated bluntly, standing up as well. Ilia looked as if she'd just been slapped harshly across the face, and he felt guilty. But he knew that it needed to be said. A tear rolled down Ilia's beat red face.

"I was so excited to see you," she sniffled. "And now everything is ruined."

"Ilia—"

"Link, I love you! I can never stop thinking about you; I want to be with you every second of every day! And every time I see you with her, my heart breaks a little bit more…" Ilia confessed. Link stepped forward, putting his hands on her arms. She sniffled again, looking up at him.

"That's how I feel about her," he replied. Ilia whimpered quietly, letting the tears become more abundant.

"If you had just stayed at Ordon like I wanted, none of this would've happened!" she shrieked, stepping away from Link furiously. "This is all _her_ fault!" she pointed accusingly out the door.

She was getting on Link's last nerve.

"I thought I could trust you," he murmured dangerously as he narrowed his eyes. Ilia straightened up, taking on a haughty expression.

"Well I guess both of us got let down," she said evenly. Link just stared at her blankly, struggling not to blow up in her face. He should've never said anything. He should've known that Ilia would lash out like this.

When she said those words, he shook his head in shame. Ilia turned away, but seemed to be calming down.

"You can't do this to me, Link," she whispered.

That threw Link over the edge.

"I'm not doing _anything _to you! It's not my fault that I don't love you! Get it through your thick head!" he screamed, making animated hand gestures. "I'm not in love with you, Ilia, and I never will be!"

Ilia was astonished. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him with wide eyes. Link had never in his entire life lost his temper; it had practically been invisible, and he had never screamed at anybody like this. It was the first time his silky voice had ever risen, but Ilia had been dancing on his last nerve with her unfair accusations.

"I'm in love with Zelda, okay?" he raised his eyebrows. "Princess Zelda is the girl I love, not you! And I thought I could trust you with that information! I came to you for advice and encouragement, not for you to reprimand me! That's not what best friends are for!"

Steaming, Link stormed to the door and threw it open. He looked back at her one last time.

"At least now I know what traitors are for."

Then he slammed the door in Ilia's face.

ZELDA POV

"Renado, I really—" Zelda's words were interrupted by the unexpected sound of screaming coming from upstairs, where Link and Ilia were. They both turned their heads with confused expressions, trying to make out the words. From downstairs, Zelda couldn't tell if it was Link or Ilia screaming, but she doubted it was Link. He barely even spoke in the first place, yet he was still unbelievably charming and intriguing. Just thinking about it made her cheeks flush.

"What in the name of Farore?" Renado scratched his head, scrutinizing the closed door of the upstairs room. "What could be going on up there?"

Zelda and Renado heard more screaming.

"It doesn't sound good," Zelda shook her head with a concerned expression. "Perhaps we should go see…?"

Before Renado or Zelda had a chance to even step toward the stairs, Link came storming out of the room, slamming the door angrily behind him. Zelda jumped slightly at the loud sound of the door, and her eyes widened at the sight of Link emerging. His face was as red as a tomato, his eyes bloodshot and narrowed dangerously. His hands were clenched into tight, angry fists, and his nostrils were flaring furiously as he ran down the stairs. Zelda wouldn't be surprised if she saw steam coming from his ears.

"Link? Is everything okay, my son?" Renado asked with evident concern as Link stomped past them. He grumbled, nodding, but walked past them without a single glance. Zelda furrowed her brow, reaching out for his arm. But as she grabbed it, he glared at her and pulled away harshly, surprising the princess. She opened her mouth to call his name, but nothing came out.

Link left the inn without a word, closing the door loudly. Zelda was in slight shock. Never had she seen Link in this state. In fact, she'd barely ever seen him angry. Well, except for the time when he realized Ilia had stolen Epona, but it had been a momentary frustration. This seemed different. Even though Zelda could usually easily hide her feelings, she couldn't help but stare after him sadly, with tears at the brim of her eyes. It astounded her that he was acting this way, and most of all, it hurt her.

"Dear, what happened?" Renado sighed, tilting his head curiously. Zelda rolled her eyes in frustration, exhaling deeply. Then she shook her head while crossing her arms across her chest. "I've never seen him this way."

"Me neither," Zelda agreed. "Should I go talk to him?"

"Well, Princess," Renado turned to her. "I don't think that's the best idea right now. I think he wants to be alone."

She opened her mouth to say more, but before she could say anything else, she was interrupted yet again. The sound came from upstairs, and it was muffled from behind the closed door. The only person left in that room was Ilia, and after listening for a few moments, Zelda recognized the sound as… sobbing.

"Ilia doesn't seem happy, either," she observed.

"Perhaps she and Link had an argument," he suggested.

"It would seem that way," Zelda agreed, blinking away the tears expertly. "I think I'll go see what's wrong. It seems as if she needs some comfort."

"Good idea, Princess. I'll go check on Luda, see if she needs anything," Renado nodded, and then they both went upstairs and then their separate ways. Zelda hovered hesitantly in front of the door, where Ilia's weeps were now clearer. They weren't just any normal sobs; they were forceful, anguished, bloodcurdling screams. Though Zelda didn't particularly like Ilia, the sounds made her heart wrench. It must've been a terrible argument, for Link to be so angry and Ilia to be so hysterical.

"I-Ilia?" Zelda gently knocked on the door, softening her voice. It was time to hone in her people skills; they were the reason that she was such a good princess. She had amazing, almost magical comforting skills, and always had the ability to reassure people. It was yet another of her extraordinary gifts as a young woman.

"Go away!" Ilia shouted.

"It's me, Zelda," she sighed. "Are you okay? Do you need to talk?"

"No! Especially not to you!" Ilia replied, now furious. Zelda, unfazed, opened the door anyway.

"Please, I'm here to help," she reassured, moving to sit beside Ilia on the bed. Her face was tearstained, her eyes were red, and her lips were trembling horribly. Ilia was slumped over in despair, but when she looked up at Zelda, she took on an expression of fury. And for the first time, Zelda saw a different look in her eyes. The princess had always known that Ilia didn't like her, but she'd never seen this.

In Ilia's eyes, when she looked at Princess Zelda, was pure hatred.

"Get out," she said bluntly. Zelda took a deep breath, but didn't move. "I said, get out! Now!"

"Just tell me what's going on? I want to help you, Ilia. I want to know what happened between you and Link," she replied.

"There's nothing you can do to help," Ilia sniffled. "_You're_ the reason Link hates me!"

Swallowing anxiously, Zelda pushed herself to keep going. She wrapped a comforting arm around Ilia's slumped form.

"Tell me what happened."

"Link hates me because of you!" Ilia stood up, squirming out of Zelda's arm, and pointed accusingly. Zelda stared up at her evenly, still unfazed.

"Ilia, if you tell me what I did, maybe I can help change it," she continued, standing up as well.

"Nothing you do will be able to help! You can't change _anything_!" Ilia screamed, her tears disappearing. Now she was simply furious.

"What did Link say to you?" Zelda furrowed her brow, sympathy evident in her voice. She truly wanted to help.

"He's going to…" Ilia's voice trailed off, and the tears came back as quickly as they left. "He wants to…"

She seemed unable to summon the words necessary to finish the sentence, but Zelda remained silent and patient.

"Link loves you," Ilia finally said, and she seemed to be accepting that fact at the same time. "He loves you, not me."

"Ilia—"

"Do you love him, too?" Ilia's voice softened a bit, in pain, as she straightened up. "Are you in love with Link?"

Zelda opened her mouth, but then closed it again. She could tell that Ilia's heart was already broken, and she didn't want to break it even more. But simply being silent gave Ilia her answer, much to Zelda's dismay and contradictory to her wishes. The hatred in Ilia's eyes flashed, and Zelda cringed slightly.

"Well then," she said, her lower lip trembling as she walked past the princess. "I hope you two are happy together."

The heavy sarcasm in Ilia's voice ripped right through Zelda as the furious girl walked out, sniffling.

"Link," Zelda sat on the bed, sighing and shaking her head. "What did you do?"

**Oh snap. For the first time, Link got...angry? WOW! Haha I tried to emphasize that this was the first time he's done this to stay true to his character, but I don't know... tell me what you guys think! Is Link's first outburst too random? Do you want to see more of him talking? Review! Hahaha thanks guys, I'll update as fast as I can! LOVE YOU ALL! Haha :D**


	31. Chapter 31: Frightened in the Storm

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! What with the chemistry homework, and the AP history homework, and the tennis matches... school sucks man. Haha but I finally got around to it, and I really hope you guys like it! **

Chapter Thirty-One: Frightened in the Storm

LINK POV

He sat on the ground at the edge of the spring, his knees up and his hands back as he stared out blankly into the misty water. His brain was still trying to process the fact that he'd just blown up in Ilia's face and pushed away the only people who tried to help him. Link, though, was still seeing red. All he could feel was anger and betrayal as he thought about what Ilia had tried to do, and what she'd said to him. And then he felt stupidity, because he was the one who had trusted her in the first place; it was a mistake that he wasn't willing to make again. He was done with Ilia, unless she could find the integrity to apologize and admit what she did wrong. Knowing Ilia, though, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Link drew in a deep breath, still struggling to calm himself. He was shocked at his own horrid behavior, but he hadn't been able to help it. Ilia was asking for it, thinking that she could tell him what to do and who to love. Still, Link surprisingly found himself angry with _himself._ But there was no way in Hyrule that he was going to apologize. Either Ilia admitted her wrong, or their friendship was over.

Epona walked up behind her master, sensing his uneasiness. With a soft whinny, she nudged his back lightly. With a sigh, Link turned around. Just looking into Epona's large, twinkling brown eyes brought a smile to his red face. He ran his hand along her white muzzle, basking in the warmth of her skin. She bobbed her head happily, causing the reins to move as well. He chuckled, letting out another deep exhale. Epona would never betray him or do anything wrong; she was his horse, his friend, and she was always loyal. Link couldn't help think those thoughts as he looked at her. In truth, he was comparing Epona's loyalty to Ilia. Actually, there was no comparison.

As Epona blinked, Link looked back out at Eldin's spring. In just a few minutes, his life had changed. He had just seemingly lost his best friend in the entire world, the one girl he considered his sister. But it wasn't his fault. It was all her doing…

"Link, talk to me." The smooth, familiar voice called his name. Just hearing somebody talking to him right now made his blood boil; he wasn't willing to be around anybody at the moment, even if it was Zelda. Link didn't even turn around.

"Please," he heard her soft footsteps approaching him. "I want to help. Ilia is in there crying her eyes out, and she only yelled at me when I tried to help." In a few more moments, Zelda was sitting on the dirt beside him, looking at him worriedly. "I don't care if you want to be alone right now. I need to know what happened."

Link didn't answer, but somehow, Zelda's voice began to calm him down. Only she had the power to do that, but at the moment, he wished that she didn't. He avoided eye contact, shifting his view to the ground and taking a deep breath. Zelda glared at him, her blue eyes piercing into his very soul. There was awkward, uncomfortable silence between them for a few moments. But, just like Zelda had inevitably planned, Link gave in.

"I trusted her, and she only reprimanded me," he muttered, finally looking at the princess. She sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. But he didn't want her sympathy.

"Tell me exactly what happened," she put her hand on his shoulder, gazing at him expectantly. He just looked back at her, and then swallowed anxiously.

"Nothing," he said blankly. And then he stood up, pulling away gently from Zelda's touch. He saw her eyes flash angrily, and then she stood up as well.

"Why won't you tell me?" she cried. Link kept his blank expression, staring at her evenly.

"There's nothing to tell."

At this, Zelda took on an angry look, and she glared at him with a furrowed brow and slightly narrowed eyes.

"Link!" she said in frustration. He clenched his teeth, looking away. Though he loved her, now wasn't the time for her to be doing this. Couldn't she tell that he just wanted to be alone?

_Just leave me alone!_ He thought, rolling his eyes in irritation. Then, he turned to start walking away, but Zelda grabbed his hand; surprisingly she had a death grip, startling Link slightly.

"What happened?" her voice softened a bit as she sensed his uneasiness. Link stared at her for a moment, and then finally replied in frustration.

"I can't trust _anyone_ anymore!" he cried furiously, without really thinking. Zelda was taken aback, surprised at his reaction, even though it was a lie, in Link's mind. He wasn't thinking straight…

Link hadn't realized how much those words would hurt Zelda, but he saw it as soon as her face fell. He saw the emotional pain in her eyes, as well as tears appearing. Blinking, she let go of his hand and took a small step back. Though he cursed himself for doing so, Link felt immensely guilty for hurting her. He truly did love her, but she had just picked the wrong time…

Her eyes narrowed as she looked him over, slight disgust and shock in her face. Without a word, she turned around and walked off, toward the inn. Link opened his mouth and considered calling her name, but then closed it again. He was done talking to people for the time being.

Fuming, he walked to Epona and mounted, kicking her into a canter. The fresh air of Hyrule Field would clear his head…

ZELDA POV

This time, it was actually difficult to hold back the tears pressing to leave her eyes. But as Zelda strode into the inn, she managed to keep them at bay. At the table, Renado and Ilia were sitting. And what shocked and hurt Zelda was that Ilia was calm, and she was voluntarily telling Renado exactly what happened. They both turned their heads when they heard the door close, and Zelda stood in the middle of the room, staring at them.

Ilia narrowed her eyes, where Zelda could still see the hatred. Renado sighed heavily, leaning his forehead in the palm of his hand. There was a heavy silence, and Zelda could practically see the awkwardness hanging in the air.

"I'm very tired," Zelda finally choked out, still suppressing the tears. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Whatever you want, Princess," Renado nodded, a tense look on his face.

"Thank you," Zelda didn't even spare Ilia a passing glance as she walked upstairs, going into the nearest room. She gently shut the door behind her, making sure not to reveal that she was upset. It was in her nature to hide her feelings.

But as soon as Zelda was alone in the room, she took off her hooded cape and let the tears flow. Sitting on the bed, she lay on her back and just stared at the ceiling, sniffling. The princess cursed herself for being so weak; it was a stupid thing to cry about. Link was, after all, emotionally hurt as well. He and Ilia had obviously had a horrible argument, and neither one of them was willing to talk about it.

_Maybe when you love someone,_ Zelda thought, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. _Even the tiniest insult feels like he ripped your heart out._ She accepted that conclusion, and just let the tears flow. Because after all, she had already decided a while ago that she loved Link. But she had never seen this side of him; and even though she was in pain, the love she had for him was enough to overcome it. It was just a minor setback in their relationship…

_I'm sure he trusts me,_ she told herself. _He only said that because he's going through a lot right now… But then again, if he did trust me, he'd be able to tell me, right? Or maybe he's keeping secrets from me?_

That possibility only made the tears flow harder, and Zelda held in the sobs as she sat up. She couldn't let this get to her. Link was just having a hard time; he just needed a little while to think, and then he'd be back to his old self.

To distract herself, Zelda took out the note that she'd gotten from the library at Death Mountain. She read the paragraph over and over again, yet it still made no sense. And Zelda didn't know if the paper was split into two pieces, or five pieces. Grumbling in frustration, she let the paper drop to the ground, and then she lay back on the bed. At that moment, Zelda's life was spiraling out of control, and she had no way to stop it. And through the wall, she could hear Luda's moans of pain, and her occasional screams of anguish. It made Zelda flinch, and only made the tears flow harder.

Finally, Zelda found herself instinctively curling under the covers of her bed, putting her hands under the pillow and making sure the blanket covered her entire body. She couldn't get Link or his hurtful words off her mind. But, after a while, she fell asleep, with Link's face imprinted in her head. And she longed for his warmth beside her, she longed to be in his arms… whether he was angry or not. She needed him, and she was certain that he needed her, too.

LINK POV

Riding freely through the clean, crisp night air really did help clear his head. The wind on his face, the green ground rushing past him, the moon providing the only light: it all helped him realize how stupid he'd been. The anger was completely gone, replaced by hurt and a sense of pure idiocy. Ilia, however, was the furthest thing from his mind. He had already decided to forget about her for the current time. She had proven that she didn't deserve his friendship; her selfishness simply appalled Link beyond belief! But no, he didn't feel stupid because of Ilia. He felt stupid because of Zelda.

He silently scolded himself, cursing under his breath. He had truly hurt her, and he had known.

_Why didn't you say anything to her?_ He asked himself in frustration. He should've known better than to let the girl he loved walk away from him, angry and sad. _I guess I was angry, but that doesn't make it right. She was only trying to help…_

Every time he closed his eyes, Link saw Zelda's face after he'd yelled at her. The look in her blue, beautiful eyes was one of hurt shock. Her face had completely fallen, the color draining from her porcelain skin. The worst part was that she hadn't even yelled at him. She had just held her head high and walked away. That made Link feel even more terrible. After everything she'd done for him, he had repaid her by yelling and acting like a baby. He didn't deserve any reward that she was willing to give him…

Frustrated and confused with himself, Link sat back in the saddle, pulling Epona to a walk. She whinnied, pulling slightly on the reins.

_How could I have acted like that? I've never blown up like that, and to do it to Zelda, the one person I really love!_ He scolded. Even he didn't understand how he'd even allowed himself to lose his barely-there temper. Shaking his head, he turned Epona around with expert riding skills, facing the direction leading to Kakariko Village. Just as he did, a harsh summer rain began pouring down from the faint, glimmering stars. For Link, though, it was refreshing. As Epona trotted through the wet grass, shaking her mane and snorting as raindrops pelted her, Link imagined that the rain was washing away his anger and the sudden temper he had acquired. He was back to his old, quiet self, except more wary and without a best friend. Link was ready to whatever it took to apologize to Zelda and let her know that he loved her; he really did trust her, and he wanted her to know that.

Clicking his tongue, Link nudged Epona into a canter. He'd been riding for an hour, so he could probably get back to Kakariko Village in that amount of time. He noticed that the mare was reluctant, but she obeyed her master nevertheless. That was one of the things Link loved about Epona; she always listened to him, and her loyalty was without comparison.

With the rain coming harder and harder, Link found himself smiling. The feeling of being soaked to the bone made it seem as if none of his troubles mattered at the moment. He loved the rain, and he threw his head back to face the sky, letting the rain come down hard on his face. The wind was also growing stronger, and it was blowing against him and Epona. That part wasn't so great, since it would only make the trip to Kakariko and Zelda longer. But wind was a small obstacle when it came to Zelda…

Suddenly, Link jumped slightly when thunder boomed overhead, and then lightning flashed in the sky. In response to the flash of electrical light, Epona whinnied, stopping dead in her tracks. Link attempted to calm her as she reared, kicking her hooves and shaking her head frantically.

"Whoa," he calmed, patting her neck comfortingly and forcing her back to the ground. She shuffled her feet, and her brown eyes were wide in fear. "Shh," he leaned forward, whispering in her ear and running his hand through her damp hair. He managed to calm her down a bit, but he was scared a bit as well. The weather had gone from refreshing and mild to harsh and painful. The wind was blowing harder than Link had ever experienced, and the rain felt like hail against his stinging skin. Epona obviously felt the same discomfort, and her ears were pressed back against her head anxiously.

_We need to find someplace safe,_ he thought, looking around with narrowed eyes. He could barely see anything, and had to blink every two moments to spare his eyes the pain of the rain. The fog, mist, and abundance of the rain made it hard to see anything, and he was in the middle of Hyrule Field with no sense of direction whatsoever. Link and Epona were not in a good situation.

All he knew was that he needed shelter, and he needed to keep Epona safe. If anything happened to his horse, he would never forgive himself. But when he kicked her sides, urging her to move forward, she remained still. Furrowing his brow, Link kicked again and clicked his tongue. Epona only whinnied and pawed the ground with her hoof, creating an imprint in the mud. A sigh of frustration left Link's lips, and he dismounted. The ground splashed as his boots collided with it, and his leggings became splattered with mud; but that didn't matter. Feeling suddenly heavy on the ground, he walked around Epona, grabbed her reins, and began pulling.

He gritted his teeth as he pulled, encouraging her to move behind him. He sensed the mare's reluctance, but he also sensed her trust in him. Finally, she hesitantly stepped forward, and Link began leading her. The only problem was that he didn't know where he was going. He simply walked, willing to let his feet carry him anywhere; anywhere but here.

Epona's frightened whinnies never ceased, but Link didn't blame her. He was struggling not to scream in irritation himself. Numerous times he stumbled as he walked, fighting against the harsh wind. The only things driving him to continue were Epona and Zelda; he couldn't get her face out of his mind, and it gave him strength. He saw the pain in her eyes, and forced himself to move forward only so that he could apologize for his abhorrent behavior. With Zelda in his mind, there was nothing he couldn't do…

As lightning thundered above, Link could feel the strength seeping out of him. With each heavy step he took, more energy left his body, and Epona's resistance wasn't making it any easier. He didn't even know where he was going, but at that point, he just needed someplace with a roof overhead. Soon, after a period of time that Link was unaware of, he found his body shaking with each movement. Epona only became more reluctant to continue, and his pulls became weaker and weaker.

Link, knowing that he wasn't going to make it back to Kakariko Village anytime soon, wished that he and Zelda hadn't taken that 'break.' He wished that they had just connected the Orb pieces the moment they'd had the chance, to help them complete the puzzle. But no: Link and Zelda had refused. And in the end, it turned out to be for nothing. Actually, it ended up being the exact opposite of a break. It only put more pretenses on Link's mind; Ilia had proven herself unworthy of his trust, Zelda was angry at him, and he was stuck in the middle of a terrible storm dragging a frightened mare through Hyrule Field. If they had just connected the Orb… but now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting back to Zelda.

Suddenly, the downpour became even worse. It felt like pebbles pelting Link's body, and he sucked in a breath as he clenched his teeth. As he paused, his knees buckling, Epona's eyes widened. Then, with a buck of her head, she ripped the reins from Link's trembling fingers and reared, lightning flashing in the sky.

Link stumbled back, holding his arms up to try and calm her. It was no use; Epona landed back on the ground, and then anxiously bucked. Link's palms burned from the force of Epona pulling the reins harshly from his hands, and he was in a great deal of pain. He never knew that a storm had this much power.

"Whoa!" he shouted, as loudly as he could. His voice was low and weak, and the rain and thunder drowned it out. Epona completely ignored him, spooked by the sudden downpour. Determined to help his mare, Link reached out to grab her reins. As his fingers brushed the rope, Epona neighed defensively and pulled her head back, forcing Link backwards. The force of the push was too much for him, and he found the ground rushing up to meet him. Mud splattered on his green tunic as he landed on the ground, coughing and laying on his side. Link was vaguely aware of Epona's frightened whinnies, but right now, he was worried about just surviving.

Link was helpless, weak, and immobile, on the ground in Hyrule Field during a massive storm. Epona, his only companion and means of transportation, was completely berserk, and there was nothing he could do about it. Though he tried, he couldn't even sit up; his arms shook too much under his weight whenever he made a feeble attempt.

The world started spinning, the rain blurring in his vision. A harsh throbbing in his head appeared, and he groaned involuntarily as the black began to take over. He saw one last flash of lightning before he closed his eyes, and the last thing he felt before losing his senses was a pair of slender yet strong arms wrapping around him, lifting him from the ground…

**Oooh mysterious... Well, I'll try to update over this four day weekend, and thanks so much for all of your support! I appreciate it, and I love you guys! THANK YOU! :D**


	32. Chapter 32: Below the Surface

**Chapter Thirty-Two! Yay! Over this four day weekend, I'm going to try and update as much as possible. Because when the school week rolls around... well, let's just say updating won't be as often. Hahahahahaha but enjoy this for now! I'll try to update tomorrow, and Sunday, AND Monday :) thanks guys!**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Below the Surface

ZELDA POV

Zelda's eyes shot open as the sound of thunder reached her sensitive ears. Then she heard rain pattering against the window, and the harsh whispering of the wind. Anxiously sitting up in bed, Zelda furrowed her brow and stared at the wet window. She had no idea what time it was, but it had to be late in the night. The storm outside was horrible, as she could tell; it was enough to wake her up. Then again, Zelda wasn't the deepest sleeper.

As Zelda stretched out her arms, she kicked off the blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The room was empty, and beside the thunder and rain, there was complete silence. In her current condition, there was no way Zelda was going to be able to fall back asleep. The fact that she was angry with Link was gnawing at her pounding heart, and she swallowed nervously as she made her way to the door, wrapping the blanket around her slim shoulders. She needed to talk to him; she needed to tell him that she loved him.

Zelda shut the door softly behind her so that she wouldn't wake anybody up, and her bare feet moved lightly across the wood. There was an eerie emptiness in Renado's home, as if it were deserted. Zelda felt chills cover her body, and she shivered involuntarily, keeping the blanket over her. Suddenly, as she neared the stairs, she heard the crackling of the flames in a fire. Her eyes also caught a tint of red, orange light being emitted from the first floor, and she furrowed her brow curiously. But she forced herself to move past the stairs; she would check for Link on the second floor first.

"…Link?" she said softly, peeking into the first room. No; it was Luda's room, and she was sleeping. But she was shivering horribly under the covers, and there was no color in her tiny face. Zelda's heart wrenched, but she sighed and moved on. Without Link, there was no way to help Luda. The second room was empty, but the covers on the bed were in disarray. Somebody had obviously been sleeping in this room, and Zelda guessed it was Ilia.

The final room on the floor was Renado's, and Zelda expected to see it empty. But the covers were also messed up, and with a disappointed sigh, she moved back to the stairs. Thunder boomed, surprising her slightly as she made her way down the creaking stairs. Two shadowy silhouettes came into view as she neared the bottom of the stairs. They were sitting by the fireplace, speaking in hushed voices. But as soon as Zelda's bare feet made contact with the wood on the first floor, they both turned their heads. It was Ilia and Renado; exactly who Zelda had been anticipating.

"Ah," Renado stood, leaning his hands on his knees as he stood. "I see that the storm has also awoken you, Princess."

"I'm not a very deep sleeper," Zelda admitted, stepping forward with a smile. Discreetly, she was searching the room for Link. Ilia stood beside Renado, but didn't look at Zelda. She had her back to her, and just stared at the orange and red flames dancing beneath the mantel.

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit… distracted," Renado noticed, tilting his head. Zelda shook her head lightly, sitting on the ground and wrapping the blanket tighter. The warmth of the fire seeping into her body was comforting, but Link's arms were much more preferable…

"Well, it's just," Zelda began, unable to hold it in any longer as Renado sat beside her. Ilia remained standing. "I haven't seen Link anywhere."

"What?" Renado furrowed his brow, which caused Zelda to feel a bit panicky. "He's not upstairs? I thought he was with you."

Zelda shook her head; Ilia finally turned to them, a confused and curious look on her smug face.

"He's not in any of the rooms, either," Zelda continued. "Last time I talked to him was when the sun was starting to set. He ran off into Hyrule Field with Epona…" her voice trailed off as the horror of the situation sunk in. As if on cue, the rolls of thunder appeared again, even louder than usual. Instinctively, all three of them looked to the ceiling, and all of the blood drained from Zelda's face.

"You don't think…" Ilia started. "He couldn't be—"

"I need to go find him," Zelda stated, moving swiftly to her feet and moving to the door as the blanket fell from her shoulders.

"No, Princess!" Renado grabbed her hand, holding her back. Zelda paused for a split second before trying to move again. But Renado had a hard grip on her hand. "You can't go out there! It's much too dangerous."

"I think you should let her go," Ilia shrugged, muttering under her breath. Zelda maturely ignored the nasty remark and turned to face Renado, who threw Ilia a disapproving glare.

"I have to! Link's in danger out there in this storm!"

"If you go, you won't be able to help him! You'll only put yourself in danger!" Renado argued realistically, and his words immediately made sense in Zelda's logical brain. Though she loved Link and only wanted his safety, she knew that going out there would do no good. She wasn't the kind of person to do irrational things, especially if it meant making things even harder for the person she loved.

Finally giving in, Zelda sighed heavily and swallowed. Renado nodded approvingly, leading her back to her place by the fire. Shaking slightly, Zelda sniffled and sat down, recovering herself with the thick, quilted blanket. Ilia was tense as she stood above her, but Zelda did her best to ignore the immature, jealous young Ordonian.

"Um," Renado stuttered, recognizing the uneasiness between the two girls. "How does a hot cup of tea sound?" he put a hand on Zelda's shaky shoulder.

"That sounds nice, thank you," Zelda nodded, rubbing her watery eyes. She couldn't bear to imagine Link and Epona out in the storm, struggling to stay safe. It made her heart pound and her stomach churn nervously.

_What if something happens to them?_ Zelda asked herself frantically. _How could I move on knowing that I didn't do anything about it?_

"This is all your fault," Ilia stated blankly when Renado was out of earshot. Zelda didn't even turn her head, but a pang of anger pulsed through her body.

_How dare she talk to me like that?_ She thought furiously. But, though Zelda hated to admit it, there was some truth in Ilia's words… and that fact made Zelda even more miserable.

"I know," she finally replied.

"If you had just left him alone when he—" Ilia continued, but then stopped. She stared down at Zelda with a perplexed expression. "Wait, what?"

"I know it's my fault. You're right," Zelda repeated.

"Wow," Ilia said, sitting beside Zelda. And though the princess didn't say anything, the hateful girl's presence made Zelda's skin crawl. "The pretentious princess of Hyrule, admitting she did something wrong."

"Maybe you should try it sometime."

"What?"

"This isn't my entire fault. You had a part in this as well," Zelda replied evenly, keeping her eyes on the beautiful fire.

"You think _I_ did this?" Ilia raised her eyebrows, obviously disagreeing with Zelda's indubitably true statement.

Zelda didn't say anything. She had come to the conclusion that Ilia wasn't even worth it. She didn't need to put her energy and time into stupid arguments.

Apparently, much to Zelda's dismay, she wasn't done with the argument yet. "If you hadn't sent him that stupid letter, he would've stayed in Ordon, with _me_. You know as well as I do that his life would be so much easier if he were there, living peacefully."

Those words actually made Zelda chuckle quietly; she was embarrassed for Ilia. The poor girl was speaking without thinking, and saying the stupidest things. Frankly, Zelda felt bad for Ilia.

"You can't just be happy with what you have, can you?" she couldn't refrain from saying those words. By the look on Ilia's face, it seemed as if they appalled her. "You had the best friend anybody could ever ask for, and you ruined the relationship. You were relentless, and now you have to face the consequences."

"You can't tell me who I am," Ilia hissed.

"Is that what I was doing?" Zelda turned to face her with a sarcastically confused face. Though it was rare, Zelda could be quite mean at times. But she never, ever yelled, and it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Princesses didn't raise their voices in anger, no matter what. "Because I thought I was telling you how you lost your best friend."

"I didn't lose him!" Ilia defended, but Zelda could see the tears gathering in her green eyes.

"That's definitely not what he thinks," Zelda replied evenly. Ilia looked as if Zelda had just punched her, and her lower lip trembled slightly. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and Zelda's eyes moved back to the fire.

"And you think you're perfect?" Ilia accused.

"That's not at all what I implied," Zelda argued. She wished that Ilia would just shut her mouth, for the sake of her own dignity.

"I can't believe Link could fall in love with a bitch like you," Ilia spat, catching Zelda off-guard with her insult. Her jaw dropped, and she just stared at her blankly. Ilia's eyes were narrowed dangerously, the hatred flashing brightly. Frankly, Zelda just felt sorry for her. The lack of humility was embarrassing.

Before Ilia or Zelda could say another word, Renado walked up behind them with two cups of hot tea. They hastily looked away, trying to hide the fact that they had just been arguing. Neither of them wanted Renado to have anything else on his plate.

"Here you are," Renado smiled, though it was an uneasy movement. "Two cups of hot tea,"

"Thank you very much," Zelda grinned gratefully, taking the cup in her hands while Ilia took the other. Its warmth was comforting, but as she brought the steaming beverage to her chapped lips, she thought of Link again. A sudden rush of tears appeared, and she didn't bother wiping them off of her cheeks. She couldn't be there for him when he needed her most, and it was cutting into her heart mercilessly…

And, secretly, Ilia's words had deeply hurt Zelda, too. She just couldn't let Ilia know that.

LINK POV

Link's senses slowly returned, and he groaned involuntarily as his eyelids slowly lifted. However, he felt no pain whatsoever. On the contrary, he felt comfortable, safe, and warm. But his mind flashed back to his endeavor in the storm, and he suddenly found himself immensely curious. One moment he was in the mud, struggling to stay conscious; and the next, he was comfortable in a place he was unaware of.

He felt a soft, squishy substance beneath him as he sat up, rubbing his head. The blurs in his eyesight began to let up, and a bright light was shining all around him, though there were two blue walls on either side of him. Although he was still disoriented, he recognized the place. The rush of water reached his ears, and he furrowed his brow curiously.

_Where am I…?_ He asked. If he were a bit more awake, he would definitely be able to recognize this place. All around him he saw blue, and there was a serene atmosphere. The sound of rippling water was comforting in his ears, and he smiled to himself. As he examined his surroundings, the fog in his mind began to evaporate.

"He's awake!" a smooth, silky voice that reminded Link of liquid called out and he blinked. That's when he saw the figures emerge, and he gasped. Now he knew where he was; the problem was he didn't know how he'd gotten there.

All of the Zoras came in, and Link's blue eyes widened. He was in Zora's Domain.

The questions he was itching to ask wouldn't leave his open mouth, and he just stared at them, dumbfounded. They all had smiles on their faces, and they were clapping their slender, scaly hands together.

"Prince Ralis's rescuer is alive!" they chanted. Link smiled uneasily, standing from the small bed he had been laying on. The fact that it was a bed filled with water wasn't very surprising.

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened," one Zora stepped forward. She was tall and thin, with sparkling eyes, a sweet smile, and a gentle voice. When she stepped up, everybody else calmed down. "My name is Thalassa."

With a hurried look on her face, she turned back to the large group of Zoras. They all began whispering, but obediently left the room. Link was left alone with Thalassa, and once everybody was gone, she turned back to him.

"You're Link, correct?" she asked, moving forward. Link nodded, smiling, but was looking around distractedly. "You're the one who rescued Prince Ralis, and you saved us all,"

He shrugged, looking down modestly.

"And I'm sure you're unbelievably confused," Thalassa chuckled. Link nodded, flashing his bright white teeth. He thought he saw a tint of red rising to Thalassa's cheeks. "Walk with me," she tilted her head.

Together, they walked out, and Link found himself in the throne room of the Zora's village. It was in the shape of a circle, with a large, deep basin of water in the center. All around, blue pillars decorated the room, and they held up strange purple designs. Link recognized it with warm memories, thinking about how he and Midna had brought that gigantic rock here to break the ice, and how he'd saved Ilia and Ralis, prince of the Zoras…

"Do you swim?" Thalassa smiled playfully, and then gracefully dove into the water without as much as a splash. Her head popped back above the water, and Link couldn't help chuckling.

"I do," he replied. Swiftly, he pulled the Zora's tunic over his head, put on his flippers, and then covered is mouth with the special cloth. Thalassa laughed merrily as Link dove into the water, not as gracefully as her and covered in his suit.

"Very good," she chuckled as he bobbed to the surface. "Now I can explain everything." Then, they both dove beneath the water, swimming to the bottom of the large basin. Link couldn't remember the last time he'd done this, and he was smiling like an idiot, though Thalassa couldn't see. The water felt amazing against his skin, and the feeling of swimming so deep in the water and being able to breathe was absolutely exhilarating. Though he wasn't as graceful as any of the other Zoras in the water, he was definitely a better swimmer than most humans.

Thalassa made Link feel even more inferior when she started twirling and doing beautiful, intricate movements, her laughter ringing through the clear, blue liquid. It made Link wish he could laugh under water…

"Let's go to the very bottom." Thalassa motioned for him to follow, and he nodded obediently as they made their way to the very bottom. Link felt so free and amazing in the water, surrounded by blue.

Finally, they found themselves hovering over the ground, and Thalassa did one last somersault before facing Link.

"Not bad," she winked. "For a human."

Link smiled.

"So, back to the explanation," Thalassa sighed, her playful demeanor suddenly changing. "I'm Prince Ralis's personal…" she paused. "Secretary, I guess you could say. I run all of his errands, and ever since his mother's death, I've had my hands full. He just wants to do so much for us," her voice trailed off. Link was listening intently.

"Anyway, I was out in Hyrule Field," she continued. "Being out during a storm like that, with all the rain, was the best time for a Zora to be away from Lake Hylia. And I found you, unconscious on the ground. I recognized you from Prince Ralis's descriptions, and I couldn't just leave you there! So, I decided to bring you here, where we could care for you until you were strong enough to go back home."

Link's appreciation was indescribable, and he gave her as grateful a look as he could, nodding. She understood his intentions and smiled modestly. Then, another thought came to Link.

_Why was Thalassa in Hyrule Field to begin with?_ He asked himself. But at the same time, he already had an idea…

He furrowed his brow, tilting his head curiously. He realized that doing this under water really wasn't the best idea, but luckily, Thalassa understood his curious expression.

"I suppose you're wondering why I was in Hyrule Field in the first place," she practically read his mind. Her face took on a somber expression, and she looked down nervously. She began fidgeting with her fingers as Link treaded patiently, awaiting her response. "Prince Ralis sent me so that I could find somebody to help us."

Link's heart sank.

_No, no, no,_ he thought desperately, shaking his head lightly. _Not the Zoras, too!_ That's when he realized that compared to the last time he was here, there was a small amount of Zoras. Only a few were swimming and treading in the water as they spoke to one another, curiously watching Thalassa and Link.

His eyes widened, and he put a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"A terrible plague as fallen among us. Zoras are becoming ill all around, and we've already had several deaths," Thalassa proceeded to explain, her voice quiet and resigned. Link's horror was hard to hide. "Prince Ralis sent me to Hyrule so that I could request help. It's fate that I found you."

Link sighed, and then instinctively glanced upwards, where light was shining on the surface of the water. Thalassa was looking at him hopefully, her eyes large and sparkling green. Unable to take it anymore, Link grabbed her hand and pushed off the ground, shooting toward the top, dragging her behind him. She followed uncertainly, but in a few moments, the situation was reversed; Thalassa became the one dragging Link, which wasn't surprising, considering she was born to swim.

Finally, they broke the surface, and Link lowered the cloth covering his mouth. Thalassa was staring at him, eagerly awaiting his response.

"What? What do you need to tell me?" she asked.

"The plague," he gasped, still trying to catch his breath from swimming so fervently. "It's happening all over Hyrule."

"Well, what's the cure?" Thalassa cried. Link looked away apologetically, shaking his head.

"I…I don't know," he admitted. "I'm still trying to figure it out, but—"

"Link," another familiar voice called his name. He whirled around in the water to find Prince Ralis standing on the edge of the ground, a solemn look on his face. Link blinked, and Thalassa bowed her head loyally.

"You're Highness," she said softly. He nodded, acknowledging her, but then turned back to Link.

"I think I have something that can help you," he said to Link. Accordingly, Link swam to the edge, and Prince Ralis outstretched his hand to help him out of the water. As he started taking off his Zora armor, Thalassa joined them.

"Prince…?" she asked, evidently ignorant to what he was talking about. Ralis tilted his head, moving toward his throne.

"Follow me."

**So, tell me if this whole Zora thing is weird. I'm open for comments and criticism, so don't hold back! I'm ready to change anything you deem 'changeable.' Haha THANKS GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL! :DDD**


	33. Chapter 33: The Unbelievable Rock

**Chapter thirty-three, right here! Haha thanks everyone for your reviews, I appreciate it. To be honest, this story is way more successful than I anticipated, thanks to all you guys! LOVE YOU! Enjoy :D**

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Unbelievable Rock

Link looked to Thalassa curiously, but she shrugged. Confused, they followed the young prince. He held his head high as he walked, and his posture was better than any creature Link had ever seen (excepting Zelda, of course). He was so short, but he carried himself like a true king as he walked ahead of them, leading them toward his throne. Guarding the entrance were two Zoras carrying pointed spears.

"Please, move aside," Ralis ordered, and with two brief nods, they stepped aside. Link and Thalassa filed behind him as they walked into the throne room and Prince Ralis never even turned around as he strode in. Thalassa was of course more comfortable in this atmosphere, but Link felt unfamiliar and uneasy. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he had goose bumps all over his skin; it wasn't from swimming. He felt as if something extremely important was about to be revealed to him, and he was eager to find out what it was.

The throne room was empty, with no doors or exits. Ralis paused, turning around to face Thalassa and Link.

"Link, you mustn't tell anybody about what I'm about to show you," he said. "If anybody untrustworthy finds out about this, it could mean the downfall of all the Zoras."

Link nodded obediently, taking on an intense expression. This was serious.

"Very well," Ralis sighed, and then turned back around. Thalassa and Link watched, motionless, as Ralis approached his throne. The beautiful Zora looked at Link, and he sighed, still confused. It was a bit comforting to know that Thalassa, who happened to be Ralis's personal secretary, was just as lost as he was. The tiny little Zora bent down over his throne, squinting pensively. Curiously, Thalassa and Link both moved forward to get a closer look at what he was doing. Ralis stuck his tongue out in concentration, and then put his webbed fingers where the seat met the back of the throne. Thalassa gasped as he lifted the seat of the chair, revealing an inner compartment of the throne.

Link smiled, almost in disbelief. It amazed him that such little people like Ralis could pull such stunts.

"P-Prince Ralis, what is this?" Thalassa whispered, glancing around suspiciously. "I've never seen this before!"

"Nobody has, except the royal family of the Zoras," Ralis replied with a slightly mischievous grin. Link chuckled at seeing this side of him; he was, after all, only a child. Then, with a sneaky glint in his eyes, Ralis pulled something out from underneath the seat of the throne. It was a long, thin chain necklace, with a strange key dangling from it. It was blue and gold, shimmering as it twirled in the bright light. It was in an unusual shape; the middle was made up of solid gold, and three blue sapphires created a slight triangular shape.

"It's an ancient family heirloom," Ralis explained, holding it up. "It hasn't been used in over three hundred years."

"What is it used for, Your Majesty?" Thalassa inquired quietly, and Link squinted, deep in thought.

Ralis smirked, moving toward the exit of the throne room. "Let me show you."

Thalassa seemed extremely aggravated at her lack of knowledge on this particular subject. Link, on the other hand, felt as if he'd seen the shape of the key before.

"Link, please carry this in your tunic until we reach our destination. We can't let anybody see it," Ralis handed the chain to Link, and he nodded loyally as he grabbed it. He ran his fingers gently over the blue stones, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. As soon as he touched it, though, the Triforce on the back of his hand began shining brightly. Ralis took a deep breath, and Thalassa gasped… again.

The young prince remained quiet, but there was a certain edge to his actions as he moved back toward the waterfall. Hastily sticking the key in his tunic, Link obediently followed, with Thalassa trailing behind in awe. She was obviously trying to process all that was going on.

"Please, Prince Ralis, tell us what's happening!" she pleaded as they waded into the water. While nearing the waterfall, Link slipped into his Zora tunic once again.

"Be patient, Thalassa!" Prince Ralis laughed, walking backwards. "You'll find out soon enough."

He leaned backwards, falling over the edge of the cliff and down the waterfall. As Link and Thalassa peeked over it, watching Ralis glide gracefully downwards, the irritated Zora rolled her eyes with an impatient scoff.

"I suppose all we can do now is follow the mischievous child," she sighed. Then, with one last apologetic look at Link, she dived down the waterfall as well. Link took a deep breath before putting his hands together above his head and following suit, making sure his legs were firmly together and his formation was flawless. The adrenaline pulsed energetically through his veins as he sliced through the air, the wind blowing harshly on his flustered face. He barely made a splash as he cut silently through the water, creating a trail of bubbles behind him as he curved expertly in the water.

Though Link was proud of his swimming skills, they were nothing compared to the Zoras. In fact, he felt horribly inferior to their grace and expertise. But then again, he didn't feel too bad about himself. They were, after all, creatures of the sea. Most humans would be impressed with his skills.

He broke to the surface feeling amazing, and Thalassa and Ralis were treading, waiting for him. He lowered the cloth from his mouth as he hovered in the liquid, breathing heavily from the exhilaration. Thalassa was still tense and on edge, while Ralis had taken on a serious expression once again.

"Come, this way," Ralis dived once again underwater. Thalassa grumbled as she followed, and then Link lifted his cover and dived under. The water was crystal clear as he kicked and pushed his arms, propelling himself through the blue. It felt like a fantasy, and everything was quiet around him. Light seeped under from the surface, making Link squint a bit. There weren't many Zoras swimming about; most of them were up in the throne room, or roaming the village on land. The only figures that Link could see were Ralis and Thalassa, and it felt like a dream. Swimming this deep, with the Zoras, never got old. It was like entering another world each and every time.

Suddenly becoming worried, Link put his hand to his tunic frantically. He let out a sigh of relief (sort of) when he felt that the key was still safe and sound. Far ahead, the Zoras leading him stopped, hovering to wait for Link to keep up. They were now at the bottom of the floor, and the butterflies in Link's stomach were fluttering incessantly.

"Thalassa, you can't tell any of the other Zoras about this," Ralis said suddenly, catching Thalassa off-guard.

"Why?"

"Just, please don't!" Ralis huffed. "Nobody outside the royal family is supposed to see this! You're just lucky I'm letting you come."

Link had to suppress his laughter, for now he could see that Ralis truly was just a child; at the same time, though, he was mature and ready to rule his people in the best way possible. Thalassa just scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest, and the fin protruding from her head wiggled slightly. Ralis rolled his eyes, but then motioned for Link to come closer.

"Give me the key," he ordered. With a quick nod, Link gave him the blue stone. It shined beautifully, sending out an array of colors under the water. Ralis smiled gratefully, and then turned toward a wall to their left. That's when Link noticed the red reekfish swimming around, and he realized that they were at the Mother-and-Child Rocks. This was where he had caught the fish that led him to Peak Province.

"Now remember, this must be kept a secret," Ralis said one last time. Link and Thalassa both nodded, and then Ralis turned back to the brown wall. Link's keen blue eyes suddenly saw the black mark on the wall: it was in the exact shape of the key Ralis was holding. With slightly shaky hands, the young Zora prince pressed the key up against the marking, matching them up perfectly. A bright light emanated from the spot, and when Ralis lifted his hand, the stone remained pressed against the wall. All three of them backed up as the light became brighter, and they shielded their eyes. Suddenly, the light died down, and Link lowered his hand from his eyes.

Where the wall used to be, there was a new doorway. If he had been above water, his jaw would've dropped. For now, all he could was widen his eyes. Thalassa was just as dumbstruck, if not more. Ralis was unfazed.

"This way!" he motioned to them as he swam through the large doorway, grabbing the key as he did. Looking at each other, Thalassa and Link hesitantly followed. He was slightly reluctant to enter this place; he felt as if he was intruding on the Zoras' sacred property, and it just didn't feel right. But, obviously, Prince Ralis trusted him and desperately needed his help.

There was a wide corridor filled with water, and Prince Ralis led them through it surely. Finally, after what seemed like ages of aimless swimming, they reached a dead end. However, there was an open surface at the top, and they all pushed off of the ground and torpedoed up to the top.

"Here it is," Ralis sighed as they all bobbed to the top. Link once again lowered the cloth on his mouth, and this time, he did gasp. They were facing a small room, and there was solid ground awaiting them. Ralis climbed onto the platform, and then continued to help Link and Thalassa do the same. As the hero dusted himself off, his eyes caught sight of something incredible. In this small, hidden alcove, there was a bright light shining in the middle of the room. But it was shining on something specific.

There, in the center of the room, there was a glass case sitting on a podium. And inside the glass case was an old, ripped, yellowing piece of paper.

ZELDA POV

By the time the sun was rising, the storm had subsided, leaving Zelda feeling serene in the quiet, empty atmosphere of Renado's home. Ilia and Renado had long ago dozed off by the fire, but Zelda had been awake all night. With Link out there and unprotected in the storm, there was no way she was going to get a single wink of sleep until she knew he was safe. And that day might never come.

Sighing, Zelda put her empty mug beside her and continued staring blankly at the dying fire. Outside, she could hear the faint water dripping, residue from the horrible storm of the night. Heat suddenly rushed over her with no mercy, and she groaned as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Casting the blanket aside, Zelda stood up, and her legs ached from being seated for so long. Renado and Ilia were simply lying there, breathing heavily in their slumber. When Zelda looked at the shaman, she saw kindness, experience, and wisdom. But when she looked at Ilia, she saw impatience, immaturity, ignorance, and hatred. She was everything that Link wouldn't want…

Unable to fulfill her needs inside the large house, Zelda made her way outside absentmindedly. There was a colorful, lovely rainbow stretched out over Kakariko Village, and a smile appeared on Zelda's face as she stared upwards at the wondrous colors. The entire village was quiet, but Zelda could hear the soft chirping of the birds and the comforting rippling of the spring's water. A soft breeze blew, and Zelda's dress twirled around her legs lightly while her hair billowed freely.

Unsure of what she was doing, Zelda simply began strolling through the village, examining the houses and smiling discreetly to herself. She suddenly felt her heart pound proudly; she was the ruler of this town and its people, and they were loyal to her. It just made her feel unbelievably happy.

But remembering that Link was missing just brought her down again.

Wiping away a few straggling tears, Zelda turned back to face Eldin's spring. Everything in Kakariko Village seemed so unbelievably perfect, and the tranquility brought even more tears to her eyes. She wished that she could share this moment with the one person she loved, but she was afraid that she would never share another moment with him. The worst part was that their last conversation had been an argument, and if he didn't return, Zelda would never get the chance to apologize.

And seeing Ilia approaching her just made things worse.

"Link's not back yet?" she asked, worry evident in her high, squeaky, extremely annoying voice.

"So now you care?" Zelda muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"Where is he?" Ilia pressed. There was genuine concern in her voice. Zelda sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know."

"What did you say to him to make him run away?" Ilia went from questions to accusations. Zelda was appalled, and glared at Ilia with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"I was just about to ask the same question," she replied evenly.

"I didn't do _anything!_"

"Stop telling yourself that, Ilia!" Zelda said with angry pity in her voice. "You're the one who made him angry in the first place. If this is anybody's fault, it's yours!"

"How dare you?" Ilia exclaimed furiously, her hands clenching into fists as she stomped her foot. "It's not my fault!" Ilia was obviously in denial.

"I think you have this whole situation mixed up," Zelda stepped forward, not intimidated by Ilia's pointless accusation. "I was just trying to help Link because _you_ hurt him!"

"What was I supposed to do when he told me that he was going to—" Ilia paused midsentence, stopping herself abruptly. Her mouth remained open, but no sounds came out.

"Going to what?" Zelda tilted her head suspiciously. Ilia just sighed, crossing her hands across her chest as she looked away.

"Nothing," Ilia spat.

"You're unbelievable," Zelda scoffed, almost sympathetically.

"Me?"

"No, that rock over there."

"You pretentious slut!" Ilia screamed. Zelda sucked in a deep, angry breath as her nostrils flared.

"If anyone is pretentious here, it's you," she hissed menacingly. "You only think about yourself and how you're going to get what you want."

"Stop it! You're wrong!" Ilia cried defensively, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ilia, you need to stop being in denial," Zelda said, her voice softening. She truly felt sorry for the poor, oblivious girl. "Come back to reality."

"What reality? The one where _you're_ the best?" Ilia crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ilia, please stop it. You're just making things worse for yourself. The more you deny it, the more you'll be hurt," Zelda said wisely.

"I'm not denying anything!" Ilia continued.

Zelda was silent. She had nothing left to say to the fuming girl exploding before her.

"I…" Ilia began, but then paused. "You… He…" The tears finally spilled. "I hate both of you!"

She stormed back to Renado's house, wiping the tears as she did. Zelda considered apologizing, but then thought better of it. That little swine deserved no apologies, especially for the way she had acted. It was completely unnecessary and horribly immature for a girl her age. Zelda watched with a sigh as the pathetic Ilia ran back into Renado's house, slamming the door behind her.

Suddenly, a familiar sound reached Zelda's pointy ears. With wide eyes, she frantically looked around, her heart beating even faster than usual. Epona's neigh rung through the air once more, and a burning flame of hope burned in Zelda's heart as she heard the heavy footsteps of Link's noble steed. Unable to hold herself back, she moved as fast as she could toward Kakariko Village's entrance, where Epona's whinnies were coming from. The rising sun shone brightly on her face as she ran, the tears glimmering on her cheeks.

"Link!" she called out, stopping near the entrance. She saw Epona galloping into view, and she smiled widely.

The smile disappeared completely when she saw that Link wasn't in the saddle.

"No," she breathed out as Epona approached. There was a wild look on her face, and her eyes were wide and bloodshot. Her body was trembling slightly, and Zelda comfortingly stepped forward and began running her slender fingers through the mare's hair. Her skin was shaky, but it was still warm. Epona was fidgety, but Zelda's gentle, reassuring touch calmed her a bit.

"Shh," she whispered in her twitching ears, petting her long cheeks and her white muzzle. "It's all right, girl,"

The beautiful horse snorted, and her eyes glistened as they watched Zelda and let her pet her. The princess didn't know if Epona could recognize tears. The sobs were hard to suppress, thinking about the fact that Epona had returned without Link, and the poor horse was traumatized. Her lips trembled horribly.

"What happened to him?" she asked quietly, even though she knew Epona couldn't answer her. The horse simply whinnied and bobbed her head, and there was a slightly desperate glint in her eyes. Zelda could tell that she also missed her master. Refusing to dry her tears, Zelda grabbed Epona's reins and led her to the edge of the spring, and then let her gulp down the water thirstily.

Zelda leaned back against the wall of Renado's inn, staring up at the sky hopelessly. There was not a single cloud in the blanket of blue above her. One weep escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes tightly as she slid down the wall, sniffling and trembling. Link's bright, smiling face entered her mind as she buried her face in her hands, feeling her palms becoming wet.

_I never even got the chance to tell him that I love him,_ she thought. In one night, she'd lost the love of her life. There was nothing she could do about it now; she couldn't even apologize.

Suddenly, her Triforce started glowing. She lifted her tearstained face, staring at the blue and golden triangle. Furrowing her brow curiously, she wiped the tears with the back of her other hand.

_Why is my Triforce glowing?_ She asked herself. _Something's happening… _Then, she beamed hopefully. _Link! Maybe he's alive! _

Maybe there was still hope.

**So... Zelda thinks Link is dead. Sucks for her. Haha tell me what you guys think of this chapter! I'd appreciate the feedback and constructive criticism. My sister read it before I posted it, and she said that Link's point of view is a bit boring, so I want to know what you guys think. Anything I could change? Any ideas? Haha thanks! I'll update as soon as possible ;) **


	34. Chapter 34: The Untold Story

**Finally, I give you chapter thirty-four. Weekend updates are going to be all I can do right now. I honestly didn't think I would have this little time, but homework is awful. But anyway, here's the next chapter! I think it's the longest one... but I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Untold Story

Zelda stood up hurriedly, staring at her shaky hand.

_Could it be? Is he still alive?_ She asked herself as she watched the blue and gold shimmering on her skin. But as soon as she said those words, her Triforce became dimmer and dimmer. Her face fell more with each second, and the light was dying away. All of her hope evaporated when her Triforce finally disappeared, and her world became dark once more. The one sliver of light was gone... and so was Link.

Zelda was more in shock than she was in despair. She felt as if in the past few days, she'd cried out all of her tears. She would've never expected this to happen. She hadn't thought about this possibility while she and Link were having their argument, but she wished she had. Then maybe she could've told him she loved him, and that she was willing to forgive him and help him through anything. And she was dying to hear those same words flow from his perfect lips. But it would never happen; Zelda never thought it would end with a storm.

Epona, completely oblivious to what was going on, contently drank her water. Zelda's entire body was trembling, and her mouth was open dumbly. She felt as if her feet were glued to the ground, and she could hear her heart pounding heavily in her ears. It was the only sound she could hear. Everything else around her disappeared. Somewhere in the distance, she vaguely heard the sound of the postman running through Kakariko Village. It was but a tiny distraction in her session of deep thought.

_He's gone..._ she shook her head, not wanting to believe it. _Is he really gone?_

Perhaps Zelda was just overreacting. Perhaps he was still out there somewhere, recovering from the storm and making his way back to Kakariko Village. But wouldn't he have Epona with him?

"Oh, I wish you could speak," Zelda trembled as she put her hand on Epona's neck. "Then maybe I could figure all of this out. Tell me, Epona," she swallowed. "Is Link dead?"

Her only response was an ignorant whinny.

Zelda watched, silently, as her tear collided with the spring, creating tiny ripples. Her face was completely blank, and not a single sniffle escaped her. Her eyelids fluttered, and her lips trembled. But there were no sobs. Only shining, silent tears.

"Princess," a smooth, calming voice came from behind. Zelda didn't turn around. She felt Renado's large, strong hands on her shaky shoulders. "I have good news."

"Yes, Renado?" Zelda finally managed as she turned to face the shaman. He held a blue envelope in his hands, and there was a reassuring smile on his large lips.

"Read this letter. I'm sure it'll make you feel better," Renado nodded, handing her the envelope. "It made Ilia feel much better."

"Very well," she hesitantly took the letter. "Thank you."

Zelda was barely aware of her actions as she opened the envelope and Renado walked back inside, a coy smile on his face. The envelope itself was completely blank, and she was reluctant to read the letter. Honestly, she didn't want any comfort at a time like this. Zelda simply wanted to sulk and bask in her own misery. But if this was going to make Renado happy, then fine. She would read the mysterious letter.

_Hello Renado,_

_ This is a precautionary letter, sent to inform you that my closest advisor found Link in Hyrule Field last night during the storm, injured, and he is now under our care. _

"Oh," Zelda gasped as she read the beginning of the letter, sinking to her knees. She was overwhelmed by this news, and she hugged the letter to her chest in relief. "Thank the goddesses," she whispered, staring up at the sky. The goose bumps on her skin only increased as she began shaking even more; this time, it was in pure relief. Then, she continued the letter with glistening eyes and a worried smile.

_Do not worry for his health. He is fine here in our village, and as soon as he is strong enough, we will help him return to Kakariko Village, since we have much trust in you. There is no need for you to come looking for him. He will be back with you as soon as possible. Thank you. _

_ Prince Ralis of the Zoras_

Zelda could've wept in joy, but she didn't. She simply stared at the words, reading them over and over again. Link was in Zora's Domain, safe and sound. She wondered why she had even doubted his presence for a single second.

"I was pretty relieved, too," Ilia said behind her. Zelda, curious, stood up and turned around. Ilia was standing before her with a nervous look on her face. She avoided eye contact with the princess, and was shuffling her bare feet anxiously.

"I was afraid that he..." Zelda's voice trailed off, and she swallowed. Ilia seemed different, more resigned.

"Princess, I owe you an apology," Ilia said. The words were sudden and, frankly, they caught Zelda off-guard. She furrowed her brow, tilting her head curiously. "I was unfair to you, and you're right."

"Ilia—"

"It's my fault that Link left. I didn't help him when he needed it most," she continued, ignoring Zelda's interruptions. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you, because you don't deserve it. I guess I was just jealous because Link loves you, and he doesn't love me."

"Ilia, Link _does_ love you," Zelda smiled, putting a hand on the teary girl's shoulder. "You're one of the closest people to him. Trust me, you're very dear to him."

"I guess the problem was that I wanted to be more than just friends," Ilia sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "And now I've ruined our friendship forever."

Zelda didn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't help it. Ilia just seemed so helpless. So, the princess pulled her into a comforting embrace, and began whispering reassuringly.

"Don't say that," she said. "I'm sure if you apologize, he'll forgive you. I can tell by the way he looks at you; you're the best friend he's ever had. I doubt that he's ready to lose that."

"How do you know?"

"If you didn't matter to him, he wouldn't have taken it so harshly when you got into that argument."

"I suppose you're right. I'm so sorry that I was mean to you, Princess" Ilia continued. "You're being so kind to me, and I don't deserve it."

Zelda pulled away, looking at Ilia with sympathetic, glistening eyes.

"I apologize as well," she said, smiling in a friendly fashion. "Both of you were going through a hard time, and I wouldn't just leave you alone."

"No, I'm glad you tried to help," Ilia grinned, flashing her white teeth. "Thank you, Princess."

"Please, call me Zelda," she chuckled, finally content. She was happy that she and Ilia were finally friends, and they understood each other... at least, enough to get along.

"I finally see why Link loves you so much," Ilia admitted, making Zelda blush.

"Did he...really say that?" Zelda couldn't help asking. She wanted proof that Link felt the same way about her. Ilia took on a mischievous expression, glancing away.

"...Yes," she said. Zelda narrowed her eyes playfully, noticing that Ilia was hiding something. But she didn't press for the answer. "You know, I'm glad we're friends now."

"Me, too," Zelda agreed, the words honest on her tongue. She was truly glad that she didn't have to argue every time she saw this girl.

"When Link returns, I'm going to definitely apologize," Ilia decided, moving to run her hand through Epona's hair. "I should've been more encouraging."

Ilia's words made Zelda wonder about what exactly caused their argument. But she came to the conclusion that she would learn in time, especially if it had caused this much chaos.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Ilia sighed, scratching the top of Epona's head. "The other day, when I stole Epona, I saw you and Link here..."

_Oh, no,_ Zelda became a sickly pale.

"I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but I saw Link transform from a wolf to a human," Ilia continued. She seemed as if she didn't believe what she was saying. Zelda kept her expression blank. "Is that...true? Is Link really a wolf?"

"Ilia, you need to understand that this is very complicated," Zelda said, not wanting to lie.

"So he _is_ a wolf!" Ilia gasped, gaping. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"We never thought he would turn back into a wolf after we saved Hyrule," Zelda explained vaguely.

"It's happened before?" Ilia raised her eyebrows. There was an expression of complete shock on her face, and Zelda felt guilty.

"It's... a long story, to say the least," the princess replied. Ilia sighed, pursing her lips.

"I can't believe this," she said.

"If you want to hear the whole story, let's—"

"Wait," Ilia interrupted. "Actually, I want to hear Link tell the story. I want to hear it from him."

"Very well," Zelda looked away anxiously. Link wasn't going to be happy with Ilia having this knowledge...

"Well, I'm going to check on Luda. The poor darling is suffering so much," Ilia shook her head sadly as she moved to the inn, but the princess could tell she was moving in a haze. Such knowledge shouldn't have been taken lightly anyway.

"I admire your will to help this girl," Zelda said honestly. Ilia blushed in modesty, and grinned.

"Do you want to come help? Luda can use any encouragement she can get," Ilia offered.

"Of course," Zelda nodded, but paused for a second. "You go ahead of me. I'll join you in a moment."

"Okay," Ilia nodded before disappearing into Renado's house. Zelda sighed, looking at the letter once more. The words still seemed so unreal; even more unreal was the conversation she'd just had with Ilia. The only guilt left inside of Zelda was what she'd said and done to Link. But she could easily fix that when he returned.

The warm breeze felt comforting on Zelda's skin, and she closed her eyes as she breathed in the sweet air. When Link came back, they would complete the orb and take the next step to defeating this plague and keeping Hyrule safe. The princess was willing to do anything to protect her proud kingdom.

"Hey, there she is!" a deep, rumbling voice called from behind Zelda. Blinking, she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw two large Gorons running straight at her with angry expressions on their faces. "You!"

"May I help you?" Zelda asked, but she was cut off when the Gorons grabbed each of her arms and held on tightly. There was immediate pain in her forearms, and she sucked in a deep breath. "What do you want?" she gasped.

"You came to Death Mountain, didn't you, girl?" one of them asked. Zelda's stomach flipped uncomfortably.

"I-yes, I did," she admitted, struggling a bit. "But it was only to help you!"

"Pfft," the other one scoffed. "Help us?"

"You were all sick, and I just wanted to be of aid," Zelda clenched her teeth as they tightened their rock-solid grips on her arms. She felt her circulation being cut off, and her arms turning blue. "Ah, please let go."

"Not until you return what was stolen," they growled angrily. Zelda's eyes widened even larger, and she gasped again when they squeezed harder. She felt as if her arms were about to fall off. "Weak human!"

"I..." Zelda opened her mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. She didn't want to play dumb; she knew exactly what they were talking about, but she wasn't willing to lie.

"Come on, talk!" the other one hissed.

"And you better hurry, before we break your arms," he laughed cruelly. Zelda couldn't suppress the yelp of pain as he tightened his meaty fingers on her delicate bones.

"Please!" she cried through gritted teeth, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

"Tell us where the hidden page is!" he said, more specifically this time. "You're the only one who could've taken it! You were the only one to enter our library!"

"Okay, okay," Zelda breathed deeply, her face becoming red. "I... have the paper,"

"Ha! I knew it!" the Goron laughed triumphantly, but he loosened his grip a bit. Zelda let out the breath she had been holding, feeling slight relief wash over here. "Give it here!"

"If you...let go," Zelda swallowed. "I'll give it to you,"

"No tricks?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"None," Zelda was hyperventilating as she shook her head. The two Gorons looked at each other, and then with brief nods, they let go. Zelda's arms fell to her sides, and she gasped loudly; they were completely numb, and she tried to move them to no avail. "I might... need a moment."

"Just give us the page!" one of them screamed, pushing her frail back. As she stumbled forward, Zelda felt her arms regaining their ability to move. Shakily, she reached into her cloak, taking out the crumpled page. Her back was to the two impatient Gorons, and she looked at the paper anxiously before turning around.

"Please, listen to me for one moment," she pleaded as they moved forward, reaching out for the 'hidden page.' Thankfully, they paused. "Please let me keep it for the time being."

"What?" they both screamed, looking at each other with angry glares. "Why?"

"I will return it as soon as I am finished with it!" Zelda argued. "But I need it right now to..." she paused, thinking of the right explanation. "To keep my kingdom safe."

"No," they both said bluntly. Then, one of them reached out and ripped the paper from her feeble hands. Zelda gasped, reaching out blindly. It slipped right through her fingers. "We are under strict orders to keep it in Death Mountain and keep it protected."

"I really need it, please!" Zelda continued, becoming frantic. That page was the answer to finding the cure to the plague. "If you give me the paper for just a little longer, I might be able cure your people of the illness that has fallen upon them."

At those words, the Gorons raised their eyebrows.

"She's lying," one of them said suspiciously.

"Maybe..." the other replied.

"I swear in the name of the Sacred Realm, I'm telling the truth," Zelda argued. "This could be the only way to find the cure."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Zelda felt pride swelling inside of her. Her plan was working.

"If we find out that you're lying," one of them said as he handed her the paper. "Darbus, our patriarch, will break you like a twig."

"Thank you so much," Zelda smiled in relief, tucking the paper back in her cloak. "I will return it as soon as possible."

"We'll cover for you as long as we can. But when Darbus finds out that you have it, he'll come looking for you. This is not something to fool around with," the Goron continued, and he seemed a little anxious.

"You won't regret this, I promise," Zelda nodded reassuringly. The Gorons groaned, and then rolled their beady eyes.

"You better hurry, weak human," they warned as they walked past. Zelda let out a heavy sigh of relief as they strode off, disappearing into the trail leading up to Death Mountain.

"Thank the goddesses," Zelda looked up to the heavens, a smile on her face. "I just need a little more time to find the other pieces of the paper."

"Actually, Princess," an ominous voice said. All of the color drained from Zelda's face as she slowly, hesitantly turned around. "We're determined to make sure that doesn't happen."

She was facing three large, armed, Guardians of the Source.

LINK POV

Thalassa and Link simply gawked as Ralis nonchalantly walked toward the beaming podium, strutting just as proudly as ever. He had light, tender fingers as he lifted the glass case protecting the paper. That's when Link noticed a few other things inside the case, like a blue pearl and a small, coin-like object. Those weren't of importance, however. Link was concentrated only on the paper that Ralis was gingerly handling.

"Here, take it," Ralis smiled, turning around after securing the glass once more. He held out the paper to Link, who was staring at it blankly. "You will surely make more use of it than we can."

"Prince Ralis, what is this paper?" Thalassa peeked over Link's shoulder at the paper, narrowing her green eyes suspiciously. Link was thinking the same question as he scanned the black, fading words on the paper, trying to make sense of it.

"I apologize for the lack of..." Ralis paused, thinking of the right explanation. "The lack of sense that the words hold. The paper is ripped, and I'm sorry to say that I don't know where the other pieces are."

_I do,_ Link thought of the paper Zelda had taken from the library of the Gorons. Thalassa was becoming irritated with her ignorance, and huffed angrily as her body became tense.

"Prince Ralis, I—"

"Fine, I'll explain," he rolled his eyes playfully. However, Link was feeling far from playful. This could be another key to finding the cure to the sickness and saving all of those suffering, dying people.

"Finally!" Thalassa sighed. Though Link was listening, his eyes remained on the torn parchment. There were no complete words written; there was only a jumble of letters in an unorganized order. It frustrated him, because he knew that after seeing the other piece of paper, this one couldn't completely finish the other one. It meant that there were more than two pieces to this puzzle.

"In ancient times, there was a horrible, unspeakable monster that swept through the land, killing all in its path," Ralis began, his words catching Link's attention. "The story is seldom told, but it was shortly after the chaos of Hyrule was resolved. Anyway, the full details of this monster, I don't know."

"How come nobody's ever heard of this monster?" Thalassa threw up her arms in frustrated curiosity.

"If you would let me finish, maybe you could find out!" the prince replied, catching Thalassa off-guard with his outburst. She shut her mouth, and just stared at him blankly as he continued. "Anyway, this paper is part of the reason why nobody's ever found out about this monster. As I was saying, somehow, this monster was vanquished and Hyrule was saved. The story of it was passed down for generations, and at first, it was a commonly told tale.

"An anonymous writer wrote a book, a tome about the Ancient History of Hyrule maybe a thousand years later. The book still exists today. And in the book was the tale of this monster. However, it is said that the Royal Family ordered the page speaking of the monster to be ripped out. The pieces of the pages were spread throughout Hyrule, and one of them came to be with the Zoras. Because the written story disappeared, it has been forgotten."

"Why did the Royal Family order this?" Thalassa was calmer now, but Link was now on edge. Ralis shrugged, sighing sadly.

"My mother, Queen Rutela, only told me what I just said to you." Ralis admitted. "The page has been kept secret within our people ever since it was given to us by the Royal Family. To be honest, I don't know much about it. The only reason I knew that Link should have it was because when my mother showed the paper to me, she told me something important. She told me that the paper should be shown 'only to the Messenger of the Royal Family searching for the cure.' I never understood that until now."

Link was completely silent. So many thoughts were running through his head. When Zelda heard about this...

**Ooooh! Huge cliffhanger right here, especially Zelda's point of view ;) Trust me, I will try to update as soon as possible... but it won't be easy. Haha tell me what you guys think! And don't forget: I love you all! Hhaha :DDD**


	35. Chapter 35: What Everyone Wants

**I wrote this chapter mostly over the weekend, but I couldn't update it until now. Now bear in mind that you probably won't get another until next weekend or late next week... sorry! Hahaha just enjoy this one while you can ;) It's epic!**

Chapter Thirty-Five: What Everyone Wants

"Are you ready to return to Kakariko Village, Link?" Ralis asked, glancing at Link, who was completely zoned out as he kept his eyes firmly on the paper. Thalassa and Ralis had worried expressions on their faces, but Link didn't notice. The only thing on his mind was finding Zelda, and showing her the paper. Then maybe they could solve this puzzle once and for all.

"Link?" Thalassa's smooth voice finally managed to cut through his thoughts and bring him out of his trance. Blinking, he glanced up and hurriedly tucked the paper into his tunic. "Are you ready to go?"

Link nodded as they began walking toward the corridor of water leading out of this secret alcove, and he slipped into his Zora armor. While following Thalassa and Ralis, Link zoned out yet again. The serenity and tranquility of the water put his body at ease as he swam through it. His mind, however, was far from at ease. On the contrary, the racing of his thoughts was quite uncomfortable.

As soon as the three of them emerged into Zora's Domain, the stone glowed in Ralis's hand, and then the wall lowered again, closing off the entrance and startling the reekfish around them. Link sighed, propelling himself toward the shimmering surface. The sun was still shining brightly, and Link guessed that it was about midday or afternoon. It was still relatively deserted of the Zoras that he usually saw, and it made his heart pound heavily. If he and Zelda didn't figure all of this out, Zora's Domain was going to stay like this, and Hyrule would follow suit. Soon, the entire kingdom would return to its days of ancient chaos, when the plague ruled all. Link would do whatever it took to keep that from happening. It was in his heroic nature.

"If you would like, we can go up to the throne room and prepare you for your journey home. If you feel strong enough, that is," Ralis suggested, treading expertly in the water. Still slightly disoriented, Link nodded, responding to Thalassa's encouraging smile and Ralis's blinks.

"Very good!" the enthusiastic secretary exclaimed. "Let's head up there right now!" Thalassa began leading Ralis and Link to the powerful, flowing waterfall. The Zora that usually took Link to the throne room was, of course, nowhere to be seen.

"Here, I'll take you up," Thalassa offered, noticing Link's lost look and obvious inability. She turned around, her fin wiggling on the back of her head encouragingly. Link uncertainly grabbed it, and Ralis stifled his laughs. Then, he shot upwards, fighting the flow of the water easily. Thalassa readied herself to do the same.

"Hold on tight!" she warned playfully. And without warning, she propelled herself upwards, and Link's body began flailing uncontrollably. He widened his blue eyes, and felt slight pain; Thalassa wasn't as smooth as the other Zora. Link wished that he'd learned his name...

"Well, here we are!" Thalassa welcomed, and Link shakily stood up in the now calm water. "After you, 'Messenger of the Royal Family,'" she winked teasingly.

"Go ahead. I'll be there in a moment," Link replied as he pulled the Zora armor off.

"Whatever you say. We will be waiting inside," Ralis nodded understandingly, grabbing Thalassa's scaly arm and urging her to follow him. She gave Link one last uncertain smile before disappearing with her prince through the entrance of the throne room. Link chuckled to himself, wringing the water from his blue suit. He made sure, however, that the paper was kept safe and dry. After putting all of his things and making sure everything was secure, Link stood at the top of the waterfall and faced the rest of the village, smiling at the beauty. He put his gloved hands on his hips, heaving a deep, longing sigh.

Zelda's beautiful face appeared in his head, and he cringed slightly. He had been so horrible and unfair to her, and he could imagine the terrible things she was thinking about him. He had pretty much ruined their chances of a relationship of being more than just friends—

Unless, of course, Zelda was willing to accept his apology. Because honestly, Link was willing to give her the best, most genuine apology he could.

With those thoughts in mind, Link turned from the lovely view and began making his way to the throne room, where Thalassa and Ralis were waiting for him.

"Excuse me, _hero,_" the frighteningly familiar voice called behind him. Link, narrowing his eyes and going into attack mode, drew his sword. Then, he turned around to face the guardians, sword at the ready and prepared to pounce. There were three of them, all heavily armed, facing him. Their red eyes were piercing into him, and the flowing water of the top of the waterfall lapped at the heels of their armored feet.

Link took a menacing step forward, tightening the grip on the hilt of his sword. He had had enough of the guardians coming in and screwing up his life and the welfare of his kingdom.

"I believe you have something we want," the tallest guardian said, cracking his knuckles ominously. Link scoffed, laughing at their pointless accusations.

"You're not getting the Orb," he replied plainly.

"That's too bad," the guardian said sarcastically, tilting his head. "I was willing to do some negotiating. Because we have something that you want, as well..."

Link caught his breath anxiously. One of the two guardians flanking the large one reached behind his back, pulling something out.

It was true. The guardians did have something he wanted.

"Zelda," he gasped under his breath as they threw her down into the water and she collapsed on her knees weakly. There was a gag covering her mouth, and her hands were tied tightly together in front of her. Her dress was ripped and dirty, and there were numerous scratches and bloody cuts on her delicate skin. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and large as she looked up at him.

Link felt his stomach churn, and his heart was near bursting from his chest all together. Goose bumps appeared on his skin, and chills ran up and down his spine. His knuckles turned white from how tight he was clenching them, and his breathing became strained through his gritted teeth. Though he itched to run forward and scoop her up in the safety of his arms, he knew he couldn't. For the guardians were hovering over her dangerously, keeping their swords frighteningly near her frail body. One wrong step...

"So, about that Orb," the guardian clicked his tongue. Link's eyes were glued on Zelda, and her breathing was broken and labored. She avoided his gaze, and he could see tears on the brim of those gorgeous eyes. He could only see pain in her eyes, and he could only feel fury and the urge to crush those guards with his own bare hands. They were threatening the girl he loved, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"I think we could do some negotiating now, am I correct?" the guardian continued. As if this was a game, and he was just playing with its toys, he knelt beside the princess and put her face in his hands, squeezing her cheeks. Link's temper flared, and he raised his sword as he stepped forward.

"It would be a shame for a pretty face like this to get hurt, wouldn't it?" he taunted.

"Don't touch her," Link growled, sucking in his breath. The other two guardians accordingly, silently stepped forward as well.

"I'm sure you want to keep her safe," the guardian continued, and Zelda struggled to get her face from his grasp. He only squeezed her cheeks harder. "And I want the Orb. I'm willing to trade, her,"

Link looked Zelda, and he felt the urge to just pull out the Orb and hand it over. He would do anything to save her...but he would also do anything to save Hyrule...

"So what's it going to be?" the guardian sighed, standing up and releasing her face. Zelda could see the hesitancy on Link's features, and when he looked at her anxiously, she widened her eyes at him and shook her head vivaciously. He stared at her blankly for a few moments, his mind and heart racing. The choice was killing him, but he knew it had to be made. It was either Hyrule, or the love of this life.

"...Release her first. Then I'll give it to you," he succumbed, sighing and diverting his gaze to the ground as he sheathed his sword. He heard Zelda's muffled screams of protest as the guardian cackled triumphantly.

"Actually, I'm going to need the Orb first," he sighed, shaking his head. Link narrowed his eyes angrily.

"No," he said bluntly. "Let her go, or you won't get the Orb," Zelda tried to scream again, but the gag created restraints. She was still shaking her head, giving Link panicked and frantic glances.

"Fine," the guardian shrugged with a sarcastically sad sigh. Then, he snapped his fingers ominously.

One of the other two guards stepped forward, grabbing Zelda's tied wrists. He easily lifted her light figure into the air, letting her dangle by her wrists. Link ran forward reflexively, and then...

"No!" Link screamed, reaching his arm out. But the guardians blocked his way as they held Zelda out over the edge of the waterfall, threatening to drop her. Her hands were being held above her head, and the princess struggled uselessly. But Link knew that if they dropped her, she would surely drown without the use of her arms and the gag on her mouth.

"The Orb," the lead guardian repeated, now completely serious. "Or we drop her."

The guardian holding Zelda narrowed his eyes, holding her higher over the edge.

"Stop!" Link cried, trying to move forward. But the other two blocked his way, pushing him back.

"The Orb, hero?" the guardian repeated. Link kept his eyes on Zelda as she wriggled, fighting his iron grip. Then, she met Link's gaze. She shook her head, slowly this time, and narrowed her eyes warningly. It was obvious that she was willing to sacrifice herself for the welfare of Hyrule; but Link didn't know if _he_ was willing to let that happen.

In defeat, Link stepped back, reaching into his tunic. Zelda continued giving muffled screams, but he ignored her. He pulled out the incomplete Orb, though the voice in his head warned him not to. In one hand was the nearly complete orb, and in the other was the final piece. As soon as he took them out, he saw lust and longing flash in the guardians' red eyes, but Link hesitantly took another step back. They were going to do this his way.

"Give it to us!" he demanded. Link stayed silent, his hands shaking. He looked at the Orb pieces, then to the guardians, then to Zelda, and back to the Orb in his trembling fingers. Zelda's screams of protest and warning never ceased, and she kept her eyes firmly on Hyrule's last hope. "Now, hand it over!"

Link made a hasty decision as he looked at Zelda, his love and his life. There was no way he was ever going to let her die. But there was also no way he was going to put the safety of Hyrule in these ruthless brutes' hands.

"NO!" the lead guardian shouted as Link took a deep breath and took on an angry, determined expression. "STOP HIM!"

Then, he connected the Orb piece and completed it.

Zelda's eyes widened in shock, and Link clenched his teeth as he looked down at his work. As soon as the pieces came together, a bright white light flashed all around them, and Link was blinded for a moment. Then, pain rushed through his tingling fingers and flowed through the rest of his body. He couldn't suppress the scream of agony as he fell to his knees. But he didn't dare let go of the burning Orb in his hands. He could only see the silhouettes of the world around him and the creatures in it. And though it was vaguely, he was aware of the surprised guard letting go of Zelda, and she rushed down the waterfall...

Link couldn't move. The power of the Orb was overwhelming, and he screamed again as he doubled over. He could tell, though, that each time a guardian tried to touch him, he was sent back by the light being emitted by the Orb. The Triforce on Link's hand began glowing crazily, its green and gold light shimmering brightly on his hand. He groaned in pain, struggling to stay conscious. He had never imagined that this tiny little sphere could have so much power.

"NO!" the guardians all repeated, in obvious suffering as well. Finally, the light began dying down, as did Link's agony. The world was becoming clearer around him, and he could see the three monsters crouching and shrieking shrilly. Though his vision was blurred, he saw the strength seeping out of them. Then, the Orb in his hands began shaking horribly; it shook so hard that Link could barely keep a firm grip on it.

Then, doing something Link had never expected, the Orb turned bright white with black lines etching it, creating intricate and traditional designs on it. Suddenly, the guardians started screaming even louder, and they, too, started to turn completely white. As if in slow motion, their movements became slow motion, and Link squinted in wonder. Then their features started blurring, and their voices began echoing hauntingly. Finally, the Orb gave one last horrible tremor.

Then it sucked the Guardians of the Source right into it. Their bodies became more like liquid as they flowed into the glowing sphere, and Link gasped as he felt the power of the Orb being emitted. In a few seconds, the guardians were gone, leaving only a small piece of paper behind. Link was breathing heavily, still on his buckling knees as he stared in shock at the Orb. He'd never seen or felt anything like it, and it amazed him.

Suddenly, he heard a slightly distant splash.

_ZELDA!_ Link thought, his eyes widening in sudden realization. Without a second thought, he let the Orb drop from his hands and into the water as he shakily stood up and made his way toward the edge of the waterfall. Without bothering to put on his Zora armor, he dived from the top of the waterfall. He had perfect form as he cut gracefully through the air, but there was determination and worry written all over his face. His heart pounded heavily as he hit the water, descending rapidly into its blue depths. Narrowing his eyes, he could see Zelda's silhouette slowly sinking to the bottom, and it only encouraged him to move faster. He kicked his legs and flapped his arms frantically, ignoring the lack of air. The absence of oxygen was nothing compared to the life he would have with the absence of Zelda.

Chills ran through his body when he reached her, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. Her eyelids were fluttering, and her body was completely limp while her hands were still tied tightly. With her securely in his arms, Link started for the surface. He knew that there was no time for him to untie her hands or take off the gag... but at this rate, he wasn't going to get her to the surface in time...

Letting his instincts guide him, Link paused in the water, and reached into the small bag at his waist. He was frantic as he pulled out the mouthpiece of his Zora armor, and he placed it over Zelda's nose and mouth. Though she didn't move, Link saw her chest rising and falling slightly. Though he felt relief, he still needed to get her to the surface before he drowned himself. Keeping the mouthpiece secure, he continued for the surface.

It wasn't an easy feat. By that time, Link's lungs were crying out for air, and his legs begged for mercy as he kicked relentlessly. The only thing driving him was the girl in his arms, and the light shining on the surface only encouraged him to go faster. Link was near unconsciousness when he finally reached the surface, and his legs were barely moving by the time they broke to the air. He gulped in the air hoarsely, his eyes sunken. He coughed out the water as he breathed heavily, barely able to move. Zelda was safely above water as well, but she was fully leaning against Link. She wasn't completely unconscious, but she could neither speak nor move. And Link himself was struggling to keep his head from sinking back beneath the small ripples. Zelda, however, was worth it.

With what little strength he had, he moved to the nearest patch of land, making sure Zelda's head was above water. Finally, he reached a small island, and relief washed over him. He had almost lost the only girl he could ever love. With trembling arms, he managed to lift her onto the land, and then he put his arms on the edge. He just let himself rest there for a moment, the majority of his body still immersed in the liquid. But then, somehow, he pulled himself onto the platform. It sent tremors through his body, and he felt an overwhelming sense of weakness as he crawled onto the land. Unable to handle it anymore, he collapsed onto his stomach, his cheek pressed up against the grass. He was panting, struggling for air, and his entire body trembled. Zelda lay safely beside him, and because of that he was satisfied.

Summoning even more strength, he managed to sit up shakily. Hovering over her, he gently untied her hands and pulled the Zora armor from her face. As soon as he did, her blue eyes shot open, and she gulped in the air hungrily. Her fingers reflexively grabbed the grass, and her chest rose and fell as she took large breaths of the sweet air. Link smiled to himself as he sighed in relief. Her eyes moved to his face, and she calmed down a bit at the sight of him.

"...Link?" she said his name, and it sounded lovely rolling off her tongue.

"I'm here," he replied, stroking her cheek. She grinned, closing her eyes for a moment and basking in the warmth of his tingling skin. Suddenly, Link was overcome with a rush of weakness, and he sighed heavily as he crumpled back onto the ground, curling up on his side. He could see Zelda's blurring silhouette sitting up beside, but the rest of the world was spinning. His lack of strength and the intensity of his recent endeavor were becoming too much for him...and then it was all black.

**So, as always, tell me what you guys think. And don't be afraid to be specific with your criticism! I'm willing to change anything you deem worthy! Actually, I really like your feedback so far, so thanks for that! It's really been helping me. So if you notice anything (or just wanna say hi), review! Hahaha like always, I love you guys :)))**


	36. Chapter 36: Confessions and Declarations

**Finally, I have updated chapter thirty-six! But don't worry... it's long. Hopefully it was worth the wait! ;) It doesn't have much action, but I hope it's good. Enjoy! **

Chapter Thirty-Six: Confessions and Declarations

ZELDA POV

"...Link?" she croaked, barely able to speak.

"I'm here," Those words comforted her more than anything else could, besides his fingers against her skin.

As she sat up, still coughing while her throat burned mercilessly, Zelda rubbed her head. She blinked a few times to try and clear up the blurry surroundings, and the brightness of the sun was, at first, disorienting. Within a few moments, she was able to realize the fact that a waterfall was flowing powerfully to her right, and she was sitting on a small, green patch of land. Beside her, Link was curled up, his eyes closed. The first thoughts and feelings running through Zelda's mind were ones of worry and fear, but she calmed down a bit when she saw his even breathing. The look on his face was tranquil, and Zelda saw him shivering just a bit. Then she noticed her own goose bumps and the lack of warmth around her.

Her wrists ached, as did her arms, and she was extremely confused. She squinted pensively, trying to recall the events that had occurred. Glancing back down at her savior, she smiled to herself discreetly, and put the back of her hand on his forehead caringly... He was going to be okay.

With a sudden rush of memories, Zelda remembered. She recalled the guardians forcing her to her knees before him, and then taunting them cruelly. She remembered them holding her over the waterfall, forcing Link to hand over the Orb... most distinctly, she remembered her thoughts of betrayal and disbelief when he actually did it. He had completely ignored her screams of protest, and she'd had the notion that he had actually been considering giving up the Orb for her. It had made her furious. But at the same time, it had made her heart flutter incessantly.

Then, Zelda remembered Link connecting the Orb. Images of bright lights entered her head, but Zelda couldn't recall anymore. For after that, she had fallen. It had been a never-ending drop, falling through the air freely, until the water collided painfully with her body. As she remembered her struggle to breathe, Zelda habitually swallowed and took a deep breath. After that, it had been black.

Link had rescued her; of that, Zelda was sure. More, overwhelming feelings of affection entered her heart, and she felt it swelling in her chest. He had proven that he was willing to do anything for his kingdom—and for her.

As Link lay beside her in a serene slumber, Zelda heard a soft splash. Furrowing her

brow, she looked up to find something floating at the bottom of the waterfall. She caught her breath when she saw the Orb, sitting ominously on the surface of the rippling water. It was still shimmering slightly, with the silver designs glowing brightly. It was black with a white glow, and Zelda sat up straighter. Glancing up to the top of the waterfall, she realized that the Orb had fallen and was now in the Zora Village basin.

"What about the guardians?" she whispered to herself, instinctively massaging her red, aching wrists. As if by magic, the water flowed and led the Orb right to the edge of the land that Zelda was sitting on. She shifted her position, leaning over the edge slightly as the Orb neared her. The tips of her fingers tingled when she reached out for it, and her Triforce almost immediately started glowing when she made contact with the Orb. She gently picked it up from the water, and it felt heavier than she expected. The silver designs glowed ominously as she examined it curiously. Still not understanding what had happened with the guardians, Zelda glanced up at the top of the waterfall where they had been. Then, her eyes moved to Link. What had he done...?

Suddenly, strange sounds entered Zelda's ears, and she furrowed her brow. Glancing down at the Orb, she realized that the noises were coming from the Orb; yet the object wasn't moving an inch as she held it in her lap. Then, her entire body went numb with fear and horror as she realized what the sounds were.

They were low, ominous, echoing screams.

The screams were being emitted from the Orb, and she stared at it with wide eyes. She saw something strange moving inside the Orb, but it was a large blur. The cries never ceased for the next few minutes, and then something even more horrifying happened. Handprints appeared on the glass, coming from the inside. Zelda gasped quietly, and her hands began shaking. More hands appeared, and the fingers clawed at the surface of the Orb, as if they were trying desperately to escape from their horrible, eternal confinement. Swallowing nervously, Zelda struggled to keep the Orb stable in her hands.

Suddenly, there was a face. She caught a momentary glimpse of that face as it pressed up against the Orb, its mouth wide and screaming. The cries got a bit louder, and Zelda couldn't help but drop the Orb when she saw the frightening image. But then, it was gone. And the screams died down, and the Orb returned to its normal, completely black state. She was breathing heavily, her hand on her chest. All of the blood had rushed from her face, and she was a sickly pale. What had just happened was unexpected and slightly traumatizing.

When she closed her eyes, the terrorizing face entered her mind yet again. This time, her wisdom helped her, and she was able to recognize the face. Her eyes shot open, and her jaw dropped. It had been the face of a Guardian of the Source. The guardians were trapped in the Orb. What the legends said was true: with the power of the Triforce, the Orb was able to contain the darkness of this plague. As she thought that, her Triforce glowed. Ironically, Link's did as well.

"His Triforce, the Triforce of Courage, has the power to contain the guardians..." Zelda said to herself, trying to piece together the puzzle. "But even mine and his combined won't be enough to contain the source itself. From the information we have, we need the entire Triforce."

_How are we going to get it?_

That question had been on Zelda's mind ever since she'd found out that they needed the Triforce. The answer was still unknown.

Suddenly, Zelda glimpsed something else in the water. She gently lifted the fragile piece of paper from the water. Looking over the soggy parchment, she realized that it was the paper she'd stolen from the Goron library. The words were still readable, but the ink was a bit smeared. She was grateful it had been left behind after the guardians were gone. It was an important clue to finding the cure of the disease that was plaguing her people. Sighing heavily, Zelda folded it up gently and then put it away. For a few moments, she just sat there, contemplating the recent events. It seemed as if this entire ordeal was going by in a blur, and she never had to time to stop and take a break. And then, she looked at Link... Again...

Finally, he shifted a bit, groaning. Zelda took a deep breath, relief washing over her as his eyes slowly opened. He rolled onto his back and stared at the sky blankly, completely silent. Zelda considered saying his name, but decided to keep her lips firmly shut. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, and his eyes blink. Slowly, he bent his knees and sat up, taking in a deep, cleansing breath. Zelda smiled, feeling her face turn hot when he looked at her. When his eyes fell on her, he smiled, as well.

"Um," she opened her mouth to say something, but everything she was thinking about saying rushed from her mind. She could only stare dumbly at him. He chuckled quietly, flashing those bright white teeth and giving Zelda chills.

"You saved my life," she finally managed, blinking and looking down. It was the first time she'd truly felt this fidgety around him. The butterflies were flying even more rapidly than  
usual, and frankly, it was making her a bit uncomfortable.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he pointed out with a witty smirk. She couldn't help grinning widely and giggling at his little remark.

"Thank you," she glanced up at him, making sure her eyes were locked securely on his. "You risked your life."

He just looked at her, as if it weren't a big deal.

"...You would've done the same thing for me," he finally said. Zelda ran a hand through her tangled hair, brushing it away from her face. Link just watched in silence, and she felt her stomach do a somersault.

"You know you scared me up there," Zelda continued, changing the subject. He furrowed his brow curiously, but there was a hint at a smirk on his mouth. "I actually thought you were going to give them the Orb."

"Well you scared me," he replied evenly. Zelda diverted her gaze to the ground, her cheeks bright red.

"The kingdom always comes before its princess," she said, but she felt him moving closer to her. In truth, Zelda had been thinking that that moment would be the moment of her sacrifice. But it wasn't. All Zelda had to do was wait until that moment...

"Zelda," he whispered her name, and then he cupped his hand around the back of her neck. She looked up to find his face inches from hers. "You _always_ come first."

She smiled, biting her lower lip. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek as he inched closer, and she gladly let him. The shock of the contact rushed through her veins when his lips met hers, but it was a gentle, momentary touch. When it was over, Zelda only wanted more. This time, she let herself kiss him first, leaning into him passionately. He put his hand at the small of her back, caressing her gentle frame. His lips moved to her neck as she lay back, letting herself lay down on the grass. He followed.

They pulled away for a moment, with Link's hands on either side of her head as he supported himself. The sun was shining brightly directly above him, creating a dramatic silhouette of his face. Zelda grinned at his perfection, and her failure to find a flaw in him. He leaned back in for another kiss, and Zelda lifted her head slightly.

His fingers moved along her spine, hovering on each vertebra, and she closed her eyes as his lips moved from her lips, to her cheek, and down her neck. She savored each moment of contact, praying that these memories would never slip through her fingers. She could hear the tranquil rippling of the water, and the beautiful sounds of nature. Each touch made her shiver, but it was addictive. She'd never felt this exhilarated, kissing him passionately as his toned arms cradled her figure, and her heart was pounding heavier than she'd ever felt it do so. Yet...

_No... _She thought as his fingers weaved through her hair, and her shivers became immune to her indifference. _It's going too fast..._

"Link, wait," she pushed him away gently, and he obediently pulled back. She put her hand on his cheek. "This doesn't feel right." She sensed his tenseness, even during their moments of intertwinement, and could tell that he felt the same way. With slight hesitance, Link nodded slowly after a few moments of deafening silence.

"I agree," he moved back as she sat up, sighing heavily and frowning subtly.

"But Link," she swallowed nervously as the words sat on her lips, itching to leave their confinement. Telma's words entered her mind, and she felt a sudden urge.

_Tell him how you feel...don't let this one slip through your fingers...he's one you don't want to lose...__**tell him how you feel...**_

"I..." he gazed at her intently when she spoke, giving her all of his attention. She'd been holding this in for so long, praying that one day, she'd have the courage to utter these words. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Zelda let the words come out.

"I love you."

Link blinked, and he seemed a bit taken aback by her words. But then, his expression softened, and he leaned in again. Placing a small kiss on her cheek, he smiled and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." He tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

Zelda had never felt so relieved in her life... and now, she was flying high. This was proof that their love was real. In the midst of her unbelievable happiness, there was also unbelievable pain. She was going to have to leave him one day...and that one day was coming soon, she could feel it...

LINK POV

Dusting himself off, Link glanced upwards toward the throne room. Ralis and Thalassa were surely still awaiting his arrival, and he frowned. There was no way he was going to get up there now, and he didn't have time to sit there and wait for them to come outside. He needed to get Zelda back to the castle, where they could work on putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Each time he looked at her, his heart throbbed. She had just admitted her love for him... And he had admitted his love for her. It was clear now that their relationship was a precious one, and Link found himself worried that one wrong move, and he would lost it.

Zelda sighed, glancing at him as he examined her. She smiled, making Link's heart flutter. Then she, too, looked up toward the throne room.

"What do you suppose we should—?"

"Link!" the silky voice came from a distance, and he narrowed his eyes as Thalassa's slim silhouette appeared at the top of the waterfall. In another second, she was diving gracefully downwards. Hastily, Zelda handed Link the completed Orb, which he put in his knapsack. Then, she crumpled up the piece of paper she was holding, put it in her cloak, and lifted the hood to cover her face. Link wished she would lower it, so that he could stare into her mesmerizing eyes all day. He didn't care if anybody saw. On the contrary, he wanted to show off the beauty that belonged to _him._

"We were wondering where you went," the Zora popped up, near the edge of the island they were standing on. Link opened his mouth to respond, but in less than a moment, Thalassa's attention was directed on the cloaked figure. "...Who's this?"

"Uh," Link was at a loss for words, and Zelda drew in a deep breath. Thalassa furrowed her brow, looking from Link to Zelda, and then back to Link. Zelda stayed silent, and Link's mouth hung open dumbly as he tried to think of a decent answer. He didn't want to give away Zelda's identity, but he also didn't want to lie to Thalassa.

"I...was sent here to check on Link from Kakariko Village. I work for the shaman there," Zelda lied smoothly, the words easing their way off of her lips. Link swallowed, refusing to meet Thalassa's gaze. He was never a good liar.

"Oh," Thalassa seemed a tad surprised. "Um, okay. I guess you'll be leaving now?" she turned to Link. He hastily nodded, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't acting very discreet about his sense of discomfort.

"Thank you for everything," Zelda nodded, casting Link a side glance.

"Yes, thank you. I appreciate everything you've done," Link added gratefully, and this time, he was completely honest. Thalassa cracked a smile, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"No problem," she replied. "But, in return, I'm asking you to find the cure to this plague, before the entire Zora population is wiped out."

All Link could do was nod, and he prayed that the promise could be fulfilled as soon as possible.

"Good," Thalassa flashed her teeth. "I'll be waiting."

After their good-byes, Link and Zelda began making their way down Zora's River, passing the small fishing pond and walking over the bridges. Once they were safely away from Zora's Domain, in Upper Zora's River, Zelda thought it safe to lower her hood. Link caught his breath; she was always beautifully breathtaking, no matter how many times he laid eyes on her.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously, her face serious.

"Thalassa," he mumbled. "She saved me when I was caught in the storm."

"Oh," Zelda nodded bluntly. That seemed to be the end of the conversation, a fact with which Link was glad. They continued in silence, but Link didn't need her voice. All he needed was her presence beside her to be happy. Instinctively, they both reached for each other's hands, and his fingers tingled as they weaved through hers. He saw a smile starting on her face, but she didn't look at him. He smirked mischievously, seeing past her proud composure.

In a few minutes, they climbed the stairs into Hyrule Field, and Link sighed in relief when he saw the castle in the distance. He had no intention on returning to Kakariko Village; at least, not yet. They began walking, a bit aimlessly, through the vast field.

"I suppose our destination is—"

Zelda began a few minutes later, but she was interrupted by a familiar scream. Link cringed when he heard it, and he groaned subtly.

"HEEEY, MR. LINK! WAAAAIIITTT!"

The postman.

Hurriedly, Zelda pulled the hood up as the footsteps approached, and Link turned around. He clenched his teeth while he watched the postman hurry towards them, his breathing loud and heavy. Though her face was hidden, he could tell that Zelda was suppressing snickers.

"Greetings, Mr. Link! I have come to deliver a letter," the strange man panted as he approached, and Zelda cleared her throat as Link lifted an apprehensive hand in greeting.

He pulled out a letter from his small mailbag, and made silly sounds as he held it out.

"It is a letter from the Royal Council," he announced, and Link furrowed his brow as he looked at the letter. "Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!"

As quickly as he'd appeared, the postman began once again huffing and puffing as he ran off. Link narrowed his eyes, still looking at the letter.

_...The Royal Council? Why would they be sending me a letter?_ He asked himself. Zelda seemed just as perplexed as he was.

"Open it," she said, clinging to his arm. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to rip open the envelope and pull out the crisp, clean piece of parchment.

_Dear Hylian citizen,_

_ This letter has been sent to inform you that here in Hyrule Castle Town, the Royal Council is facing a horrible predicament. Our beloved Princess Zelda has gone missing, and she is nowhere to be found. We have searched throughout all of Castle Town, and now we are requesting your aid. Should you see or hear from the princess, please report to us here in Castle Town. Any kidnappers of the princess that are found will be immediately put to death without trial, unless they return her voluntarily._

_ Please help your kingdom in returning its beloved ruler to her rightful place. Without her, we are lost. Troops of the Royal Guard will be sent throughout Hyrule in search of her, and we hereby give them the right to be housed with any citizen, provided with shelter and food. We appreciate your cooperation, but do note that his declaration is legal. Anybody found defying this law will be prosecuted. _

_ -The Royal Council _

Link sighed, reading the letter over again. He sensed Zelda become tense, and her grip on his arm became painful as her nails dug into his skin.

"I can't believe this," she seethed through clenched teeth. Link gazed at her sympathetically, also quite aggravated with the situation. "How dare they pass this act without my permission!"

"Zelda—"

She interrupted him by pulling down her hood and giving him a stern, cold glare.

"We need to get back to the castle... _Now._"

**All right, tell me what you guys think? Too boring? Bland? Is it too rushed for her to confess now? Haha I hope not... it's the thirty-sixth chapter. Even _I_ was getting impatient! Haha but yeah, be prepared to wait a while til the next update. Anyway, I'll be awaiting your reviews! THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU ALL :DD! **


	37. Chapter 37: Caine

**Hey! I'm SOOOOO SORRY that it took so long to update! I feel really bad, and I feel even worse because this chapter's not even that good. But I really hope it was worth the wait... though I don't think it was haha. Not my best. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! :) Again, sorry! And I really appreciate your guys' concern for my welfare hahaha. **

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Caine

After hurriedly using the horse call to summon Epona (while Link ignored the fact that it was from Ilia), he and Zelda were galloping toward the castle. Her stern look of determination and anger never ceased, and Link found his stomach doing uncomfortable somersaults. He hated seeing Zelda this way, yet she had quite a point. The letter even made him uneasy, and he tried to shake off the strange feeling as Epona rushed through the grass. He just immersed himself in the wind, listening to her hooves padding heavily against the ground, and feeling Zelda's arms around his waist.

There was complete silence between them, but it wasn't awkward. It was simply a sign that they were both concentrated and focused. And all Link needed was the feel of her touch, anyway. Talking wasn't a necessity, especially with a face and figure as flawless as hers.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the castle came into view, and Link caught sight of the bridge leading into Castle Town. He felt Zelda lighten up just a bit as they neared it, and he was ready to be right by her side when she took on the task of facing the Royal Council. He would be there for her no matter what happened...

"Hurry," Before Link could even get off himself, Zelda hopped from Epona's back and dusted herself off. Link stifled his impressed yet tense laughter as he dismounted, and he noticed that Zelda's hair was completely askew around her face, most likely from the ride. Either way, she still looked gorgeous.

Instinctively, she grabbed his hand and began strutting across the bridge. Squeezing her fingers gently, he easily followed her stride and retained his intense comportment. The bridge was empty, and right as they stepped into castle town, Zelda precariously lifted the hood to conceal her face. Sighing, they slowed down their pace to decrease suspicion among the citizens as they weaved their way between the crowds. Zelda's eyes were determinedly set on the castle, Link could tell.

He found himself feeling nervous as they emerged into the main plaza, and the flow of water in the fountain reached their ears. It was slightly relaxing, knowing that it was a familiar sound, but they were both still on edge. Link hated this feeling, the feeling that Zelda was unbelievably unhappy. All he ever wanted was to make her happy, and in this situation, he wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to make that happen...

Link, eager to get this over with, began leading the way toward the entrance of the castle. However, Zelda stood still, tugging on his hand slightly to hold him back. Confused, he furrowed his brow and just stared at her. She lowered her darkened eyes, and Link sensed her insecurities getting the best of her; he just didn't know what those insecurities were. Comfortingly, his face softened and he moved to face her. He put his hands on her arms and tilted his head. She lifted her face, and her expression wasn't one of fear; it was one of sympathy but resignation.

"Link," she swallowed as she gazed at him through the shadows that darkened her face. "I don't... You can't come with me."

Those words caught Link off-guard, and took him completely by surprise. Those were the last words he was expecting to come out of her mouth. He had expected something like: "I'm glad you're here to support me," or "I could never do this without you."

"...Huh?"

"As much as I regret saying this to you, you can't come," she repeated, the words flowing more easily this time. Link was still at a loss. Zelda glanced back at the entrance, her eyes falling on the armed guards blocking the entrance.

"I want to be there for you, no matter what happens," he protested, stepping closer and grabbing her hands. Zelda turned away when he said those words.

"Link, do you remember what the letter said?" Zelda took on a suddenly serious comportment, and she summoned the courage to face him straight on. Link opened his mouth to respond, but hesitated. Zelda took advantage of that. "It stated that any kidnappers of the princess will be put to death immediately and without trial."

Link, in turn, decided to take advantage of her little slip.

"Unless they return her voluntarily," he added, suppressing a triumphant smirk. Zelda, however, wasn't impressed. She rarely was when proven wrong.

"Listen to me," she continued in a hushed, more urgent tone. "If you come with me to see those guards and the Royal Council, they won't hesitate in killing you."

"But the letter said—"

"What the letter said has little to no importance!" she argued, and Link clenched his teeth as she squeezed the life from his hands. "Trust me, I know the Royal Council! They can be unbelievably ruthless," she explained. Then, her expression softened and she sighed heavily. "I just don't want to risk anything happening to you on my behalf."

"Zelda, I will do _anything_ to support you," Link put extra emphasis on the word 'anything.' However, the stubborn princess still would not accept that answer.

"Please, Link," she shook her head. "If you really want to be there for me, then stay here. If anything happened to you..."

Link finally understood. He let out a deep, submissive breath and nodded quite reluctantly. Zelda's tension decreased, much to his happiness. At the same time, he was upset with the way she was looking at things; he was even more upset about the fact that every word was true.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda smiled gratefully, and he could practically see the relief washing over her like water on the shore. "I'm sure that we'll be reunited soon,"

"How soon?" Link couldn't help but inquire, stepping even closer. His face was now inches away from hers, and he could see every single detail on her face. Her blue eyes were brimming with small, sparkling tears.

"As soon as I get things straightened out with the Royal Council," she replied. "And, honestly, I don't know how long that will take. Days... weeks..."

_Weeks?_ Link thought, frantically and in a panic. _I might not see you for weeks?_

"But don't worry!" Zelda tried to give him solace. She ran her fingers through the thick tresses of his sandy blond hair. The shivers he got were the good kind of shivers. "I know that the wait will be worth it."

Link could only nod; he had nothing to say.

"But please, Link, promise me that you will continue searching for the cure. Please, we need to solve this puzzle," Zelda added precariously. Link, still at quite a loss for words, blinked twice and then nodded more vigorously. Zelda smiled, and he could tell that she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her slender shoulders.

Both of their heads turned to where the guards were standing, completely oblivious to the fact that their princess was about to appear out of nowhere.

"Go," Link said softly, moving the hood slightly so he could kiss her forehead. "I'll be ready for you whenever you're done."

"Thank you," she flashed her white teeth. At the same time, they wrapped their arms around each other, and she squeezed his neck a bit harder than he would've liked. Either way, he knew that he wasn't ready to leave her... Now or ever.

Without another word, Zelda smiled sheepishly, and then made her way to the guards. Link took a seat at the fountain, taking off his hat and running his hands through his hair tensely as he watched her. Of course, the guards were shocked. One of them seemed as if he were about to faint when she lowered her hood. But after a few minutes, they shakily led her through the entrance. After Zelda looked back one more time to flash him an affectionate grin, she was gone. Stressed and apprehensive about the separation, Link leaned his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. The next few days, he knew, were going to be torture without her.

Shaking his head slightly, Link swallowed and pressed his lips together uncomfortably. He had the most horrid feeling in his stomach, and no matter how much he clutched his gut, it wouldn't subside. And all around him, he could sense the tension of the citizens.

_ I thought that when Ganondorf was defeated, life in Hyrule was supposed to get easier! _He thought in frustration. Just the opposite was happening: life in Hyrule had only gotten more complicated.

"And when the soldiers came to my house, there was nothing I could do!" a group of people were talking a few feet away, and their conversation caught Link's attention. He discreetly lifted his head, narrowing his eyes and struggling to hear them.

"Oh, no!" the two women gasped as they listened to the third's story.

"Yes!" the plump, blonde-haired women nodded frantically. "Back at my home, they just knocked on my door. Then they asked where the princess was, and of course I didn't know! But then they decided to stay at my house! They slept there, and ate all of my food. I came here to shop at the market, because we've run out of everything!"

"It's a part of that stupid new declaration," the other one huffed, crossing her arms across her chest angrily. "Such nonsense, this Royal Council."

"Shh, keep your voice low," the third shushed, glancing around worriedly. Link clenched his teeth, listening to this woman's story. It made his blood boil and his heart pound heavily. Zelda was the last hope for the happiness of the people of Hyrule. "You don't want one of the guards to hear you."

Link glanced back at the entrance, and then his eyes moved upwards to scan the castle itself. He could see shadows moving in the windows, and lights flashing from the candles. His fingers moved anxiously to the hilt of his sword as his jaw tensed, and his mind had only one thought.

_If Zelda doesn't do something about this... I will. _

ZELDA POV

Zelda made sure to keep her head held high as she strode into her castle, the guards on either side of her. They were a bit shaky, and they snuck side-glances at their proud princess every two moments, as if making sure she was still there. Zelda had to suppress a smile of amusement at their states of surprise of fear when she'd revealed herself. However, there was nothing amusing about her situation. She could sense that the Royal Council was not going to be happy, and they were definitely not going to be willing to listen to her.

Her only comfort was the fact that she had returned before they'd had the chance to kill or jail anybody... especially Link.

Zelda paused in front of the stairwell leading up to her chambers, and with an atmosphere of uncertainty, the guards stopped as well. They looked at each other anxiously as Zelda gracefully lowered her hood and took a deep yet subtle breath. She closed her eyes for moment, giving herself the chance to see Link's face behind her eyelids.

"Send for the members of the Council," she ordered suddenly. At the sound of her voice, the guards stood straight and clamped the ends of their spears on the ground.

"Yes, your Highness," they both said in unison, nodding obediently.

"Gather them in the main hall. I shall be down there shortly," Zelda prompted, giving them both stern glances. "Now go."

"Yes, your Highness," they repeated. Then, with loyal bows of their heads, they stomped off down the hall. When Zelda heard the clank of their armor, she cringed; the sound did not bring good memories to her mind.

Finally free of the guards, Zelda began her trek up the long flight of stairs. She made sure to keep her back straight, and restrained from putting her hand on the railing. She had always been taught to have pride in herself, and if she didn't need the help, she shouldn't use it.

That was part of the reason Link wasn't here. Princess Zelda didn't need the help.

* * *

Finally clean and refreshed from bathing, Zelda ran the diamond-studded hairbrush through her wet, brown hair. She stared blankly at herself in the mirror, looking into the blue eyes of her reflection. Her head was tilted slightly as she brushed the divided tresses of her locks, and she found the tugging on her scalp slightly comforting. But most of all, she wanted to be able to feel Link's fingers instead of the hairbrush, running through her hair and giving her tingles. She urged for his touch...

But that was for another time, she decided.

Determinedly, Zelda stood from her toilette and twisted her wet hair expertly, securing it into a high, sophisticated bun atop her head with her golden pins. A classy and professional look was always necessary for meetings with the Royal Council, and she placed the tiara onto her bed of hair. Then, as a small final touch, she added a golden ribbon. She smiled to herself when it reflected in the light, making it seem as if she had a strand of solid gold hair. But then, without another distracting thought, Zelda made her way out of her chambers and down toward the main hall. The members of the Royal Council were no doubt waiting for her there.

In the many wide and narrow corridors of her castle, Zelda passed numerous servants, butlers, and maids. Each one obediently bowed their heads, uttering her name and not daring to glance up. Though she felt uncomfortable with these tense welcomes, Zelda only nodded to acknowledge them and kept walking. Each time she walked through a corridor, silence enshrouded her and the people around her. The only sound was the click of her heels against the tile floor (going to a Royal Council meeting meant abandoning her comfortable boots for high-heels).

Finally, Zelda saw the doors leading into the main hall towering above her, and her stomach did an anxious somersault. She was considerably afraid about what the Royal Council would say, and how they would react to her return. She prepared herself for a bombardment of questions, and sucked in a deep breath as she pushed the doors open with her shaky hands.

At the large roundtable in the center of the vast room, twenty different men and women were seated and speaking in hushed voices. But when they heard the creaking of the door, they all whirled around to face the entrance. Zelda felt the blood drain from her face as they all stood, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Princess!" they all shouted at the same time. Zelda struggled not to flinch.

"Hello," she bowed her head slightly.

"Welcome back, my darling!" the head of the Royal Council and Zelda's second-in-command, Rolph, took the initiative in greeting her properly. He was a plump, rotund man with a curly white mustache and balding head. His cheeks were constantly a bright shade of red, and he had many colorful rings on his pudgy fingers. Zelda loved and trusted him, but also knew that he could get a little carried away at times.

"Thank you," Zelda walked forward, her heels echoing in the large room. They all watched her intently as she made her way to the other side of the table, where her seat was. They all remained standing until she reached her seat, and then she outstretched her arms with a nod. They all took their seats, and then Zelda, too, sat down.

That was when the clamor began.

"Princess, where have you been?"

"What happened to you?"

"We've been worried for you, Princess!"

"Did anybody hurt you, Princess?"

"Please!" Zelda held out her hands, shouting over the constant questioning. The council immediately quieted down at her command. "One question at a time, I beg of you."

Rolph cleared his throat, and Zelda turned to him with a keen ear.

"Princess, may I ask where in Hyrule you've been?" he asked with a vexed tone. "We've been simply worried sick! We feared your whereabouts."

"Nothing happened to me, I assure you," Zelda reassured them. "I simply left to escape this entire political and economic ordeal for a few days."

"Princess, why didn't you tell anybody?" Rolph continued, his burly voice filling the room. The other members nodded, murmuring in agreement.

"I didn't think I was going to be gone so long," Zelda lied with ease. But then, she remembered the letter they had sent through Hyrule, and the anger returned. "And _nobody_ tried to hurt me."

They were all quiet, glancing at each other nervously.

"The letter you sent to the citizens of Hyrule reached my attention, as I'm sure you all know," she continued. They remained quiet. Zelda enjoyed having the power to intimidate them. "I must say... I am _not_ pleased."

"Princess, you must understand that drastic times demand for drastic measures!" one of her advisors, Georgiana, defended. Zelda looked at her with an expression of pure contempt. Georgiana was never one of her favorites.

"This, Georgiana, was much too drastic!" she replied. Georgiana blinked, taken aback at Zelda's angry response. She shrunk back in her seat, tucking a lock of bright red hair behind her ear. "'_Any kidnappers of the princess that are found will be immediately put to death without trial_'? Who authorized this letter?" She pulled out the letter, slamming it down on the table furiously.

There was silence for a few moments. Zelda narrowed her eyes, stopping to glare at every single member.

"I-I did, your Highness," Rolph admitted as her eyes fell on him.

"Since when does _anything_ happen without a trial? This is completely against the set of laws and rights we have for Hyrule!" Zelda reprimanded. "And death, as well! This is very shocking."

"Princess, sometimes we need to do things that you don't always agree with."

Zelda turned on the source of that phrase: Caine. He was always the troublemaker of the Royal Council in Zelda's eyes, and he happened to be the youngest after herself. He was only twenty-one, while Zelda was eighteen, with dazzling blonde, slicked-back hair and bright green eyes. And he was absolutely brilliant. But he also had an air of arrogance about him, and he was always the one to stand up to the princess. She almost detested him.

"I beg your pardon, Caine?"

"When the Princess of Hyrule goes missing, and nobody hears anything about it, it is natural for us to assume that a kidnapping has occurred," Caine said. "And since you were not here to authorize any actions, we took it into our own hands."

"Excuse me, but I do believe I am the Princess _and_ the head of this council," she replied evenly. "And I also believe that long ago we decided that any person accused of any crime would be put on trial. Am I correct?"

"Uh—" Caine opened his mouth to respond, but paused. Zelda couldn't hide her smirk of triumph.

"On other circumstances, this might've been acceptable," she waved the letter in the air momentarily. "And this declaration? That any troops may enter any civilian's home?"

"Now Princess, we only needed to ensure that you could be found without any interference—" Rolph began, but was interrupted by a death stare from the princess.

"I want this repealed. Now!" she declared, her rare temper beginning to get the best of her. She doubted that the Council had ever seen her so worked up. But death without trial and this declaration were simply unacceptable.

"Princess, we can't do that," Caine spoke up, once again defying the word of the princess. She raised her eyebrows at him. "The government needs to assert more power in Hyrule. We need control of our people."

"Not this kind of control, Caine," Zelda forced herself to calm down. Yelling at them wasn't going to change their minds; it might scare them, but it wouldn't change their minds. "This is too much. The people have a right to freedom."

"Sometimes constriction of freedom is necessary, Princess," Caine argued. "For the welfare of the nation."

"How does this help the welfare of the nation?" Zelda tilted her head as she asked the question.

"Why," Caine's sarcastic toned greatly irritated the young princess. "Because it shows the people that they must follow orders. It creates organization."

Zelda was too angry to respond. She was afraid that something she wasn't expecting would come from her mouth.

"And, another thing we decided on in your absence," Caine cleared his throat.

"Oh, really? And what is that?" Zelda asked through clenched teeth. He smirked, baring his white teeth.

"We've decided to raise the taxes to pay off the national debt and increase Hyrule's security... we've already decided."

**Sigh. Hahah you know what to do now! Review and tell me what you think! Boring...bland...good...stupid...? Hahahaha you decide, and tell me in your reviews! Thanks a lot guys, I'll try to update earlier next time! Love you all! ;DDD**


	38. Chapter 38: PocketSized Book

**Hey guys! Here's chapter thirty-eight! I have some shout-outs though, so here it goes :)**

**Beforethedawnbreaks: I'm glad I got my point across! Tex: Thank you very much, I appreciate the review :D BrittanyGlambertAlsoZeldaFan:YOU'RE WELCOME! Caine is quite abominable, is he not? hahaha Thegunslinger82: YOU'RE NICER. muzy95: I'm glad you think that way, because I DO TOO. HeckGirl96: I'm going as fast as I can, and thank you! eragoninsanity: I'm glad my cappies...'pwn.' hahaha thanks ;) Pegasus6644: I don't know why I'm giving you a shout-out. I tell you I love you like, literally EVERYDAY. **

**Saria Forest14: I will most definitely take that into consideration, and thanks! Separation is always hard :P Luthien-Surion: You were right about Caine. Hahahaha destroyer124: I'M SO HAPPY YOU LOVE IT! TheSageOfHyrule: I love the enthusiasm! NinjaSheik: Zelda is VERY angry, yes. HeckGirl96 (again): I'm not even sure if Zelda's actually eighteen...or seventeen...or what. But whatever age she is, Link's the same :) ziggyricer9615: Nice catch! This chapter was inspired by American History hahaha. PookiChoco: your review made me laugh really hard. HAHAHA. shabba: Politics ARE difficult, aren't they? hahaha terra ridge: SHE IS! MikieJoe: thanks for the encouragement buddy :) madchickenlover: has Zelda ever been seen more than three times in the game?...I think not. hahaha thanks for the review ;) Young at Heart21: thanks so much! and Zelda IS going to blow her top haha **

**anonymous viewer with no name: well the story is actually written in something called 'third-person limited', which means it's like 'he, she, they,' but it only shows one character's thoughts and point of view. THANK THOUGH! TwinTailedninja29: you have no idea how good that makes me feel! SHANKS. XxSecretStoriesxX: It's not just another review! EVERY SINGLE ONE IS IMPORTANT...which is why I'm giving these shout-outs ;) madnessman: I will most certainly keep it up :)**

**WOOOOO! Sorry about that. Had to get some things off of my chest hahaha :P now for the actual chapter you've all been waiting for! (I hope). Enjoy! :D  
**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Pocket-Sized Book

Zelda was speechless. Her jaw dropped as she stared at Caine, disgusted by the condescending look on his face. He simply stared back at her evenly, the edges of his lips curving up. The supercilious man wasn't afraid to show his triumphant feelings, and Zelda found it absolutely abominable. His green eyes were slightly narrowed, and there was a mischievous glint in them. Zelda felt chills run across her body.

"...You _what?_" she finally managed. Her voice was dangerously low, a sign that her temper was rising rapidly and without harness. She could feel the pot of anger being set to boil inside of her.

"I said," Caine cleared his throat. "We already decided to pass the new taxes. We have already voted, and it's unanimous."

"Unanimous?" Zelda repeated, slightly shocked at that fact.

_How could the vote be unanimous? There's no possible way that everybody but me thinks that this tax should be passed..._

"Princess, are you all right?" one of the council members asked. Zelda just stared down at the table, her eyes mindlessly scanning the intricate designs. "You look very pale, your Highness."

She heard Caine sigh, as if in a sarcastic manner. Though Zelda didn't care to admit it, she was feeling extremely lightheaded, and harbored the fear that she was going to be sick. Nothing was going the way she'd planned...nothing, and it was starting to get to her. She felt the need to bolt out of the room and get out of that atmosphere, and the world around her was spinning only slightly.

"Zelda, dear?" Rolph laid his hand on her back comfortingly as she took deep breaths. She didn't reply for fear that when she opened her mouth, words weren't the only things that would come out. This was not like her, not like her at all.

"Perhaps we should adjourn for the time being?" Caine suggested haughtily. "We could reassemble tomorrow, at the stroke of noon, could we not? The Princess obviously doesn't feel well..." Zelda could sense the mockery and triumph behind his sweet, deceitful words.

"Caine is right," Rolph agreed immediately. "Princess, go to your room and rest for a bit, eh?" he continued, murmuring soothingly in Zelda's ear.

She could only manage a nod, and clutched her stomach discreetly. She didn't want anybody to know of her feelings, especially not Caine.

"Do you need any assistance?" Rolph asked. Zelda shook her head as she stood up, but as soon as she did, she teetered dizzily and used the table to steady herself. Her headache was becoming unbearable. Rolph stood up as well, gripping her arm to keep her steady. Zelda put a hand to her forehead, squeezing her eyes tightly.

"Princess, please get some rest," Rolph said, concern written on his wise features. Zelda could barely manage a nod. But then Rolph's comforting words were replaced by horrifying ones. "Caine, please help the princess to her room."

_Oh, great,_ Zelda thought angrily as Caine obediently stood up.

"Of course," he bowed his head pretentiously, making his way around the table to Zelda's side. "Allow me, Princess."

He put his arm out nonchalantly, feigning concern. With reluctance completely evident in her actions, Zelda hesitantly linked her arm through his, and though she hated to admit it, it helped her stay balanced. Caine was actually quite muscular, and he had a steady build that kept Zelda standing. But by that time, the world was spinning and it felt like nails were being hammered into her brain; she couldn't have cared less about who was helping her.

"Feel better, your Highness," all of the members chanted as Caine began slowly leading Zelda out of the room. She tried to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. Caine was silent, and he stood with his back straight and his head held high as he provided support for the princess, no matter how reluctant he might've been to supply the assistance.

Even the small clunk of the door closing behind them made Zelda flinch, and she put her free hand to her forehead. Her teeth were discreetly clenched, and she prayed that she wouldn't faint in Caine's presence; it would be absolutely humiliating, and moreover, it would satisfy the pretentious man.

"How are you doing, Princess? Can you make it up the stairs?" Caine asked as they approached the foot of the stairwell leading to Zelda's chambers. His voice showed no concern whatsoever, and Zelda held back a look of disgust. Now, the colors all around her were brighter than usual, and stars appeared all throughout her vision.

"Y-yes, I can make it," Zelda replied, gazing absentmindedly at the dark flight of stairs. Caine raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, knowing that in her current state, Zelda wouldn't be able to really catch his hint of arrogance.

"Very well, let us go," he continued, and stepped onto the first stair. He gently pulled Zelda upwards, but as soon as she tried to complete the movement, she toppled forward. With a quiet gasp of surprise, Caine caught her and bent forward. Zelda groaned, shutting her eyes for a few moments. While her eyes were still closed, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her up. Then she felt as if he was being moved, and she ventured to open her eyes.

Caine had scooped her up in his arms and was now moving up the stairs. In any other circumstances, Zelda would've been repulsed and struggling to get out of his grasp. But in this case, she could do nothing but lean her head against his chest and silently conform. Her strength was seeping out of her, and she was still confused as to why that was happening. This had never happened to her before, and she didn't like the feeling...this feeling of helplessness.

"We have arrived, your Highness," he announced at the door to her chambers. His expression had remained cold and hard the entire journey, and it hadn't changed. Zelda blinked, her eyelids drooping heavily. Using his muscular shoulders, Caine managed to get the door of the room open, and then he carefully slipped inside.

"You may..." Zelda paused. "...Set me down, now, Caine,"

Obliging with a nod, Caine silently lowered her to her feet. He aided her in standing, keeping a firm grip on her arm. Extremely exhausted, Zelda leaned against the wall behind her and closed her eyes yet again, breathing heavily. Caine simply stood, watching her to make sure nothing happened. Reluctantly, Zelda opened her eyes and looked at him. For a split second, he seemed genuinely worried. No, it couldn't have been so. Surely her eyes were only playing tricks on her.

"Thank you, Caine," it felt like poison on her tongue, but she needed to say it, for the sake of being polite _and_ the princess. Caine didn't even crack a smile, but stepped forward and nodded sternly.

"You're welcome," his eyes narrowed suddenly, and he stepped even closer. Zelda was barely aware of that fact. But before she knew it, he put out his left arm against the wall and leaned in so that his face was only inches from hers.

Suddenly, she could see everything clearly.

"Princess," his voice was soft, gentle, and kind. With his other hand, he traced her lips, and then his light fingers moved down to her neck. Zelda wanted to push him away, but couldn't find the strength. Guilt washed over her as Link's face appeared in her mind, and a rush of adrenaline and horror pulsed through her body, and she sucked in an anxious breath.

"Listen to me...and listen clearly," Without warning, his tone turned harsh and threatening, but his hand remained lingering against her exposed collarbone. "I have worked night and day to be here."

She felt a burst of fear inside her, but she restrained it and kept it hidden. There was a flash of horrible fury and hunger in his eyes, and it directly pierced Zelda's soul. He moved closer so that his lips were hovering directly over hers, and Zelda tried to shrink back, but the wall prevented her from doing so.

"Caine, stop," she turned her face away, but he continued relentlessly. "Please," The anger she had felt only minutes ago was replaced by fear and a sense of absolute exhaustion.

"I will not let you get in the way of my success, Zelda," his breath was warm against her cheek, and she felt horrified at his actions...and his words. "I am willing to do _anything_ to get what I want in the Royal Council. Now that I'm here, I want to make a difference in Hyrule, and I want to do it my way."

"You're not the princess," Zelda managed to reply meekly, though inside, the words sounded much stronger.

"That's why I'm telling you this," his bone-chilling fingers ran down the back of her neck, and then down her back. She got cold, harsh shivers. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get my rules instigated in Hyrule. And I won't let anything, especially _you_, get in my way."

As if suddenly repulsed by her figure, he backed away, leaving Zelda completely awestruck. Giving her one last glare, he walked out of the door and slammed it behind him. Flinching, Zelda ran a hand over her face. Her stress had just doubled, and now she was literally afraid of what Caine would do to her should she soil his plans...which she planned on doing. She would most definitely risk her life for the good of Hyrule.

* * *

Zelda was feeling literally ten times better when she awoke the next morning, and she was more than ready to fight back against Caine. When noon arrived, she smirked; she prayed for the council's sake that they were as ready as she was.

"As we said yesterday," Caine began after they were in session. "The vote is unanimous to pass these taxes." He shot Zelda glare, and there was malice in every atom of his body.

"Actually," the princess paused, mulling things over in her head for a bit. She felt power surging through her veins, as if it were a sign that she had the ability to change this. She was, after all, princess of Hyrule. Not even Caine could deny that fact. "I believe that, being princess and head of the Royal Council, I have the ability to veto any laws passed, do I not?"

"I beg to differ, Princess," Caine bowed his head. Zelda could see right through his feigned respect. She felt as if he was mocking her, and it made her skin crawl in repugnance. "I took a deeper look, and I found _this._"

Without waiting for the princess to respond, Caine smirked and reached into his petticoat. From it, he pulled out a small, pocketsize booklet. Leaning back in his chair arrogantly, he slid the book across the table, and it appeared in front of Zelda. She simply stared at it with a look of abhorrence.

"If you would, turn to page 194," Caine suggested. Zelda, though she wouldn't dare say a word, did as he said. With fingers shaking in rage, she began flipping through the yellowing pages of the old pamphlet. She knew that she recognized it, but she couldn't put her finger on it, and the title on the brown cover was too faded to tell.

"What is this, Caine?" Zelda asked, without looking up at him, as she came upon the page. The writing is small, and the princess, even with her keen eyesight, had to squint to make out the words.

"I'm sure you could figure it out," Caine raised his eyebrows, leisurely putting his hands behind his head. "It's quite obvious, after all."

Zelda had the urge to dismiss him because of his rude behavior, but controlled herself. She would never dare to admit it, but Caine was an important part of the Council. After Zelda, he was by far the most brilliant of the members, and he had such a devious mind as which could sometimes be useful. He could defend his points like no other (which sometimes worked to Zelda's disadvantage), and he had an incredible work ethic. Zelda would never say that aloud, for the sake of her own pride and the denial of his satisfaction. Dismissing him wouldn't be the best idea. And also...she didn't want anybody to become suspicious of his threat to her. That would only make the situation more complicated and hurt her integrity. Caine would still be triumphant.

After quickly scanning the words on the page with intent eyes, Zelda discovered it.

"This is Hyrule's ancient set of laws," she realized. "This hasn't been looked at in decades."

"Centuries, actually," Caine took a deep breath, leaning forward again. "Also, its laws haven't been needed ever since you came to the throne. And for that, we commend you," Caine grinned. Though the words were deceiving, Zelda could see the malicious intent in his eyes. The other members nodded in agreement, murmuring momentarily to each other.

"However, in light of the current circumstances, I found it necessary to look into this in your absence," Caine continued. As he spoke, his green eyes glistened, and a small, bright blond curl fell across his pale, clear forehead. "And I found something very interesting about the princess's powers as head of the Council."

Zelda's stomach dropped as she looked over the set of rules, and all of the blood drained from her face. She could tell by Caine's smug expression that her plight was noticeable, and he was indubitably feeling victorious. Zelda, in one of those rare yet devastating moments, felt defeated. It was something she barely experienced, the feeling of defeat. The worst defeat she'd ever felt had been when Zant had invaded Hyrule, and Zelda had been forced to surrender. Simply thinking about that moment gave her chills, and she actually held back tears. However, they quickly subsided.

"I..." she opened her mouth to argue, but could find no arguments. The words were plain and simple in front of her. She was shocked that she hadn't known about this rule in the first place; otherwise, she might've been able to stop this before it happened.

"If a new law proposed by any members of the Royal Council, no matter of what age or status that member is, it must be voted upon. If the law is unanimously voted to be passed by every single member of the Council save the head, then the head of the Council has no power to veto said law. However, if there is but one person who votes otherwise, then the head of the Council does have the power to veto it." Cain quoted. They were word for word from the book, and Zelda had nothing to say.

Caine had just proven that there was nothing Zelda could do about this. Unless...

"Do you understand what this means?" Caine raised an eyebrow, almost evilly. "It means that if everybody votes yes on a law, _you_ don't have the power to veto that law."

Zelda bit back her nasty retort; princesses always maintain composure.

"Going off of that," he continued. "Everybody voted yes. So you can't say no."

"I want proof," Zelda finally stated. Caine furrowed his brow, confused. "I want a second vote. Surely I can request that."

Caine blinked, slightly taken aback. He obviously hadn't been ready for that suggestion.

"I agree!" Rolph stepped in, smiling uncertainly at the princess. "Since the Princess wasn't here when we took the vote, we should vote again." Caine glared at Rolph, as if he were about to jump across the table and attack him.

"Very well," he said, reluctantly and through gritted teeth.

"Read the law you wish to pass, please," Zelda ordered, with a gesture of her hand toward Caine. She saw his jaw tensing as he reached once again into his petticoat, pulling out a large, rolled parchment. Unrolling it, he narrowed his eyes somewhat angrily.

He read it, and Zelda could tell that he was restraining a burst of fury. The law stated that a new set of taxes was to be put on all materials save food, and the annual taxes were to be increased from ten percent to thirty percent of annual salary. Just hearing those rules made the princess sigh heavily, and her stomach wouldn't cease doing its perturbing somersaults. She couldn't bear to think about the reaction of the people, and their eventual resentment toward the princess.

"All in favor, say 'Aye'," Caine finally ordered, placing the parchment on the table in front of them. At first, there was slight hesitation as all of the members looked around at each other, and at Zelda curiously. For those few moments, Zelda felt a flame of hope spark in her heart.

"Aye!"

The flame was put out by the number of hands that shot into the air.

It was unanimous. Even Rolph, one of her dearest friends and closest advisors, mumbled it. Zelda was horrified. It was done. There was nothing more she could do. The tax laws... were officially ratified.

"As you can see, our vote remains the same," Caine's tension slid away, leaving him haughty and victorious. It made Zelda's heart pound heavily, but she gathered her strength and stared shame right in the face.

"Yes, it evidently does," she stated indifferently, staring Caine straight in the eye. She could see in his features that he was slightly uncomfortable with her hard gaze focused intently on his face.

"Uh," he stuttered, but then blinked and turned away. Zelda smiled to herself. "Your signature is required."

He reached his arm across the table, handing Zelda the forsaken piece of parchment. With trembling hands, she took it in her grasp and laid it out in front of her. Through the entire process, her little inner voice shrieked irritably and warningly. Zelda reluctantly took her right hand and grabbed the quill in front of her, dipping it into the ink. Then, she lifted the quill to the blank space on the paper where she was to sign. It hovered over the page for a bit, a subtle sign of Zelda's hesitancy.

"Take your time," Rolph murmured, patting her shoulder. She discreetly shook his hand away so that only he could notice her displeasure. As the quill hovered, a splotch of black landed on the parchment. Ignoring the now dirty look of the page, Zelda finally did it. As she signed the paper with her beautiful, graceful writing, she felt as if she was engraving the words onto her own heart, and it was unfathomably painful.

"There," she muttered with the final swoosh of the 'A' at the end of her name. "It's done."

"Fantastic," Caine grinned, baring his straight white teeth. "Absolutely fantastic."

**Guys, I just have one thing to say: 532 REVIEWS? QUUOOOOIII? OMFG thank you guys sooooooo much for everything! I can't even like believe this right now...I LOVE YOU ALL UNFATHOMABLY, AND THANK YOU!**

**P.S: if the whole "Caine=sexual/threat" thing is weird, TELL ME! hahahaha don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings ;)  
**


	39. Chapter 39: Ray of Light

**Wow. Sorry that it took so long for me to update. How long has it been...? Oh well. I'm back now, and I hope you guys didn't forget about me :( Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and reviews are greatly appreciated! Love you all :) **

**P.S: There are probably more typos in this one. Don't be afraid to point them out. I just didn't take as much time to edit because i just wanted to update :D**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Ray of Light

LINK POV

Link was wandering aimlessly through the streets of Castle Town, while his mind was off in another place. Every few moments, he would find himself glancing back to sneak a peek at the castle where the princess was... where _his_ princess was. Each moment going on without her felt like a thousand years, and all Link could do was meander through the town and wait for word from her.

However, there was something else on his mind. The mystery of the cure was still quite problematic, and at that thought, Link began to notice the population of the town dwindling slightly. There were less people in the streets, the crowds were smaller, and the overall atmosphere was significantly darker. He felt it deep inside that, as he walked past the dimly lit houses, there was despair. He could practically see death hanging in the air, and he occasionally heard the cries of a stricken citizen. Everything that happened at that moment made him shudder. Zelda was gone for an unknown period of time, people all over Hyrule were dying, and Link was dumbfounded; there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could comfort him at that moment.

Nervously, Link took the hat off of his head and ran a hand through his dirty-blond hair, letting out a heavy sigh. How was he supposed to do this without the brains of this operation? He had no idea where he should even start looking. Link had always had someone there to help guide him: Rusl, Midna, Zelda. But he had nobody at that moment; well, nobody who could even begin to understand his dilemma with the cure. The Hylians were still trying to figure out the nature of this sickness itself.

Before he'd even noticed, Link found himself standing in front of Telma's Bar. His feet had led him there, and he sighed heavily as he replaced the hat onto its rightful place, and then entered hesitantly.

"Link! Back so quickly, hon?" Telma winked as soon as he walked in. She was tending to some customers, but of course had time to give the hero a proper greeting. He nodded, giving her a crooked smile and a wave. After she handed the customers a few large mugs, she took on a serious expression. Link took his usual place at the counter.

"So..." With a sigh, Telma reached into her bosom and pulled out a letter. The piece of paper gave Link shivers. "I'm guessing the princess went back to the castle?"

Link struggled to hide his disappointment as he nodded.

"Eh," Telma shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk. "She'll be back."

He couldn't help but sigh again, but tried as hard as he could to conceal his emotions. He thought about Zelda's skill to do so no matter what the circumstances, and admiration swelled inside of his chest.

"Come on now, sweet pea!" Telma reassured, trying to cheer him up. Clicking her tongue, she filled up another glass with a questionable liquid, and placed it in front of Link. "She's a big girl! She can take care of herself..." Telma bit her lower lips. "At least for a little while."

Link blinked, and Telma only guffawed at her own silliness. Link didn't seem to be catching on to her little hints. Then she pushed the mug closer to the distraught young hero.

"This one's on the house. Enjoy it and try to relax a little bit, hon! You've been going through a lot, I can tell." She gave him one last smile before returning to her work, cleaning the countertops expertly with a small rag. As Louise brushed up against his leg beneath the chair, Link just rolled his eyes and took a long, thirsty sip of the mug. He didn't know what was in it, but it comforted him. After his first sip, he stared blankly at the mug for a few seconds...

And then he chugged it all without a second thought, finally realizing how parched his throat was. He lowered the mug to the table with a large _clank,_ and then let out a deep, refreshed breath. Telma burst into laughter while Link wiped his lips on the back of his sleeve.

"Do you want anymore?" she raised her eyebrows. Link, who couldn't help chuckling, shook his head earnestly. "Good! I can tell you don't hold liquor well."

Link was taken by surprise at this comment. Nervously, he glanced at the mug again. Then, with a look of slight disgust, pushed it away at the expense of Telma's composure. She didn't hold back, and fell into a fit of hysterical laughter while Link smiled uneasily.

_Alcohol? I just drank alcohol?_ He thought to himself, appalled. _I'm never doing that again._

Suddenly, Link missed the sound of Midna's voice in his ear, guiding him to the next step and leaving discreet hints. He missed her nagging and whining, urging him to continue on and proceed with his quest. He missed her constantly lurking in his shadow, and constantly feeling that extra life force attached to his own. He missed that elfish smile, and the way she winked and crossed her arms across her chest. Overtaken with grief and a sense of loss and confusion, Link buried his face in his hands and put his elbows on the table, shaking his head.

How could he be feeling so lost? Was he really this incapable? Did he really need someone else to tell him what to do? He could feel the pressure beginning to weigh heavier on his shoulders, pushing him down further with each move he made. Link felt pathetic, having to need somebody there to lead him. So, he reverted back to what Zelda had said to him before she'd left:

_But please, Link, promise me that you will continue searching for the cure. Please, we need to solve this puzzle._

Instinctively, he reached into his tunic. Before arriving, Zelda had given him the two pieces of paper from the Zoras and the Gorons. Determination written on his features, he laid the pages out on the counter and connected them. But even combined, there was nothing. He could deduce no sense from the jumbling of words and letters, and it made his head throb painfully. Suppressing his groans so as not to attract attention, Link just stared at the pages. He could practically imagine his eyes burning holes in the paper from him staring so hard. There wasn't even the most discreet hint that could help him.

As if on cue, the sound of the door closing interrupted Link's thoughts, and he whirled around in his seat to glance at the entrance. The Resistance entered, as dramatic as ever, catching the attention of all the customers. Link sighed, swallowing as he gazed at the strong foursome. While Auru led the pack to the back of the room, Shad seemed lost in his own thoughts, flipping through his book uncontrollably. Ashei was giving the other customers dirty looks.

"What are _you_ looking at, ugly?" she snapped, frightening a few of the men at a table who were gawking at her.

Rusl remained quiet, but upon passing Link, nodded and gave him a quick smile. Link grinned, but there was tension in the air. Even in Ashei, there was another level of hostility. Shad was so out of it that it was hard to tell how he was truly feeling, and Auru and Rusl kept mostly to themselves, though they seemed to be deep in thought (not as deep as Shad). Frankly, it made Link quite uncomfortable. Then again, this was usually how the Resistance acted anyways.

"There goes Shad again, immersed in that little book of his. And I was just starting to think that maybe he was done with those dreams," Telma clicked her tongue and shook her head. Link sighed, narrowing his eyes.

As if knowing that they were talking about him, Shad glanced up from his book and straight into Link's eyes. Then, his face lit up and he quickly scurried over while the other three took their normal spots at the table in the back.

"Link!" Shad greeted enthusiastically, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose. "Hello again, ol' chap! Glad to see you're doing well. I didn't think that I would be seeing you for a while, to be honest!"

Link chuckled, giving Shad an acknowledging nod as he took a seat beside him on the counter. He smiled brightly, but Link saw something hidden behind the enthusiasm. He could sense that something was bothering the ardent scholar. Link was curious, but at the same time, he just wanted to worry about his own problems. Then again, Shad had helped Link so many times before...

"Oh, Link, my friend!" Shad burst before Link could open his mouth. He buried his face in his hands, letting his notebook fall to the countertop with his complete change of character. "I'm at such a loss! I know every single thing there is to know about the Sky Beings, but when my knowledge is actually needed, it's not enough!" he wailed.

Link sighed as sympathy gripped his heart. Then, attempting to act as a reassuring friend, he gently patted Shad's hunched back. He groaned as he shook his head, and Link saw that he truly was lost.

"I'm praising the goddesses that Ooccoo hasn't contracted this mysterious illness," he continued. "But who knows how long it will be before she does? And she's counting on me to help her people, but I don't know how! I don't want to let her down."

"Come now, Shad!" Telma barged in, slightly startling the distraught young man. "You're doing the best you can, sweet pea."

"My best won't save the Sky Beings from extinction," he replied dismally. Link could see that his passion for this subject was evident.

Link turned away, his eyes moving to the pieces of paper laid out before them. While Telma shrugged and moved away, viewing Shad as a lost cause, the scholar instinctively followed Link's gaze. As soon as he saw the paper, his eyes became wide and he sucked in an anxious breath.

"Do you recognize these pages?" Link whispered eagerly as he whirled around, glancing around in a manner of paranoia. A spark of hope flashed in his heart; maybe he could still figure out this puzzle.

"No..." Shad answered, slowly and in a distant manner as he narrowed his eyes.

Link sighed heavily, disappointment obvious in his comportment. But Shad still had a pensive expression on his flustered face.

"But wait," he put up a finger. Link raised his eyebrows, listening intently. Shad seemed as if he were trying to remember something, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He continued to stare at the paper, light reflecting off of his round spectacles.

"Ah! I got it!" he suddenly bounced in his seat, snapping his fingers. Link felt his face beam as Shad had his little epiphany. "Princess Zelda!"

Link cocked his head. Though he tried to hide it, just the mention of her name made him anxious.

"That day, in the library! I remember the princess had found something," he paused again, waiting for the remainder of the story to come to him. "And she was upset because an important page was ripped out!"

Link became tense.

"What book?" he whispered urgently.

"I-I'm not sure," Shad admitted, looking down at his fidgeting fingers. "She refused to tell me anything."

Link rubbed his temples, thinking determinedly about the current circumstances. He had no idea what was occurring with this book; he knew that there was a missing page, and that he and Zelda had acquired two of the pieces of the page from the Gorons and the Zoras. Then he remembered what Prince Ralis had told him, about the Royal Family ordering the page to be ripped out because of top secret information.

As if on cue, Ashei approached from behind and sneakily peeked over Link's shoulder, a mischievous look on her face.

"What do you have there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Link was silent as he stared up at the intimidating girl, and Ashei had a slightly arrogant look on her smug face. But Link saw a glint of knowledge in her eyes, and now _he_ was the suspicious one.

"Ashei," he began, his voice shrinking to a whisper.

"Mm?"

"What do you know about…?" Link paused, swallowing hesitantly. "What do you know about the Orb of Darkness?"

"It's about time somebody asked me that question," she winked, taking the seat on Link's other side. While she was treating this lightly and with a smile on her face, Link's face was shadowed and his brow was furrowed in determination and concentration. It was mostly because he was trying to hide shock he was feeling at Ashei's secret knowledge.

"Please, tell me," he pleaded.

"My father was a knight, yeah?" she began, licking her lips. "Being such, he had some, well, inside information. You get what I'm saying?" she raised her eyebrows with a devilish smile.

Link nodded slowly, urging her to continue.

"I don't know much, but I do know about one thing," she leaned in closer, and her voice dropped to a quiet whisper. "He told me about a book, and the book had top secret information about the Orb, yeah?"

Link nodded as his stomach did an excited somersault.

"Well, Father told me that a few years ago, before Princess Zelda was in power, they decided to rip out the page about the Orb and disperse it through Hyrule."

So far, Ashei was telling Link things that he already knew, and he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Specifically, they ripped the paper into three separate pieces."

That information was new, and Link brightened up significantly.

"And I take it that those are two of the pieces, yeah?" she said, gesturing to the pages before them on the counter. Link swallowed, but eventually, confirmed her suspicions.

"I can't find the last piece..." he admitted.

"Well Father also said that the pages were trusted within each of the different races. So there are the Zoras, the Gorons, and us. Two of them are eliminated, so that leaves..."

"Us," Link finished her sentence.

"Wait," Ashei was caught-off guard. "_Us?_ You got the Goron _and_ the Zora piece? _How?_"

Link ignored the astounded girl's question, and continued staring at the pages as if that would help.

"Where could I possibly find the last piece?" he murmured, more to himself than to Ashei.

"W-well," Shad piped in. He had been listening the entire time. "I suppose you could start by looking in the safest, most secure place in the kingdom."

"And that would be..." Ashei rolled her eyes, staring at Shad expectantly. As if by magic...it came to him. So as Shad opened his mouth to respond, Link interrupted.

With a gasp, he straightened up, and a broad smile spread across his face. Shad jumped in his seat, startled by the excited outburst, and Ashei widened her eyes. Ideas and plans of operation were already running through Link's mind as he crouched back down over the papers.

"W-what? What did you figure out, ol' chap?" Shad asked eagerly.

"The last piece of the paper," Link was beaming. "It's in Hyrule Castle."

Ashei and Shad both gasped, realizing what Link was saying. And they evidently agreed with him, because they, too, started smiling.

"You do know that getting into the castle is impossible?" Ashei suddenly said, her face turning to disbelief and almost amusement. "It's guarded on every side, ever since it was invaded."

"Not to mention unbelievably dangerous! Guards won't hesitate in injuring you," Shad added while he nodded frantically. Link shrugged off their apprehensions; he wasn't afraid of injuring the guards, either. Without replying, he stood up as the chair squeaked on the floor, and swiftly tucked the pieces of paper into his tunic. Then, looking from Shad, to Ashei, and back to Shad, he said:

"Nothing's impossible."

He walked to the door, and just before closing it, he turned back towards them. Their faces carried expression of bewilderment.

"And nothing's too dangerous."

Link felt sneaky and mischievous as he approached the central plaza of Castle Town, avoiding eye contact with the decreased amount of citizens. It had been less than three hours, and already, Link was planning to break through into Hyrule Castle. He could see the sun slowly beginning to sink below the horizon, and the silhouettes of the stars were shadows in the sky. He ignored the uncomfortable feeling growing in his stomach, and kept in mind the fact that he was doing this for the sick and dying people of Hyrule. Treason or not…this needed to be done.

As he neared the fountain, Link halted beside it, discreetly eyeing the guards standing before the entrance. If there was ever a time when Link _wanted_ to be a wolf, it was now. Though the guards wouldn't let people through, they were much too cowardly to fend off a wolf. He sighed heavily.

_If only Midna were here…_

"He was at a loss about how to get past the guards. And even if he did, there'd be more waiting for him at every turn. And he couldn't get into a battle with all of these innocent civilians around to witness it or even get hurt. Link didn't want to risk that happening. So instead, he just stood there near the fountain, letting the sound of trickling water fill his mind. Closing his eyes, he subconsciously reached into his tunic and pulled out the crumpled, precariously folded parchments.

It was suddenly as if an inner source one with which Link wasn't familiar, was taking over. It spread through his body with a rush of exhilaration, and it began controlling his movements. An unknown source was moving his limbs for him, forcing his fingers to unfold the parchment yet keep his eyes closed. Everything around him disappeared as strange emotions stirred inside of him, and he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was that he felt. It was as if a deep, hidden part of him had suddenly been awakened.

His eyes shot open as his stomach did a somersault, and he glanced down at the paper. He was expecting to see the words glowing, or a strange message...but there was nothing. Furrowing his brown, Link's shoulders slumped a little in disappointment. Those few moments of revelation had been for nothing, because nothing had even happened. Now Link was left standing there, a blank expression on his face...

That's when he felt a jolt of quick, electrifying pain run through his body, and he cringed with a quiet yelp. As he did, the green Triforce on his hand began glowing ferociously. His eyes became wide and bloodshot, and he felt as if something was squeezing his stomach tightly. Then, the invisible force appeared inside him once again. With gasp, he whirled around.

There, in the distance, he saw a light. It was the same color as the flashing Triforce on his hand.

Link was taken aback at this sight, and he stumbled backwards a bit. He closed his eyes, rubbing them for a moment to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he opened them, he knew that he wasn't. The light was still there, bright and green in the distance. It seemed to descend directly from the heavens, and came down upon an unknown location. Link felt an invisible source pulling him toward the light, calling out to him. Anxiously, Link glanced around him with narrowed eyes.

Nobody else seemed to notice this bright, obvious light. It was clearly visible from the center plaza, yet nobody even gave it a second glance. He swore that he saw people looking directly at it, yet they made no reactions. Link was confused for a few moments, until he once again felt the force of the Triforce of Courage rushing through his veins. He knew now that the light had something to do with his Triforce, but he didn't know what.

Either way, he was going to go to that light and see what was going on. If he truly was the only one that could see it, it was necessary that he follow its lead.

**Yay! The end of another chapter! Hopefully I'll be updating faster from now on, though I doubt it... I hope you guys bear with me and stay with the story! Oh and by the way, I put up a poll on my profile page, and if you're interested, just visit my page and vote away! It would be greatly appreciated! Once again, much love :) THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! :D  
**


	40. Chapter 40: Halls of the Castle

**THANK YOU THANKSGIVING BREAK! I'll probably even have another one up before Tuesday! But after that, updates will be slower again. Hahaha. Anyway, fair warning: this chapter is very...dense. There's very little dialogue, and it's mostly just meaty paragraphs. I hope it doesn't get boring, but it's not as bad as it looks! Enjoy! :D **

Chapter Forty: Halls of the Castle

Link, his heart pounding, turned his back to the castle and its many guards. His eyes were set on the light as it glowed brightly, causing his stomach to do a periodical somersault. Hastily crumpling the paper back into his tunic, he narrowed his eyes and began making his way toward the light. It seemed to be coming from the large field, at the Eastern exit, where the entrance to Lake Hylia lay. It was simply a speculation, yet just that thought made the inner source inside of him jolt in confirmation. He felt more exhilarated than he'd ever felt before as he rushed through the dwindling crowds of people, even more so than the first time he'd kissed Zelda...

Link ignored the constant pushing and shoving of the crowds, and almost never took his eyes off of the light. It created a small hole in the clouds, as if it were an area from which the light descended. Thought it was green, it gave off a slight golden glow. And he also tried to hide his shining hand from the people around him, keeping it obscured while the Triforce pumped incessantly. It was almost painful, how much adrenaline was running through his veins. It only pushed him to move faster toward the unknown light, and soon, he found himself before the door leading to the southern field. Without any further hesitation, he pushed the doors open (while still trying to hide his Triforce) and ran out. Once outside in the fresh night air, on the stone ground, Link paused. As the doors closed behind him, he took a moment to breathe in the air. Then, his eyes moved to his right...

The light was there.

With another rush of excitement, Link found himself smiling. Then, he bolted down the stairs while struggling not to trip, and soon found himself running on the soft grass of the field. By this time, he was squinting from the brightness of the light, and lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sight. To his surprise, the light was shining right on the spot where the bug princess Agitha usually stood, looking for bugs for her party. A large circle of green light was in the center of the bed of the flowers, and as Link cautiously drew nearer, the light began to dim. By the time he had reached the obscured spot, the light was gone, and Link was able to lower his hand.

When he stepped into the flowers, nothing happened. He stared down pensively, curious and lost, at the spot where the light had just been. Though the ray was gone, Link's Triforce was still glowing ferociously. He let out a sigh in frustration; and for the millionth time, he found himself expecting Midna to pop out and tell him what to do. Closing his eyes tightly to get the painful thought out of his mind, Link instinctively took the papers out once more. Simply following the urges inside of him, he crouched down with paper still in hand, and put his shining hand to the flowers. Gently, he tried to move them aside.

But the flowers wouldn't budge. With a furrowed brow, he resorted to force and grabbed the flowers in fistfuls, attempting to rip them out. Still, they refused to move even an inch. Letting out an exasperated breath, Link straightened his legs and stared down at the flowerbed in contempt. He knew that to discover the meaning of the light, he would need to move the flowers...or whatever they were. Then, he raised an eyebrow as a brilliant idea came to mind.

Slowly, he backed up out of the flowers, sneaking a glance at the setting sun as he did. Anxiously, he looked around; making sure that there was nobody around. When he saw that he was all alone, he smirked and pulled out a weapon from his knapsack. For a moment, he just held the boomerang in his hands, delicately running his fingers along the smooth, white surface. He hadn't used it in what seemed like forever, yet it had always been useful for him. Hopefully it would prove its worth at this moment, when Link needed it most.

Closing his right eye, Link lifted his left hand with the boomerang. Using his perfect aim, precision, and experience with this weapon, he flicked his entire arm and let it fly. He was sent stumbling backwards a bit as the tornado of the boomerang emerged, whirling wildly as it approached the flowerbed. It hovered for a moment above the flowers, letting the tornado sweep away the plants, and then it came flying back to him. With barely a blink, he lifted his hand and caught it perfectly. Satisfied, he put it away and made his way back to the flowerbed. There were no flowers left. The force of the tornado had ripped them mercilessly from their roots and left them scattered on the grass, revealing the thing that Link had been waiting for.

There, were the flowers had been, was a large slab of stone. And etched precisely into the stone was a Triforce; below the Triforce, some words were scribed. As he approached, he knelt once again and softly brushed the remains of the crumpled petals away. But as his fingers made contact with the stone, a burning sensation rushed through his body, and he clenched his teeth as he suppressed his screams. His hand shined more brightly than ever, causing his entire body to tremble. Soon, however, the pain passed.

When Link opened his eyes, the Triforce on the stone was also glowing, but faintly. He could just barely make out the words, because his eyesight was slightly blurry from his previous jolt of pain.

_The Messenger of the Royal Family, the one who will find the cure: the only one who can enter._

_ The one who needs the missing piece, the Hero of the Plague: the only one who can enter. _

_ The one who holds the divinity, the one who knows how to use it: the only one who can enter._

_ The one who feels the force, the one who sees the ray of light: the only one who can enter. _

_ The one with the Triforce... The one who must prove himself worthy._

Link was sick of riddles. Groaning discreetly, he ran a hand through his hair as his mind struggled to decipher the words written before him. He knew that he was the one being described, yet he didn't know how to "prove himself worthy." What more could he do besides save all of Hyrule from the ancient King of the Gerudos? He couldn't think of much. All that he did know was that this was certainly the entrance that led to the third and final parchment. The words made it clear. And he was pretty sure that he was the Messenger of the Royal Family, and he _had_ felt the force drawing him to this place and seen the light. What else did this riddle want from him?

Suddenly feeling the inner source take over once more, Link dropped to his hands and knees on the stone. Taking a deep breath, he took his hand and placed it in the center of the golden Triforce, and as he did, he felt power rushing through him. Along with the power came pain, and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Before he could even open his mouth, the white light suddenly coming from the Triforce on the stone blinded him. He tried to lift his hand to cover his eyes, but he couldn't move. It was as if his hand was glued to the stone.

Then, without warning, the stone beneath him simply disappeared. The light faded into blackness, and the hard surface was gone. Before Link could even register what had happened, he fell heavily through the now gaping hole where the stone had been. With a loud scream, he tumbled violently down the entrance, unable to control his movements. He flipped this way and that, screaming all the while as he went through this free-fall. He felt as if his stomach was about to explode, and his entire body was still aching from what he'd just experienced. His voice echoed into the abyss eerily, and he could see the small slither of light above slowly close off, leaving him in darkness. The falling never seemed to end.

Link couldn't keep himself sustained, and found his eyes closing and his consciousness leaving him...

* * *

When Link opened his eyes, there was still darkness. His whole body hurt, his head more than anything. He was laying on something soft and somewhat comforting, and his body was sprawled out from the fall. A moan escaped his chapped lips, and as he tried to sit up, a horrible throbbing came to his head. His heart was pounding horribly, and he had no idea where he was.

_The messenger...The hero..._

A quiet, haunting voice resonated through the area, bringing Link gloomy chills. He now remembered everything: the flowerbed, the stone Triforce, and the horrible free-fall. He managed to straighten his legs and sit, and though the surface was soft, it brought him pain. Groping for some kind of supporting wall, he struggled to stand, waving his arms blindly. Finally, he found himself standing on a bouncy, plush material, and he still wasn't quite sure what it was. Still disoriented, he stood there for a while, blinking slowly and trying to come to terms with what had just occurred.

Finally able to function properly after a few minutes, Link pulled out his lantern and silently lit it, creating light in the dark vicinity. He noticed with relief that he still had enough oil for an hour or so; hopefully, he wouldn't need longer than that. What the light revealed surprised him, and he furrowed his brow curiously as he cocked his head.

He was standing on a large, eloquent, curtained bed with bright red and yellow covers and innumerable pillows. The large, golden and transparent curtain surrounded it and sparkled beautifully. A smile appeared on Link's face as he looked around the now illuminated area. Then, curiously, he looked up to the place where he had first fallen. But he could see nothing; it was only black, infinite darkness above him. Still significantly confused, he moved apart the curtains and gracefully hopped off of the bed. The harshness of the surface was surprising and sent a momentary shock through his body. After teetering for a moment, he walked around a bit to see more of the room. As he did, he found empty lamps, and proceeded to use his own lantern to illuminate the room. Soon, there was not a spot of darkness, and Link turned off his lantern and returned it to the knapsack.

He let out a shocked gasp as he looked around him. Link was standing in a brightly lit, elaborate chamber, fully equipped with a bed, mirror, cupboard, and chair. He turned around and saw his reflection staring back at him, and his eyes widened a bit at the sight. His hair was disheveled, and his hat was crooked on his head. His blue eyes were bloodshot and tired, while his skin was scratched and cracked. He barely recognized himself, and he anxiously brought up a hand to his face, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. On top of the mirror was the Triforce mark, which for some reason comforted the dismayed Link. In fact, he saw the sign all around: on the cupboard, on the blanket of the bed, on the chair, and even on the intricately designed carpet.

But as Link looked around in wonder, something interesting caught his eye. Slowly moving across the room, he reached the cupboard and gently grabbed the piece of paper on top. It was actually an envelope, sealed with a wax Triforce. Subconsciously holding his breath, Link anxiously broke the seal and proceeded to open the mysterious envelope. Inside was an old parchment, about the same age as the other two he'd found. However, Link knew right away that it wasn't the last piece. The Royal Family wouldn't make it so easy to find...

_Dear Hero, _

_ By the time you read this, Hyrule will be in grave danger. That is why this mission is so important. Also, if you are reading this, then you have already uncovered the other two pieces of the page and you hold a piece of the Triforce. Otherwise, the light revealing this location wouldn't have shown itself to you. It is activated only when a holder of a piece of the Triforce has both papers, and they must have the true desire to find the third. So you are no doubt searching for the third piece. This mechanism was designed by the Royal Family to make sure that the page does not fall into the wrong hands or is stolen._

_ First off, I would like to congratulate you for getting the pieces from the Gorons and the Zoras. I find it useless to describe why the page is ripped into three pieces; you should know that by now. The plague has returned. We predicted this. It is spreading through Hyrule as it did centuries ago, and only you can stop it. This time, I'm sure that the goddesses will not help us. That is why it is now up to you and the other Chosen Ones to stop this. The last piece is hidden somewhere in the castle, and to find the cure it must be retrieved. However, as you no doubt already know, the full power of the Triforce is needed to truly defeat the source of this plague. This page will help reveal the details... but please do not let anybody but the true Chosen Ones see it. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, disaster could strike and the cure would never be found. _

_ Now, read this carefully. You are to climb into the small entrance above the bed and emerge into the secret passageways of Hyrule Castle. Simply follow the path, and it should lead you to the last parchment. However, beware: there are obstacles that will only be able to be overcome by a true holder of the Triforce. So if you are not a holder of the Triforce, then do not even attempt this. It is impossible. _

_ You must hurry. If you are reading this... then there is little time to waste. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ King of Hyrule_

Link read the letter, first in shock...and then in relief. This was truly it. If he was able to overcome all of the obstacles, then the paper would be within his reach and he would able to finally figure out the cure. And if this letter were right, then it would also help him figure out how to defeat the source. Everything was starting to come together, and Link chuckled in amazement. Now, maybe he could get to Zelda earlier.

Tucking the letter with the other pages, he climbed back onto the bed. For the first time, he noticed the hinges above the bed. Taking a deep, preparing breath, he found a small notch and flipped open the door. There was all darkness, and an eerie moaning. He was astounded as he climbed in, ignoring the discomfort of the small area. He had never heard of a secret, intricate system of passages in Hyrule Castle; he doubted that even Princess Zelda knew about it. But also, he felt slightly scared. He didn't know what obstacles he was going to encounter, or how he was going to overcome them. But if the letter said he could, then he could.

Link cringed when the door shut behind him and he crawled forward, leaving him in complete darkness yet again. Sighing heavily, he continued somewhat hesitantly. There was absolute silence but for his deep breathing, and the sound of him sliding across the dirty passageway. Suddenly, the ground dropped downward, and Link was unaware because of the blackness. As a result, he reached for air, and tumbled headfirst down a long slope. He face-planted at the bottom, and he groaned bitterly as he managed to lift himself. Grumbling and cursing under his breath, the hero realized that he could now stand without having to crouch.

While he dusted himself off, he moved forward a few steps before remembering his lantern. After lighting it and making the path much clearer, he made an expression of repulsion. Cobwebs hung all along the walls, and dust created a thick coat on the surface of the walls. Spiders scuttled along the dirty ground, and Link swallowed anxiously.

Suddenly, he heard something above him. Instinctively drawing his sword and shifting the lantern to his right hand, Link stepped back and snapped his head up, staring up at the ceiling suspiciously. He narrowed his twinkling eyes as the sounds continued, and after a moment, he realized that they were footsteps. Crinkling his forehead, Link dropped his guard. He was underneath the castle, he finally figured out. For all he knew, it could be Zelda making those footsteps, and the thought brought a smile to his face. Still grinning dumbly, her face now imprinted in his mind, Link continued. He kept his sword drawn, just in case.

The silence soon returned, and it gave Link chills. This one corridor seemed to go on forever, and he was on edge the entire time. Each moment, he was waiting for a monster to pop out, or a riddle to reveal itself. After a prolonged period of time, there was still nothing. Yet Link remained on his toes, making sure that he was ready for anything that might be thrown his way. After what seemed like an eternity, he came to a small, steep, wooden stairwell. He paused for a moment, staring at it with disdain. When he looked up, he saw the staircase wasn't extremely long, but it was very steep.

Cautiously, he placed his right foot on the first step. A creak was immediately emitted from the old wooden plank, and he cringed subconsciously. It felt as if it would break at any instance; nevertheless, Link continued fearlessly. Being afraid was not one of his many traits. Each step felt like a new danger, and Link didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until he reached the top, and let out a heavy sigh. Then he walked forward.

This time, there were many turns and hills and such as he walked; yet he was never conflicted about which way to go. Each time he reached a point where there were many options, the inner source inside of him would direct him where to go, and his Triforce would shimmer faintly each time. Soon, he began hearing voices. They weren't eerie, haunting voices that he'd been expecting. After having encountered them many times, he finally realized where they were coming from. He pressed his ear against the walls, and could hear the voices of servants, butlers, and maids of the castle. And each time, he prayed that it was Zelda; it never was.

Occasionally, he would find a small, barred window around the size of his head. When he did, he would eagerly peek through it, hoping to see something that might help him. However, each window provided an opening into a part of the castle, and Link would be able to see inside a room, the kitchen, or a hallway. He was now level with the floors of the castle, after the wooden staircase. More staircases sometimes appeared, and he came to realize that each one took him higher up in accordance with the floors of the castle...

"Caine, stop, please."

Link stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes moved to the window that was a little ahead, and stared at it with determination. He would know that sweet, silky voice anywhere.

"I will not let you get in the way of my success, Zelda. I am willing to do _anything_ to get what I want in the Royal Council. Now that I'm here, I want to make a difference in Hyrule, and I want to do it my way."

Another voice reached Link's ears, and after hearing those words, he bolted as quietly as he could towards the window. Dropping the lantern and sword, he wrapped his fingers around the bars that blocked the window. After one moment, he saw that he was peeking into Zelda's room. What he saw made him grip the bars as tightly as he could, until his knuckles turned red. He felt his face turning the shade of a tomato, and his anger boiling up inside of him. He was in a position where the two people inside of the room couldn't see him, but he could see _them_ perfectly.

There was a man...one that Link didn't recognize. He made the assumption that he was a member of the Royal Council. He had Zelda pinned against a wall, and was whispering threateningly in her ears. Her face was pale, her eyes droopy as she turned away from him in repulsion.

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get my rules instigated in Hyrule. And I won't let anything, especially _you_, get in my way," the man continued. Then he ran his hand down Zelda's back, and Link could actually see the shivers appearing on her delicate skin. He had the urge to call out her name, break through the window and rush to her aid. But he knew he couldn't. With clenched teeth, he ran through the scenario through his head. He would bring attention to himself, only to realize that he couldn't do anything. Then he would no doubt be tracked down for trespassing... it just wouldn't be a very good idea.

After the man was finally gone, Zelda sighed and ran a hand across her face. Link felt longing tug at his heartstrings as he gazed at her flawless figure, her beautiful face, and the stress that was written on her features.

He couldn't do it now...

But Link would find that man. And he would make him pay for whatever he was doing to the girl that he loved.

**WHEW! That's one was big. But yeah, tell me what you thought! Once again, constructive criticism is welcome! And if you haven't done so already, check out the poll on my profile! It'll be open for a LONG time :) Thanks guys, LOVE YOU! :D**


	41. Chapter 41: Discoveries

**Hey peoples! Chapter 41, here ya go :) One warning: the timeline is a little screwed up. See, Link's point of view is one day behind Zelda's. So like, they're points of view are at completely different times. You'll get it when you read it... I hope. And if you don't, review about it! I'll be happy to message you and explain :D Enjoy, and don't forget... POLL ON MY PROFILE! Sorry to be bothersome, but I need input hahha! **

Chapter Forty-One: Discoveries

Still seething, Link stood there for a while, staring blankly ahead. Zelda was in bed, sound asleep, and he could barely stand to turn away from her for even a moment. Yet he knew that he had a duty to fulfill, and he reluctantly turned his back to the small, unnoticeable window. He cursed under his breath as he began his trek forward, noticing that the light in his lantern was beginning to dim. Running a hand through his tangled hair, Link closed his eyes and just let his instincts lead him for a few minutes, while he reminisced in the darkness behind his eyelids. Each time, the image of the man popped inside of his head, and he saw pure red. He had to refrain from throwing the lantern as hard as he could, simply to channel the anger. But he didn't. As he had done so many times before, he suppressed his emotions and simply moved forward.

It seemed as if centuries were passing as he continued, and thankfully, he didn't come across any more staircases. It was simply a straight corridor, and Link walked through it silently and with determination. It went on forever, and his stomach was beginning to irk him with its periodical somersaults. Each moment dragged on like decades, and Link finally reached the end of the corridor...

It was a dead end. Link couldn't take this anymore. Dropping his dying lantern, he clenched his hands into fists and drew his sword. Letting everything out, he began swinging uselessly at the wall, the sounds resonating echoingly through the passages. He swung because he was angry with everything: the plague for threatening his kingdom, the Royal family for ripping out this page, Ganondorf for pulling him from his happy life so long ago, Midna for leaving him when he needed her most, the goddesses for refusing to defeat the plague, the Royal Council for taking Zelda away from him. It was all driving him insane, and he let out a savage scream as he gave the wall one last strike. Bright sparks flew as the Master Sword made contact, and then fell, scratched and twinkling, at his feet. His breathing was heavy as he looked down, catching himself in the reflection of the blade.

As the final light in the lantern faded out, Link gritted his teeth and lifted his fist. Just before he was engulfed in a dense darkness, he struck the wall before him heavily with his fist, leaning against it as he did. The knuckles of his gloves literally began tearing from the force of the wall, but Link barely noticed. At this point he was blinded by rage and had his forehead up against the wall, and for a moment, didn't notice the crack that was spreading through the wall. At first, he could only hear the sound of his heavy, exasperated breathing. But soon, he could hear a quiet cracking noise. Lifting his head, he saw the crack, beginning from where his fist still lay against the wall. It was rapidly spreading through the entire wall, creating a dramatic sound as it did.

As the crack took over the grimy surface, Link's fist glowed with the Triforce, and he lifted it as he stepped back cautiously. Soon, there were large, scattered cracks throughout the wall, and small cluttered ones where his fist had been. Then, for a few deafening moments, there was silence. Finally, a large, blinding Triforce appeared on the cracked wall itself, and as Link shielded his squinted eyes, the entire obstacle crumbled. He was astounded when he lowered his hand. The pile of rubble glowed for a moment, and then the light faded. Yet Link was no longer in darkness. Just ahead, he saw a bright light, and he felt as if it were beckoning him to come towards it. Subconsciously leaning down to grab his sword and lantern, Link moved forward.

In a matter of moments, he'd reached the source of the light. A wide smile spread across his face, and he let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion. It was a podium, and set atop the podium was a glass box, like the one that Prince Ralis had showed him. His excitement was growing inside of him as he looked through the glittering glass. Anxiety built up inside him, and was full to bursting when he placed his shaking hands on the glass. He could barely believe that after all of this time and effort, things were finally starting to work out for him. This could mean the end of deaths in Hyrule, and it could stall the plague itself while they figured out how to defeat it. This could be the thing that gave Link and Zelda an advantage over whatever this horrible source of evil was.

As Link lifted the glass, a rush of power and vivaciousness rushed through the blood in his pumping veins, and his heart beat faster than usual. His breathing was unsteady again, but this time, it was in a good way. However, inside the box, there wasn't a piece of paper; there were two, and Link furrowed his brow curiously. After setting the glass box gently on the ground, he gingerly picked up the first piece of paper, the one with writing on it. After simply glancing over the words, he knew that this was it: the paper that would reveal the cure. Barely able to contain himself, Link hastily put it in his tunic with the other parchments; he wanted to wait until he was with Zelda to reveal it.

But there was still the other paper, and Link truly had no idea what was written on it. The side facing him was blank, and as he picked up the parchment with his hands still trembling, he braced himself for what might be on the other side. He looked around him anxiously, as if somebody would pop up out of nowhere. As he stared down the corridor, he could immediately tell that there was an exit at the end. Where it led, he didn't know. But he would find out eventually. Then, he turned his attention back to the page in his hands. Finally summoning the courage, he flipped it over.

He couldn't help but gasp at the sight before him.

ZELDA POV

Zelda was still at a loss as she lay down in her bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. The tax had just been passed, and it was her fault for being away from the castle so long. She felt as if so much had been decided in her absence, and there was nothing she could do to reverse that. Caine was taking over the council, she thought. The other members looked up to Caine more than they looked up to her. They respected his opinion more, and were blinded to what was truly good for the kingdom by a lust for wealth and corruption. This was exactly what Zelda had been fearing the entire time she'd been head of the Royal Council; she'd been warned about this ever since she was little, and the nightmare was now coming true.

She was wearing her most comfortable nightgown, and her hair was let down and sprawled out on the pillow beneath her. She'd been in this state ever since the meeting had let out that afternoon: simply laying there, in an unkempt fashion, thinking about her current, sticky situation. Zelda believed herself to be a fool, because she'd believed that just being the princess would make it easy to get her way. The reality had hit her like a smack across the face, and left her contemplating her entire role as Princess of Hyrule.

And, as always, there was Link. But she tried to put him from her mind, because it only brought her more pain. She wanted to feel him sleeping beside her in that bed, yet she knew it couldn't be. While she was here, trying to figure out how she was going to appease the newly taxed people of Hyrule and reverse the situation, he was off actually helping to cure everyone of the plague; at least, she hoped that he was. Sighing heavily, she put her hands on her face, covering her eyes and groaning quietly. Everything she stood for was crumbling all around her.

When she closed her eyes, a scene replayed in her head. She wasn't asleep, which meant she wasn't dreaming. Yet she remembered this scene; it was an image from a previous dream she had had.

_"Power is the key," Link says. "The key…" _

Zelda was sent back to the dream where she was dying, lying in Link's arms after being fatally wounded.

_"The key…to what?" Zelda asks. Around them is a scene that Zelda has never seen, neither in real life or books. Link gasps, but he is still glowing. The sky is golden, with no clouds, and Zelda and Link are now on a bed of grass. But it's unusual grass. It's a more vibrant green, and seems to have more life than the grass in Hyrule. The rest is blurry for Zelda. _

Zelda moved her hands from her face, gasping as if she was being suffocated. Her eyes became wide and bloodshot, and she felt something taking over her mind as the images replayed, one after the other, each moment bringing a new picture as Link's voice resonated. It was the one part of the dream that she hadn't been able to figure out.

_Suddenly, the Triforce on her hand starts shining bright blue, and then Link's starts glowing green. Above them, the shape of it appears. It's an incomplete Triforce, with two on the bottom, but the top triangle is missing. _

_ "Power is the key..." _

Her entire body was trembling now, and Zelda's nails dug into the mattress as she continued hyperventilating. Something strange was occurring, and she didn't know what. Her mind was so blurred and filled that she could barely make out the surroundings of her own room.

_It's an incomplete Triforce...the sky is golden, with no clouds, and Zelda and Link are now on a bed of grass...the Triforce on her hand starts shining bright blue, and then Link's starts glowing green..._

The images moved faster than Zelda could even fathom as she put a hand instinctively to her flustered forehead, and she felt as if she were burning up.

_It's an incomplete Triforce, with two on the bottom, but the top triangle is missing..._

_ "The key..." _

"The key!" Zelda suddenly shrieked, sitting up in bed with a jolt of energy. Everything made sense, but it was extremely crucial this time. The reality of their situation astonished her, and she was drenched in sweat as her chapped lips curved up in a smile. The dream made sense, and a new path became clear before her. When Link heard about this, Zelda knew that he would be excited. Even she could barely contain herself at this sudden epiphany.

Zelda knew now how to get the final piece of the Triforce, and she wasn't about to waste any time searching for more information. Without another moment's waste, she swung her legs over the side of her bed, kicking the blanket of her body. The hard stone ground was cold beneath her bare feet, and it gave her chills. She put that aside as she lit a candle, being cautious while she carried it out of her room. She was light on her feet, and closed the door as quietly as she could so that she didn't wake anybody up.

The halls of the grand castle were deserted as Zelda sneaked through them, keeping an eye out for anybody who might be snooping around, as well. Thankfully, she found nobody on the whole way to the library, where she began searching ravenously for a book that might help her. The princess enjoyed the silence, and the comfort of the library that she knew so well. She had always loved sneaking into the library in the middle of the night, alone, to read fairy tales and stories of the ancient heroes. Yet this time, she wasn't here to enjoy herself and simply read for the sake of her frivolity. She was here to help her kingdom, and help her people survive, not to have fun.

After finally finding the perfect book, Zelda sighed happily and made her way to her favorite little nook of the library. Gazing up, she felt small compared to the vast night sky, transparent through the glass dome, and the stars twinkled beautifully. She loved the feeling of getting lost in the beautiful darkness. Still reminiscing in her memories, Zelda cozily placed her candle on the table and curled up in the armchair like a child. She hadn't felt so comfortable in ages; well, except for when she was in Link's arms.

Without further ado, she opened the book to the first page. Exhaustion was far from her mind, and she was intent on reading every page of this book:

_Secrets of the Sacred Realm._

LINK POV

Link, still staring intently at the page, slowly began his journey toward the exit at the end of the corridor. He was confused, yet dazed slightly at the image on the page. His eyes scanned every miniscule part of it, trying to pull apart in a subconscious part of his racing mind. Each color deserved his attention, and he didn't even realize that he was trying to decipher the symbolic meaning of the picture.

It was a picture of a strange creature, one that Link had neither seen nor ever heard of. Frankly, it was a frightening monster. Simply looking at it made Link's heart drop into his stomach, and it gave him a feel of antique heroism. This was, obviously, a force to be reckoned with. The painter that had drawn this image had obviously put much time and effort into it, for each detail shined like a brilliant star in a vast, dark night sky. There was not a single line out of place, and though the picture itself was beautifully painted, Link still had the strange urge to discard it at the first chance he got. Yet he had a feeling that he shouldn't.

It seemed to be depicting something unfathomably large, as Link could tell from the surroundings of the creature. It was crushing an entire city, and people running away were as big as its sharp, bared teeth. The setting was colorful and shaded with different hues; the monster itself, however, was black and white except for its eyes, which were a piercing red. It had six arms protruding from the sides of its body, and devilish horns embellishing the top of its head. It was down on two hands and two back legs, while the other four arms were being used to wreak havoc.

Its mouth was open wide, while a long black tongue dangled out. Dripping from it was a strange, slimy looking green liquid. That's when Link noticed that the entire beast was giving off an eerie green glow in the image. The white face was marked with intricate black lines, as if they created a mask, but the red, beady eyes still shined brightly. At the monster's feet was something that caused Link to discover what exactly this picture meant: bugs. There was an innumerable amount of bugs scattered about the landscape. He narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized this detail, which led him to another discovery; the people weren't just running away and trying to escape. The majority of them were horridly ill...

"This is it," he murmured, halting abruptly and widening his eyes. "This is the Source!"

He was now moving in a haze, his eyes still glued on the small picture. He had no idea where he was even going, but the intuition in his gut—the one that had helped him so many times and was the reason for his survival—told him to just keep walking. Link had the final piece of paper, and in addition, he had a picture of the monster he was indubitably going to face. However, for reassurance, he reminded himself that there was no way to know whether this depiction was even accurate or not. It could be an exaggeration, or a dramatization; he kept thinking while setting aside his fear. But if it was in the same place as the ripped page, it was bound to have some important meaning. Perhaps it was a warning...

Suddenly, Link found himself stepping down, and his heart jumped a bit at the sudden change in level. He felt grass beneath his feet, and the sounds of the night began to bless his ears. Not even five seconds had passed before there was a heavy thudding behind him, and Link whirled around to see that the wall behind him had closed off. There was now no visible entrance to the secret system of passageways of the castle at all.

It took Link a moment to register where he was. But after looking around for a few moments and stuffing the paper with the rest of his things, he realized that he was in the part of Hyrule Field directly outside of Hyrule Castle Town. Relief washed over him as he let out a deep, cleansing breath. He felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he was light and airy. Yet at the same time, he was exhausted beyond belief. It was no doubt the middle of the night, and Link was ready to curl up in bed and never get up.

As quickly as he could possibly go in his current state, he rushed towards Telma's Bar, a place where he knew he could sleep.

"And where were you?" Telma raised her eyebrows as soon as he walked through the door, completely drained of all his energy. The bar was deserted but for Telma, Louise, and, of course, the Resistance. They all turned around to stare at him when the door closed.

Ashei and Shad shot each other worried yet curious glances, and then turned their attention on Link.

"Oh," he scratched his head, taking off his hat to free his head from the cover. "I had some...things to do." Telma didn't look satisfied.

"You worry me, when you go off and do things like this!" she cried. "You disappear for hours, and then turn up exhausted and completely drained...sometimes, mortally injured!"

"Yeah, Din knows what he's up to," Ashei mumbled her breath, rolling her eyes. Shad shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Link simply sighed, stretching his back.

"Would you mind if I slept in the room upstairs?" he asked, ignoring her interrogations. Telma just scoffed and continued scrubbing the counters.

"Make yourself at home, sweet pea," she replied coldly, but Link saw the smile beginning on her thick lips. "What's mine is yours."

"Thank you," he breathed out, walking up the stairs. Ashei was staring daggers at him, and Shad was looking around anxiously, as if he'd seen a ghost or something. So, just to satisfy them, Link reached into his tunic. As he passed them, he discreetly flashed the piece of paper, smirking triumphantly but avoiding their eyes. They both had difficulty suppressing their gasps of astonishment while he put it away again, making his way upstairs.

"Good night," he said meekly before disappearing into the room.

**All right people. I can't believe this, but I actually have 600 reviews. That...INSANE! THANKS SO MUCH EVERYBODY! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART SO PASSIONATELY! hahahah not in a creepy way ;) I'd love more input, but I don't wanna be greedy. hahahah thanks again everybody! I hope you keep up with the story! :DDD**


	42. Chapter 42: Three Ingredients

**HI! HERE IS CHAPTER FORTY-TWO! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOOOYYYYY! **

Chapter Forty-Two: Three Ingredients

The sound of footsteps in the hall forced Link's eyes open, and he groaned quietly as he found himself staring up at the wooden ceiling. Voices reached his ears, and while he sat up, he stretched his arms and rubbed his crusty eyes. Then, a smile brightened up his expression. He felt completely rested; he hadn't felt so comfortable ever since leaving Ordon. And he had dreamt of her...Zelda...

Suddenly the door to the room opened, startling the young hero. Ashei marched in, with Shad trailing nervously behind as he adjusted his glasses. He closed the door quietly, and Ashei leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Good, you're awake," she began, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We were just about to come wake you."

"Sorry to just barge in, ol' chap," Shad apologized in response to Link's confused expression. "We wanted to speak with you—"

"About the book," Ashei interrupted. "Do you know how long you've been sleeping?"

Still confounded, Link turned to glance out the window. It was dark out, he finally realized. Then his eyes widened.

"You slept all last night _and_ all today," Ashei confirmed his thoughts. "That's quite a while, yeah?"

Link's jaw dropped, and he slapped his forehead on the palm of his hand. Ashei couldn't suppress her chuckle, and Shad clicked his tongue sympathetically.

"I hope you feel rested," her dark sarcasm returned. "We've been waiting for you to wake up so we could talk to you, yeah?" Link rubbed his temples achingly, closing his eyes for a few moments. He had slept through the entire night and the entire day without waking up even once. A sense of laziness and idleness washed over him, and Ashei and Shad gave each other unreadable glances.

"Link, it's quite all right!" Shad tried to reassure, stuttering a bit. "We understand that you've been very busy the past few days."

_Try the past few months,_ Link thought, holding back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Ashei scoffed. "We all know you're a hero. Now..." she took on a serious expression, staring Link down with a cold sparkle in her dark eyes. "How did you get the paper?"

Link opened his mouth, but couldn't respond. He knew that telling Ashei about the secret passages wasn't a good idea. Though he trusted her, he still felt that it wasn't right; the same thing went for Shad. An intuitive feeling told him to keep it a secret.

"Uh..." he said dumbly. Ashei raised her eyebrows, and Shad gazed at Link expectantly.

"Well? Spit it out!" Ashei urged, gesturing frantically. This was obviously interesting her.

"I," Link began, but still couldn't finish. He truly didn't know what to say.

"What? Did you turn invisible and sneak past the guards?" she chuckled harshly. Shad smiled anxiously at her little joke, but Link kept his blank, cold, unreadable expression. When Link still failed to respond, Ashei's face turned redder, and she stepped forward menacingly.

"Link!" she cried. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have known anything about that paper! I deserve to know what in the name of Farore is going on!" Her arguments were logical, but Link refused to succumb.

"I can't tell you," he finally stated plainly. Ashei's jaw dropped, and her eyes flashed dangerously as she stared daggers at him.

"Link, I swear to the goddesses—"

"Ashei," Shad said her name softly as she leaned over the bed, her face now inches from Link's. He stared her down evenly, without even blinking. "Leave him be. It's a secret that he doesn't want us to know."

"But we have the right to know!" Ashei argued, whirling around to face Shad. The scholar put up his hands, as if surrendering to her intimidating accusations.

"I just feel like if he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to!" he continued defending Link. Ashei growled menacingly, her hands clenching into fists.

"Fine! Whatever! Do what you want! Just don't come crying to me when you don't even know how to _use_ the papers!"

With those foreshadowing words, Ashei pushed past Shad and stormed out of the room, fuming. Sighing heavily and putting a hand to his chest, Shad smiled uncertainly as he turned back to Link. The hero simply nodded at Shad, who nodded back and then silently left the room. Link let out a deep breath, taking a moment to glance at his knapsack on the nightstand beside him. Simply looking at it, he knew that he had to get to Zelda. The only problem was that he didn't know how to do that. The passage surely wouldn't provide for an exit into the castle itself, and he still didn't know how he would be able to sneak past the guards without causing a fuss.

Suddenly willing to satisfy his curiosity, Link swung his legs over the side of the bed, shivering as the blankets were discarded. In complete silence, immersed in his thoughts, Link pulled on his boats, covered his bare torso with the famous green tunic, and swiftly straightened out the tangles in his hair. When he stood, he felt as if he were ten times lighter than when he'd fallen asleep. A grin slowly spreading from ear to ear, he slung the Master Sword across his chest, and as a final touch, put the cap onto his head. Now came the interesting part.

Link bent over his knapsack, opening it widely to search its many contents. Finally, he reached in and groaned as he pulled out the Orb. The feeling of having it in his gloved hands sent him a subtle shock, and he gritted his teeth subconsciously as he held it. Its black color remained, the white markings becoming etched in Link's own mind. Yet as he looked at it, memories of that day in Zora's Domain flooded into his already racing mind. He remembered finally putting together the Orb and forcing the Guardians to surrender, and as he remembered the horrible creatures, he heard echoing screams and moans resonating from the Orb. It glowed white for a few moments, and Link squinted as he saw the souls of the Guardians floating aimlessly through the Orb.

Surprised and shocked, Link dropped the Orb, and it fell at his feet with a large _clank!_ As soon as it made contact with the ground, the noises stopped, and the sphere returned to its usual black coloration. Link's heart was beating unfathomably fast as he cautiously returned the Orb to his bag. He didn't really have the desire to sit there and watch the Guardians trapped inside scream at him.

There was nothing more he could do at that point other than to find Zelda, who was still at the castle. As if by a storm of memories, Link recalled a way to get into the castle. Images of him and Midna sneaking around, using the secret passage through Telma's Bar and the wet, mucky Hyrule Castle sewers flashed through his brain.

_How could I have forgotten that secret passage?_ He thought, slapping his forehead yet again. _Then again, I had been a wolf when I used it..._

Still determined to find a way to the Princess, Link pushed his worries aside and secured his knapsack to his belt. As quietly as he could, he exited the room and looked anxiously down the hall. The door to Telma's room was shut. Attempting to stay inconspicuous, he peeked over the railing to check on what was on the first floor: there was only darkness. Not even the Resistance was sitting at their table, yapping away. Link let himself sigh in relief, knowing that sneaking through wouldn't be as difficult as he'd anticipated.

As he turned the knob of the door, moving to exit the bar, he felt a furry presence at his feet. Glancing down, he saw Louise, purring and rubbing against his leg affectionately. Smiling, he squatted and ran his hand through the pure white fur of the cat. Her mesmerizing eyes opened at his touch, and she only purred louder.

"Thank you, Louise," he whispered, referring to the fact that she'd shown him the passage in the first place, so long ago. With those final words of gratitude, Link exited into the night. Ironically, it was raining, just as it had been that night, when Midna had been dying... and Zelda had sacrificed herself to save her...

Shaking his head, Link breathed deeply and climbed on top of the boxes leading up to the small entrance. Though it was a small space, he knew that if he crawled, he could squeeze through. Happy to escape the rain, he slowly got onto his stomach and crawled through, to the nearly unnoticeable loft inside of Telma's Bar. His heart began pounding, and his stomach did a somersault when he saw the slivers of rope connecting him with the other ledges. He knew for a fact that as a wolf, his balance was much better. There was no way he would be able to actually walk on this rope; he wasn't a part of the circus. So, there was only one way to do it.

After mentally preparing himself for a few moments, Link grabbed the rope with his hands and let himself swing down, so that his legs were dangling. He was lucky that there was nobody in the bar, which also meant that he would have to stay absolutely silent. As quickly as possible, he used his hands to inch his way forward, knowing that his arms wouldn't be able to sustain him for long. They were strong, but not that strong. Finally, he reached the other side and used what little energy he had in his legs to swing them upwards, onto the ledge. He put out his arms to steady himself, for the ledge wasn't a very large one.

_One down,_ he thought, _one to go. And then...the sewers. _

ZELDA POV

All exhaustion that Zelda had been feeling a few hours ago was gone. She was completely immersed in this book, taking note of every word and memorizing every detail as she'd done with so many other books. This book told the story of the goddesses descending upon Hyrule to fix the chaos, but it went into extreme detail about the Sacred Realm. Even Zelda wasn't aware of 95 percent of the information that was in it. It mentioned the Hero of Time, and of course, Ganondorf. Though this book was more recent, it was wonderfully written and full of useful information. The thing that interested Zelda the most was how it spoke of the Temple of Time being the entrance to the Sacred Realm. This, of course, she already knew; one hundred years ago, when Ganondorf had tricked the young Hero of Time into entering the Temple of Time, that was how the Evil King had first entered the Sacred Realm and stolen the Triforce's power.

The detail was incredible, and Zelda couldn't take her eyes off of the pages. The history of Hyrule and its creation had always interested her. She did, after all, hold the Triforce of Wisdom inside of her. Without knowledge, there could be no wisdom. And as she read the details, she understood her dream. The book described the Sacred Realm as a paradise, a place where the Triforce could be held and protected. In the center of the Sacred Realm, it spoke of a Temple of Light, where the seven sages were said to have resided. It also mentioned the fact that the only known way to get into the Sacred Realm was through the Temple of Time, a fact that caught Zelda's undivided attention.

_The only way to the Sacred Realm is the Temple of Time, _she repeated in her mind, taking a while to digest that fact.

_The only people said to have ever visited the Temple of Light at the heart of the Sacred Realm are Ganondorf, the Hero of Time, and the seven ancient sages: Rauru, Sage of Light; Nabooru, Sage of Spirit; Impa, Sage of Shadow; Saria, Sage of Forest; Ruto, Sage of Water; Darunia, Sage of Fire; and Princess Zelda, the Seventh Sage. _

Zelda smiled at the mention of her famous, noble ancestor. Then, another sentence caught her attention.

_The only key to the Sacred Realm and the Temple of Light is the Master Sword, previously wielded by the Hero of Time himself and placed in the Pedestal of Time. _

"Oh, my gods..." she murmured under her breath, sitting up excitedly. "But," she paused, her forehead creasing instinctively. "Where is the Temple of Time _now_?"

Right now, the one person she needed to talk to was Link. Perhaps she just needed time to think about how she was going to deal with the political problems of Hyrule, and simply concentrate on the kingdom's tangible safety. One way or another, she needed to find Link and show him this book. If she were lucky, then he'd found something, as well.

Ecstatic, Zelda stood from her curled position in the armchair and held the book tightly to her chest with one arm, carrying her candle with the other. The flame was small, the wax nearly burned out as its melted contents created a small, white pool. Zelda didn't know how long she'd been reading or how late it was. But now, she simply wanted to lie in her bed and contemplate the knowledge she'd just acquired. Tomorrow she could leave to find Link, and perhaps they could figure this out together, though she already had a pretty good idea about what was going on...

Zelda took comfort in the silence as she meandered through the castle; for her, silence gave her a place to think and get lost in her own world without any distractions. She loved how the only things she could hear were her bare feet against the tile and her steady breathing.

An event suddenly occurred that took Zelda completely by surprise. As she turned to climb the stairs to her bedroom, a figure turned the corner and rammed straight into her. Startled, frightened, and thrown off balance, Zelda gasped and dropped the book as well as the candle. The flame extinguished completely as the small plate shattered at her feet, and her book collided harshly with the cold ground and a loud sound was emitted. The darkness gave Zelda even more fear, though she repeatedly told herself to keep that fact hidden. The figure seemed just as startled as her, though she could barely even see the silhouette anymore. If she had had light for just one more moment, she might be able to discern who this person was.

They both paused, staring into darkness, hoping that they would be able to make out who the other person was. There was no movement until the figure broke the silence with a calming, familiar voice.

"...Zelda?"

"Link!" she cried, the butterflies in her stomach flapping their wings even more rapidly. Before he could even reply, she managed to make out his figure, and then pounced. She wrapped her slender arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He then squeezed her back, tightly, lifting her slightly off of the ground. Though it had only been a few days, it felt like an eternity for both of them, and they were extremely excited to see each other.

"I missed you," she continued. Though she tried hard to keep them away, the tears came to her eyes at the memories of her experience with the Council. "So much has happened."

"I missed you, too," he murmured quietly, stroking her hair. "And, I lied to you back in Kakariko Village." As they pulled away, Zelda's stomach flipped at those words. Was he hiding something from her?

She swallowed, lacing her fingers through his. She wished more than anything that she could see his face, and look into his eyes. But the darkness was overwhelming.

"I can trust people," he continued. "And I trust you more than anybody." Zelda let out a sigh of relief, and a dark shade of red came to her cheeks. She was glad that Link couldn't see it.

"Let's go up to my chambers, where we'll have light," Zelda suggested, still feeling giddy and flattered. "I have a lot to tell you."

"I have a lot to tell you, too," he whispered, stroking her cheek. Zelda closed her eyes. It was so good to have him beside her once more.

"You _what?_" Zelda asked, in shock, as she stared into Link's face. He was dripping wet from the rain and the sewers, though she didn't mind at all. His blonde hair was matted against his flustered cheeks, and she could see scratches on his skin beginning to reappear. Zelda was sitting on her bed while Link sat on one of the chairs in her room, facing her with an excited expression.

"I found it! The cure!" he repeated. Zelda didn't know how to respond; everything was finally coming together. The Orb was complete, they'd found the cure, Zelda had an idea about the Triforce...and their relationship was amazing.

"H-how in the name of Sacred Realm did you do that?" she finally managed to reply. A mischievous smile appeared on Link's face, and Zelda furrowed her brow curiously. He proceeded to explain to her the secret passageways, and the flowerbed, and the note. Zelda was in shock the entire time, and she could barely believe what she was hearing. Link, as she'd hoped, had done something worthwhile in her absence. No, it was more than worthwhile; it was essential.

"There's a secret system of passageways worked into Hyrule Castle," she whispered to herself after Link had finished explaining. "It's absolutely horrendous that I didn't know that." Link chuckled, his voice echoing through the room. It was like the sweetest music, and the only sound that could calm the princess.

"So," she continued. "What's the cure?"

Instead of answering, Link silently reached into his tunic and pulled out three ripped pieces of paper, each with its own set of writing. Without a word, he handed them to Zelda, who took them with hands trembling in ecstasy. Finally, she would be able to help the people of her kingdom; and also, she would avoid being squashed by angry Gorons.

There was complete and utter silence as Zelda laid the papers on the desk sitting between her and Link, still separated. She instinctively drew in a breath and held it, and she could tell that Link was just as anxious as she was. So without further ado, she put together the pages of the paper that would reveal the cure. Her eyes quickly and nervously scanned the paper, reading through every word meticulously. She could see Link's forehead creasing as water dripped from his hair and beads of it ran down his cheeks. Or was it sweat...?

"Link, read this." Zelda kept her composure as she flipped the papers to let him read properly. She made sure that her voice was monotonous and her expression was blank. She didn't want to reveal anything too soon. Link's eyes narrowed, and there was an understanding glint in them as he read over the words. "Do you understand?"

Link gave a solemn nod. He understood perfectly.

The cure, it turned out, was a mixture of things, the main ingredient being the extract of a plant. But it wasn't just any plant that one could find in Hyrule Field. It was Farore's Deku Baba, a rare type of plant. It was a form of the Deku Baba itself, but not quite the same. It was known throughout Hyrule to have special properties when killed, but Zelda didn't even think about it being the cure. According to the paper, it had to be mixed with two other things. The other ingredients didn't come as a surprise after Zelda had read the first. They would also require Nayru's Water and, coincidentally, Din's Spice Herb. It all tied together; the goddesses themselves had first vanquished the plague after all, and Zelda now knew why these ingredients were named after the golden goddesses. They were objects known throughout Hyrule, but she'd never taken the time to think about how they'd gotten those names. She'd simply assumed that it was ancient action to serve the three creators.

"Those objects are found in only place," Zelda continued. Link nodded again.

"The Sacred Grove," he said for her. It was yet another story passed down through the centuries; these ingredients could only be found in the most sacred spot of Hyrule. Instead of responding, Zelda grabbed the book sitting beside her and dropped it onto the table, patting the cover.

"Which brings me to this," she sighed, smirking. "Let me tell you what I figured out."

**Oh I know you guys love those cliffies :P Haha I hope I'll have the next chapter up soon, so keep a lookout! (Don't forget the poll!) LOVE YOU ALL, READ AND REVIEW :D**


	43. Chapter 43: Falling Into Place

**Hi! Yes, I know it's been a while, and I'm very sorry about that :( But now that it's winter break, I'm back in business! Speaking of which... HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D **

**So this chapter sort of explores the fun side of Link and Zelda's relationship, because you can't be serious ALL the time! You have to be silly sometimes ;) Enjoy!  
**

Chapter Forty-Three: Falling Into Place

Zelda tried as best she could to explain everything that she had figured out to Link. The entire time he maintained a composed, dispassionate face. With each word, she found herself searching his face for some kind of emotion, something to let her know what he was feeling. The only thing she saw was that signature sparkle in his blue eyes, though they were drooping in exhaustion. Yet as she spoke, it felt as if a heavy burden were being lifted from her shoulders, and it was as if she could breathe more easily. She knew that this was mostly a mental change, but it still relieved her beyond description.

"Do you remember that dream I had?" she asked after explaining some background from the book. Link narrowed his eyes curiously. "The one about the Triforce, and the wonderful place that we were standing in, but we didn't know where it was? With the golden sky and green grass? And you kept on repeating that power is the key."

Link suddenly nodded, and she could see the memory flooding into his brain.

"I think I finally know what that place is," An excited smile spread across her face. "It's the Sacred Realm. And I know why you were talking about the Triforce... The Sacred Realm is the home of the Triforce. It's where the goddesses descended upon Hyrule."

Link's eyes stayed narrowed, as if deep, intricate thoughts were rushing through his mind.

"I have the Triforce of Wisdom. You have the Triforce of Courage. We're missing the Triforce of Power..." After this, Zelda had to pause to take a breath. She was now having trouble calming herself. "It's in the Sacred Realm. The Triforce of Power, the one we're missing, is in the Sacred Realm."

Link opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something, but there was silence. Zelda gazed at him expectantly, waiting for him to respond to her unbelievable discovery.

"Link, do you realize that once we have the Triforce of Power, _nothing_ can stop us?" she continued, practically hopping in her seat. "It holds the power that originally stopped this source! So once we have it, it'll all fall into place."

"How are we going to get it?" Link finally said, his voice completely calm. Zelda paused, taking a moment to think over the question. Then, without answering, she grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages rapidly until landing on the correct page. Then she pointed a slender finger and showed Link.

"It says here that the only entrance to the Sacred Realm is through the Temple of Time," she bit her lower lip, wracking her brain for some kind of solution. Once again, Link remained silent. "...Where could the Temple of Time be _now?_" she said, mostly to herself than to Link.

Suddenly, his face took on a nostalgic expression. Zelda furrowed her brow curiously, watching the emotions unfurl in his features. His eyes narrowed slightly, and she could tell that he was struggling to remember something. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for the hero to respond. For a few, deafening moments, there was complete silence. Link's chiseled face maintained the same expression. Her stomach flipped impatiently, and she had to try harder to keep her composure from slipping. She knew that her gauge of patience was slowly but surely being emptied. It seemed to her as if Link didn't realize the magnitude of this situation; that was what he was acting like, though Zelda knew that wasn't how he truly felt.

"What do you think?" she urged, leaning forward slightly. Her excitement was growing rapidly without end. This could mean the end of this journey and peace in Hyrule once and for all.

"I..." he paused, sighing dramatically. Zelda was now aching to hear the answer. "I know where the temple is."

"W-where?" Zelda gasped, a broad smile appearing on her flustered features.

"It's in the Sacred Grove."

"...What? How could it be there and nobody know about it?"

"There's not really a temple there," Link sighed, as if it were a burden explaining this. Zelda assumed that the memories simply brought him pain. "It's mostly ruins of the Temple of Time. But Midna and I found a secret entrance that leads back in time to the whole temple."

By this time, Zelda was in shock. Here, Link was telling her something that she'd never expected to hear. At the mention of Midna's name, he had become more somber, a fact that Zelda understood.

"And the pedestal?" she continued urgently. This could be the moment when all their problems would be solved, and the ecstasy was hard to maintain

"The pedestal is in the temple. I'm guessing that the entrance is still open," Link shrugged.

"If we can find the entrance to the Sacred Realm from the Temple of Time, we can finally defeat whatever monster is attacking my kingdom!" she exclaimed, unable to hold back her glee any longer. "The ingredients to the cure are in the Sacred Grove, too! Everything is starting to fall into place..."

LINK POV

Finally, Link cracked a smile. He loved seeing Zelda so joyful and excited, and watching her face light up beautifully. He just wanted to stroke her face, feel her skin against his, hold her in his arms, and whisper in her ear. He wanted to feel his fingers running through her silky, smooth hair, and her warm breath on his face. He wanted to spend all of his life by her side, protecting her and guarding her from whatever may harm her. Simply seeing her smile made his heart melt, and he could feel the tingles starting in his toes and running all the way to the red complexion in his cheeks. He'd never experienced anything like this before; not with Ilia, not with Midna...only with Zelda. He knew that she was definitely the one.

And now he had the chance to make her life easier, and he would grab it as quickly as possible. Anything that would make her happy, Link was willing to do; whether it meant spending a few rupees or sacrificing his life, he would do anything it took to keep her beside him. Returning to the Sacred Grove to find the Triforce was actually easy in comparison to the lengths that Link was willing to go. But Zelda still had a price to pay as well. She still had Link's reward, and just the thought of it made him giddy... but first, the Sacred Grove.

"I'm ready when you are," he nodded, grinning dumbly. Zelda bit her lower lip excitedly, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Tomorrow morning," she finally decided, taking a moment to glance out of the window at the darkness. "We both need our rest after the past few days."

"Speaking of which," a shadow suddenly fell across Link's face, and an expression of pure vengeance appeared. "What happened with the Royal Council?"

Zelda turned away, lowering her gaze anxiously.

"I couldn't stop the tax from passing," she swallowed, as if the words gave her great pain. Link felt his fingers instinctively clench into fists. She went on to explain the entire ordeal at the table, where Caine had outdone her logic and convinced the others. Link's anger flared at the mention of Caine.

"What does Caine look like?" he asked randomly, his mind reverting back to the man he'd seen with Zelda.

"He has blond hair, he's tall, and he has green eyes."

A low, menacing growl was emitted from Link's throat habitually.

"...What's wrong?" she put her hand worriedly on Link's arm, a look of concern on her face.

"I saw what he did to you," Link finally admitted through gritted teeth. "When I was sneaking through the castle, I saw you two in here."

Zelda's eyes widened, and she froze, holding her breath nervously. Link's anger only increased as the memory continued flashing in his mind.

"He can't threaten you," he murmured. "Not while I'm here."

"Link, please," she sighed. "Don't be rash! He's just an arrogant fool who doesn't know what he's talking about. Let him stand on his pedestal. The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"I can't just let him get away with this," his voice remained chillingly low.

"Please be the mature one here and let it go," her satin voice filled Link's ears like a soothing, calming melody. "I'm fine. We'll deal with the Council when we return."

"Fine," he agreed hesitantly. "But don't think this is over. Caine will get what he deserves..."

"Try to get some rest," Zelda sighed, running a hand nervously through her hair. "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"All right," he nodded, if somewhat reluctantly. "But Zelda, I also found this."

He pulled out the folded picture of the Source, handing it to the princess. She gently held on to it with a curious manner. Before moving to the other side of the room, where the elegant sofa waited for him, he put his hand on Zelda's cheek and laid his lips softly on her forehead.

"Good night," he smiled charmingly, noticing her cheeks becoming bright red.

"Good night, Link," she replied somewhat bashfully. He took off his hat, knapsack, sword, and boots as he lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling blankly. After a few minutes, he could hear Zelda catch her breath in the silence. He snuck a glance at her, noticing that she had just unfolded the picture. There was now a pensive expression on her face, emphasized by the light of the candle at her side. Every detail of her flawless face was shown, making Link shiver.

With one last final sigh, the tired princess blew out the candle and pulled the blanket over her shivering arms. It took Link a lot longer, but eventually he, too, closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

He dreamt of the reward that he was hopefully to receive soon.

The sun was just barely rising when Link was awoken by the sound of footsteps. The first thing he saw was the soft cushion of the sofa. His eyes seemed determined to stay closed as he groaned quietly, groggy and wanting more rest. Instinctively, he rolled over to stretch his arms and legs, and found himself tumbling awkwardly off of the narrow sofa. He landed on his stomach on Zelda's carpet, creating a small vibration throughout the room. A quick jolt of slight, sudden pain rushed through him as he rested his chin on the ground, grumbling in irritation.

Zelda jumped at the _thump_! She turned away from her bed, eyes wide and curious. When she saw Link, on the ground and mumbling to himself miserably, she couldn't hold it in; she burst into uncontrollable laughter, doubling over and clutching her stomach. Though Link wasn't very happy, he was glad that she found his pain funny. He kept repeating to himself: _Anything to make her happy. Anything._

"I see you're awake," she giggled after the excitement had died down. Link rolled his eyes with a smirk, standing up clumsily and dusting himself off. "I'm glad the sofa was so comfortable," she joked. Link couldn't help chuckling, excited to see her so joyful.

"Yes, and the floor was even more comfortable," he teased. Zelda smiled as her face became brightly colored, and her eyes stayed intently on Link. As he sat back down on the sofa and slipped on his boots, he snuck a glance at her.

The princess looked more ravishing than ever. Her long hair was let completely down her back, without any golden tiaras or braids. It was rare to see her hair so...free. It simply ran down her back in long, straight strands, like a waterfall, glistening perfectly in the light of the rising sun. She was wearing a beautiful yet simple dress, but Link still couldn't understand why she was wearing one in the first place.

_I guess princesses always have to wear dresses,_ he thought playfully. Then again, he wasn't complaining. He couldn't even imagine how horrendous he must've looked, especially after his clumsy little fall.

"I know it's early, but I wanted to get a head start," she ventured to remark. "There are only so many hours in one day."

She tucked a straight lock of hair behind her pointed hear, staring at Link with a gorgeous smile. He nodded in agreement, standing up and securing the sword on his back.

"Of course," he finally put on his signature hat. Zelda began to walk closer with twinkling eyes. She walked until her face was inches from his, and Link could feel her breath on his lips. He wanted so badly to just lean forward as she ran her fingers through the ruffled, blond hair on his forehead.

"Your hat is crooked," she finally said quietly, adjusting his hat. She didn't take her eyes off of him the entire time, and kept a completely straight face. Link felt his heart beating ten times faster than usual, and his fingertips aching to stroke her face and run through her long hair.

"There," she smiled. "Perfect."

"Completely perfect," he whispered, putting both of his hands on her cheeks. He began to lean forward, about to lay his lips gently on hers—

"Princess? Princess Zelda, are you awake?" a harsh knocking came from outside, and Link sighed heavily as Zelda turned away.

"Uh," she paused, and he reluctantly put his hands back at his sides. "Yes, I-I'm awake!"

"It's Rolph, darling," came the gruff voice once again. "I was wondering if you needed anything! May I come in?" The doorknob began to turn. If Rolph were to walk in on them, looking like this...

"No! No, Rolph, don't come in!" she warned, swallowing nervously and throwing a worried glance at Link. He lifted his shoulders in a shrug, peeking at the slightly opened door.

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine, it's just..." she paused. Then her face became bright red. "I'm getting dressed!"

Link had to cover his mouth with his hand to suppress his laughter.

"You're what?"

"I'm getting dressed! I just woke up..."

"Are you implying that you sleep naked, Princess?" Link whispered teasingly, making Zelda's jaw drop.

"Link!" she gasped quietly, yet he still saw a small smirk on her thin lips.

"Oh...very well then, Princess Zelda," Rolph cleared his throat. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Rolph," Zelda laughed nervously, and then heaved a sigh of relief when she heard the footsteps descending down the stairs. Then, it was Link's turn to burst into laughter.

"Oh, stop it," Zelda slapped his arm lightly. "Let's just go."

"Fine," Link chuckled. The darkness was beginning to disappear outside, and Zelda took a deep, cleansing breath. He reached his arm forward, gesturing, and she accordingly wrapped her arm through his and laid her hand atop his. "Shall we go?"

"We shall," she nodded, and they both began moving toward the door.

Once they were in the main hallway, Link began to get a nervous feeling in his stomach. They'd both made it clear that they didn't want anybody noticing them sneaking out of the castle yet again, so they were going to have to be extremely inconspicuous. Somehow, they managed to make it outside without anybody noticing them. A few times they'd seen someone, and Link had hid behind a wall or a statue, but in the end, they made it out safely. From there it was fairly easy.

They passed the guards with no trouble, for they didn't even bother to ask where Zelda was going. After all, it was Princess Zelda, and the guards gave her the power to do anything she wanted...apparently. But as soon as they emerged into the town plaza, she lifted her hood, and they remained completely silent during the entire trek.

"Here," In Hyrule field, Link got out Epona's horse call and gave it to Zelda. "You can do it."

Just as the first time, Zelda took great glee in playing the horse call to summon Link's loyal steed. The music flowed from her lips and through the horseshoe as if she were born to play it, and the music made Hyrule Field significantly brighter.

"How long do you think it will take?" Zelda asked once they were safely trotting across Hyrule Field. Her cheek was leaning against his back; her arms, wrapped around his waist. He could feel her hair billowing in the wind and tickling the back of his neck.

"Probably around an hour," he replied.

Just as he had predicted, they arrived in North Faron Woods in one hour's time. After assisting Zelda in dismounting, he wove his fingers through hers and began leading the way.

"Is that the Forest Temple?" she asked in awe, pointing up the path. Link nodded, smiling at the memories of monkeys and giant Deku Babas. "So...where's the Sacred Grove?"

Instead of answering, Link stood up on the small plateau where Rusl had first led him to the Sacred Grove and the Temple of Time, and Zelda followed curiously. Then, he pointed to the entrance. Her jaw dropped, and she instinctively clung to Link's muscular arm.

"Across the gorge? How in Din's name are we going to get over there?" The worry in Zelda's voice was slightly evident, a rare occurrence. But Link simply smirked, leaning down to grab the small patch of grass at his feet. Then, he blew into the feather-shaped leaves. Zelda looked around frantically, wondering what was going to happen.

Link put out his arm for the Golden Cucco to land on, and it squawked loudly as it flapped its sparkling wings. Zelda furrowed her brow, staring at the creature in disbelief.

"A cucco?" she asked, obviously doubting the cucco's flying skills. Link, a man of action, remained silent. Then he wrapped his right arm around Zelda's waist and pulled her in tightly. She offered no resistance to his actions, but instead leaned into him.

"Close your eyes, and it'll be over in a second," he said to her. Then he held onto the cucco's leg with one hand, and after a running start, jumped into the air with Zelda securely in his arms. With a quiet squeak of fear, she held on tighter, her nails digging through his tunic and into his skin. The Golden Cucco flew beautifully through the air.

After what seemed like ages for Zelda, they were at the entrance to the Sacred Grove. Link was smirking triumphantly, letting the cucco fly off as they landed softly on the grass. Zelda's eyes were still tightly shut; her fingers still clutching Link's now aching arm.

"You can open your eyes," he whispered reassuringly. Slowly and uncertainly, her eyelids lifted up. After a few blinks, she smiled.

"It worked," she let out a deep breath. "We're here."

"Are you ready?" Link raised his eyebrows, stepping toward the entrance cautiously. Zelda nodded bravely, walking beside him with her head held high.

"Yes," she said in her smooth, strong voice. All the fear she'd been showing a few moments ago was gone, and she had maintained her clear composure and pride. It seemed to Link as if she were trying to hide the fact that she'd ever been scared in the first place.

When they walked into the darkness of the Sacred Grove, he paused with a flinch, expecting to hear the cackling laugh of the small creature that usually hung about this area. To Link's surprise and relief, there was nothing. The only sound was the eerie rustling of the trees, casting their shadows on the grassy ground of the grove. Zelda inched closer to him as they emerged into darkness.

"I think it's this way," he led her through the first doorway of the Sacred Grove's labyrinth.

**Fun stuff, right? Haha I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! Also, keep a look out for the sneak peek of my next LoZ fanfic! I'll be putting the prologue up soon, so keep an eye out for it! Thanks guys! :D and if you haven't already...CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! :DDD**


	44. Chapter 44: Paradise of a Dream

**Here's chapter forty-four! I hope you guys like it, and I REALLY hope it's not confusing :D ENJOY. **

Chapter Forty-Four: Paradise of a Dream

Link remembered everything that he saw: the waterfall, and glassy pool of water, the winding paths leading upwards and downwards, and the trees swaying eerily in the cold breeze. The only things that were missing were the incessant, crazed puppets chasing after him and refusing to just die. He chuckled at the thought, and his ears almost expected to hear the sound of the irritating horn of the small forest creature that had constantly been an obstacle in his path. Zelda, however, was in awe as Link led her uncertainly down the grassy pathways.

"This is gorgeous," she gasped, looking around in amazement when they came to the small pool. Link remembered swimming across this pool as a wolf, simply to escape the haggling of the ugly puppets; much to his dismay, they had followed. He once again found himself smiling, and licked his lips as he followed Zelda's gaze. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder in a protective manner while she leaned into him, and then he stopped to gaze at his reflection in the water. The ripples distorted their figure, and made it seem as if they were one... he and Zelda simply blended together, as if it were meant to be.

"There it is," he murmured under his breath. "Nayru's Water."

Link still couldn't believe that he hadn't realized the special element of the water before. Even as he swam through it, there had been no sensation of any kind that indicated the unique nature of the liquid. Zelda simply nodded, staring at it with twinkling eyes.

"The special thing about it," she began, as if reading Link's mind. "Is that it's so hard to differentiate between Nayru's Water and normal water. There's practically no difference..." She looked up at him. "Until you put the two to the test."

In response, Link broke away for a moment and reached into his knapsack, pulling out one of his many empty bottles. He held it up for a moment, admiring the light and shadow that reflected off of its gleaming surface. As the princess watched, entranced, he took a step toward the pond and knelt down, pulling out the bottle's cork. Gently, he dipped it into the water and let the cold, refreshing liquid run down his fingers as it filled the bottle. Shivers ran down his spine, and he had a satisfied yet dreamy expression on his face when he stood up, admiring his work.

"One down," Zelda came up behind him with a soft smile. "Two to go."

"How are we going to find them? I've never seen a Deku Baba here," Link observed, reluctantly tucking the bottle back into his knapsack. "And I don't know what a spice herb looks like..."

"I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere," she reassured, keeping her position behind him. She put her slender arms around the back of his neck, and then leaned her chin against his shoulder. "We'll find them, and the Triforce in no time. I just have this feeling that we will."

Link grinned at Zelda's optimism, and turned his head to plant a kiss on her porcelain cheek. Then he turned back to look at their distorted reflection, and as if by magic, he saw something that he hadn't noticed before.

"Oh, my gods," he gasped, unable to restrain his smile.

"What?" Zelda furrowed her brow, searching his face curiously.

"Look into the water, at our reflection," he raised his eyebrows, in wonder at what he was seeing. Zelda gasped in delight, stepping forward beside him.

"I've never seen anything like that," she twirled a lock of straight hair around her finger, biting her lower lip and tilting her head. "I've seen Deku Babas on ceilings...but under water? I didn't think it was possible."

"Like you said," Link bent down to take off his boots. "Nayru's Water isn't different until you put it to the test." He stripped himself of his knapsack and his tunic, but not before slipping the mask of the Zora tunic over his mouth and nose. He rolled up his leggings and stepped into his iron boots, and his figure immediately felt heavier. He hadn't put the boots on in so long, and he had forgotten how heavy they truly were.

"Be careful," Zelda touched his bare arm just before he was about to slip under the water. He softened his expression, giving her a nod before grabbing the sword and slipping beneath the water.

He sank quickly and silently to the bottom, letting the ripples of the water fog his gaze. For a few moments he was in a wonderful place, simply hovering in the water. A bubble seemed to surround him, and his breathing was easier than ever. He ventured to glance upwards, to see Zelda's blurry figure looking down at him. There was silence, and the refreshing feel of the water's cold surface against him. When his iron feet touched the sandy bottom, everything was still for a moment. The only thing he could feel as his wet hair billowing across his forehead, and the sword weighing him down in his left hand...

The moments of serenity passed quickly as Link's eyes fell on the Deku Baba a few feet away. He wasn't completely sure of its true color, but he guess that it was completely green, with light green veins running through its stem and head. Just as he noticed it, it also noticed him, and opened its wide jaw to reveal stunningly sharp teeth. He'd never seen a Deku Baba that looked so ferocious, and a quick rush of fear ran through him; it passed quickly when he remembered Gor Coron and everybody who was dying because of this plague.

With a newfound determination, Link took a deep breath and began his slow trek toward the beast that would ultimately save Hyrule. He kept his sword raised, right in front of his face, because after all of the Deku Baba's he'd faced, he now knew their fighting style. This one seemed to be a bigger one, and its head bounced consistently as it licked its lips.

Link was ready for it when it stretched towards him, opening its mouth and baring its teeth. He jumped to the side, lifting his sword. Everything moved in slow motion; what he hadn't planned was the fact that while he was in slow motion, the Deku Baba wasn't. It was meant to be under water...

Before Link had fully landed safely on his feet, the Deku Baba turned on him once more and clamped its jaws around his waist. His eyes widened as its teeth dug into his flesh, and he screamed quietly under the water through gritted teeth. Still moving more slowly than he would've liked, he lifted his arm and brought his elbow down on the head of the Deku Baba. It let out a savage shriek, and its grip loosened slightly. Link's pain only increased, and he could feel the warm blood beginning to trickle down his bare torso.

Narrowing his eyes in anger and determination, he furiously brought up his sword. He brought it down as hard as he could, slamming the Deku Baba with the blue hilt of the Master Sword. At this ferocious blow, the creature screeched again and let go of Link's body. It began thrashing wildly, biting at anything and everything. Link was unable to avoid it in time; in its rage, its fangs just barely scraped his face, and savagely ripped off the mask of the Zora tunic. He took in as deep a breath as he could, realizing that now his time was limited.

In the turmoil of the Deku Baba's pain, Link reached out blindly. It barely noticed when he plucked a leaf from its stem, stumbling backwards as he did. His lungs were beginning to ache for air as he backed up against the wall, far from the reach of the Deku Baba. It faced him, its head still bobbing incessantly. Link looked down at the leaf in his hand, satisfied with his work and ready to go up to his princess. But as he kicked off of the ground, he was weighed down.

_The Iron Boots,_ he thought frantically, glancing down at his legs. At this point, his gauge of air was beginning to decline, and the world was beginning to fog. His chest was burning for air, and his throat became dry. When he opened his mouth instinctively to breath in, he was welcomed with only more water, and he coughed momentarily. He had only one choice now. As the bubbles began rising to the surface, he bent down to take off his Iron Boots.

ZELDA POV

Zelda couldn't see anything, yet she strained to see past the murky surface of the water. She could just barely see Link's figure, but she couldn't see what was happening beneath the water. Zelda was on her hands and knees in the mud, not even bothering to worry about the linen dress she was donned in. Her palms were dirty and wet, but the only thing she was worried about was how her hero was faring beneath the water. She simply knelt and waited for a few moments, worry etched in her features.

"Come on, Link," she urged under her breath, fear beginning to take root. Suddenly, a series of bubbles rose to the surface and popped, and Zelda furrowed her brow. For a few moments, there was complete silence...

Link finally broke the surface, gasping for air with a practically blue face. Zelda yelped quietly and reached her arms out to help him, and she just barely managed to drag him back onto solid ground. Yet as his bare torso was revealed, she put a hand to her mouth in horror. There were at least five deep gashes all around his stomach, and warm blood flowed out of them mercilessly. His eyes were closed as he breathed heavily, his hands clutched into fists.

"Oh, my gods, oh, my gods," Zelda panted, putting a hand to her forehead in worry. "Are you okay? What happened? Oh..." As quickly as she could, she ripped off the bottom hem of her dress and dipped it into the water. She began dabbing at Link's wounds, swallowing nervously and applying pressure to each separate gash.

_Thank the goddesses this is Nayru's Water,_ she sighed in relief when she saw the healing powers of the water beginning to kick in. His wounds weren't completely healed, but the blood stopped flowing and he seemed to be experiencing much less pain.

"There we go," Zelda wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. "You're going to be fine, darling, you'll be fine." She felt as if she were saying that to comfort herself more than Link. His breathing began to get steadier, and his eyelids lifted up slowly.

"The Deku Baba," he gasped, and Zelda smiled at him reassuringly. "I-I lost my Zora mask...and my Iron Boots..."

"It's fine, don't worry about that," she breathed, brushing the wet, dark blond hair from his forehead. "You did all you could."

A mischievous smile crossed his features for a moment, and he opened one of his hands. Inside laid a single leaf. Zelda laughed in disbelief, gingerly picking up the green, pulsating leaf.

"You're incredible," she sighed, shaking her head and stroking Link's cheek. He simply grinned in exhaustion, satisfied with his quest. Before saying anything else, she proceeded to rip off another long piece of her dress, and the princess had Link sit up so she could create a bandage around his gashes.

"That must've been quite the Deku Baba," she observed, helping Link to his feet. He raised his eyebrows, chuckling uneasily.

"Unlike any I've ever seen," he shrugged in resignation. "But all that matters is that we have what we need."

Zelda waited patiently as he re-equipped himself, being careful to avoid his fresh wound. She then stepped forward and, without hesitation, put her lips on his in complete relief.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she finally admitted, letting herself fall into his arms. Even wet, she felt warm and comforted in his arms. He put his chin on top of her head, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"I wouldn't be able to leave you, even if I tried," he whispered, making Zelda's heart melt. The butterflies fluttered horridly when she had a sudden flashback of her dream. Link said that he would never leave her...and Zelda couldn't say the same. She knew that someday, she _would_ be leaving him...someday soon.

* * *

"I probably should've told you this before," Zelda sighed as Link continued walking, seeming a bit lost. "But I know a secret about Din's Spice Herb."

"Mm?"

"We don't exactly need to find it," she braced herself for Link's reaction. He stopped abruptly, turning to face her with a befuddled expression. Zelda shrunk back slightly, ashamed of herself for keeping the information hidden. As she did, though, she noticed her freedom when Link was around. She wasn't afraid of hiding her feelings any longer. There was nobody she trusted more than Link, and she could open up to him. Either way, she didn't have to stay composed in his presence.

"...What?"

"Well, there's this shop in Hyrule Castle Town," the princess explained. "Not many people know about it, because it's so expensive and sells the rarest items to be found. But the proprietor was a friend of my father, so we used to go there often. She sells so many things..." Zelda paused. Link probably knew what was coming next. "Including Din's Spice Herb."

"Oh," he sighed in relief. Zelda let out a burst of laughter, finding his relief amusing. She had known from the beginning that he would never be angry with her, but he was probably more concerned with the fact that he wouldn't have to battle any monsters under water to get it.

"So for now we can concentrate on getting to the Sacred Realm," she finished. As if on cue, Link halted, touching Zelda's arm. She looked at him, completely confused. They had emerged into a large room after at least half an hour of searching, with many columns rising up from the mossy ground.

"It's through there," Link pointed to a large doorway accentuated with burning torches. "The Door of Time is right through there."

Zelda's heart sped up at the mention of the doorway, and there was a newfound spring in her step as she followed Link through the entrance. Light was much more abundant in the room they came to, and Zelda outstretched her arms as she breathed in the air. She could almost feel the sacredness in the air, and heard a quiet twinkling in the air. But as she looked around, she could feel her heart breaking. They were surrounded by ruins of a once grand temple, one that had been blessed by the presence of the Hero of Time, and had been key in the quest against Ganondorf.

"...This is the Temple of Time? These ruins?" she asked with a frown. Link retained his blank expression, grabbing Zelda's hand without answering and leading her on.

"It's right there," Link pointed, and stood in front of a broken-down doorway. Zelda tilted her head curiously, though she trusted what Link was telling her.

"This door is all that remains of that incredible temple," she sighed sadly. She felt as if her hopes of getting the Triforce were being crushed. Had Link really deceived her...?

He gave her his famous, charmingly reassuring smile and squeezed her hand comfortingly. Slowly, he began leading her toward the door, though Zelda could tell that he was struggling to contain his excitement. The pace of her own heart was beginning to quicken as they stood directly in front of the door, and then Link reached forward and pulled the door open. For a second, Zelda was blinded by a bright, flashing white light. Then, once everything had cleared, she understood. There was a film of transparency, and behind it, a distorted world of black, gray, and white.

"It takes you back in time," Link explained, following her gaze. "Back to the Temple of Time one hundred years ago."

Without another word, he took his first step into the door, while Zelda cautiously followed. There was a loud ringing in her ears as she took herself back in time, putting her trust in Link and in the sacredness of this place.

Everything was silent, and soon, she was surrounded by darkness.

When light reappeared, she found herself standing in a vast room, and light flowed in from beautiful stained-glass windows. The atmosphere had a certain, ancient aura about it, and the inside of the temple was a dull beige color. Regardless, it was more breathtaking than Zelda had imagined. Link seemed used to it, and carefully treaded on, dragging the awestruck princess behind him. She saw the entrance to another room, where it was shady and dark. Up the stairs they went, passing a pair of ominous statues. Zelda felt chills run down her spine as they walked in the room, and she saw it: the Pedestal of Time.

She was unable to contain her glee, and clapped her hands together joyfully as Link drew the Master Sword. But then, he paused.

"What now...?" he looked to Zelda for instructions. She froze, running through the dream in her mind and recalling all of the information she knew about the Sacred Realm. Before she had a chance to really analyze anything, she felt as if an invisible spirit flowed into her mind, dictating the instructions clearly. Her eyes became glassy as she stared forward, as still as stone. Link looked at her with a concerned expression, but after a few minutes, Zelda blinked rapidly and turned to him.

"Follow me," she decided to do what the anonymous guide was telling her, and she strutted right up the stairs to the pedestal. "Put your sword into the pedestal."

Link did as he was told, and bright sparks flew as the Master Sword returned to its home.

"Now grab my hands," They stood on either edge of the sword, and weaved their arms around it as they clasped hands, so that the Master Sword and the pedestal were right in the center of the circle they created. "Close your eyes, and concentrate..." They both shut their eyes, taking deep breaths in unison.

Suddenly, the Triforces on their hands began glowing fiercely, and a luminous circle of blue light appeared around their feet. They opened their eyes, squeezing each other's hands excitedly.

_It's working..._ she thought in amazement. _It's really working!_

Then, a column of blue raised up to surround them, and they became encased in the tall cylinder of blue light. Slowly, Zelda could see Link beginning to fade away. Looking down, she saw that she, too, was disappearing gradually. In slight fear, she clutched his hands tighter, refusing to let go even for a moment. His eyes closed, and he let himself disappear completely. Before Zelda had a chance to cry out his name, she felt herself slip into an otherworldly form. Then, everything was a rush. Images flashed before her eyes, and Zelda felt as if she were spinning through the continuum of time and space. It was a vacuum, filled with Zelda's memories and the memories of others. She saw the images of her dreams, and the picture of the Source...she saw Link's face, and she saw him fighting to protect her...she could've sworn that she saw a depiction of the Hero of Time himself, battling the evil Gerudo King.

Finally, everything stood still, and Zelda found herself hovering beside Link quietly. They were both staring straight ahead, and when Zelda opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. They were floating in midair, in the very place that Zelda had seen in her dream; it was the Sacred Realm. For a very short time, they simply basked in the glory of this paradise of their dreams. The grass was greener than she'd imagined, and the sky was the most beautiful golden color. The Triforces on their hands continued glowing, though more faintly.

Without warning, they began moving once again through the collage of images and memories. This time when it was over, they found themselves in a bright blue room, with columns that shimmered. Symbols of the elements surrounded them, and platforms floated in midair around the central, main floor. For a split second, the image of the Triforce appeared before them. Just as it had been in Zelda's dream, part of it was missing. The two triangles on the bottom were faded, while the one on top shined brightly, shifting periodically from gold to red. As if reading each other's minds, Zelda and Link reached out for the Triforce. Their fingertips just barely brushed it simultaneously, and then, Zelda felt a shooting pain rush through her body.

Everything became black again.

Zelda's eyes opened slowly, and her mind was scrambled and disoriented. She looked around, and found herself sprawled on the ground, with the Pedestal of Time directly beside her. Every part of her body ached, but her eyes finally fell on the back of her hand. The Triforce was still glowing...

But this time, not only the bottom triangle glowed blue. The top triangle glowed faintly red.

_We did it,_ Zelda thought in amazement, letting her exhausted head fall back to the ground. She felt as if that momentary flash had been a yearlong journey without sleep, and her brain begged for sleep. Then her droopy eyes drifted to where Link lay, on the other side of the pedestal, his eyes closed and his expression tranquil. _We really did it._

**WOOOO! Hahah okay, now don't forget to review! Also don't forget to check out the prologue of my next fic, and once again, zee poll. THANK YOU VERY MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL! :3**_  
_


	45. Chapter 45: Carlotta's Shop

**Chapter forty-five! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! It's time to continue this story in the new year :) I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and I need to make a shout-out to Omega Warrior! Thanks, because you really helped me out :D  
**

Chapter Forty-Five: Carlotta's Shop

The first thing Link saw when he opened his heavy eyes was the bright glimmer of the Master Sword, still embedded in the pedestal. Then his gaze began shifting throughout the room as his mind struggled to piece together the fragments of memories it held. Finally, his eyes fell onto Zelda, who was lying on the ground a few yards away. At first, Link felt worry and concern pulsate through his body, because there were silent tears rushing down her pale cheeks. But he calmed down when he noticed her delighted smile and the bright twinkle in her eyes, and he realized that they were tears of pure joy.

As he watched her, staring at her hand in bewilderment, the image of the event that had just occurred flashed behind his eyelids. He remembered the array of bright colors, and the chaos of jumbled memories. He remembered feeling amazed, sick, happy, sad, and angry all at once; they had been a strange few moments for the pot of emotions boiling inside of him. With a sudden jolt of realization, Link's eyes widened. Imitating Zelda's actions, he looked down at the back of his hand.

The Triforce, his Triforce, glowed green on the bottom. But straying from normality, the top triangle gave off a slight red shimmer, just barely visible to the human eye. For a few seconds, Link was frozen in complete and utter shock. As if on cue, he felt a burning sensation rush through his veins. It wasn't only the sensation of courage anymore; there was a strange mixture of courage and power. Sheer, raw, infinite power.

Link gasped quietly, finding himself barely able to breathe. Had they really succeeded in their journey to the Sacred Realm? Was the Triforce of Power, completing the picture, finally theirs?

"Link," Zelda broke the silence, uttering his name with an indubitably shaky voice. He looked up at her, finding his own eyes rapidly filling with glimmering tears. "Show me your hand."

Obeying without a single word, Link revealed to her the back of his left hand. She laughed in amazement, sitting up. Her elbows trembled, and Link managed to notice that her hand glowed a mixture of blue and red; wisdom and power as opposed to his courage and power. Then he followed suit and sat up as well.

"We got it," he whispered, more to himself than to his princess.

"We now have the power to defeat whatever is out there," Zelda continued. "With the Orb, and the Master Sword, and the power of the complete Triforce, not even an entire army of Guardians will be able to stop us."

"What happened, exactly?" Link asked, still observing his hand.

"Well, it seems as though we both have a part of the Triforce of Power inside of us," she began explaining knowledgeably. Link could see the gears in her head beginning to turn. "Perhaps...perhaps it's possible that the Triforce itself was divided."

Link stood shakily, though his knees wobbled clumsily from the sudden rush of power to which he wasn't accustomed. Reaching his shimmering hand out, he helped Zelda to her feet. Yet as her right hand clasped his left, they felt a shock run through their fingertips. Swaying dangerously, Zelda let herself lean against Link's toned chest.

"I...I think I know what happened," she stuttered, closing her eyes for a moment. He simply held her patiently, basking in the warmth that her quivering body emitted.

When she opened her eyes, he saw knowledge glimmering inside of them.

"The Triforce of Power was split between the both of us because we touched it at the same time, and we both have good hearts. So now, the split Triforce has created a bond between us," she smiled beautifully, making his heart swell. "Our connection is unbreakable now." She weaved her slim fingers between his thicker ones, causing another momentary shock.

"I can't believe it actually worked," Link shook his head, still in wonder at the results of their journey.

"Honestly, Zelda sighed, taking on an almost guilty expression. "Me neither."

He chuckled, tucking a strand of glossy hair behind her ear

"Now let's hurry," she suddenly licked her lips and swallowed anxiously. "We need to get back to Castle Town to buy the herb. Then we can give it to Renado and let him work his magic."

Link nodded silently yet obediently. With a grunt of slight effort, he pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal and sheathed it, though his body felt heavier with it slung against his back. Then, he began to lead Zelda out of the temple. As he did, however, he remembered the injury that the Deku Baba had inflicted upon him. He paused for a moment, and lifted his tunic to check on his bloody wound. To his surprise, there was no more pain. Removing the makeshift bandage, he saw that wound had completely disappeared.

"The Sacred Realm can do wondrous things," Zelda interjected. Beaming hopefully, he reached into his knapsack, praying that his Iron Boots and Zora tunic had been returned.

"It can't do everything," she comforted when he came up empty-handed. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, though Link kept a blank expression to hide his utter disappointment. Those had been two of his most useful weapons, and it hurt him to see them gone.

"At least it was for a good cause," Zelda was yet again able to read his mind. He nodded in agreement, still quite upset about his unexpected loss. "Let's hurry, before anybody else has to die because of this plague."

Hand in hand, they made their way out of the Sacred Grove-with some difficulty-and found the Golden Cucco awaiting them at the entrance. Once again, Zelda clung to Link as tightly as she could and closed her twinkling eyes. He took a few moments to get things straight in his head as they floated serenely through the crisp air. He guessed that it was in the afternoon, because the sun was still shining high in the big, brightly lit, blue sky.

As his princess clung onto him, the hero felt complete. He loved her...and she loved him back. Together, they held the power of the complete Triforce, and were unstoppable. There was nothing that could stand in their way, or in between their love. As Link thought about the strength of their relationship, Ilia's tear-stained face flashed through his mind, and he couldn't help but cringe.

He stumbled forward when they landed, and he found himself wishing for her to get out of his head. Suddenly, every time he closed his eyes, he was looking into Ilia's deep green ones. It made his heart pound heavily, and his stomach flip. He hadn't thought about Ilia ever since their fight, and now that he was, he was experiencing the strangest feeling...

Link didn't think he ever would, but he missed her. And he missed her passionately, with no end. She had been his friend for so long, ever since their childhood, and having her disappear in such a short period of time was more devastating than he ever expected. The first memory he had of her was meeting her, and her smiling face quickly brightening up his day. His last memory, however, was of her screaming at him and her arguments against the course of his future. He could only recall wanting to get away and never see her face again...and now he regretted those thoughts.

_When we stop at Kakariko Village to give Renado the cure,_ he thought hopefully, mounting Epona. I_'ll apologize. It was wrong of me to get so angry... and I miss her too much. I have to swallow my pride._

He prayed that Zelda would never find out about these feelings that he was experiencing. It was one part of his mind that he didn't want her reading.

* * *

"Follow me," Zelda pulled her hood up and began walking across the bridge into Castle Town. Link followed behind helplessly, carrying no idea of where they were going. As they entered the Western Road of Castle Town, Zelda halted abruptly in the middle. For a few minutes, they simply stood there, and Link shuffled his feet on the cobblestone. The princess stood, back erect and head held high, and didn't move an inch. People passed by them, not paying any notice; though a few times, Link did get some provocative stares from the female passersby, both old and young.

"Is everything clear?" Zelda asked, looking around once the road seemed to be empty of all people but them. Link nodded, and his mind fluttered hastily in curiosity. Even through the shadows of her hood, he could see the mischievous smirk on her face. Once he had confirmed that they were alone, she grabbed the sleeve of his tunic and pulled him to the entrance of a dark, narrow, gated alley. Link had passed it an innumerable amount of times, yet he'd never paid it much heed.

As Link narrowed his eyes, struggling to see through the darkness beyond the iron bars, Zelda reached into the small, hidden pocket of her hood. When she pulled out a key, Link was even more perplexed, and he chuckled in shocked amusement when she used the strangely-shaped key to easily open up the gate. Putting the key back into its hiding place, she silently slipped into the ominous darkness while he hesitantly crept forward. The gate slammed shut behind them, but the princess didn't even flinch.

Link watched the light of Castle Town dim as they descended into the blackness, finally reaching a small wooden door. Zelda pulled her hood down and winked at him sneakily before pushing open the door. He got butterflies and a smile on his face as he followed her through the entrance. He was blinded by the sudden flash of colors that attacked his unaccustomed eyes. All around him, he saw shelves piled high with gadgets and knick-knacks Link had never seen before. There were small, colorful figurines, shining, elaborate dishes, pieces of apparel decorated with intricate designs. There were dirty jars that held eyeballs and unknown organs from unknown creatures, along with pink perfume bottles and various stationary sets. Link struggled to keep his disgust hidden.

His wide eyes glanced down, and he found that they were walking on a carpet embroidered with traditional symbols similar to those on Zelda's dress. On the ceiling, orbs and shimmering ornaments hung, clanking against each other lightly. There was even a mobile that held spinning Triforces and the same symbols they'd seen in the blue room of the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce had been.

"Wh-who goes there?" an old, gruff voice called out from the depths of the colorful chaos. "How did you get in here?"

"Carlotta," the princess replied gently. "Carlotta, it's me."

"I-is that really you?" As Link and Zelda moved forward, they saw the dark shape of an old woman behind a counter. "Princess Zelda?"

"Yes, it's me," the princess seemed to be having trouble containing her joy. Finally, Link saw her. The stout woman sat behind a dirty glass counter, and inside it were gorgeous gold and silver jewelry of ever kind; necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and even rings.

The woman had long, snow-white tresses running down from her wrinkled scalp in thin curls. Her eyes were a solemn brown color, and they held a sad twinkle. Link could see sad memories held in them. Yet he could also see an overwhelming amount of love, kindness, and a life of fulfillment. On her pointed ears were large hoop earrings, and she wore an orange shawl over a dark brown dress.

"Zelda," she sighed, a toothless grin spreading across her wrinkled face. "Oh, my little princess, it's been too long since I've seen your beautiful, bright smile." She reached her arms out over the counter, gently placing her palms on Zelda's flustered cheeks. The old woman's gentle eyes became filled with sweet tears.

"I've missed you so much, Carlotta," the princess replied. Carlotta kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, as if she were her own daughter.

"I've been sitting here, waiting for you to visit me," she sniffled, sitting back down behind the counter. Zelda swallowed, nodding guiltily.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I've just had so much work to do, but I've thought about you every single day."

"As I, you, my dear," Carlotta wiped her eyes with a meaty finger. Finally, she noticed Link standing awkwardly beside the princess, and her expression softened. "Who might this handsome young man be?"

"His name is Link," Zelda answered for him. The princess had seemed to catch on to the fact that Link wasn't one to talk much to the people with which he wasn't close. "He's the swordsman who saved Hyrule."

Link shook Carlotta's hand, blushing modestly as Zelda explained. The old shopkeeper held onto his gloved hand, looking him over with a glint in her somber eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, my boy," she observed. "They're the brightest blue..."

He smiled appreciatively, expecting himself to start feeling uncomfortable. Yet that awkward feeling never came. When he looked into Carlotta's eyes, he felt right at home, as if he'd known this woman for his entire life. And if Zelda trusted her...Link did, too.

"You're the one everybody has been talking about, no?" she continued, letting go of his hand. "The one who nobly defended Hyrule and defeated the evil Gerudo King."

"That's him," the princess confirmed.

"Hmm," Carlotta narrowed her eyes pensively. "I can see the courage and strength in his heart reflected in his feral eyes."

Link bowed his head, feeling his heart swell proudly at these compliments. He also noticed a red complexion rise to Zelda's cheeks as she tucked her hair behind her ear. The old woman looked from Link to Zelda, back to Link, and then back to Zelda. A gentle smile came to her thin lips when she noticed the look that Link was giving his princess, and the flustered expression on her face.

"What can I do for you, my dear? Just let me know, and I'll do anything I can," she interrupted the silence.

"Well..." Zelda snapped back into reality, breaking eye contact with Link. He scratched the back of his neck, clearing his throat. "There is one thing we need desperately."

"Anything my love, anything."

"Do you still have that bottle of Din's Spice Herb? The one that you used to tell me stories about when I was a little girl?" As Zelda explained the object that they needed, her eyes took on a nostalgic glint, and a lovely smile crossed her lips. Carlotta closed her soft eyes for a few moments.

"The stories I used to tell you..." she murmured, more to herself than to Link or Zelda. "I don't even think your father realized how much I enjoyed your visits. They made my days."

"Mm," Zelda nodded, and Link took joy in seeing her so happy and nostalgic. He could see her basking in the good memories of her childhood, and they lit up her face entrancingly. "I miss the stories you used to tell me."

"I miss seeing your face," Carlotta coughed as she stood up, leaning on her knees to steady herself as she pulled out a walking stick from beneath the counter. Link instinctively reached out to help her, touching her arm to make sure she didn't topple over. Strangely, he already felt close to this motherly figure, and he didn't want to see her injured. She began walking toward one of the shelves, her back hunched as she leaned on her golden walking cane. Link and Zelda gave each other curious glances as she shuffled through the various bottles and ornaments on the shelves.

"Ah, here it is," she said, pulling out a tiny vile. Inside, there was a powder that was a mixture between red and orange, and it was almost glowing. The label on the bottle was written in an ancient Hylian dialect that Link couldn't understand. When he sneaked a peek at Zelda's expression, he could tell that she, however, could read it perfectly.

"Din's Spice Herb," the princess breathed as she grabbed the vile from the elderly woman's hands. "Thank you so much, Carlotta. You have no idea how much this will help."

"Anything for my little princess," she patted Zelda's cheek affectionately, giving them both a sweet smile.

"How much will that be?" Zelda asked as they walked back to the counter.

"No charge," Carlotta waved away the question with her thin hand, as if it were silly just to be asking.

"Carlotta, please," Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes. "I can't take one of the rarest items you have for nothing!"

"Of course you can," Carlotta grumbled as she made herself comfortable in the armchair once again. "Simply seeing your face is payment enough."

"Please, how much?"

"Just use it well, and I will be happy," Carlotta leaned back in the cushioned chair. "Money isn't necessary. Honestly, Zelda, what am I going to use the money for anyway? I barely leave the house anymore."

"Thank you so very much, Carlotta," the princess smiled appreciatively, placing her hand over Carlotta's on the counter. "I really wish we could stay, but-"

"I understand, dearest," the shop-owner looked down at her fidgeting fingers, then looked back up at them. "You have things to do."

"I'm sorry," Zelda frowned, genuinely upset to be leaving this kind old woman.

"Make sure you come visit me more often," Carlotta reprimanded. "And bring this young man with you."

"It was a pleasure meeting you," he offered, bowing his head.

"Oh," Carlotta raised her eyebrows with a grin, impressed at his unusual manners. "You've got quite a catch here, Zelda." The hero looked down at his feet, and Zelda ran a hand through her glossy hair. Carlotta simply let out a burst of hoarse, energetic laughter. "Now go. I know you have things to get done."

"Good-bye, Carlotta," Zelda pulled her hood back up and began making her way toward the door. "It was wonderful seeing you again."

"Don't forget me, my little princess."

"I won't, I promise," Zelda waved, tucking the vile into her cape. "Come on, Link."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Link gestured hastily, smiling reassuringly. Zelda simply nodded. "You go ahead."

When the door had been securely closed, Link turned back to Carlotta.

"And what would you like me to do for you?" she asked understandingly. The hero smiled, pointing to an object. As he did, Carlotta's face lit up excitedly, and she got it out for him without any hesitation. Link found that his anxiety and glee was almost impossible to contain as she prepared the object for him, silence hanging heavily in the air. It wasn't tense or awkward silence. Simply...silence.

"How much?"

"Five hundred," Carlotta began. Link held in his feelings of surprise. It was more expensive than he'd been expecting...but he was willing to pay anything. He began reaching into his wallet, pulling out purple and yellow rupees.

"Wait," Carlotta held up a hand to stop him. "For you, I'll make it three hundred." For a few moments, Link shook his head to protest, but the woman was stubborn in her decision. "Three hundred, take it or leave it."

With a soft chuckle, he paid the amount of money required and grabbed the object. As he turned to leave, Carlotta touched his arm lightly.

"Take care of my little princess," she said, her playful demeanor dying down a bit. Link nodded solemnly, knowing that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Just before heading out the door, he tucked the small box into his tunic, where Zelda wouldn't be able to see it.

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** For those of you who have already guessed what the reward is, I AM BEGGING YOU not to mention it in any reviews, so that you don't give it away to the readers who haven't figured it out yet ;) You can PM me if you would like, but I don't want any surprises to be given away. And if you _have_ figured it out...GOOOO YOU. HAHA. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about this chapter :) **


	46. Chapter 46: Nobody

**Chapter forty-six has arrived! I hope you guys like it! It's super steamy, just gonna say that now. Things get INTENSE. Hahah enjoy :) **

Chapter Forty-Six: Nobody

ZELDA POV

Out in Hyrule field, Zelda was finally able to take a deep, cleansing breath. They now had the full power of the Triforce, all three ingredients of the cure, and everything was running smoothly. Then again, there was still the problem of the Royal Council lingering in the back of Zelda's mind, and it hung there like a parasite that she couldn't shake off. As always, she tried to hide that fact from Link, and made sure that he couldn't tell what disappointments were going on in her mind.

"On to Kakariko Village?" she said when Link finally emerged behind her. He nodded silently, though he seemed a little flustered, and he had his hand in his knapsack, as if he were fidgeting with something. She furrowed her brow curiously, but in two moments, Link was helping her mount Epona and trotting down the path to Kakariko Village. His mind seemed to be racing, and Zelda could do nothing but wrap her arms around his waist and lean her cheek against his warm back.

To pass the time and fill the deafening silence that was usual with Link, Zelda began to pay attention to the littlest details. She took note of Link's steady pattern of breathing, how it changed depending on Epona's gait and speed. She felt each separate muscle in his back without literally touching them, and played with the buttons on the front of his tunic where her fingers were. He didn't take any notice of her actions, but Zelda found herself smiling lightly with each new discovery. She loved being this close to him, hearing his heart beat as clearly as if it were her own. Their connection was practically visible, as if she could just reach out and brush it with her tingling fingertips. She'd never even thought that she was capable of this kind of love.

Zelda hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep until she was jolted awake by the sudden halt of Epona's footsteps. She blinked, still in a daze as Link placed his hands on her hips and gently lifted her from the mare's back. His touch sent shivers down her spine, and she let herself fall into him as her feet touched the ground and her knees wobbled. He kissed the top of her head, and she could hear him taking in the smell of her hair as his arms wrapped instinctively tighter around her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," the princess didn't know what she was saying, yet the words seemed so natural flowing from her lips. Link simply held her, and they swayed slowly back and forth as the dust of Kakariko Village swirled around their feet. "I don't want to go back to the complications of royalty."

"I know you don't," he whispered soothingly.

"But," she pulled back slightly to look at him. He had the most tranquil expression on his face. "I have to go back."

For a few minutes, Link was silent. He just ran his hand through her hair, and let his lips hover over her scalp. There, wrapped in his arms, she felt as if she were in paradise. It was better than the Sacred Realm, at least in Zelda's eyes. All she needed was him, forever...

"Let's go inside," he suggested. Zelda nodded, and together, they gathered the ingredients and headed into the shaman's home.

* * *

"I beg your pardon," Renado did a double take. "You found the _what_?"

"We found it. The cure to the plague," Zelda repeated. The shaman seemed to be in complete shock as they revealed to him the three ingredients. "We need you to start putting together the antidote."

"H-how? I mean, I didn't think this was possible..." Renado rubbed his temple, still bewildered at what was occurring in front of his own eyes.

"Please, Renado," she pleaded, touching his sleeve momentarily. "We need you to do this for us, for all of Hyrule. The fate of its people depends on the creations of this cure!"

"Of course I'll do it," the shaman continued, still stumbling clumsily over his words. "But it'll take a while."

"We need it as soon as possible," Link interjected, taking the words right out of Zelda's mouth. His face had taken on a somber, slightly harsh expression. "Too many people have died already."

Zelda and Renado looked at him blankly, though they were both a bit taken aback by the mean determination in his voice. She could see pain and concentration in his eyes.

"Link—"

"The death I've seen has been enough already," he continued, turning away to face the fire burning in the hearth. "I won't see any more of the people I love die because of this."

"Very well," Renado's face became gentler, and his voice softened. "I'll have it done by tomorrow morning. You two may stay here overnight."

"Thank you, Renado," Zelda said appreciatively. "You're doing a wonderful deed for your kingdom."

"How could I refuse my princess, after all?" he smiled, taking the ingredients to the fireplace. "I'll get started right away."

The silence returned, awkwardly hanging in the air between them. Zelda threw Link a worried glance, but he was leaning on the wall and staring out of the window, into the blackness of the night. Abruptly, he whirled around with a pained, guilty look on his face.

"Where's Ilia?" he asked. At the mention of her name coming from Link's lips, Zelda's stomach flipped in blind jealousy. She turned away, her face turning the color of a ripe tomato, and crossed her slender arms across her chest.

"Upstairs," the shaman replied absentmindedly, pouring the ingredients into a small bowl. Link began making his way up the stairs, sparing Zelda a slightly apologetic glance as he strutted past her. She watched helplessly, keeping herself composed in Renado's presence.

"Would you like a drink of tea?" he offered.

"Tea sounds lovely," Zelda sighed, looking up one last time at the sound of a door closing.

LINK POV

Link didn't bother to knock. He just walked in, closing the door loudly behind him. He wanted to make sure that wherever Ilia was, she knew that someone was coming into her room. Right as the door slammed, Ilia's head popped up from the other side of the bed, her hair ruffled and her expression disoriented. Link felt the pace of his heart quicken at the sight of her glistening green eyes and the rosiness of her cheeks.

"...Link!" she said his name slowly, swallowing as she ran her fingers through her short hair. The sound of her voice was like music to his ears. He hadn't even known that he'd missed her this much. Then she straightened her blouse and stepped out from behind the bed. She had one shoe off and one shoe on, and walked without balance.

"I-I didn't know you were here."

"Where were you going?" Link knew from her appearance that she had been planning to leave right as he'd come in, and he wanted to know where.

"Um," Ilia paused, looking around the room distractedly. "Well..."

"Ilia," Link said her name in a reprimanding tone. "I know you probably weren't going anywhere you should be." The girl was getting frustrated and upset, and he could tell because of her flushed cheeks.

"I was going to look for you, okay?" she cried, throwing her arms up and refusing to make eye contact with him. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior and... I was worried about you."

"Ilia," he took a step closer, taking on a more gentle comportment. "I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," she argued. "I should've been more supportive, I should've been there for you no matter what. That's what best friends do."

"I shouldn't have exploded in your face like that," he replied, though he took secret joy in hearing her admit that they were best friends. He could see the tears accumulating on the edges of her eyes, and felt guilt taking root in the depths of his stomach.

"No, it's just," she sniffled, smiling in amusement at her own foolishness. "I guess I was just jealous. Princess Zelda is beautiful, and sweet, and brave. And I'm just a lousy friend."

Link simply shook his head, unbelievably overjoyed at the fact that their friendship was beginning to mend. He should've guessed that he wouldn't be able to go very long having Ilia angry with him.

"I'm sorry," the both said in unison. Without any further hesitation, Ilia threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips without a care. Link stumbled back in surprise when she pulled away, her eyes wide. She seemed startled at her own actions. He blinked a few times, still trying to wrap his mind around what Ilia had just done.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I—" Before Ilia could even finish her apology, Link did something that he hadn't planned on doing. He held her face gently and kissed her back. For the momentary, surprising kiss she'd given him, everything had felt so right. And now that he was the one kissing her, everything was a rush. In the midst of that shocking, unexpected kiss... Zelda disappeared from his mind.

They pulled apart slowly, but Link kept his face inches from hers. The tips of their noses brushed, and he could see a large smile plastered onto Ilia's red face. Yet when he took a step back and looked down at his own, quivering body, he felt guilt rush through it like the current of a river during a storm. He had goose bumps all over his skin, and his hair was drenched in sweat. He hadn't realized that he was slipping into this state of panic; he hadn't realized that for a few moments, his body had been acting of its own accord. His mouth was slightly open, and he found himself panting heavily as he thought more about the situation. When he closed his eyes, he didn't see Ilia; he saw Zelda, and he realized what he'd just done.

"Link? Are you okay?" Ilia took on a worried expression, and touched his arm. He shook his head slowly, and dropped down onto the bed. Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair and then buried his face in his hands. "Please, tell me what's wrong! Did I do something?"

He simply continued shaking his head. Ilia sat down beside him, and began rubbing his back comfortingly.

"You don't have to pretend to love me," she sighed, and he glanced up at her. There were tears running down her cheeks.

"Ilia..." he swallowed, feeling even more guilt pump through his veins.

"You know I'll always love you," she smiled sadly. "And I've accepted the fact that you'll never love me back."

"Stop..."

"I see that your heart belongs to Zelda," Ilia continued. "I know there's nothing I can do. I finally realize it now. Don't worry about my feelings... I'll be fine," she chuckled half-heartedly. "I always am."

"I do love you," Link finally managed. "Just..."

"Not the way that I love you," she nodded understandingly. "I'll always be your best friend."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes, and then Link gratefully wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Her body was trembling slightly.

"Now go to your princess," she sniffled, smiling good-naturedly. It made Link's heart melt to see Ilia like this, and knowing that she was strong enough to get through this. "She's waiting for you."

ZELDA POV

Zelda cupped her slim fingers around the mug of tea, bending her knees closer to her body. With the mixture of the quilt wrapped around her shoulders and the fireplace burning before her, her body was immune to the cold of the house itself. Renado was sitting in the corner, grinding the ingredients in a small bowl and laboriously preparing the antidote. Zelda felt helpless, sitting there alone and just waiting for him to finish. Yet there was nothing more she could do but be patient. Her mind kept going back to Link, upstairs with Ilia.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approach from behind her, and she whirled around to see Link walk up and sit beside her. He was still completely silent, and his face was extremely flushed, and it carried a blank expression. Zelda watched him quietly, still listening to the sound of the fire crackling.

"What happened up there?" she asked in a hushed, gentle tone. He seemed distraught.

"Nothing," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple gently. She sighed heavily, leaning into his chest.

"Did you find Ilia?" she persisted. Link nodded, but his eyes stared distractedly at the flames dancing in the hearth. "...Is everything okay?"

"Mhm," he replied vaguely. Zelda took a deep breath, still unfathomably curious. But she trusted him, and she decided to just let it go, because all that mattered was that Link was there, and she was lying in his arms.

"That's good," she said quietly, blinking droopily. She then adjusted the quilt so that it was covering the both of them. "Now we can just relax for a while. Forget about everything going on around us."

She saw him smile dreamily out of the corner of her eye, and changed her position so that she was facing him. He looked back at her with that beautiful glint in his eyes, and leaned down so that his lips just barely touched hers. Zelda's heart soared as soon as they did, and she bit her lower lip when he pulled away. There had been something special in that kiss. Something truly genuine in it, as if Link were striving to put every ounce of the passion in his soul into that one moment. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him again, more vigorously, and felt satisfied when he kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm.

Then, they both whirled around when the heard Renado grunting in the corner. Zelda felt strange, and he glanced up at them and blinked obliviously. Link pursed his lips and looked down, while Zelda smiled awkwardly at him.

"Enjoying that tea?" he asked, continuing to grind together the ingredients.

"Yes, thank you," Zelda replied, throwing Link a hurried glance. "Um, I think I'll head up to bed now. It's been a long day."

"Sleep well, Princess," Renado nodded as she stood up, and Link did the same. "You too, Link."

"Thank you," Zelda smiled, and Link gave him an acknowledging nod. She placed her mug of tea, now empty, by the mantel. Together, they marched up the stairs, and Link adjusted the quilt on her shoulders protectively. Judging from the lack of sound on the second floor, Zelda guessed that Ilia had already gone to sleep.

When they entered the room, Link immediately took off his knapsack and put it on the table by the bed. Zelda watched him with a coy smile as he stretched his arms, letting his cap fall onto the bed carelessly. There was a strong urge inside of her, and the butterflies were fluttering especially vehemently when she made eye contact with him.

"We're almost done," he finally said, glancing up at her. Zelda furrowed her brow, not quite comprehending what he was saying. "Hyrule is almost cured of this evil for good."

"Oh," she swallowed, leaning against the wall and looking down. "That's true. And it's all thanks to you."

"Without you, I would be nothing," he murmured, moving closer to her. His face was inches from hers, and she could see the shadows from the candlelight reflected on his face. The entire room was dark except for that one candle on the nightstand, and for a minute, the crackling of the small flame was the only sound.

After his lips made contact with hers, everything was a blur. She remembered being up against the wall, and Link's hands stroking her cheeks affectionately as the quilt fell to the ground. Her fingers became tangled in his blond locks as they were intertwined, his hands moving from her cheeks, to her neck, and down to her waist. His fingertips traced her spine, and she couldn't ignore the shivers.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling away for a single moment. They were both panting. Zelda noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead when she pressed hers against it, feeling the warmth of his breath on her face.

"I love you, too," she breathed, and then kissed him again as if her life depended on it. Her hands were now on his chest, her back still against the wall helplessly. The passion inside of her heart was rapidly swelling, and she could feel herself melting into him as he held her. Her entire body felt hot, even though the room was cold. Sweat rolled down her cheeks, and her hair became matted to her flushed face. She could just barely see him beginning to take off his tunic...

"Link! Princess Zelda!" the door was thrown open, and they pulled apart frantically. Renado stumbled in, holding the bowl in his hands. Zelda licked her lips, stepping away from the wall as Link ran a hand through his tangled hair. The shaman was panting heavily, and there was a broad smile on his face.

"The cure! I-I've finished it! It's ready!" he exclaimed excitedly, holding up the bowl. Shocked, Zelda glanced at the candle. She hadn't realized the time hurrying by, and the candle was now reduced to a stump of wax barely capable of holding up the tiny flame.

"How long has it been?" she asked no one in particular. Link scratched the back of his neck, shrugging.

"You said you were going to bed two hours ago," Renado furrowed his brow, glaring at them suspiciously.

"Oh," they both said in unison, unaware of the time that had gone by.

"I thought you said that the cure would take at least all night," Zelda said, slightly confused and disoriented.

"I thought it would," Renado's enthusiasm returned within an instant. "But it was much easier than I expected! It's amazing. With only the small sample of the ingredients you gave me, I was able to brew up enough of the antidote to cure hundreds."

"How is that even possible?" the princess gasped, absolutely bewildered. She had originally forgot about the actual amount of ingredients they would need, but now that she thought about it, it certainly couldn't be enough.

"I don't know," Renado shook his head, also flabbergasted. "But it seems as though just one drop cures the plague completely. That's what I can deduce from the properties of the antidote."

"That's...that's perfect!" Zelda laughed in amazement, and Link smiled. He was acting as if this was too good to be true. "Thank the goddesses."

"Get a good night's sleep, both of you," Renado finished, turning to leave. "I take it you have a lot of work to do tomorrow, eh?"

"Um, yes," Zelda cleared her throat, glancing at Link apologetically. "I should be getting to bed. Good night, Link."

They held eye contact for what seemed like years, and Zelda never wanted to look away.

"Good night," he replied, giving her goose bumps with the twinkle in his eyes. With that, she followed Renado out of the room and down the hall to a different chamber, where she would surely get little sleep with the night's occurrences on her racing mind.

Somehow, she did fall asleep. And she had another dream.

_ Everything is dark. Completely and utterly dark; there is not a single spot of light. Zelda doesn't know where she is or what's happening. But suddenly, an eerie voice begins to echo throughout the darkness._

_ "The Power of the Triforce is yours," the voice says._

_ "How do I use the power?" Zelda cries in response, frustration taking over her actions._

_ "The Power of the Orb is yours," the voice continues._

_ "I don't know what to do with it!" she exclaims._

_ "The power of love is yours," the voice declares. At this, Zelda is surprised. Then, in the darkness, Link's face emerges; only his face. She sees his bright smile, and the twinkle in his feral blue eyes. Zelda grins to herself, reaching out habitually to touch him. Yet before her fingertips can brush his cheek, a large claw slashes through the hologram, stepping forward into the light._

_ It's the creature from the picture; the Source. It lets out a horrible scream that makes Zelda's blood run cold, and she feels her legs about to give out beneath her._

_ "Where are you?" she screams at the top of her lungs. "Where can we find you?"_

_ The Source turns, and looks at her with its beady eyes. Everything freezes, and Zelda can see the souls it has taken reflected in its eyes. She sees the pain it has caused._

_ "The Princess..." it utters, its horrible voice echoing dismally. "Those who threaten will be punished. The traitors...the treacherous vermin..."_

_ "What do you mean? I am the Princess."_

_ "Then you should know how to find me," it cackles, grinning cruelly as it licks its sharp teeth. "The traitor knows how to find me."_

_ "The traitor?"_

_ "NOBODY CAN THREATEN THE PRINCESS!" The Source suddenly shrieks, and then lifts a clawed paw. Before Zelda can so much as open her mouth to scream, its claws slash through her mercilessly. "NOBODY BUT ME."_

**Yup. Link is a pimp. But that's okay, because he's hot enough to be one :P Haha all right, so I felt as though this chapter was really choppy, but I didn't know what to do with it. You guys tell me what you thought, and I will take every suggestion into consideration! I LOVE YOU ALL, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D **_  
_


	47. Chapter 47: As Long as it Takes

**Chapter forty-seven :) Okay, so I've gotten a few comments on what point of view in which I'm writing. So I'm going to clarify, and also, thank those who mentioned it! I'm writing in what's called "third-person limited," which means that I use the pronouns _he, she, them, they,_ etc... But (here comes the limited part) it only shows the thoughts and feelings of ONE character, and shows how that one person perceives the world and people. So for example, when I write from "LINK POV" it means that it will only show his thoughts and feelings specifically, and what he thinks is going on with Zelda, and we can't see anything that's going on in her head except for what Link can figure out. Same thing with "ZELDA POV" and "ILIA POV." I hope that helps to clear things up! Enjoy :D **

Chapter Forty-Seven: As Long as it Takes

"Zelda...Zelda...Zelda..." a hazy voice called. It was hushed, barely audible to Zelda's ears. Her head pounded as it had never pounded before, and she could hear her heart beating heavily like the sound of drums in her ears. The voice continued to utter her name.

"Zelda...Zelda..." She moaned, reluctant to open her eyes. At that moment, her eyelids seemed incapable of lifting for even an instant.

"Princess...Princess Zelda..." There were now two different voices, whispering and calling out her name. She still refused to open her eyes, trying to keep her mind calm by taking note of the pattern of her heartbeat.

"Zelda! Zelda!" the voice was gradually getting louder and louder. "ZELDA!" the familiar voice yelled, as if it were right there by her ear, startling her and making her head pound even harder.

Her eyes shot opened, and there seemed to be a film of pure fog over them. She could see nothing clearly, and her entire body was aching. That's when Zelda realized that she was screaming horribly; she was unknowingly letting out repeated, high-pitched shrieks. And she didn't notice that she was shivering uncontrollably until two strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around her trembling body. They cradled her like a child, stroking her hair and shushing her comfortingly. She managed to halt her screaming, yet her teeth chattered and she couldn't stop shaking.

All that Zelda could do for a few minutes was grit her teeth and pray that this agony would end soon, and lean into the body of the one that held her. Sweat rolled down her face like rain on a windowpane, and she bit her lower lip so hard that she could taste the blood on her dry tongue. Finally, everything began to simmer down, and her surroundings started to get clearer. She came to terms with the fact that it was Link holding her protectively, sitting on her bed and rocking back and forth slowly. She leaned against his chest, longing for the warmth that his body emitted. For when she pulled away even slightly, her body was hit with an overwhelming sense of cold.

"Shh," he whispered, rubbing her arm and shoulders earnestly. "You're okay, you're fine..."

Zelda saw Renado standing on the side of the bed. He was wearing an unusual robe and a cap on his head, and in his hands he held a candle that provided the only light in the room. Then, as she leaned against Link's chest, she realized that his torso was bare, and his hair was ruffled, as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Link," Zelda sighed, struggling to utter his name between the chattering of her teeth.

"I'm here, I'm here," he reassured, placing his lips on the top of her head. He let them sit there as Zelda's goose bumps slowly began to disappear, and she was beginning to regain her senses.

"What happened?" she asked, closing her eyes as she tried to remember. Everything was a blur in her memory. The last thing she remembered was slipping into bed, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

"We heard screaming and rushed in immediately," Renado began explaining, a worried expression on his worn face. Zelda's eyelids fluttered for a moment, but Link's steady breathing along with hers helped to soothe her. "We found you shivering and writhing, and we were unbelievably worried."

"Are you all right?" Link murmured, brushing her matted hair away from her flushed face. "Do you need anything?"

"A...a glass of water," she managed hoarsely. Renado nodded and rushed out of the room, leaving Link and Zelda in darkness. "What time is it?"

"It's the middle of the night," Link replied quietly.

"Oh," Zelda sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I woke you up." The princess didn't even realize that she was completely delirious.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he shook his head, holding her tighter. The sound of his heart beating helped calm her, and she counted the seconds between each breath that he took. They were inconsistent. After a few moments of silence, Renado came back in, bringing light and a glass of water with him. Link helped Zelda sit up, and she drank the water thirstily, ignoring the sounds that her throat was making as the refreshing liquid slithered down. She'd never been so relieved to have a simple glass of water in her entire life.

"Do you need anything else?" Renado prodded. Zelda shook her head, returning to her position, letting Link cradle her.

"You can go to bed," Link smiled up at the shaman. "It's under control."

"Take care of her," Renado nodded, making his way out. Once again, they were in darkness.

"I..." she swallowed, hesitant. "I had another dream." Her strength (and her sense) was beginning to return, and she could now clearly comprehend what had happened. Link looked down at her, a serene expression on his face. Then, he lay her head gently down on the pillow and covered her with a blanket. Still silent, he slipped under the covers with her and put his head on the other pillow. They lay on their sides, staring at each other. Their breathing was simultaneous.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked. He furrowed his brow curiously. "...Holding me? Why'd you stop?"

He smiled sweetly, and inched closer. Zelda turned her back to him and let him wrap his arms around her, keeping her close to him. She could feel his chin resting softly on her scalp, and his arms around her collarbone.

"It was an awful dream," she continued, sensing his warm breath on the back of her neck. "This has never happened before."

Link was still silent, waiting for her to explain.

"You were in it," she began. He sighed heavily, moving his right hand to brush the hair away from the back of her neck so that he could kiss it. "But only for a little while."

She could tell that he was tired, but she couldn't wait until morning to explain her dream. So, finally, she told him the story. She told him about his face appearing before her, and the voice, and the Source appearing. He seemed to be listening intently, for he didn't say a single word. For a while, it seemed as if he'd stopped breathing. But there was always the steady beating of his heart to comfort her.

Simply thinking of the dream brought goose bumps to her skin, and her stomach flipped. It was horrid to think about; its affects had been more dramatic than any others she'd encountered during her dreams, even the one explaining the path to the Triforce, or the one where Link was killed. She felt the memories of the dream eating up her insides, haunting the darkness behind her eyelids every time they closed. There was something special about this dream, something meaningful; the message was dying to make itself obvious to her. The only bad thing about having Link's arms around her: she never wanted them to disappear.

"I don't know what it means," she admitted, shaking her head. "I know that it's trying to lead us to the Source, but I don't understand."

"We'll figure it out," he reassured, and she could almost feel him smiling. "We always do."

"Never let me go..." she whispered, surprising herself with the tears. She just couldn't stop thinking about his face, being torn away from her. It hurt her in a dream, so she couldn't imagine how it would hurt her should it really happen. Yet she knew that soon, it would be her who was leaving him. She knew it wasn't fair...but she also knew it was inevitable.

"I will never..." he murmured. "...Ever let you go. I promise you that."

"Tell me you love me," she found herself saying. She just needed reassurance that there was still somebody there for her.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

He seemed as if he weren't expecting an answer.

"Good..." she yawned. "Because I love you, too."

"Good," he sensed her uneasiness, and brushed the tears from her cheek. "Now get some rest."

"Please don't leave," she closed her eyes, ready to let sleep overcome her exhausted senses.

"I won't," he replied, holding her tighter. "I will never leave."

_I wish I didn't have to, either._

And then, wrapped in his arms, Zelda fell asleep.

LINK POV

Link woke up the next morning with chills, and saw that Zelda was still in his arms, fast asleep. He closed his eyes, replaying last night's events in his head. Yet as soon as he descended into darkness, his eyes shot open once more, for he couldn't bear to see the images of the princess in pain. He'd never felt such fear run through his body when he heard her scream, and jumped from bed immediately. His heart truly ached, and he didn't think he was capable of such fear. The one other time he'd felt that was when Zant had nearly killed Midna, and Link had had to rush her to the castle simply to save her life. The memory gave him shivers.

Gently, he unraveled himself from her and slid out of the bed, stretching his arms quietly. She stirred a bit in the bed, yet remained asleep. Link had barely been able to sleep at all, for the description of the dream had been resonating in his racing mind throughout the night. It was a riddle he was having more trouble solving than the others, though he knew it would lead him exactly where they needed to go.

There was one question still on Link's mind...were they ready for the last stretch of their journey?

Still trying to wrap his head around the dream, Link went back to his room to get dressed. His clothes hadn't been washed in ages, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a bath. Even though there were no mirrors in the room, he could only imagine how horrendous he looked. Simply putting on his tunic made him feel repulsive, and the mud was beginning to seep to the insides of his boots, and he could see the tip of his hat fraying. The gloves that he constantly wore left terrible marks on his hands, to the point that his fingers were dark while the rest of his arm was pale. Eager to feel the least bit clean, he hurried into the room with the large basin of water, and splashed his face with water and washed his hands. It helped ease his mind a little bit.

Once he was fully equipped, he ventured to peek into Zelda's room. To his surprise, she was sitting up erectly, the blanket sitting in her lap. There was a forlorn expression on her face as she gazed out of the window, her face brightened beautifully by the light streaming in through the glass. Even with her hair tousled, in a simple nightgown, she looked divine, and Link smiled softly. She just seemed so delicate, sitting alone, unaware of his eyes on her flawless face as the sparkles of the sun glittered upon her porcelain skin. Finally, she turned slowly and saw him; and then she smiled.

"Good morning," she said. He'd expected her voice to be hoarse, weak. Instead, it carried strength with it, and resonated through his mind like the sound of sweet, ringing bells. He bowed his head. "The sun has decided to shine today."

Link leaned against the frame of the doorway, tilting his head as he looked at her. There was a distant expression on her face, yet he'd never seen her look so serene. He yearned to hold her in his arms once more, and feel her melt into him just as it had been last night; she'd been so helpless, and it had fulfilled him simply to be there for her.

"The dream still puzzles me," she continued. The informality of her voice during the past few days disappeared, and she was now speaking like a princess once more. "I haven't been able to figure it out."

Link looked away, unwilling to agree.

"I feel..." she paused, though her expression didn't change while she thought. "I feel stuck. We're so close, yet so far."

"Aren't we always?" Link replied quietly. Zelda chuckled, nodding.

"I don't know where we go from here," she shrugged. There was cold amusement in her smooth voice.

"Maybe we don't have to find the destination," Link finally sighed. "Maybe the destination has to find us."

"Who knows how long that will take?" she ran a hand through the silky strands of her hair. "Perhaps I should just go back to the castle and try to settle things with the Council."

"Wherever you go, I go," he bowed at the waist, sneaking her a mischievous glance. "No separation this time." She chuckled, genuinely this time.

Link made his way downstairs to await Zelda, who was changing. Renado had breakfast all ready, but when Link came down fully clad in his tunic and equipment, he gave him a slightly frustrated expression.

"Where are you off to?"

"Well..."

"No. You are not leaving _again_," the shaman ordered calmly, stirring the soup relentlessly. "Enough traveling. Take a rest. I've sent the bottles of the cure with the postman, and he's delivering them as we speak. No need to worry."

"But—"

"No buts, Link," Renado stated firmly. "You will spend at least another night here, hopefully more. You've been travelling nonstop ever since arriving here. The princess needs time, as well. You can't expect yourselves to continue functioning on such little respite."

Link sighed, sitting at the table helplessly. At that moment, there was really nothing that he could say to argue. His eyes scanned the room and the upper floor, and then a worried expression crossed his features.

"Where's Ilia?" he asked curiously.

"I think she mentioned going out to wash Epona," Renado replied distractedly. Link chuckled, shaking his head.

_She never gets sick of Epona, does she?_ He thought jokingly.

Just as Renado set a warm plate of eggs in front of him, Zelda came strolling down gracefully. They both looked up at her, and she smiled entrancingly.

"Breakfast is ready, Princess," Renado said, and Link quickly stood to pull out a chair for his sweetheart.

"Thank you, Renado," she sat down, grinning at Link. "We must eat quickly, because—"

"I've already decided that you will be staying in Kakariko Village for at least another day," he interrupted. Zelda threw Link a disapproving glance, and he just shrugged with a slightly guilty smile. "I can have one of the local women wash your clothes for you, and you can bathe. I doubt you've done so in a while," Renado looked down at Link, and the hero suppressed his laughter. He knew that he was desperate for a bath.

"Renado, we can't—"

"Let destiny come to you," Link said quietly, without looking up from his plate of eggs. In his head, he could see his plan begin to unravel. He hadn't been planning on staying in Kakariko Village, but it now seemed like a much more practical choice, considering the situation they were in.

Zelda remained silent, and politely ate her breakfast. He could tell that there was something brewing inside of her brain, but he kept his mouth shut. Hopefully she would just listen to them, and relax for a little bit. It seemed to Link as if for the past few days, she'd been more tense than usual, and he was eager to see all of her inhibitions wash away, if only for a little while.

"Link, how long do you plan on staying?" Zelda leaned over and whispered, when Renado's back was turned. Link sighed, looking Zelda straight in the eyes.

"As long as it takes," he replied with a shrug.

"As long as it takes to do what, exactly?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he smiled mischievously, and returned to his breakfast. Zelda let out an exasperated breath, stabbing her eggs with the small fork. "Just relax."

When breakfast was finished, Renado led Link to a small room, where there was a bowl and a large basin full of cool, refreshing water. After stripping, Link left his clothes outside for Renado and proceeded to fill the bowl with water and pour it all over his dirt-covered skin. He instantly felt a thousand times better, and he let out a deep, cleansing breath. He felt that along with the muck on his hair and skin, his worries were being washed away...

Yet in the back of his mind, he knew that this temporary bliss couldn't last forever. No, not with the Source still rampaging somewhere and Zelda's dreams. But just for a day at the most, he wanted to not have to worry about anything. He just wanted to bathe in the sunlight, stroll through the town with the girl he loved, and be with friends. His life of normality had been stripped away from him the moment he'd stepped into the woods, and though he didn't care to admit it, he missed it at times. He missed the routines, and being able to rely on the fact that nothing unpredictable was going to happen...even though he preferred a life of adventure, he just needed a break at times.

Renado left him a plain, comfortable outfit of clothing. It was just a white shirt with brown britches, and boots similar to the ones that were being washed. The one part that felt missing was his hat, and he chuckled at himself for feeling this way.

"Your clothes will be ready by tonight," Renado had said. For now, Link had to settle with this outfit of clothing that he wasn't used to. Nevertheless, he was ready for a relaxing and carefree day, and he was willing to do anything to have Zelda feel the same.

Link breathed in the familiar air of Kakariko Village as he stepped out of the house and into the sunlight, letting it bathe him with its warmth. The sky was a bright blue color, dotted with fluffy clouds that drifted slowly through its vast openness. He put his hands on his hips as the door closed gently behind him, and smiled as he looked around. The water of the spring was completely still, and it seemed that if Link stepped into it, he would be walking on glass. There was some stirring beginning to occur in the village, and Link made his way down the street of the village. He saw Ilia at the other side, speaking to some of the villagers and holding onto Epona's reins. The horse seemed just as comfortable as ever with her master's best friend.

"Thank the goddesses," a woman was saying to her friend. "Now my daughter is saved. I was so scared that she was going to die, but she's already getting better!"

"With just one drop of that antidote?" her friend raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's incredible," the woman sighed happily. "And I still don't know who I have to thank for saving my daughter."

Link walked past, simply grinning as he overheard the conversation. He was getting that feeling; the one that he hadn't gotten in a while. He was getting the feeling where he was happy to be helping. His stomach was doing excited somersaults, only because he knew that because of him, lives were improving; recognition wasn't necessary.

That's what made Link a true hero.

**Okay, so I know that there wasn't much action in this chapter. But don't worry...there's plenty in the next one. Review and tell me what you thought! I LOVE YOU ALL :D **


	48. Chapter 48: Relaxation

**Finally got Chapter 48 done, after using my time in Study Halls and boring Chemistry classes to write it ;) I hope you all enjoy! And thanks again so much for the wonderful reviews. Just a heads up, the end is getting close, and hopefully chapters will be getting updated sooner. I've already started Chapter Forty-Nine! THANKS AGAIN! ENJOY :D **

Chapter Forty-Eight: Relaxation

"Good morning," Ilia smiled sweetly when Link approached, and Epona whinnied excitedly and bobbed her head. He grinned, patting his mare's neck and making momentary eye contact with Ilia. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes," Link sighed, looking up at the vast blue openness. "It is."

"What do you plan on doing now?" Ilia ventured to ask, looking down at the sandy ground. Link took a deep breath, occupying himself by straightening the tangles in Epona's messy white mane. In truth, he didn't know how to reply to Ilia's anticipated question. He'd expected it, yet he still wasn't sure about the answer himself.

"I guess we'll just stay here for a bit," he finally replied. "We'll wait and see what happens, and let fate reveal itself."

"I think I'll head back to Ordon soon," Ilia said, surprising him. He glanced up at her with a curious expression. "I'm sure..." Here she paused, swallowing. "I'm sure they need some help over there."

Memories of the funeral flooded into Link's mind, and he cringed. The images were not welcome. He could see Ilia bravely holding back tears; she'd obviously heard the news of Fado and Uli.

"I wish I could go..." he murmured, more to himself than to Ilia. She blinked a few times, as if snapping into reality.

"Why can't you?" she asked. "Come with me! They'll be anxious to see us both."

"I-I can't," Link stammered. He turned around momentarily and saw Zelda emerging from the house, as if on cue.

"I understand," Ilia sighed heavily, pausing in her petting of Epona. "You should hurry though, and come as soon as you can."

"Please don't go unaccompanied," Link begged. He remembered what had happened last time Ilia had run off into Hyrule Field alone: Guardians. He couldn't bear to see her get hurt again, and he wasn't about to let it happen easily.

"Don't worry, I won't," she chuckled, though it was a slightly sarcastic sound. "I think Renado has arranged for a Goron to come with me. They won't let anything touch me, I'm sure."

Link laughed, imagining Ilia taking her journey back home with a large, intimidating yet sweet-tempered Goron at her side, towering over her immensely. The image was one that made Link chuckle.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," she replied. "That way we'll have all day to travel."

"You can," he paused, slightly hesitant in what he was about to offer her. "You can take Epona if you want. The journey will be quicker, and Epona will come back to me anytime. I can summon her when the Goron comes back."

"I couldn't," she shook her head, smiling with a blush. "I couldn't take your horse!"

"Well you've done it before," he winked teasingly. She rolled her bright green eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

Link nodded, though on the inside, he wasn't quite so sure.

"Thank you so much," his friend gushed, hugging Epona's muzzle excitedly. "I'll take good care of her." Suddenly, Ilia took on an expression of realization, and Link could tell that she was hiding something.

"Is something wrong...?" he asked. Ilia shrugged, and her moodiness was coming into play yet again. Only a few moments ago, she'd been laughing and smiling...and all of a sudden she was so somber and silent. He could practically see the complicated thoughts and memories rushing through her intricate mind.

"It's just," she paused, wracking her brain for the right words to say. Link got a queasy feeling in his stomach, and he stared at her intently while she thought. "I was talking with Zelda, and, well..." Here she paused again, and Link was beginning to get frustrated.

"Yes?" he persisted. She sighed.

"Well..."

"Ilia!"

"I know you're a wolf!" she blurted.

For a few moments, Link was frozen in place, a blank expression on his face. A rush of shock ran through him, and it seemed as if his feet were glued to the ground and he was slowly becoming immobile. Ilia gazed at him anxiously, moving closer to Epona. Then, Link managed a blink, and he stumbled backwards when the magnitude of what Ilia had just said hit him. He felt as if he were suffocating, as if there were hands grasping his throat, and he couldn't get them off. He could feel the blood draining from his face, leaving it a sickly pale color.

"Say something!" Ilia pleaded. Link's jaw dropped, and he just continued staring forward.

"Uh..."

"So it's true?" she ventured. "Y-you _are_ a wolf?"

"I," Link swallowed. "Um,"

"Oh, my goddesses," Epona's reins dropped from Ilia's hands as she brought it to her mouth. "How is that even possible? And why didn't you tell me? How long has this been happening? Why?"

The bombardment of questions only frustrated Link further.

"How did you even find out?" he replied, still in shock.

"I saw you with Zelda in this spring," she answered, guilt evident in her voice. "And I want to hear the full story from you, Link. I need to know."

He sighed in a resigned manner, letting out the breath he'd been holding. He'd never seen her eyes grow wider, or seen her skin so flushed.

"I-is that even possible?"

Link sighed again, and looked down at his feet.

"Yes...it's possible," he replied sheepishly. He was still afraid of Ilia's anticipated reaction. But she just stared at him, as if he were transforming as they spoke. "It's a long story."

"We have all day," Ilia said evenly, raising her eyebrows. Link chuckled, even though there was nothing funny about the situation _at all_. Finally submitting to the pleading expression on his best friend's face, he cocked his head.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested. "Death Mountain isn't too dangerous at this time of day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he said bluntly. "You deserve to know, after all you went through." Ilia shrugged with a modest smile.

"I guess," she blushed. Link smiled, and led the way to the Death Mountain trail.

ZELDA POV

Zelda silently watched Link lead Ilia away, and jealousy swelled inside of her dangerously. Yet she kept her expression blank, and let her eyes wander through the small village. A smile played at the edges of her lips when she started to notice the natural gleam of Kakariko returning, knowing that a part of it was because of her. But Zelda couldn't stay relaxed for more than ten seconds. The dream kept returning to her thoughts like an infection, and there were uncomfortable flipping sensations in her stomach. And she couldn't help but be angry with both Link and Renado for making her stay there, in the midst of a time of horrible danger in her kingdom. She felt unfaithful to her people, and wished that she had the ability to tell Link...but she knew that she could never bring herself to disturb his happiness, no matter what.

After making sure that nobody was watching her, she reached into her cloak and pulled out the papers making up the cure and the disturbing picture. Tilting her head, she examined the picture closer, ignoring the chills running up and down her spine. It seemed as if the creature's beady eyes were staring right into hers. Zelda squinted as she attempted to connect this with everything that had occurred in her dream. Yet she knew that there was one major piece missing, and though the gears in her mind were turning furiously, she couldn't figure it out. This dream had been extremely vague for her liking.

Suddenly, the orange earth beneath her began vibrating slightly, and she felt her heart beat in her throat. She could tell what was coming simply by the tremble...and when she turned her eyes upward, her thoughts were confirmed.

"Princess," the two Gorons halted before her, oblivious to her flinch of fear. Unlike their last encounter, their expressions were soft rather than angry, their posture not as rigid. Zelda felt her mind ease a bit as relief took root.

"H-hello," she stuttered, straightening her back. She could almost feel the pain in her arms from the last time they'd confronted her. There were still bruises where their fingers had been.

"We owe you apologies," they both mumbled, bowing their heads apologetically. "We're sorry."

"For what?"

"We almost took the hidden page away from you," one replied. "We didn't trust you."

"And we should've trusted our princess," the other finished. Zelda smiled, and felt her heart swell at their sincere apologies. "We received the cure, and the Gorons are beginning to heal. It's because of you...we know it."

"Thank you," she replied humbly, extending a paper to them. "Here is your hidden page. I wouldn't have found the cure without it. Thank you for letting me keep it."

The Gorons bowed their heads again, and one crushed the page in his fist.

"Darbus will never know it was gone," he smiled. With that, they turned around and headed back to Death Mountain. Zelda giggled quietly, looking down at her boots. Her dress was being washed, so she was dressed in a burly brown dress that did absolutely nothing to flatter her slim figure. Her hair, still wet from her bath, sat heavily in long dark strands down her back and over her shoulder. The sun felt incredible against her newly cleaned skin.

Relaxation was something that didn't come easily to Zelda, especially at a time like this. Yet somehow, as she looked around, the natural beauty of Kakariko Village began taking its toll on her. Her senses were beginning to calm down, and she took a few moments to breathe in the pure atmosphere around her. Everything just seemed so perfect in this tiny little village. She could see life returning to its inhabitants, and her mood brightened immediately. The one thing that was missing was Link.

"It really helps to calm the nerves," Renado stepped up beside her with a sigh. "The spring, I mean."

"Yes, it does," the princess agreed.

"I can tell you have a lot on your mind," he continued, gazing at her with an insightful expression. She simply sighed and absentmindedly stared at her clear reflection in the spring. "I'm not keeping you here to make this harder. I'm doing it to make this easier.

"I just feel as if I should be somewhere else, doing something helpful," she replied. Yet she made sure to keep her voice completely monotonous.

"The best thing for you right now is rest," Renado persisted calmly. "Trust me...after all, I am a shaman." The princess chuckled, trying to make sense of his words. Her mind seemed incapable of wrapping itself around the concept of relaxation, and the fact that Zelda, of all people, needed it most.

"Just enjoy nature, put your mind at ease for a day or two. Then you can go back to living this hectic life of yours. Even a princess sometimes needs a break." The shaman winked with a kind smile.

Without realizing what she was doing, Zelda glanced backward to peek at the entrance to Death Mountain. Link and Ilia were still nowhere to be seen. Renado let out a burst of hearty laughter that snapped her out of her dreamy trance.

"Now I see what's bothering you most," he smiled. Zelda shifted her weight uncomfortably. Why hadn't she been more careful with her actions? "You don't have anything to worry about, my child."

She kept her gaze downward.

"I can see love in his eyes when he looks at you," he whispered. "But you, Princess, are a bit more difficult to read."

At this she laughed, and there was an anxious undertone to the sound.

"I stress too much, don't I?" she said, more to herself than to Renado. i

"Things will become easier as you age and mature." She glanced up at him, observing his tall, proud posture and the serene, knowledgeable expression as the slight breeze of Kakariko blew through his thick dark hair.

"You will learn in time."

Zelda closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to keep any images of her dreams from popping up. She suddenly found herself determined to relax, even if it was only for a few days. Link's return would make it a lot easier, she was sure. Without a word, she bent down and took a seat by the spring, ignoring the fact that she'd just bathed. Then she pulled her boots off and stuck her feet into the water, shivering momentarily.

"Do you need anything, Princess?" Renado asked. Zelda took a deep, cleansing breath.

"No, thank you."

The shaman walked back into his house, leaving her to concentrate on her few moments of repose. There was complete silence as she let the water spread across her skin, calming her with cool, refreshing feelings. She kept her eyes shut, for she enjoyed being immersed in the darkness of her own mind. For the first time in a while, Zelda was able to forget about the circumstances and clear her mind. She forgot about being princess; she forgot about Hyrule and its current, ire problems. She even momentarily forgot about Link. Everything disappeared, and she felt herself drifting in the unusual blackness.

Everything—the relaxation—was suddenly shattered in an instant, just as quickly as it had come. Zelda's eyes shot open, and goose bumps appeared all over her delicate sin. The water of the spring turned ice-cold, and she hastily pulled her feet from it. Yet she was still trembling slightly. Then, a voice was heard in her head, and the image of the Source appeared behind her eyelids.

_Traitor,_ it repeated. _Treacherous fool. The path to me is the traitor...COME TO ME PRINCESS! FIND ME! I'M THIRSTY FOR YOUR BLOOD! THE BLOOD OF THE CHOSEN ONES!_

The surroundings snapped back to life as the image faded. Zelda's bloodshot eyes were wide, and her entire body was shaking. Though everything around her was peaceful, her state was anything _but_ peaceful. She was grabbing her hair and pushing down on her throbbing temples. Mumbling incoherently, she then buried her face in her hands.

"I'm going crazy," she decided. "This thing is driving me insane. There's no possible way to relax now..."

Zelda screamed in surprise when two hands landed on her shoulders from behind.

"What happened?" a soothing voice murmured, calming her a bit. She continued shaking her head as Link grabbed her elbows and helped her to her feet, though her knees were trembling. He held her face in his hands, brushing away the matted strands of hair around her eyes. She opened her mouth, but couldn't process the words that she was trying to say. He had a reassuring, concerned look on his face, and when Zelda responded with silence, he took her into his arms. She buried her face in his warm chest as he rubbed her back and kissed the crown of her head.

"We heard you scream," Ilia's voice was heard, and Zelda sighed. That's when she noticed that Link and Ilia were both panting.

"Again?"

Link chuckled softly, but then took on a more serious tone. "Are you seeing things again?" he whispered. She could only nod.

All the surroundings were hazy, except for Link; he was perfectly clear to Zelda. And she was also aware of the sense of humiliation blossoming inside of her. Here she was, the Princess of Hyrule, stuttering and shaking and unable to maintain composure. It seemed as if only moments ago, she was sitting and relaxing without a care in the world. But she should've known that was too good to be true, and wouldn't last. It shouldn't have been a surprise when the Source interrupted her moment of serenity.

"Perhaps she should rest," Ilia suggested, uncertainty thick in her sweet voice. Zelda swallowed, puling away to glance at her hero. He gave a terse nod, with a determined, hard expression on his face. The princess herself felt like a pathetic little child as they led her back to Renado's hut.

"Just relax," Link repeated, once Zelda was lying in bed safely. She closed her eyes to sleep. But when she heard his footsteps getting farther, she opened them again.

"I saw the Source," she said bluntly. He paused at the door, peeking over his shoulder at her. "It spoke to me...these aren't just prophetic dreams, Link."

"What did it say?" his voice was low and menacing. Zelda knew that he used that voice only when he was truly angry. She relayed the message to him, and his eyes narrowed dangerously as she sat up.

"They're traumatizing me," she admitted desperately, with a nervous laugh. Tears appeared in her eyes. "It... it makes me wish I had nothing to do with this stupid Triforce."

He sat down, across from her on the bed. Then he put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I won't let anything hurt you," he hissed, fury sparkling in his eyes. "I promise."

"Please, Link, don't," she sighed as the tears spilled down her face. It killed her to see him so loving and protective when she ultimately knew her fate.

"I can't bear to see anything happen to you," he persisted, simply making her cry harder. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

"Link—"

"I love you," he interrupted, and then he grabbed her hands. "I will do anything for you."

Zelda could no longer respond, for her sobs kept getting in the way. His expression softened, but she just couldn't stop bawling and shaking her head in a panicky manner.

"I...love...you...too," she managed in between cries.

"Just rest," he sighed, standing up. He seemed at a loss as to what to do. Zelda wiped her cheeks with the back of her sleeve, nodding. With concern still written all over his face, he walked out of the room. After the door was closed, Zelda buried her face in the pillow and proceeded to continue crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Zelda, having gone to sleep earlier that afternoon, awoke in the middle of the night with a horrid throbbing in her brain. Thankfully, she'd been able to sleep dreamlessly, and didn't wake up screaming or shivering. There was no doubt that everybody in the village was asleep, so she stayed silent as she slipped out of bed. Her plan would be easier, now that she was rested and everybody was asleep.

After yesterday's occurrences, relaxation was completely out of the picture. The words of the Source repeated in her head, over and over; she couldn't take it anymore. Something needed to be done, and Zelda didn't plan on procrastinating any longer. There was still the Source to take care of, and on top of that, the problems with the Royal Council. They were probably searching for her everywhere by now.

Silently, she put on her now clean dress and boots. Then she precariously tied her hair up, keeping it out of her face. The ache in her head never ceased, yet she tried her best to ignore it. After slinging a small knapsack over her shoulder, she cautiously exited the room and walked down the stairs, keeping her steps soft and subtle. At that moment, she could've sworn that the red Triforce on her hand had glowed... but even if it had, it was momentary, and gone in an instant. There was complete, utter, deafening silence.

Finally outside, Zelda let out a deep breath, but she told herself not to get too excited. It wasn't over yet.

"I'm sorry, Link," she whispered, glancing backwards to the hut. "I have to do this"

Then she continued walking down the road, toward the exit into Hyrule Field.

**All right, that's it for now! Hope I don't disappoint :) Review and tell me what you think! LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	49. Chapter 49: Link's Reward

**Well, the title pretty much says it all! I finished this one fairly quickly only because I was SO excited to write it. Plus, it is deliberately very short compared to my other chapters. ENJOY :) **

Chapter Forty-Nine: Link's Reward

LINK POV

Link sat up in bed frantically, his entire body shaking. The Triforce glowed ferociously on his hand: the red part. A strange, tingling sensation was running through him, and his breathing was unusually heavy and scattered. He'd been in a dreamless slumber, in one of the deepest sleeps he'd ever experienced. It was the power of the Triforce that woke him so suddenly.

He furrowed his brow, curious as to the reasons behind this glow. At that moment, he heard a door click down the hall, and he caught his breath anxiously. Ignoring the sweat pouring down his face and bare chest, Link nimbly leaped from the bed and pulled on his tunic. By this time, his hand had stopped glowing. Still moving quickly, he grabbed his knapsack and weapons as he rushed out the door, making sure to keep quiet.

There was dead silence in the halls, and Link stood completely still for a few moments. Then the door was closed downstairs, echoing through the house, and Link bolted towards it without hesitation, letting instinct lead him to his goal. The great, circular room was dark, while embers glowed and crackled faintly in the dying fireplace. Through the open window, he could hear the soft chirping of birds soaring through the night. His heart began to pound nervously when he glanced up to find the door to Zelda's room slightly ajar.

Without any further hesitation, he flew out of the front door, out into the crisp night air of Kakariko. While his stomach did somersaults, prompted by fear increasing inside him, he looked around frantically, his eyes squinting in the darkness. For a minute or two, Link could see nothing. However, his eyes quickly adjusted themselves to the changed atmosphere. Almost immediately, he spotted the slender figure further down the road.

"Stop!" he yelled, oblivious to anything else around him. The figure stopped abruptly at the sound of his voice. He moved closer, and his thoughts were confirmed when Zelda turned around.

"I didn't think anybody would hear me," she admitted solemnly. He felt relief overwhelm him, and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Nobody _did _hear you," he replied. She looked up at him, curiosity written on her features. "I felt you."

Link held up his hand. Then, simultaneously, the red Triforces on both of their hands shimmered momentarily. Zelda jumped back in surprise, and then stared at her quivering hand.

"I suppose the connection is stronger than I anticipated," she laughed uneasily. There were dark bags under her eyes, and her face had taken on a gaunt look and a forlorn expression. Her dress looked as good as new, yet it didn't match the sadness in her blue eyes. Link's worry only increased tenfold as he examined her. His heart was literally aching. Without a word, he grabbed her hand. Softly, he kissed it, and her skin was as cold as ice.

"I can't relax," she said before he could even open his mouth. "Whenever I try, it's just..." she was shaking her head.

Link began stroking her hand comfortingly.

"I pray to the goddesses for even a little moment of peace," her voice was on the verge of breaking. "I-I was going to go back to the castle and set things straight with the Council."

He still remained silent, listening intently. For a moment, she, too, was quiet. The silence was light, unlike the heavy darkness of the night.

"Sometimes," she began quietly, a slight smile on her lips. "I wish I wasn't a princess. I wish that I were just another civilian, living in a normal town. I wish the Triforce hadn't chosen me..."

"It chose you for a reason," Link interjected. Her eyes began glistening under the moonlight. She sniffled quietly. With a calm comportment, he led her to the sturdy wall of a building nearby, and then they sat on the ground with their backs against it. She leaned into him gratefully as he put his arm around her shoulder. They fit together perfectly.

"When I was little," she murmured. "I used to have dreams. Even more so than I do now."

Link could feel her beginning to relax in the crook of his arm. Absentmindedly, he played with her soft hair as he listened.

"I would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming," she swallowed. He noticed a tranquil, reminiscent expression of nostalgia on her face. "I refused to tell of my dreams to anybody. I wouldn't even explain them to my own father, who already knew of my prophetic abilities anyway. They were too traumatizing for me to ever repeat."

She shivered, like a baby bird in his arms. He put his lips to her temple.

"Every single time I had a dream, something would happen," Zelda continued. "Whether it was days or months later, the dream would become reality in one way or another. It horrified me to no end, especially since none of my dreams were ever good. My father was driven mad with worry and curiosity."

Here, she paused to give a dry, humorless laugh.

"They scared me," she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I never knew what to do when I had these dreams, yet I wouldn't tell anybody about them. People thought I was crazy, and I knew that. I saw them worrying about me. I mean, I saw my own father, the King of Hyrule, become insane with worry for me. And what made it worse was that I never knew when these dreams would occur.

"As I had more and more of these dreams, I learned how to decipher them. That's when the fear went to a whole other level. It's difficult to even remember the fear that I would feel. And as a young girl, I was so utterly lost."

She shivered again. In an instinctive move of protection, he held her closer to him.

"It's strange though," she said. "After my father died, the dreams became less frequent." It seemed as though she were talking more to herself than to Link at this point, as if she were just now realizing what had happened. "Now they've become quite rare, actually."

The stars were just barely beginning to fade as dawn approached.

"Oh, but when Zant invaded, my dreams had never been worse. I saw what was happening to my people..." she looked up at the sky dreamily. "I saw what was happening to you."

He blinked, furrowing his brow. She nodded almost guiltily.

"It was truly the worst time of my life."

Link began softly stroking her cheeks and hair, though wonder and surprise still bubbled up inside of him restlessly. And he could sense her uneasiness as she fidgeted.

"When I explained my dreams to you," her words grabbed his attention once more. "I didn't feel scared like I used to. I just felt like I didn't need to hide anything from you. I trust you with everything, including my life. Looking back, it actually surprises me that I even had the courage to tell you."

He smiled, his heart swelling with affection. Here she was, the embodiment of wisdom and beauty, admitting the full trust he felt towards him. Oddly, when he gazed down at her with a flushed rosy face, there were tears shimmering on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," she whispered shakily. He shook his head slowly as he wiped away the salty drops. "You know that I would do anything to keep you safe."

Link narrowed his feral eyes suspiciously. Zelda didn't usually say things like this randomly and for no purpose. There was a strange secretive glint in her eyes, and right then Link knew she was hiding something.

"Zelda, what are you talking about?" he asked gently. She looked away, but he knew her well enough to know that she was anxious. It was the way the edges of her mouth twitched slightly, and how she played with her fingers.

"Nothing," she managed. Link cursed the fact that she could keep herself so composed.

"What's wrong?" he persisted stubbornly.

"I suppose I'm just stressed."

She had suddenly snapped back into princess mode. He clenched his teeth, refusing to meet her eyes. There was something bothering her, and the fact that she wasn't telling him contradicted everything she'd just said.

"You know that I trust you with everything," she said, putting emphasis on the word 'everything'. He took a deep breath and glanced into her eyes uncertainly. He saw genuine fear twinkling in them, and felt worry pulse through him. Butterflies began fluttering madly in his stomach. Without answering, he tilted her chin up and kissed her. He was just going to have to let this secret unravel itself in time.

"It will all work out," Zelda observed, as if reading his mind. He nodded, smiling slightly. An urge appeared inside of him, leading his fingertips to brush his knapsack anxiously. Zelda was completely oblivious to his sudden, jittery manner. In a few minutes, the sun would be rising, giving the sky the most beautiful color...

"Follow me," he suddenly said, startling the princess slightly. "I want to show you something." He stood up, holding her hand to help her do the same. She gave him a curious look, though there was a lovely grin on her face.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he began walking, towards the spring. He didn't answer, but instead gave her a mischievous glance. She chuckled, and he could see her silhouette beginning to darken as it became lighter out.

When they neared the spring, Link turned right, and began moving towards a small entrance in the wall. Memories of the first time he'd discovered it appeared in his mind, and he found himself smiling like a child as he led Zelda through the narrow passageway. She was looking around her in a curious fashion, and he took amusement in the fact that she was so oblivious.

"Oh!" she gasped when they reached the ledge, and she grabbed Link's arm to keep herself balanced. The contact was electrifying. Below them was a large pool of water, and Link knew from experience that it was extremely deep. His goal, however, was on the outer edge of this pool, and he wasn't about to make Zelda swim all that way.

Remaining silent, he jumped down nimbly and at an angle, so that he was in the shallow outer side of the pool, and the dark water came up to his ankles. Then he held his hand out for Zelda, who seemed extremely uncertain about what her hero was doing. He simply raised his eyebrows encouragingly, keeping his palm open. While biting her lower lip, she laid her hand in his. For a split second, their Triforces glistened brightly in the darkness. Then there was silence, and the only thing they could hear was the serene rippling of the large pool of water. Out of the corner of his eyes, Link could see the sun beginning to rise.

Zelda moved toward him nervously, still uneasy about jumping from the edge.

"Jump," he encouraged. "I won't let you fall."

Smiling beautifully, she let herself leap toward him. He put his arms around her waist to help her, and in a few moments, she was safely beside him, grinning and blushing madly. At this point, Link was barely able to contain his excitement; his heart was about to burst from his chest, and he could feel it pounding harder than it ever had before. As he led her further, around the edge of the deep pool, she weaved her fingers through his and used her other hand to hold up her dress from the water, though the hem still got slightly wet. She didn't seem to care much.

"Look where we are," he said quietly when they reached his destination. Zelda let out a happy sigh as they stood, atop the small waterfall of the spring of Eldin, staring out over Kakariko Village. All around them were large, dark stones protruding from the water, and intricate designs shone blue on their smooth surfaces. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the shade of the sky was a mixture of the most beautiful hues that nature could create. It gave the entire town a tranquil, beautiful atmosphere, and the wind blew perfectly through their hair. Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her chest rise and fall with her inhale...and exhale.

"Perfect timing," she observed. Then she wrapped her hands around his forearm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her hair, billowing in the wind, tickled his bare neck ever so slightly. Amazing, how the smallest things she did could make his heart sing.

"Does this help you relax?" he said smoothly. She nodded, and he shivered as the water moved around his ankles, and the wind blew his sandy hair from his forehead. His hands itched to reach into his knapsack... but he needed to wait for the perfect moment.

"I can almost hear the goddesses singing in the heavens..." she directed her gaze toward the sky, and her silky voice rang out through his rushing mind. "This moment is so beautiful. I never want it to end."

"It never has to," Link found himself whispering. She chuckled, as if it were such a preposterous idea.

"All beautiful things come to an end," she sighed. "Every hello ends with a goodbye. Every life ends with a death. Every happy beginning has a tragic ending."

"Can relationships ever last?"

"Well, that always depends. Everything has to run its course without interference. Everything has a path."

"What if we decide to stray from the path? Go against what people expect?"

Zelda merely shrugged. The butterflies were becoming incessant. He could almost hear his knapsack calling out to him.

"You know, Princess," he began as the large globe of deep orange became more visible on the horizon. "Maybe you've forgotten, but you owe me something."

"Please, remind me."

"Before any of this started, you promised me a reward," he smirked as she narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. "You said any reward that I wanted, I would be granted."

"Yes...?"

"Well," he turned around so that he was facing her straight on. There was a playfully suspicious look on her face. "I've decided on my reward."

"Oh, really? What is it, then?"

Finally, Link reached into his knapsack and pulled out the object that he'd bought from Carlotta's shop, but he hid it stealthily behind his back. Then, keeping his face completely blank, he knelt onto one knee, ignoring the water that began seeping through his leggings. Zelda's eyes widened as all the blood drained from her face, and he could see her breath leave her as he pulled the small, velvety box from behind his back.

Silently, he opened it.

"Marry me."

**:D**


	50. Chapter 50: Renado's Welcome

**So I know I really left you guys hanging, but I hope this is satisfactory as a follow-up to that little surprise (thought must of you already knew ;) So i don't really like this chapter, just cuz I feel like it's rushed...but I guess I'll see what you guys think! Haha enjoy! **

Chapter Fifty: Renado's Welcome

ZELDA POV

Zelda was staring down at the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen, and found herself unable to breathe properly. The twinkling diamond was large, yet small enough to suit her tastes. The golden band supporting it was engraved with intricate, meticulous designs, and the rising light of the sun helped the colors of the rainbow shine off of the diamond.

Her eyes began watering, and her heart was soaring. Everything about this moment was flawless. Once again, Link had managed to amaze her with his absolute perfection and planning. For a few minutes, it seemed as if they were the only people in all of Kakariko...no, all of Hyrule.

Zelda was snapped out of her trance as Link gazed into her eyes, a lovely expression on his face. He brought his lips to her knuckles as he grabbed her hand, and it was the gentlest touch she'd ever felt. It only made it harder to suppress the sobs.

_Marry me..._ the words echoed in her mind, provoking a quiet laugh of astonishment. She'd never expected those words to flow so smoothly from his lips, and it left her in a state of absolute shock. She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. Instead, she saw a flashback of her dream: lying in Link's arms...dying...

Blinking away the tears hastily, she began shaking her head slowly. She was afraid that if she said something, her voice would surely break. Link simply smiled that alluring smile of his, and wordlessly slid the ring onto Zelda's finger. For what seemed like the billionth time, she couldn't hold back the tears. They flowed endlessly as she looked toward the inevitable future, concerning the Source and a certain sacrifice.

"Well?" he stood up slowly, raising his eyebrows expectantly. She shut her eyes tightly, and continued shaking her head. But when she opened her mouth again, she wasn't even in control of what she was saying.

"Of course!"

She fell into his arms, as if it were more natural than the wind blowing through the trees. She buried her face in his neck as he held her close, her arms wrapped around him as if she would never let go. Zelda was never going to let go. By this time, of course, she was crying harder than she'd ever cried before. He kept his arms around her almost protectively, letting her tears run down his neck.

"Don't cry," he murmured softly. The princess couldn't reply. Yet the guilt was already beginning to eat her alive; she was agreeing to spend her life with him when there was so little of it left. Regardless of what Link said, the path to her sacrifice was one from which they could not stray. Her close death was inevitable, but she could never bring herself to say no. There was nothing in the world that she'd rather have done than marry him.

_Beautiful things never last..._ she remembered the warning of the Guardian in that fateful dream. That hurt her more than anything, and she cursed herself for leading him towards such pain. The fact that he was so happy made it even worse. However, there was something specific that allowed her to say yes: there was a tiny spark of hope, deep inside her heart, that Link was right. Maybe they could go against the odds and somehow stray from the path set by the goddesses. Perhaps she could survive.

They pulled away to face each other, though they refused to let go. His face was beaming brightly, and the twinkle in his blue eyes said more than words ever could. Her tears fell harder.

"What is it?" he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just..." she paused, her phrase interrupted by a choking sob.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"More than anything."

"Then nothing else matters," Link grabbed her hand and instinctively ran his fingers over the ring. "Not the Royal Council, not the people, not even the Source. It's just you and me."

"Link, I—"

"Zelda," he sighed, taking a moment to stand back and stare into her eyes. It gave her chills. "If this isn't what you want..."

"No, no!" she shook her head frantically, finding that her voice was returning. "I don't want anything but this." She held his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks longingly with her shaky thumbs.

"Then why are you so upset?" he persisted, an expression of concern on his face.

"It's not you," she replied as he cupped his hands around hers, playing with her delicate fingers. "It's the whole situation, I suppose. With the Source and all."

"We'll find our way to it soon enough," he reassured "We have all the pieces. Don't worry about anything."

She took a deep breath, letting his familiar, warm aroma fill her senses. Though his words soothed her temporarily, she knew better. He didn't know what Zelda knew; he couldn't see what she saw. There was always going to be worry, buzzing around in her brain. Ever since she was little, worry had been a constant factor of her life, though she refused to show it. At that moment, she didn't want to be worrying about anything...she shouldn't have been.

"I never expected this to be your reward," she admitted. He smiled entrancingly, and she saw a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I deliberated a lot about it," he shrugged as he hopped into the spring. Then he helped Zelda jump down beside him. "But ultimately, I knew what I wanted from the beginning. Since I first set my eyes on you...as a wolf."

The memories rushed back to her in a flurry of nostalgic images, and she found herself grinning dumbly. They were walking slowly through the shallow water, and deep inside, Zelda could feel Eldin's strong presence around them.

"I didn't know what to think of you, to be honest," she chuckled, as they linked arms and continued strolling. "The first feeling I had was pity, I suppose."

At this, Link chuckled quietly and closed his eyes. She gazed at him affectionately.

"I just wanted to help you."

Suddenly, as they absentmindedly strode past Renado's house, Zelda saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Ilia, disappearing back through the door. There had been tears.

"She was watching us," the princess observed. Link nodded solemnly, a slightly pained expression on his face. "Is this what you two fought about earlier?" As she asked the question, she lifted her hand to look at her beautiful new ring. He nodded again.

"So you've known for a while what you wanted."

Another silent nod.

"I'm sorry."

They walked on without a word, meandering through the quiet little village. Though the sun was now shedding its light upon them generously, there was little movement among Kakariko's inhabitants. They paused in front of the gate leading into Hyrule Field and just stared ahead for a while. Zelda was the one to break the silence, unable to keep the words from coming out. It was a question she'd been dying to ask.

"Do you miss her?"

"...Infinitely so."

"Do you think of her often?"

"Every minute of every day."

Zelda glanced up at him, and saw a single shimmering tear rolling down his pale cheek.

"She loves you, you know," she whispered. "That's why she broke the Mirror."

He sighed. "I know."

"You love her, too," Zelda had no idea from where this was even coming. The words and thoughts just seemed to flow endlessly. The strangest part was that she didn't even feel the slightest pang of jealousy.

"Yes..." here, he took on a pensive look. "But not in the same way that I love you."

"She was a truly remarkable person, and for a while...she was my best friend, and the only one I had." As she spoke, she felt as if a heavy weight was being pressed against her chest. Ever since that fateful day in the Gerudo Desert, Zelda had been trying her hardest not to think about Midna. It was much too painful.

"You gave your life for her," Link said. The memory made her flinch, though minutely.

"Of course I did..." she paused, and her head began to pound. "You know I'd...I'd do the same for you."

He was silent. It was deafening to her. She didn't know what was going on in his head. Finally, he spoke.

"...I know."

LINK POV

"You two were out quite early," Renado observed. They were sitting around a table, peacefully eating their breakfast. Link kept quiet as he ate his eggs, and Zelda cleared her throat. Before coming back inside, she'd taken off the engagement ring; they had agreed that they were going to wait until after all of this was finished to announce the news. They didn't need any more drama in their lives for the time being. Yet looking around, Link could see Ilia hiding her emotions. He was certain that she'd seen the entire proposal.

"What do you plan on doing now?" the shaman probed after a long pause. Link sighed as the burden of secrecy weight heavily upon him.

"Just wait," Zelda gave him a slightly sad glance. "There's nothing more we can do at this point."

"Sounds perfect," Renado grinned good-naturedly. She smiled back, hiding the uncertainty that Link knew was there.

"I'm all packed up," Ilia said bluntly. Link felt his pulse quicken. "I can leave whenever the escort is ready."

"The Goron is prepared when you are," Renado nodded.

"So is Epona," Link interjected. Zelda looked at him with a furrowed brow, but he kept his eyes firmly on Ilia. She blushed and smiled appreciatively with a flash of her bright teeth.

"Thank you."

"Are you...travelling?" the princess ventured to ask. Ilia swallowed, as if just hearing Zelda's voice hurt her.

"Yes. I'm going back to Ordon. They need me now more than ever, especially since Uli died." Ilia choked back a quick sob.

"Well, I wish you a safe trip," Zelda smiled, and Link saw guilt in her eyes. Ilia grinned back, eager to break eye contact. There was a heavy, awkward silence following, and Link shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The tension between Zelda and Ilia had definitely returned.

After breakfast, Renado, Zelda, and Link all gathered outside to see Ilia off. A Goron was waiting for them, and Epona was saddled and ready by the spring. They proceeded to say their goodbyes, though the hero was reluctant. He'd already spent enough time away from Ilia...yet he knew this needed to happen for her well-being.

"Come back soon," Ilia whispered in his ear desperately as they hugged. "Just to visit, at least."

With a somber expression on her face, she nimbly mounted Epona. The mare squealed in momentary terror when she noticed it wasn't her master, but she calmed when she felt Ilia's familiar touch on her back. The Goron, completely stone-faced, held the reins and began leading the horse out of the village. Link waved meekly as they became smaller and smaller in the distance. Ilia turned and looked back one more time before turning around the bend and disappearing.

"This town is becoming more quiet with each passing moment," Renado noted sadly. "Soon, we will have been reduced to nothing." With a slight shake of his head, he sauntered back to his hut, where his daughter was waiting. Luda was just beginning to recover from the illness, now that she'd been given a drop of the cure.

"What _do_ we plan on doing?" Zelda sighed. Link just shrugged. Ever since their earlier conversation, he couldn't get Midna off his mind. She kept popping back, as if haunting him and relishing in the torture her image was causing him. It was a new, fresh burst of pain.

As if reading each other's minds, they once again began walking, side by side, through the village. They didn't say a single word; Link was caught up in his thoughts, and he knew Zelda was caught up in hers. He just enjoyed having her beside him. No, he needed her beside him, to keep him grounded. They walked past houses beginning to stir and show life, and the tiny stores that still weren't open. They just basked in the simplicity of Kakariko, in this chance to escape the complicated world outside those gates. They walked up and down the road, never speaking yet never stopping. All Link needed was her strong, regal present to make him content at that moment.

Suddenly, a tremor rushed through the earth, and they both sensed heavy footsteps. Glancing around them anxiously, Link had a horrible feeling in his stomach. He felt as if something dangerous were approaching. Everybody else around noticed, as well, and they squinted curiously as they searched for the source of the tremulous footsteps. Link looked forward toward the gate, and Zelda narrowed her eyes suspiciously. His fingers instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword, and he stepped in front of his fiancée. His mind was racing in speeds he never thought possible, as the princess stood as still as a statue, barely even breathing. Then, Link was able to slightly make out the approaching threat.

It was a large group of people, all mounted on horses. At first, Link didn't recognize them, for they were blurred and darkened by the shadow of the wall rising up to block the sun. But behind him, Link heard Zelda catch her breath. In a swift, instinctive, and protective reaction to her tenseness, he grabbed her hand and leaped into a narrow space between two buildings, where they were in shadows and barely noticeable. They put their backs against the wall, staring out into the main road, though they were perfectly hidden and squeezed in cozily.

"...It's the Royal Council," Zelda whispered quietly. Link scrunched his forehead. "They're looking for me." His heart was thudding heavily, and for a few moments, he was certain that Zelda could even hear it beating.

"Shh," he finally said. Both of them were completely silent as the Royal Council rode in. Every single horse was the purest shade of white, donned in beautiful saddles and intricate reins with golden embroideries, and their manes and tales were braided cleanly. They stepped in perfect unison, and were in a tightly circular formation. The people of Kakariko Village were murmuring worriedly amongst themselves as the Royal Council looked around, each one wearing a concealing helmet with a slit for their eyes, and a red feather sticking out from the top. However, they wore no armor; it was simply regal, traditional attire.

"Good morning to you all!" the leading rider cried. Immediately, all voices were hushed. To Link and Zelda's relief, as they looked around, they failed to notice them crouched in the nook between the two buildings. Though the chosen ones had limited vision, it was enough.

Instantly, Link recognized the voice. His mouth twisted into an angry snarl, and his stomach did an uncomfortable somersault.

"We have come on a special mission," the man continued. "The Princess is gone!"

There were many gasps emitted from the people of the crowd, and their eyes widened as this news sank into their minds.

"Now, we are unaware of her whereabouts, or how she escaped," he explained. "She may have left of her own accord...but she may have been abducted."

Link resisted a scoff of disgust.

"We have been ordered to search every nook and corner of Hyrule for her, and we must not rest until we find her!"

Finally, the speaker lifted his gloved hands and pulled off his helmet. Link felt a rush of abhorrence rush through him. It was the man...the one who had threatened Zelda. The one with the blond hair: Caine. He felt Zelda become tense, even as his own emotions began to run wild. Simply the sight of this repulsive man made his blood boil like he'd never felt it boil before.

"Stay calm," Zelda warned, touching his arm soothingly.

"Is she here? Tell the truth!" Cain bellowed. The people rapidly shook their heads, genuinely unaware of the fact that the princess was, in fact, among them at this very moment.

"Men! Go! Search for her everywhere!" he ordered mercilessly. The inhabitants were now beginning to get worried, and Link caught his breath. There was no way he was going to let this happen. He subtly inched forward, grabbing the hilt of his sword...

"Excuse me," Renado's deep, steady voice cut through the air. Everything stopped, and Link paused. Though he couldn't see the shaman, he could hear him perfectly. "Is there something with which I can help you, kind sirs?"

"We are members of the Royal Council," Caine looked down condescendingly as his horse shifted beneath him impatiently. "Here to find and retrieve Princess Zelda."

For a moment, Link felt his blood run cold. There was the sudden, unexpected fear that Renado wasn't willing to keep their secret. The hero had come to learn that nobody could be trusted...

"I assure you, she isn't here," Renado's words were a major relief to Link's senses, and he felt his tension lessen slightly. "And if she is, I was not aware."

"She could be hiding anywhere, or kidnapped," Caine narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Very well," Renado sighed. "Feel free to stay here in Kakariko Village. We welcome you with open arms. I can ready rooms for you immediately in the Elde Inn. Then you can take as long as you want searching for the princess."

"We mustn't stay," Caine argued, shaking his head. "We must continue, for anything could be happening to the princess as we speak!"

"Please, sir," Renado chuckled. "Calm yourself. It will not hurt to stay one night. I can promise you that the princess is faring well."

"...How do you know?"

"She's made it this far, hasn't she?" Renado questioned. "Through this crisis? I find it shocking that she's survived this long through the turmoil of Hyrule without losing her sanity. She can take care of herself, sir. Now, the inn is this way. You may tether your horses right over there."

"Very well," he grumbled reluctantly. The men backing him, however, seemed tired and relieved to finally have a break. "But only for one night."

"I shall ready your rooms," Renado came slightly into view as he bowed. "Enjoy your stay here in Kakariko Village."

Link and Zelda watched stiffly as the men dismounted and tethered their horses, the villagers gawking. Then, with Caine leading and still looking around suspiciously, they filed into Elde Inn. Link was still in shock at this surprising arrival, but he and his princess let out sighs of momentary relief. Then, cautiously, they slithered out of their hiding spot.

"If they find me, everything will come crashing down," she observed calmly. "And they'll be searching all day."

"They won't," Link growled, anger flashing in his feral eyes. "I'll make sure of it."

They stayed inside for the rest of the day, naturally, and Renado found numerous ways to keep the men from coming inside of his hut. Though for most of the time, all the members except Caine were simply sauntering around the village leisurely, not bothering to look for the princess. They were all worn down and exhausted, as Link noticed. In the hut, though there was little to do, they kept themselves perfectly occupied. Since Luda was nearly healed, she was able to come downstairs, and Link and Zelda delighted in her company. Renado told them stories of his childhood, and the myths of ancient Hyrule. While Link was familiar with none of them, Zelda was familiar with almost all of them. But he loved seeing her face light up and her eyes twinkle, and it made his heart flutter madly. He almost forgot that right across the road was Caine, probably sitting inside the inn and planning his next tactical move.

"If you find it necessary, you may travel tomorrow morning," Renado had told them. "I can help you safely escape." It was agreed that they would leave tomorrow.

That night, as Link lay in bed, he couldn't find a single moment of sleep. The goddesses simply refused to let him rest for even a second. His mind was buzzing with worry and concern, and he was slightly sickened at the fact that Caine was here searching for his princess. Renado was at the door, staying awake all night to guard and make sure nobody came in of his or her own accord. Nevertheless, Link couldn't stop being paranoid.

He sat up in bed, and heard something down the hall. Afraid that Zelda was going to try and run away again, he rushed out to the corridor, and that's when he noticed he'd been sweating ever since he'd gotten into bed. Yet when he looked around, he neither saw nor heard anything. To his relief, the door to Zelda's room was securely shut. Carefully, he twisted the knob and built up the courage to glance inside.

Zelda was continuously pacing back and forth on the wooden floor of her room, rubbing her temples and taking deep breaths. She was so immersed in her own mind that she didn't notice him slip inside until he closed the door, at which point she paused abruptly and opened her eyes. Her face was completely blank.

"You couldn't sleep either?' she asked, though it was more of an observation. He shook his head and took a step toward her. "They'll search every single house in Hyrule until they find me. They'll most likely be here tomorrow morning, if not later tonight."

"Just trust Renado," Link moved even closer, into the spot of milky light cast by the dwindling flame of the candle. "He knows how to protect you."

The princess managed an unconvincing nod. Link remained calm as he gently kissed her cheek, trying to reassure her. The touch felt ethereal, almost surreal. She closed her eyes again, providing no resistance to his approach. His instincts began to take control as he moved his hands to her slender hips, and put his lips seductively on her neck. When he glanced at her momentarily, there was a serene smile on her face. The fire inside of his heart burst jubilantly as he pulled her closer, until they were chest to chest. Accordingly, she put her hands on his shoulders and swayed subtly. His fingers moved up and down her spine longingly, his lips hovering slightly above her collarbone and up to her jaw. She was as still as stone, yet as warm as the sunrise.

Just before his lips touched hers, she opened her eyes. Then, without a word, she bent down to the side, and Link's fingers began to tingle as her hair fell like silk over her shoulder. He was able to catch one last expression of delight before she blew out the candle.

**Oooh...**

**Hahah so, we're coming to the end guys. Just a warning. This story is ALMOST finished :( But keep a lookout for my new one, for which the prologue is already completed. And don't forget to also check out the poll on my profile! Again, thanks so much guys! I LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR KEEPING ME MOTIVATED! :)  
**


	51. Chapter 51: Die Trying

**OMG SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. I was having a bit of a writers' block hahahah :) But I hope the wait was worth it! This chapter might be confusing, so if it is, please let me know! I'll be happy to go through and edit stuffssss! LUV YOU ALL :'D**

Chapter Fifty-One: Die Trying

ZELDA POV

Zelda woke up even before Renado had a chance to wake them. It was her instinct that jerked her awake, and she sat up with a gasp. Feeling the cold air of the morning spread throughout the room, she pulled the covers higher onto her body and paused to take a few breaths. The air felt refreshing entering and exiting her nostrils, and a small smile crept onto her face. Beside her, Link was still sleeping soundly, with his bare back to her; she simply watched him for a few moments, hearing his breathing synchronizing with her pounding heartbeat. Every atom of her tingled, and she had a momentary shiver.

Quietly, so as not to wake Link, Zelda slipped out of bed, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. She made her way to the end of the bed, where her dress lay crumpled in a pile. She pulled it over her head, and then stepped into her boots by the door. Then, conscious of her messy appearance and tangled hair, she began desperately running her fingers through the brown, knotted strands. Her teeth clenched and then unclenched as the tangles came undone at her fingertips, and when her hair was somewhat straightened, she proceeded to tie it up messily to keep it out of her face. Then, remaining quiet, she slowly tiptoed to the other side of the bed, until she was facing Link. His eyes were closed, and there was a beautiful, tranquil expression on his face.

Kneeling down, she stroked his hair habitually and ran her fingers along his jaw line. He shifted slightly, but his eyes only fluttered open when she kissed his forehead lovingly. As soon as his eyes fell upon hers, he grinned tiredly.

"Good morning," she chuckled, but he simply gazed at her. "I..." She paused, for she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say. His expression remained affectionate and lovely.

"I'll leave you to get ready," Zelda finally swallowed, standing up. With as entrancing a smile as she could give, she softly walked out of the room and closed the door securely behind her. The entire house was quiet, but just as she stepped into the hall, a door on the other side of the corridor also opened.

"Princess!" Renado gasped, slightly startled to see her. "I-I was just coming to wake you. Are you ready?"

"Well, Link is still preparing himself, but yes," she sighed. "I'm ready."

"I took your things downstairs, so you don't have to worry about that. You're all set for a journey," the shaman continued. Then he clicked his tongue. "It's unfortunate that Epona is guiding Ilia at this point in time. It would've been easier to slip away with her at your side." He shook his head. Zelda simply grinned.

"We'll make the best of the situation," she replied, sounding more sure of her answer than she actually was. In reality, she had been a bit irked from the beginning that Link had given Epona to Ilia...

"You'll need to stay very quiet, dear, while getting ready to leave," Renado explained, lowering his voice to a hushed tone. "Once Link comes down, I'll help you leave town. I would suggest heading straight to Ordon, and the people there will keep you safe, should the Royal Council coming looking for you there, as well."

"Thank you very much," Zelda bowed her head gratefully, and Renado smiled as he led the way back downstairs. The house itself was peaceful, but Zelda had that quenching feeling in her stomach; something was buzzing in her mind. She paced around the room anxiously, while Renado calmly began cleaning his kitchen. Even as she strained to hear sounds coming from outside, she heard nothing. The town was still sleeping.

"...Did you sleep well?" the shaman began casual conversation.

"Um," she cleared her throat discreetly. "Yes, very well, thank you."

"That's good," he continued. "You haven't had much rest the past few nights, I take it."

"No, I haven't," she chuckled, though uneasily. Right at that moment, her eyes fell on Link's knapsack on the table, and she saw a part of the Orb peeking out. Her stomach did a somersault. Then, she felt a sudden urge tugging at the strings of her heart, and slowly spreading through even the most miniscule parts of her brain. For the first time since it had happened, she remembered her transformation at the castle. She remembered how light and airy her muscular, trained body had felt...how graceful she had been. For the first time, she found herself eager to relive those hours of flexibility and grace.

Without truly realizing what she was doing, Zelda walked to the knapsack and picked up the Orb with her slender fingers. They traced the designs and felt the cold, ominous surface. The screams of the Guardians echoed quietly in her head, yet she continued admiring the small sphere.

"I shall be back soon," Renado began making his way upstairs. "I need to check on Luda."

"Okay," Zelda said absentmindedly, keeping her eyes on the Orb. As Renado disappeared into one of the rooms, she looked around, almost suspiciously. Then, setting the Orb back onto the table, she walked to the closed window. Curious, she opened the wooden shutters just slightly, and peeked out of the small slit in the window. The village itself was less tranquil, simply because of the Royal Council's presence. She could feel the anxiety hanging heavily in the air.

Then, something happened that she wasn't expecting at all. Walking through the gate, from the entrance near the spring, were two...large...Guardians.

Sucking in a breath, Zelda hastily shut the window and leaned her back against it, hyperventilating. She shut her eyes for a few moments, squeezing them as tightly as she could, and trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. She bit her lower lip as any sense of contentment hastily slipped from her mind. Pain, physical and mental pain, erupted through her being. Everything in the house became deathly silent...and she could hear menacing voices outside.

"Where is she? Where is the princess?" a Guardian demanded. Zelda's heart dropped to her churning stomach.

"I—"

"We need the princess to find him, and then we can finally kill them both. Everything needs to go as planned," the other Guardian said. Their voices were distinct.

"So...where is she?" the first asked.

There was a pause, and beads of delicate sweat dotted Zelda's scrunched forehead.

"Please, we've looked everywhere. We're still searching..."

Zelda almost choked. She would know that voice, the one communicating with the guardians, from miles away. Everything started to make sense inside of her head.

"Keep looking! She needs to be found immediately!" the Guardians barraged. At this point, moving slow from the shock that was coursing through her body, Zelda turned cautiously back around to peek out through the window. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the three figures outside.

"I'm trying! Calm down! It's not as easy as it looks! She's really quite elusive."

Her eyes narrowed in disgust and repulsion as Caine shrank in the shadows of the armored beasts. He had been working with the Guardians all along.

"We don't care! The Source can't afford to have such a threat roaming the kingdom! Both of them must be found!"

Zelda surmised that they were discussing herself and Link. She should've suspected it from somebody as cowardly as Caine. Simply knowing that made her muscles tense, and urgent worry rushed through her veins. Through the corner of her eye, she glanced up at the room where Link was. Then, almost instinctively, her eyes fell upon the Orb sitting in the bag on the table.

"You should've killed her when you had the chance," one Guardian bent down slightly so that his face was even with Caine's. Zelda had never seen the regal advisor so helpless, and she could almost see the fear etched onto his sweating face. But he deserved it, something she believed with every fiber of her being.

"T-there were too many people around."

"Lies. I can see it in your eyes..."

"Please! Give me more time!"

"There's no time left to give," the Guardians both said, eerily and simultaneously. It easily gave Zelda chills. Though she couldn't see her face, she knew that it was ghostly pale. She was afraid to move even an inch.

"Do you know why we came, Caine?"

He shuddered. The princess still felt no sympathy whatsoever for this snake.

"It's time to pay somebody a little visit."

"I can find her if you give me three more days—"

"Don't be frightened, human," one of the Guardians superficially comforted, placing an armored hand heavily on Caine's shoulder. Simply watching it made Zelda flinch habitually. "The Source will only attack when provoked."

_Wait..._ The gears in her mind began turning. _They're taking Caine to the Source. That means..._

Link had been right all along. Just as he had told her, everything was beginning to unravel before her eyes. Suddenly, flashbacks of her recent dreams began drifting aimlessly through her mind. Bits and pieces floated, flashing behind her eyelids each time she blinked. She now knew who the traitor was: Caine. Though his motives were still unclear, Zelda knew that they were ones of cowardice and selfishness, and she fought back the urge to walk outside and spit in his smug face.

_The path to me is the traitor...COME TO ME PRINCESS! FIND ME! _The Source in her head repeated. The path to her was now clear as crystal. Caine was the traitor...and the only way to find the Source was to follow him.

Walking away from the window and the eerie conversation outside, Zelda hurried to the table. With shaky hands, she lifted the Orb and held it for a few moments, staring at it. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized that this was the end of their journey. They were about to find the Source, and defeating it would mean the end of this dangerous quest. Yet Zelda was the only one who knew of one other thing coming with the end, and it frightened her more than anything. She couldn't remember being more scared in her entire life than she was at that specific moment.

Just as she put the Orb down, Link emerged from the room and closed the door obliviously. Zelda turned up towards him and hastily put a finger to her lips, and the content smile was wiped immediately off of his lovely face. Quietly, and heeding the princess's warnings, he made his way down the stairs and to her side. Still remaining completely silent, she grabbed the sleeve of his tunic and led him toward the window. Curiously, he looked out the window...

LINK POV

He stared out of the window, glassy-eyed. He felt her expectant gaze on him as his brain soaked in the image before him, and his heart plummeted. Yet almost immediately, the fear was replaced with pure, steaming rage. His gloved hands clenched into eager fists, and he could almost feel his face turning red. Link had known all along that something was wrong with Caine. Zelda sighed deeply, keeping her hand resting gently on his arm. The muscles tensed habitually at even the softest touch.

"...They're going to the Source," she murmured in his ear. The warmth of her sweet breath against his face loosened him up a bit. "We should follow them."

With a single, wordless nod, he stepped back from the window. Renado was still upstairs, yet there was no time left to wait for him. Making sure they kept quiet, Zelda and Link equipped themselves with the supplies they needed..._everything_ they needed for their epic battle with this creature. They knew that it wasn't going to go down easily.

_I can beat it,_ he thought to himself. _If it's even half as powerful as Ganondorf, though, it'll be difficult._

His glistening eyes found Zelda's, and a rush of affection ran through his jerky body.

_Anything to protect her..._

There was intent focus in her eyes, and her expression didn't waver. He deeply admired the strength that she constantly displayed, and at times, he was shocked at the composure she was able to keep. It was unnatural; yet he assumed it ran through her royal blood.

Zelda held on to the Orb tightly as they pressed their backs against the door, listening to the faint voice of Caine as he blubbered excuses and pleaded. But the Guardians wouldn't hear of it; they were going to the Source, and that was final. Link knew that meant trouble for Caine, but it only made the journey for him and Zelda easier.

"How do we know when to go out?" she whispered, brushing her fingers against his discreetly. He narrowed his eyes. Honestly, he still didn't quite know the answer to that question.

"Come! No more arguing!" one Guardian screamed. They heard Caine whimper helplessly.

"Yes...we mustn't keep the Source waiting."

At that moment, Link guessed that they had grabbed Caine, for he squealed in surprise, and his voice was as shaky as any frightened voice Link had ever heard. Zelda caught her breath.

"W-where are you taking me? Where are we going?" His squeamish voice sounded helpless and out of breath.

"Oh, you don't know?" a Guardian mocked sarcastically.

"We assumed that you knew the way by now..."

"The way to where? Please, don't hurt me!"

"Why, the way to our master," they said in unison. Link felt chills run down his spine, and his body involuntarily twitched. "The Source."

He felt Zelda's fingers crush his, and knew that she was anxious. He could almost smell the tension hanging ominously in the air. Outside, Caine continued begging hopelessly, but his voice was muffled by the clanking footsteps of the Guardians. Giving Zelda a foreboding expression, Link gently put his fingers to the doorknob, and turned it as slowly as he could. She squeezed his fingers tighter. They both cringed when the door made a slight creaking sound, and he opened it just widely enough to take a peek outside. He almost immediately withdrew at the image he saw, but lingered just long enough to see the direction of the Guardians.

They were walking away from the house, towards the entrance to Death Mountain. The Guardians were on either side of Caine, grabbing his arms and dragging him mercilessly away, so that his knees dragged against the orange dirt.

"Let's go," he whispered, almost inaudibly. Zelda barely had time to react to his ludicrous statement before he grabbed her hand and slipped discreetly through the opening in the door, dragging her after him without hesitation. Right now, he thought, wasn't the time to be having doubts. Zelda, on the other hand, seemed a bit reluctant. There was worry written on every part of her face.

Neither the Guardians nor Caine noticed them, but they simply walked on. Practically on his tiptoes, Link began the careful pursuit, making sure to keep a safe distance behind them. His princess anxiously followed, holding onto the Orb tightly with her other arm. If the Guardians were to turn around and spot them, everything would be over: even if they could absorb them in the Orb, their chances at finding the Source were gone, for Caine was obviously clueless as to the whereabouts of this monster. There was extra care in their movements, and they prayed to the goddesses that no more obstacles would get in their way.

For some reason, Link expected the Guardians to continue on to Death Mountain, or out into the open fields of Hyrule. Instead, they stopped abruptly at the end of the row of houses. Above their heads, birds squawked obnoxiously and flapped their wings relentlessly. Yet as the trio in front of them halted, Zelda and Link did, as well.

"You know where to go from here?" the one to Caine's left asked. The helpless man began stumbling incoherently.

"I-I d-don't kn-know..."

"You are pathetic, human!" the other spat, making Caine flinch. "Just follow the path down there!"

"What path are they talking about?" Zelda whispered so quietly that only Link could hear. He simply shrugged, keeping his eyes intently on the Guardians.

"Go! The Source is awaiting your arrival!" a Guardian pushed Caine forward, into what seemed to be a small alcove between the cliff wall and a house. "We can go no further."

"No, wait—" Caine began, but in vain. With a snap of their armored fingers, the Guardians evaporated in a choking, dark, cloudy mist. Link and Zelda both hopped back in surprise. Caine was left alone, though he was now out of Link's vision. Standing as still as statues, they both stretched their necks forward to listen.

They heard a flurry of sounds, and grunts from Caine, as if he were struggling. Then...silence.

"...I think he's gone," Zelda ventured to murmur. Instead of responding, Link moved forward cautiously, towards the area that the Guardians had just disappeared from. In front of him lay the rest of the path. To his left, the road. And to his right, there was a small alcove, and something was there that he'd never noticed before.

"It's a well." She caught her breath.

"I never noticed a well here before," he mumbled, more to himself than to anybody else.

"You don't think..." her voice trailed off, and her finger numbly pointed to the entrance of the well. It was clear that if it had ever been used for water, every trace of the liquid was now gone. Curiously, Link took a step forward and peered down into the well. As soon as his eyes made contact with the darkness, a rush of coldness ran over him, and he shivered. He could almost feel forces of evil calling to him, pulling him down to the depths of the well.

"There's a ladder on the side," he observed. His shaky fingers gently touched the rung of the ladder. "This is it. I can feel it," he finally managed. Zelda swallowed nervously.

"Me, too..." she agreed. For a few moments they just stood, side by side, staring blankly and silently at the dark abyss below them. "This could be it."

He nodded solemnly.

Suddenly, without warning, Zelda grabbed Link's face and fiercely crushed his lips with her, putting every ounce of passion in her body into that single kiss. In instinctive response, he put his hands at the back of her neck. When she pulled away, her eyes were as red as he'd never seen them.

"I love you," she whispered shakily. "I love you more than anything."

He smiled, uncertain of the workings of her brain. But he ran his fingers through her hair affectionately, and then pulled her so close that their lips were almost touching. Her thumbs stroked his rosy cheeks.

"I love you, too," he replied. She grinned, as if in relief. "Don't be scared. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

"Please don't promise," her voice cracked, and Link furrowed his brow curiously. "You don't know what could happen—"

"Listen to me." He moved his hands from her neck to her cheeks, and looked into her eyes deeply. He could see doubt. "I will vow right now to never let you get hurt. I will do _anything_ to protect you, do you hear me? Anything."

"...What if that's not enough?" she murmured ominously.

"Well," he smiled uncertainly. "Then I'll die trying."

"Don't, Link, don't try to—"

"Zelda," he cut her off. He couldn't bear to hear her say anything more. "I _promise._"

He pulled her into a compassionate hug, and held her closer to him than he ever had before. Link wanted to feel her melt into him, he wanted to feel every part of her body become a part of him.

Together, he knew that they could beat this, and death wouldn't factor into the equation.

**Hmm...I wonder what will happen...**

**And I know there's no actual well in the Kakariko Village of Twilight Princess, but hey! I gotta use my imagination sometime ;) I appreciate reviews and such! The story's almost over...ooooohhh...**

**Don't forget to take a look at the poll on my website! Still open for those of you who haven't voted! Although 81 voters is pretty awesome! THANKS GUYS! :)  
**


	52. Chapter 52: Into the Well

**Hello everybody! So the thing about this chapter is that it is certainly subject to change. If I get a lot of negative feedback on it, whether it be about grammar, plot, or confusion, I _will_ change it. If I get decent reviews, then I'll keep it the way it is, maybe with a few minor changes! So don't be surprised if it sucks. Haha it's more of a trial chapter. Just to see what kind of feedback I get :) ANYWAY, ENJOY :D**

Chapter Fifty-Two: Into the Well

Beside him, Zelda bent down and grabbed a small pebble from the ground. Calmly, she tossed it into the dark mouth of the well. They stood, waiting patiently for the sound of the pebble making contact with the bottom of the chamber. To Link, it felt like an eternity before the sound echoed upwards towards them, resonating hauntingly in their ears. The princess's eyelids fluttered as she stared straight ahead, unwilling to look down into the well. He comfortingly grabbed her hand and squeezed. Then, he moved forward.

Link swung his leg over the stone edge of the well, and rested his foot on the dusty rung. As he pulled himself completely over and began his descent into darkness, he sensed the forces of shadow below, as if they had grabbed his ankles and were desperately trying to pull him down. His grip on the wobbly rung tightened. Zelda's eyes peered down at him. Her teary eyes seemed to ask him if he was all right. He only smiled reassuringly and gave a small, slightly uncertain nod. She smiled twitchingly. Link squirmed down a few more rungs to give his princess room. He felt her reluctance as she awkwardly stepped over the edge, and a tiny yelp escaped her lips as she struggled to find her balance.

Link kept his eyes securely fastened to her movements, making sure she didn't tumble down.

"Ready?" he said quietly. She only nodded, and then, Link started moving down. Zelda slowly followed his movements, and he could see her elbows shaking each time she changed rungs. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was. He'd never seen her look so...traumatized. There was something of which she was afraid that she wasn't telling him about. It made him nervous, but he ignored the butterflies and tried to put his mind at ease for the upcoming battle. He knew it was going to be a big one.

Link's stomach lurched as his foot suddenly touched a solid surface, and he caught his breath in surprise. But a sigh of relief replaced it as he confidently hopped onto the ground, and then grabbed Zelda's slim waist to help her do the same. He couldn't help but notice how perfect she felt in his arms. Both of them habitually glanced upwards, and were shocked to see the distance they had climbed. They could barely make out the light at the top of the well, which indubitably made them nervous.

After regaining his composure and focusing once more, Link hastily pulled out his lantern and lit it. The path before them was suddenly illuminated, and when he looked at Zelda's face, he could make out the nervous wrinkles in her forehead and the beads of sweat soiling her temples.

"Everything will be fine," he assured her once more, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She nodded, though the gesture wasn't very convincing to either of them. Then, side-by-side, they continued onto the dirty path. On either side of them were dirt walls, covered in muck and spiders. Beneath them was cobblestone, and Link tried to distract himself by concentrating on the sound of his boots against the rugged path. Zelda clung desperately to his arm as he led the way, holding up the lantern apprehensively.

"Link, wait," Zelda finally broke the silence, halting abruptly. Link was just able to make out a small speck of light in the distance, and looked at Zelda curiously. There was a pained expression on her face.

"Don't be scared," he moved closer to her. "I'm right here."

"It's not that," she sighed, and then stared straight into his eyes. "I..."

She paused for what seemed like a century.

"I think I should transform into Sheik."

"What? Why?" Link was taken aback, and frankly, quite opposed to the idea. If there was any chance of danger posed to her, he wanted to avoid it.

"I think it will help," she continued. "I think that Sheik will help you more than Zelda will. Zelda can't defeat Guardians...Sheik can."

"Which means Sheik can get hurt by Guardians," Link replied harshly. "No."

"Link, listen to me!" She was getting desperate, which only increased Link steadfastness against the idea. "The more ways we can increase our chances of winning, the better! I will be helpless to you! You can't even defeat a Guardian yourself! Sheik is the only one who can. And there are bound to be Guardians there."

"Please don't do this to me." He put a hand to his forehead in frustration. "I...I can't put you in more danger than you already are."

"Link," she said his name shakily, and then brushed away the tears flowing down his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed them. He hadn't even noticed the fact the stress of this endeavor was starting to get to him. "I'll be fine. Please..." She hesitated. "Trust me."

"No."

"Sheik is called the protector for a reason. He's meant to _protect._ He can be useful."

"No."

"...You know I need to do this," she whispered, and her voice softened. Link turned away, avoiding her fierce eyes. He didn't want to face the determination sparkling inside of them. "This isn't about us anymore. It's about Hyrule."

Link couldn't respond.

Instead of waiting for him to answer, Zelda took a step back. Link couldn't bear to watch as she lifted the Orb...and her Triforce began to glow.

ZELDA POV

Zelda didn't know how she knew, but she did. It seemed to be instinct. She just...knew. She knew how to go through the transformation. The mixture of power and wisdom rushed through her as she lifted the Orb, and its smooth black surface turned to a creamy white color. At that moment, she braced herself for the few moments of agonizing pain...but they never came, to her indescribable relief. Yet as she stood like a statue, closing her eyes and holding the Orb dramatically, she felt her body become encased in a cocoon of pink light.

In a few swift moments, she sensed the feathery feel of Sheik's body inside of her. When she opened her eyes, her vision was clearer, and the Orb suddenly felt lighter in her clothed hands. There was deathly silence as the light of the Orb died down, and everything returned to normal. Link was turning away, but he lifted his face to look at her with an agonized expression. Her heart pounded. Stepping forward, she stroked his wet cheek, staring deeply into his blue eyes with her red ones.

"I'm still here," she said softly, with an unusually gruff voice. He didn't move a muscle. Finally...he nodded, and began moving forward once again. Sheik followed, back erect with long and graceful strides.

Though Sheik could feel Link's pain—she would feel the same in his shoes—she was confident in her decision. Her power had increased considerably, as had her flexibility and agility. It seemed to her that Link didn't truly realize the magnitude of the change, or how it could help them. To him, the transformation was just another way of putting her in danger, and she saw that in his wild eyes. But inside, Sheik knew that this change could be the deciding factor. And though Link didn't know it, Sheik was already aware of her fate. However, she wasn't about to let him know about it any time soon.

They were completely silent as they made their way to the small light in the distance, and it continued coming closer. Sheik's entire body tingled, and her heart pounded like the sound of drums. Glancing at Link through the corner of her glistening eyes, she noticed the blank expression on his face; it was a face of fear. Simply the fact that he was so calm at a time like this alerted her of how scared he was. She wished she could stop him right there, and wrap him in her arms. Then they would stand there, intertwined...forever.

There was still another advantage to being Sheik.

Sheik never cried. And it seemed that the closer Zelda got to Link, the more she cried. Sheik had more composure than even the Princess of Hyrule herself.

Finally, they reached the light, which had now dimmed significantly with their arrival. Entering the small dark entrance, Sheik kept her senses alert, and Link narrowed his eyes. The lantern was beginning to die, and they were losing the illumination they had been enjoying. Sheik suppressed a sigh of irritation at the lack of light. Yet she could see Link's knuckles turning white from clenching the handle of the lantern so hard.

Suddenly, as they crept forward, Link let out a startled scream. Sheik halted abruptly, and watched in horror. The ground took a steep, downwards turn, and unaware of this, Link had stepped into thin air. The lantern flew out of his hand as he fell onto the ground, and as he did...there was a splash. Still screaming in surprise, Link slid down the slippery slope helplessly. Without hesitating for another moment, Sheik hopped lightly into the air and landed gracefully on the slope, keeping her feet steadily plastered to the ground. She had no idea from where the water was coming, but she simply let the fluid carry her down, though she stayed crouched and on her feet. Link's screams echoed through the corridor and became quieter as he slid down at a breakneck pace. Sheik was following swiftly behind.

Sheik's keen eyesight was soon able to make out the small crease at which the slope met a horizontal surface, and leaped into the air with great agility just before. She landed beside Link with barely a sound. He, however, was lying on his back, groaning and rubbing his head in pain. With butterflies spreading from her stomach to her chest, Sheik knelt down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to his feet. Water still ran shallowly, licking at their ankles as it rushed past.

"Are you okay?" Sheik asked him. He nodded, glancing up the slope with disdain. "Let's just be more careful from now on." Their eyes locked. Sheik couldn't bring herself to look away for what seemed like ages.

They continued, more slowly, and Sheik always stayed a little bit ahead. She didn't want anything else happening to Link. Even so, there was an eerie chill in the air, as if there was a constant, invisible pair of eyes watching them restlessly. She couldn't shake the feeling of ominous stress hanging in the air.

Then, as if by magic, they were out. They emerged from the narrow, dark corridor into a larger room. But Sheik stopped in her tracks, catching her breath anxiously. Link quietly stepped up beside her, look around him with a fierce glint of focus in his eyes. His hand moved instinctively to the blue hilt of his sword, and she didn't think he noticed, but his Triforce glowed green with a tint of red. There, rising up in front them, was a great brick wall. They both stared at it for a moment before coming to the same conclusion.

"It's a maze." They looked at each other blankly. The floor was still covered with a shallow blanket of water, not even up to their ankles.

"Ah..." A heavy sigh reached Sheik's keen ears, and her head whirled instantly to the left. In a few moments, somebody came running around the corner of the wall, panting and out of breath. Link growled at the sight of him. Caine stopped when he saw them, startled at the sight of arrivals. The only thing he could say was:

"I'm back at the start?"

Sheik had never seen a face look more frightened, or more frazzled. His blond curls were completely awry on his head, and his green eyes had lost their hungry luster. His regal clothing was ripped and tattered, and scratches covered his face and dirty hands. For a minute or two, Caine simply stared at them wildly, and Link glared back with narrowed eyes. Before either of them had a chance to speak, Sheik was sprinting across the corridor towards Caine, and in the blink of an eye, she had him pinned against the wall. He gasped in fright and widened his eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded menacingly, keeping her voice low. She knew perfectly who he was...but he didn't know that.

"Please, don't hurt me..." His voice was unbelievably desperate. Sheik held tightly onto his collar and pushed him harder against the wall. Her anger was becoming hard to suppress, especially in this new and different body.

"Why are you here?" she said through gritted teeth. Beneath her clasped hands, she felt his body shaking.

"I'm just trying to stay alive!"

"Answer me!"

"I had no choice!" Tears streamed down his cheeks. Frankly, Sheik was a bit taken aback at this side of Caine she'd never seen before. Her grip loosened...but only minimally.

"What are you talking about?"

"They were going to kill me," he shuddered. "They threatened to kill me if I didn't do what they asked."

"They...?"

"The monsters," he managed through choking sobs. She furrowed her brow. "They had me cornered! I had to do what they asked."

"_Who are they?_" Sheik was getting impatient with Caine's vague, traumatized answers. The sympathy had yet to set in. "What did _they_ ask you to do?"

"Don't hurt me..."

"CAINE!" Sheik shook his collar desperately, as if to shake the answers out of him. The blood drained from his face, and his eyes widened even more. The pools of green were dull and full of death.

"H-how do you know my name?"

Sheik's face softened as she realized the mistake she had made. But in an instant, her ferocity returned and she pushed him harder against the wall with her lean, muscular arm against his neck. He let out a gag.

"It doesn't matter," she replied dangerously. "Right now, I'm the one asking questions. Who are you?"

"You...already...seem...to...know..." he rasped. Sheik cursed him in her mind. Even in dire circumstances and shaking in trauma, he had his snappy retorts.

"Just tell me," she continued. Then, she lifted a hand, and six sharp needles appeared in between each finger. She felt the muscles of his neck moving as he swallowed at the sight of them, glistening in what little light there was in the area. Then, his sobbing continued, though it was hoarse and intermittent from the close in his airways caused by Sheik's forearm.

"They're going to find us," he warned. "The Guardians. They always find us."

"The Guardians? What do you have to do with the Guardians?"

His sobbing stopped, but the tears kept flowing.

"They tracked me down. I didn't even know what was happening. One second, I was trying to get Hyrule back on track...and the next moment, I was cornered by three large armored creatures in the middle of Hyrule Field."

They were both silent, staring at each other. His eyes were wide and scared, while Sheik's were narrowed and sparkling with determination. Instead of blood running through her veins, it was anger.

"What did they want from you? What did you do for them?"

"I..."

"You treacherous little _vermin_! You betrayed your princess, your entire kingdom to save your own skin! _Coward_!"

"Please, don't hurt me!" he repeated. He continued repeating that, quietly, and he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"The entire time the Council was in session, you were working with them."

"Don't hurt me..."

"Do you even know _anything_ about this? Do you know what you're dealing with?"

"The Source," he breathed. "It visited my dreams. I was almost...controlled by it."

"Where is it?" Sheik murmured, her face inches from his. "Where is the Source?"

"Don't look for it," he warned. "It will kill you. There's no way to fight it."

"Answer me!"

"I don't know!" he shrieked. "I don't know where it is! I've been searching...running...screaming..." He shivered. As he became less tense against the wall, Sheik grunted in frustration and pushed him mercilessly to the ground with an eerie splash against the water. Caine began coughing as he lay on the ground, helpless as a bunny.

"I will look for it," Sheik towered over him. "And I _will_ kill it."

"Don't hurt me..."

"I wouldn't waste my energy."

With a flick of her wrist, the needles disappeared, and Caine winced.

"I'll find the Source myself...and then I'll deal with you later," she growled.

She turned her back to him, facing the other end of the hall where Link was standing. But she was hit with a burst of shock when she found herself staring down an empty corridor.

"...Link?" She ran to the other end of the hall, and found another turn. The journey through the maze to find the Source had finally begun.

Immediately, Sheik became frantic with worry. She didn't know what had happened to him, but she wasn't willing to wait long before finding out. Crouching, her long, slender legs began moving at a breakneck pace and carrying her down the next corridor, and brick walls rose up on either side of her. With each step, water splashed around her feet and ripples erupted through the shallow, glassy surface. She ran on without hesitation, letting herself go. Her flight came to an immediate stop when she turned another corner and saw a Guardian, who had his back to her. His sword was slung over his shoulder as he patrolled, still not noticing the Sheikah warrior. Sneakily, she crept towards him, the padding on her feet making any sound impossible to hear.

As soon as he turned around, his red eyes narrowed. He brought his sword down and rushed toward her, his monstrous figure towering over her significantly. Yet as he brought up the sword, Sheik did a swift somersault in between his legs, her braid whipping the ground as she did, and popped up behind him. He was left in a daze. Before he had a chance to turn around, Sheik twisted and let the sole of her foot collide with his back. Sheik had _not_ been expecting this, but she felt a sudden rush of power flow from her head, to her chest, and finally down to her foot as she hit him, and the contact sent him stumbling forward onto his face. He was completely unconscious with one kick.

"Wha...?" Sheik stood erectly, staring at her hands in wonder. Then she noticed the Triforce glowing, except there was no blue in sight. The only part glowing was the top part, and it was glowing red.

_The Triforce of Power,_ she thought in amazement. _It's actually working. My power has increased tenfold!_

Another Guardian turned the corner without warning, drawn in by the sound of his fallen comrade. Sheik faced him with ferocity glistening in her eyes.

"The Source must not be threatened!" he shrieked. Sheik narrowed her eyes, waiting at him to run at her again. But he knew better. He kept his sword at the ready, and Sheik took on a prepared fighting stance. For a few moments, they simply stared at each other intently, waiting anxiously for the other to make the first move.

Making the decision, Sheik decided to act. The only motivation was Link's absence, and her inner drive to find him. And now, she could feel pure red power coursing through her. The red Triforce continued glowing.

Suddenly, before she could do so much as take a single step forward, the entire ground below her rumbled. It was momentary, lasting only a few moments, but she stood completely still in the deafening silence afterwards. The Guardian seemed unfazed. After a few completely quiet moments, another ominous rumble came, causing a tremor to run throughout Sheik's entire body. Then, the Guardian snickered and straightened up with a satisfied comportment.

"The Source has awakened."

Silence...

Another rumble.

Just then, Sheik turned on her heels and ran straight past the startled Guardian, continuing down the path. She knew that there was no way he could possibly keep up with her.

_I'm not a coward,_ she thought hastily.

"Link!" she called his name frantically. Another rumble shook the ground, causing a small interference with her sprinting, and she found herself off-balance for a couple of moments. Fear spread through her like a wildfire, and the suspense increased as the silence became more deafening and the rumbling more thunderous. Her mind became blurred, and she completely lost track of all the twists and turns she was making... until she came to a dead end.

Another rumble.

"Link!" she screamed his name again, desperately, as she panted and stared at the wall helplessly.

When she turned around, it was déjà vu. Three Guardians stood in front of her. Sheik knew she could fight them...but she wasn't prepared. She moved to pull her whip out from her sleeve, but they pounced on her without a moment's hesitation, and the dead end didn't make things any easier. In a matter of minutes, they had her hands and legs tied, and had grabbed the back of her neck. Cackling to themselves, they began dragging her away, regardless of her newfound power. The Guardians had also grown in strength, she observed.

It was only then that Sheik remembered the Orb tucked in her suit. She cursed herself for being so unbelievably stupid.

**And there you have it. I don't really know what to think about it myself, to be honest! BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! **

**Just remember I'm not afraid to change stuff! Be honest, you won't hurt my feelings :) I love you all, thank you for staying with me throughout this whole endeavor! =3  
**


	53. Chapter 53: Weakness

**OH MY I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. That was mean. But it's not my fault! Fanfiction wasn't working...for like a week...and it wouldn't let me update. Thankfully, it's working now, so I can update! YAAAAY! HERE YOU GO. **

**All right, I'll admit it; this chapter is SUPER long. But it's also full of action and drama and suspense! It's one of my favorite chapters so far, and I hope you guys all feel the same! ENJOY! ^_^**

Chapter Fifty-Three: Weakness

LINK POV

As Sheik swiftly pinned the slimy traitor against the wall, Link drew his sword in a precautious manner. He began running forward to help her, but a strangely familiar voice stopped him in his watery tracks.

"Link! Over here!" it called in a loud, playful whisper. For what seemed like ages, he stood like a statue, watching Sheik with a completely blank expression. He refused to turn around, for he found himself waiting for the voice to call his name again, just to prove he wasn't imagining it. After all, he'd imagined that same voice so many times before...

"Link! Hey!" It finally came again, snapping him out of his trance. He turned as quickly as he could, for the voice was coming from behind him. Excitement rushed through him. He saw the flap of a black cloak around the bend on the other side of the hall. Immediately, his legs carried him forward as his mind lost all track of Sheik and what she was doing.

By the time he turned the corner, he was sprinting as fast as he possible could to follow the source of the voice. He came to another empty hall with a two-way intersection at the end. In the middle of the intersection far down the hall, he saw a shadowy figure, though he was unable to make out the clear features. Link narrowed his eyes to see the dark silhouette better, though the attempt failed.

"If you want my help," the female voice called. "You have to catch me first!"

She turned down one of the two paths, and a shrill laugh echoed through the hair. To Link, it was haunting. She moved with a grace that seemed almost...ghostly.

"Wait!" Link ran faster. "Please!"

"You need to run faster!" she cackled in a singsong voice. Link bolted after her, and he could fell himself getting closer. A spark inside of his heart ignited at hearing the familiar voice after what seemed like so long without it. He prayed that he wasn't just going insane under the stress of his screwed up life.

"You know..." She suddenly stopped, keeping her long back to him. He halted a few yards behind her. "You being a 'hero' and all, I thought you'd be able to catch me easily."

Finally, she turned around, and Link caught his breath.

"Hiya, Link" she greeted, her voice softening.

Midna.

"I'm not surprised to see you're at a loss for words," she laughed beautifully, stroking her long fiery hair as she gazed deeply into his eyes. She was, of course, in her true Twili form. His disbelief was clearly written on his features, and his jaw dropped to create a broad, astounded smile.

"How did you...?" His voice trailed off. She was even more radiant than before.

"Oh, you know me and my tricks," she winked nonchalantly. Then, the Twilight Princess stepped forward, barely splashing in the water as her light feet pressed against the surface. Her sarcastic expression softened. "I've really missed you, Link."

"How did you get here, Midna? Where did you come from?" Link was still in a state of absolute shock. He didn't really know how he should've been reacting, for he was still trying to decide whether he was dreaming or not.

"That's for me to know..." She walked around him quietly, her eyes never leaving his face. He stood as still as he could as she moved behind him. Then she placed her slender hands on his shoulders and bent forward, and he could feel her sweet breathing in his ear. He shivered.

"Now...back to that little game we were playing," she whispered. Her fingers seductively stroked his cheek, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a playful grin grow on her purple lips. He closed his eyes and simply felt her fingers brushing against his skin, praying that her voice, lowered to a lovely whisper, would forever remain in his ears.

"Catch me if you can."

Then she gave her beautiful, familiar giggle and leaped gracefully past him. He reached out to grab her hand desperately, but he missed her fingers by a fraction of an inch.

"Midna!" He was not laughing. She always seemed to find her playfulness at the wrong times. She laughed again, and her laugh resonated throughout the entire labyrinth. Confused and in a daze, Link forced his legs to continue forward, chasing the beautiful Twilight Princess and the best friend he thought he'd lost. Her figure lingering in front of him constantly was the only thing driving him forward, and he had no idea to where she was leading him. But he trusted Midna, either way. Anywhere she went, he wanted to go, too.

Link swiftly lost track of the twists and turns he was making throughout the maze, but he was aware of the horrible confusion of it. They were constantly turning this way and that, down hallways twisting and meeting at intersections with two or more paths. Midna seemed confident in the path she was taking, while Link was simply struggling to keep up with her swift pace. As he gazed ahead at her, panting and ignoring the pain beginning to grow in his legs, nostalgia washed over him like rain over Hyrule's landscape. All of his surroundings became blurry as his pace quickened to catch up with the Twili, and he could hear his heavy breathing clearly in his ears, accompanied by the heavy splashing of his feet on the shallow water beneath.

Suddenly, interrupting his entrancement in this chase, there came a heavy rumble. It erupted through the ground, spreading through Link's body and causing him to sway a bit as he stopped. Ahead of him, Midna stopped as well. Then there was complete silence...

Another frightening rumble.

"Hmm," Midna sighed. "I wonder what that is."

Another rumble.

"Oh well," she shrugged. "We can't let it interrupt our fun little game."

And with that, she was off once more, completely ignoring the periodical rumbles. They were like mini earthquakes, shaking Link considerably each time. He let out an exasperated breath as he forced himself to move forward behind Midna. He would do anything to avoid losing her again.

"Hey Link!" she called, but continued running. "Do you even know where you're going?"

He didn't respond.

"That's what I thought," she chuckled. "Same old Link! Do I always have to do _everything_ for you?"

Link could remember being irritated by these degrading comments. But now, he relished in the voice that uttered them, and would rather have heard those words than nothing at all.

"How's Wolfie been? Haven't seen him for a while." Her taunting was relentless, but Link couldn't see the point in it. He wondered what was going in her head, and what she was thinking. "I bet he doesn't miss me much!" she laughed.

Midna turned around another corner, practically skipping in glee. Link was still rushing to keep up, though the rumbling was putting quite the obstacle in his way. Each time a rumble occurred, his speed was retarded a little bit more.

"MIDNA!" he shrieked out of frustration more than anything.

"Go faster!"

"Please, stop!"

"Run, Hero of Twilight, run!"

There was a constant hint of laughter in her silky voice. Link's frustration was only increasing with each step she took. Yet she seemed unfazed by the shaking of the ground; it was as if her feet weren't even making contact with the floor at all.

"Can't you even catch me, a dainty Twili? No?" She jumped and did a small twirl in the air tauntingly. "Well, that's just pathetic!"

Link clenched his teeth. Midna hadn't changed much.

Without warning, as Link and Midna continued running, they came to a large area separated from the rest of the labyrinth. It seemed to be right in the center of the maze, for on the other side was another entrance, and then two walls to create a perfect square. Midna slowed down and walked to the center of the square, where she finally turned and faced Link. The rumbling stopped.

"I wonder what this place is?" she observed. Her eyes looked up and around her, examining the large alcove. "This entire maze is pretty huge, if you ask me."

"Midna, what are you doing here? You know something I don't!"

"Is that really how you're greeting me? Haven't you missed me?" she pouted, and her bottom lip stuck out in the most perfect way. "I thought you'd be excited to see me."

"I...I am," Link stuttered. "But I'm confused."

"Eh, we're all confused at some point in our life, aren't we?"

They stood silently for a couple moments, staring at each other. Link hadn't even taken notice of the absence of the rumbling... or the shadow that had appeared above their heads...

"You know, Link," she began, her voice dropping to a gentler tone. She began fidgeting anxiously with her fingers. "I don't regret shattering that mirror. I needed to do it."

To that, he had no answer. He could only stare at her with a twinkle in his eyes, but he felt pain jab at his heart as tears gathered at the verge of her eyes.

"But I didn't know what I would do without you," she shrugged. Then she chuckled to herself quietly. "I didn't realize how much I need you." Then she looked up at him as a shining tear rolled down her cheek.

Link got chills, for he remembered what happened the last time a tear like that had appeared.

"You're my best friend."

He found himself smiling, and then he stepped closer. Yet, though he was so close to Midna, he still felt so far. There was something in her eyes that was different, a glint that had disappeared. She lifted a hand and laid it on his cheek, tilting her head slightly. Her red hair shimmered, but the features on her face were tense.

"Link, you are so beautiful," she whispered, and then leaned forward until her lips were nearly on his. He took a deep breath, letting her familiar aroma fill his nostrils. It sent an adrenaline rush through his body. For a moment, he nearly forgot that they were in the middle of a maze, searching for a raging monster.

"I wanted to tell you before I left, but I couldn't bring myself to say it," she swallowed. "I..."

Unknowingly, Link's eyes moved toward the ceiling. He stumbled backwards at what he saw, moving out of Midna's grasp. His breath was suddenly caught in his throat, and fear spread through him like a shock wave. It seemed to physically paralyze him for a minute or two, and he finally noticed the dark shadow he was standing in. He didn't notice that Midna's eyes hadn't left him, as if they refused to look up toward what was on the ceiling.

"Oh, my gods..." he murmured, and for a moment, the world went out of focus.

There, clinging to the ceiling, towering over the maze, was a large and familiar monster.

The Source. And it was even more horrifying in person.

"Midna!" Link glanced down at the princess. Her expression was completely blank, as if there was nothing in front of her. She didn't even flinch at the sound of her name rolling off of his tongue. The Source let out a horrible, deafening shriek, and Link couldn't help but cover his ears as he doubled over. The entire labyrinth shook with the terrible sound. Link could tell from experience that any second now, the Source was going to drop to the floor. The mission to get Midna out of the dangerous area consumed his thoughts, and it seemed as though everything was moving in slow motion as he rushed towards her.

Link jumped into the air, spreading his arms wide to wrap them around Midna before he collided with her, falling swiftly out of the shadow of the monster. He hit the ground with a great splash, his eyes closed tightly. Yet when he opened them and glanced down at the Twilight Princess in his arms, he was shocked at what he saw: nothing. He sat up and looked at his arms, flabbergasted. She had been there when he grabbed her...

The Source let out another cry as it finally fell to the ground, landing on all of its six legs. Link used his own legs to push himself back, away from it, and subconsciously into one of the corridors leading to the square itself. Its small, red beady eyes stared at him through its mask-like face, and he stumbled to his feet. This monster was unlike any he'd ever encountered before, and his hand was shaking as he drew his Master Sword. It looked exactly as it had been drawn in the picture, though infinitely more terrifying before him with its eerie green glow and dripping black tongue.

"Where is she?" he cried, referring to Midna. "What did you do to her?" He sounded a lot braver than he felt.

The Source threw its head back and made a strange gargling sound as green slime fell to its feet; it was laughing. Then, Link heard a deep voice in his mind, and he gasped.

_Foolish Hero of Twilight..._it said mockingly. _She was never here. She was a figment of your imagination._

"No! S-she couldn't have been!" He shook his head vivaciously, refusing to believe what was happening. "I can't lose her again."

_It seems I have overestimated you,_ the Source continued inside of his jumbled mind, adding to the cluttered thoughts. _It was much too easy leading you here, using the weaknesses I found inside of your mind. I expected you to be much more resilient._

Link was silent as he tried to decipher the Source's riddle futilely.

_I saw the Twilight Princess in your mind. I could feel your desires to see her and hear her voice. And I used that to lead you straight into my clutches._

It laughed again, and Link put a hand to his aching head. He continued shaking his head in disbelief, and he could barely keep his grasp on the Master Sword.

_And now, O famed Hero of the Goddesses..._ The Source stepped towards him and opened its mouth to emit another scream. _I AM GOING TO KILL YOU._

It lifted one of its legs, and hastily brought it down towards Link. In the nick of time, he blinked out of his trance and did a swift backwards somersault, so that the leg landed only a few feet before him. Then, obviously unable to fit in the corridor, it hopped so that it was balancing on the two walls creating the corridor, its entire body towering over the labyrinth. Link, knowing any attempts at this point were useless, turned and ran as fast as he could. The Source hurriedly followed, balancing its legs evenly on the two tops of the walls. Link could hear himself gasping as he stumbled forward and struggled to stay nimble on his feet.

With each step he took, he felt the heavy presence of the monster behind him, and his heart seemed to stop. He'd never felt this way fighting something, except for maybe Ganondorf's beast form. Yet that pig was barely comparable to this beast of gigantic proportions. Link could barely move without stumbling in fear. Now, as the Source chased after him savagely, there was an incessant rumbling, and Link couldn't clear his mind. He couldn't think straight, so that he could figure out how to defeat this.

_You can't defeat me in my own labyrinth!_

Link continued sprinting down the bewildering corridors of the labyrinth, with the Source constantly at his heels. The Hero's eyes were wide and bloodshot, and his blue veins were visible beneath the pale skin of his neck and temples. The Source was getting faster. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw the Source lift one of his six legs, and it began stretching longer and longer, until...

The arm shot out toward Link with the speed of lighting, but being skilled in things like this, he leapt to the side within a moment's notice. The large and configured hand landed in the water beside him, splattering Link's tunic with water, and the hero instinctively backed up against the wall. Sweat rolled down his face in torrents, and his blond hair matted to his skin.

_There's no way to beat me,_ the Source cackled. _Admit it. You cannot win this one._

Link was silent, breathing heavily.

_Surrender, and perhaps I'll kill you faster._

As the Source uttered those words, Link finally remembered that one thing he had been forgetting for so long:

Zelda.

Then, the Source said something he had heard only minutes ago coming from Midna's lips:

_Run, Hero of Twilight...Run. _

Link didn't hesitate in obeying the demands of the Source, so he ran. He let his legs carry him down the corridors, except now, he had a destination. He found himself suddenly desperate to find his princess, wherever she was; he needed to find her and keep her safe.

"Zelda!" he screamed her name, but in vain. There was no way she would hear him in this maze. "Zelda! Princess Zelda!"

Suddenly, at one of the turns, the Source stretched out his arm again; this time, Link wasn't fast enough to avoid it. It collided harshly with his back, and he felt an agonizing pain run through his body as he flew, completely airborne, down the hall. A savage scream erupted from his lips as he flew, and then hit the ground with a sickening thump. His entire body hurt as he lay crumpled in the water, and blood dripped from the edge of his lips. The Master Sword flew from his hands, to an unknown spot. Link closed his eyes tightly, simply wallowing in the pain he was feeling for a few moments. He vaguely heard the Source cackle again, and it made his head pound. Everything was blurry when he opened his eyes, and his mind was racing. He could feel a large bruise beginning on his back.

Suddenly, the water began glowing with a bright, white light. Link's entire body burned from the sudden burst of shining light, and he let out another scream. His throat hurt from the power of the shriek. He was instantly blinded, and meekly lifted a trembling hand to shield his squinting eyes. That's when he somehow noticed the Master Sword laying in the water a few meters away, and it was glittering. Its light was spreading throughout the water as if it were its own liquid. Then Link remembered that time, in Faron's spring, when something similar had occurred; he had put the Master Sword in the water to kill all of the bugs...

The Source began writhing and contorting horribly, letting its shrill screaming fill the air. Link flinched at the sound, and clenched his teeth so hard that he felt a headache coming on because of it.

_THE LIGHT! _He heard the Source yelling in his head, and somehow, he grinned. _WHAT IS THIS LIGHT?_

Link got onto his hands and knees with what little strength he could summon, and crawled weakly to his sword, and he nearly collapsed on the way. Yet he managed to reach it and wrapped his gloved fingers around the familiar, shimmering blue hilt of the sword. As soon as his skin made contact with it, he felt power running through him once more, and the green and red parts of his Triforce glowed ferociously. With this newfound power, he stood up confidently in the shining water, and found himself surrounded by rays of light shining upwards. Then, he ran toward the writhing Source with his sword raised, and his face took on a barbaric expression.

He leaped what seemed to be ten feet in the air, preparing for the attack, yet as he neared the Source's huge body, he found his sword making contact with another sword instead...

"The Source must not be threatened!" A Guardian's voice cut through the air as Link landed in the water, and the light began dying down. Link found himself face to face with a Guardian, their swords clashing against each other. Vaguely, Link saw the Guardian drop something it was holding in its hands to grab the sword with both hands, but Link couldn't make out what the dark figure was. And unlike before, Link was able to hold his own with more strength, simply because of the small piece of the Triforce of Power now bestowed within his spirit.

"Hero...of...Twilight..." the Guardian said. His voice was strained as he struggled to bring Link down. "You have grown...in power..."

Instead of replying, Link pushed against him harder, and above them, the Source was beginning to resume its normal stature; the light was almost gone. Then, unable to fight back any longer, the Guardian stumbled backward. Taking this chance to advance, Link did a swift twist and sliced his sword across the armored chest of the Guardians, slicing straight through the metal with the glowing blade. The sword of the Guardian dropped to the floor as the large creature fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding chest. With one more vertical slice, the Guardian was down. Unfortunately, by this time, the Source had almost fully recovered.

At that very moment, Link saw what the fallen Guardian had dropped only moments before, and realization hit him like a slap in the face.

"_SHEIK!"_ he cried, staring in shock at the unconscious, bound warrior in the water. Yet before he could reach down to her aid, the Guardian swooped his arm down and grabbed her in his claws. Then it laughed and stared at Sheik with contempt and pretension. Then, right in the Source's hand, a pink light surrounded Sheik...and she transformed back into Zelda.

_Now, Hero..._the Source chuckled. _I know your true weakness._

**Thanks everybody so much for all the support! You guys are the ones who have inspired me to keep going with this story :) This is just an estimation, but I'm guessing there are going to be either two or three chapters left, including the epilogue. But don't worry! I have another LoZ fanfic coming up shortly after this one is finished, and the prologue for that one is already up if you guys haven't already checked it out! **

**Sorry if the ending to this chapter was a bit confusing. I was having some trouble conveying what had happened...hopefully you guys will get it :D I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU!  
**


	54. Chapter 54: The Final Voice

**OMG, fanfiction is being SO stupid. Just when I finish the chapter, it starts giving me trouble with logging in! God...technology...Anyway, here is THE most important chapter of the entire story! Unfortunately...the structure is pretty awful, and the build makes me want to puke. But whatever! I hope you guys like it :)**

Chapter Fifty-Four: The Final Voice

Link's fingers tightened around the hilt of the Master Sword, and the entire world seemed to move out of focus for a moment.

"Put her down."

The words were tense and demanding coming from his mouth, but his throat felt as dry as the Gerudo Desert. Then, as if taunting the angered hero, the Source lifted her higher and laughed menacingly again. It knew that Link wouldn't move a single muscle as long as the princess was in his grasp. He remained as still as a statue, his eyes firmly set on Zelda in the Source's clawed hand.

_Controlling you is really quite simple, isn't it?_ The Source mocked him inside of his mind. His eyes moved to the princess. _I can make you do anything I want while barely doing a thing. One flick of my wrist, and I send you into agony. You Hylians are very vulnerable, I must say. _

Link made sure to stay silent, even though on the inside, he was screaming. Anything besides Zelda at this point was irrelevant, and the cackling of the Source only made his blood boil even more. Though he tried to hide it, he was shaking like a small mouse hiding from a bloodthirsty cat. He was cornered; there was nothing he could do to win. If he surrendered...then he and Zelda would die. If he attempted to fight, the Source would instantly kill Zelda and proceed to dispose of Link. There was nothing for him to do. So he simply stood, scrutinizing the Source.

Without warning, two groups of Guardians flowed into the corridor, one from each side. Link didn't even flinch when two of them grabbed onto his arms, digging their armored claws into his chilled skin. He sucked in a quiet breath, barely audible, and the Guardians drew their swords.

_I actually find it comical that you had the slightest hope of defeating me. Perhaps you underestimated my power? Or perhaps you're simply stupid. _

Silent, ice-cold tears rolled down Link's numb cheeks. He was barely aware of their existence, though the pain inside of him was all too real. All around him, the Guardians shook with laughter, and Link's entire universe collapsed on itself. Everything for which he had been working ever since Ganondorf's defeat was evaporating...and he was being forced to watch. Power still coursed through him violently, but he knew that any attempt at escape was futile. There were too many Guardians, and Zelda's life was still dangling by a single thread that Link was holding. With each moment that passed, the Guardians strengthened their grips. He could feel the circulation in his arms trailing off, but he wouldn't dare open his mouth.

_The Hero of Twilight...defeated?_ The Source shifted its position as it laughed, and the Guardians all joined in the merry taunting. Link didn't even blink as he attempted to seem unfazed. _Who would have imagined?_

Suddenly, the Source stretched out one of its free arms and pinned Link hastily against the wall. The move was rapid, and Link couldn't process what was happening until he found himself unable to breathe. Almost instantly he was struggling to keep his surroundings visible and think clearly. What he could see was the repulsive, snarling face of the Source as it rasped, inches from him.

_Is this how you planned on dying?_ It whispered hauntingly. _Or did you plan a more valiant way? Hyrule will forever be left in the mystery of the disappearance of the great Hero, and why his body was never found. _

Link opened his mouth to gulp in air, but he found no relief. Suffocation was beginning to take its toll on him, and the Source only pushed him harder. It clenched its sharp teeth, and it became blurry in Link's droopy eyes.

_And the princess...What will they think when their beloved princess never returns? They will mourn your deaths, I'm sure. _

All of the blood drained from Link's face, leaving his complexion pale and ghostly as he slowly slipped into darkness. Yet when he closed his eyes to succumb to the inevitable death, he was taken aback by what he saw behind his dark eyelids. He saw Zelda's face, smiling at him, surrounded by an angelic glowing light. He heard her laugh in his ears, and for a moment, he could feel her lips brush against his. His entire body tingled in longing, and the slow beats of his heart became heavier. He couldn't die like this...he couldn't leave her. He had made a promise to her, and he was going to keep it.

The strength came from nowhere. A few moments before, Link could barely lift his eyelids. He somehow managed to open his eyes, now glinting with a lust for the blood of this beast, and wiggled his fingers on the hilt of the Master Sword. As his lungs cried out for relief, he did the only thing that was left to do.

Link threw his sword as hard as he could in the direction of the Source. To his ultimate relief, the glowing blade embedded itself into the left shoulder of the beast. As soon as it made contact with its flesh, it cried out barbarically and released its grip on both Link and Zelda. For a few moments, he was unaware of all his surroundings as he coughed uncontrollably on his hands and knees. His elbows were shaking, and his entire body shuddered with each cough. Blood splattered down into the water: red blood...and green blood.

The high-pitched screaming of the monster made Link feel even dizzier, and his head just wouldn't stop spinning. Nevertheless, he dragged himself to his feet to face the wounded Source, and it clawed blindly for the sword in its skin. Its eyes were wide and bloodshot, and green liquid dripped from its open mouth and gaping gash. A bright white light spread through it, as if it were being infected itself, and it continued writhing horribly. Link recalled the words of Eldin in the spring: "...light is the key to defeating these creatures of darkness..." The Master Sword was powered by light itself. The Guardians were left disoriented and confused as their master fell apart before them. But Link knew better; this wasn't the end.

The Guardians suddenly leaped into action after recovering from their daze, and all at once they moved toward him. Link was defenseless, for his sword was still in the creature's shoulder. Instinctively, he groped inside of his knapsack for one of his weapons..._any_ weapon he could use against the massive swordsmen. His shaking fingers fumbled hopelessly, and he couldn't grasp anything. The Guardians were getting closer...

They all froze, as if time itself had stopped. Their narrow red eyes look straight past him, and there were a few moments of silence while the Source struggled to catch its breath. Link turned around and gasped with the small amount of breath that he could muster. Princess Zelda was on her feet, unbalanced and wobbly. In her outstretched hands she held the Orb, and her Triforce was glowing as her fingers wrapped around the sphere weakly.

"Zelda!" His call was outside of his control.

Everything suddenly turned white for a few seconds. In the blindness, his keen ears made out the sounds of the eerie screams of resistance that the Guardians let out. They were being collectively sucked in, and though they pushed and shoved to get out of the Orb's grip, the light always managed to reach every single one. Link could make out what was happening from what he heard.

When the light died off, the only remains of the Guardians were their swords lying idle in the glistening, tainted water.

ZELDA POV

Her entire body was numb, and she could feel herself becoming weaker. In her trembling fingers, the Orb was glowing white with squiggling black lines pulsating rhythmically; the chains of the dungeon that would imprison these guardians and their Source. She could vaguely see their shadows entering the jail lying in her hands, and with each Guardian that was sucked in, her strength decreased. By the time the light died down, Zelda could barely stand, even with her piece of the Triforce of Power. The Orb shook momentarily, and she saw the image of the terrorized Guardians inside of the shimmering sphere, fleetingly.

She found herself staring straight at Link, whose face and tunic was splattered with blood. Worry glinted evidently in his eyes, but Zelda felt relief rush through her at the sight of his safety. She managed a tiny, reassuring smile as she lowered the Orb. He smiled back, and at that sight, Zelda's anxiety seemed to lessen only slightly.

_Fools!_ The raspy voice of the Source shattered the hollow silence, and Zelda and Link snapped around to face it, balancing atop the walls. Its screaming became hoarse, and Zelda saw that it had removed the Master Sword from its shoulder and was grasping it, as if for dear life while the wound gushed green blood. She instinctively stumbled backwards. Then, the Source's bloodshot eyes fell on Zelda...and then on the Orb.

_No! Not again!_

Its words pierced Zelda's head as they hadn't before, and she struggled to stand straight through the horrid noises inside of her mind. Link was appearing to have the same reaction, and she found herself wishing that she were beside him. Perhaps if she moved stealthily—

Zelda's brain didn't have time to process what was happening. In a fiery rage, confused and unaware of its own actions, the Source lifted a clawed hand. In a swift blur, the back of its hand hit Zelda's face with a force she'd never felt before, and her fragile frame rushed through the air. The Orb flew accordingly out of her hands down the long corridor, and as she landed harshly, her head smashed against the ground and sent her mind into a blur. Link called her name. The pain was numbing, a fact for which she was somewhat grateful. She could barely see or hear anything.

_NOT THE ORB._

The piercing voice came once again. The Source's voice had changed dramatically; it was even more haunting than before, and it made her ears ring. The Source dropped to the narrow floor of the corridor, ramming one of the walls and causing its entirety to crumble. Zelda's drooping eyes moved to her hand, and then for a split second, red glowed faintly while debris fell into the water around her.

_No,_ she thought to herself. _This is not the time. _

Wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth, she managed to lift herself onto her hands and turn around. The Source was moving toward her at a breakneck pace, though its eyes were set on the Orb further past her.

"Link! The Orb!" she cried. Link was no longer visible behind the monstrous body of the Source. She prayed to the Goddesses that Link could hear her; for there was no way that she was going to be able to get to the vital weapon on time. And there was no way he was going to be able to, either...

Just as that thought entered her worried mind, she saw a metal chain shoot straight past her, with a speed ten times greater than that of the Source. At the end of the chain was a claw, and Zelda's eyes followed it intently. Within a few moments, the clawshot had grasped the Orb, and pulled it back. The Source was barely aware of what had happened, and Zelda let out a small sigh of respite as the Orb reclined. The monster, however, wasn't smart enough to see that it had passed him, and continued running...straight toward Zelda. She caught her breath anxiously as it swiftly drew closer, and then she closed her eyes and turned away in fear. She inwardly prepared herself for the collision.

"Hey! I have your Orb!" That beautiful voice rang through the air and persuaded Zelda to open her eyes. At the sound of Link's call, the Source skidded to a stop and turned around. She glimpsed Link, who was holding the Orb up above his head.

_THE ORB MUST BE DESTROYED._

It began running once more; except this time, it was headed straight towards Link. Zelda saw a flicker of fear pass over his face, and then he retained the fierce expression of a warrior. The Master Sword was still in one of the Source's eight arms, and Zelda's heart skipped a beat when it reached out to grab the hero. As if he were rejuvenated with a new strength, he leaped gracefully to the side, and the Source ran straight past him. Balancing herself on a wall, Zelda stood up and took a deep breath. Link threw her an anxious glance as the creature they were fighting turned just before running into the wall at the end of the hallway.

"Link!" she called. He whirled around to face her, and then sprinted towards her. The Source was just beginning to rush towards them as well. "This is our chance!"

As soon as he reached her, before doing anything else, he took her into his arms. The embrace lasted only a moment, but Zelda took advantage of that second. She breathed in his familiar aroma and curled up against his chest as he held her tightly. She wanted this to last forever...yet she knew it couldn't. Then, as they pulled apart hastily, the image of the ring Link had given her appeared in her mind. Shockingly, she was able to keep the tears away as she looked into Link's eyes, seeing her own frightening reflection.

He stood by her side, and then they both put their hands on the Orb. Their Triforces glowed brightly, all three colors: blue for wisdom, green for courage, and red for power. Then a full, golden Triforce appeared on the white surface of the Orb, and Zelda felt adrenaline pulse through her. This was the moment she and Link had been waiting for, and the Source, oblivious in its rage, was rushing straight towards them.

"We used the light," Zelda sighed as the Orb began working its magic. "We used the Master Sword. We're using the Triforce...and now we're using the Orb. Everything is working as planned."

"Concentrate..." Link mumbled through gritted teeth. Then the light appeared from the Orb, though it was coming slowly. The Source slowed a bit, and its eyes widened. It was as if a strong wind was suddenly blowing through the labyrinth, and Zelda's hair was blown back in frenzy as she struggled to keep her balance. The Orb was shaking horribly, and they both found it difficult to keep a steady grip on it.

"Steady...Steady!" Link repeated, but Zelda could barely hear him over the heavy beating of her own heart.

_NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED ONCE MORE!_

The Source was no longer visible in the blinding white light, but its voice rang as clearly as crystal. Its screaming became screaming of agony and terror. She knew it was finally succumbing to the light of the Orb of Darkness's Plague. Then, everything seemed to move in slow motion to Zelda.

Silence...

Blindness...

Realization. Zelda's eyes finally made out the Master Sword flying through the light straight towards them. No... Straight towards Link. And the great Hero of Twilight, and the great hero of her dreams, didn't see it.

_This is my time._

Zelda lifted her hands from the Orb and pushed him, stumbling into his place.

When she fell to her knees, she was surprised to find that everything was as clear as day. She was seeing better than she'd ever seen before, even as Sheik. Her senses were heightened to new levels.

Her eyes saw the blood dripping into the water.

Her ears heard the cries of both the dying Source and Link's anguish.

Her cheeks felt the warm tears.

Her heart felt the pain.

When she found herself tumbling into Link's arms, she still hadn't succumbed to darkness.

"Stay with me, Zelda, stay with me. Please...stay with me." There was desperation on his face and in his glassy eyes, and tears rolled down his cheeks in a flurry. He knelt on the ground, staring down at her lying in his arms. Zelda couldn't reply, but only smiled meekly.

"We did it, Zelda," he choked. "The Source is gone. It's over."

"We did it..." She closed her eyes for a moment, and her ears lingered on the sound of Link's heavy breathing. When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry.

"Now we can go back," he sobbed. "Now we can go back, and we can get married, and we can rule Hyrule together."

Zelda shook her head.

"It's funny," she whispered. "The Master Sword killed Ganondorf...and now it's killed me."

"No, no it hasn't," he swallowed. "Everything is going to be fine."

"The irony is quite bitter..."

"You can't leave me, Zelda," Link continued. "Stay with me. I love you...you promised."

She chuckled emptily.

"...You knew." Link stroked her tear-stained cheeks and brushed the matted strands of hair from her skin. His fingers felt warm against her icy skin. "You knew this would happen."

"Everything happens for a reason." She weakly raised her hand and put it on Link's face. Her eyelids began fluttering, and everything was slowly becoming dark. His body shook as he sobbed, and then, the vision in her dream reappeared before her. A strange, angelic green glow surrounded Link's frame.

"Please don't leave me," he pleaded, in the same voice she'd heard in her dream. Zelda felt as if she were in an out-of-body experience, and was watching these events unfurling rather than living them. There was no physical pain whatsoever; her cold body had long ago turned numb.

Link bent down and gently, so very gently, kissed her. At that point, Zelda's vision was completely hazy...except for Link. The surrounding setting was blurry, but his face was still perfectly clear. Pride filled her as she gazed at her hero, and when he moved his mouth, she couldn't hear anything he was saying. She didn't need to hear anything.

"I'm so lucky," she murmured. His fingers wiped her tears mechanically, and in the midst of her spinning pain, a smooth, silky voice appeared. It was more beautiful than anything Zelda had ever heard before, and it was the harmonious combination of three different voices. It spoke to her in a comforting, hushed tone.

"Chosen ones, you have done well." Link seemed to hear it as well. "The powers we gave you were used wisely...powerfully...and courageously. We now send you back to the surface...and we thank you."

The musical voice sent a wave of tranquility over her wounded body. She blinked once, slowly, and when she opened her eyes, they were in a shallow pool of water. Link still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Serenity was taking over Zelda's every thought and feeling.

"I've always dreamed of hearing the voices of the goddesses."

The last thing she saw before everything turned white was Link's face. She read his lips: I love you.

**Well, the Source is gone...but will Zelda survive? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! There's only one chapter left. That's right: ONE. Thank you everybody so much for giving me the support that drove me to keep writing this! This being my second fanfiction, it made me feel so welcome, and now I can barely get off of this beautiful web site! So thank you, I love you all very very much! :D**


	55. Chapter 55: Beautiful Things Never Last?

**This is it guys...the final chapter...*begins sobbing uncontrollably*. I need to thank every single person who took the time to read this story, because it means so much to me that people enjoy my writing! I put everything I have into EVERYTHING I write, and it's good when I get to see it flourish. So thank you. Also, I need to thank my little sister, LoneMouse444 (look her up she's got great Zelda and Degrassi stories). She read almost every chapter before I uploaded it, and she was pretty much my editor! SO THANKS SIS. Okay...before anybody thinks otherwise, I just need to say that I've had this ending planned ever since I started the story. The ending has always been solid in my mind, because I agree with muzy95: the ending is the most important aspect. When I write anything, I almost always know what the ending is going to be :) But thank you again to EVERYBODY, I love you all soooooo much! This story was so much more successful than I ever imagined! Link's reward is NOTHING compared to this reward ^_^ I've really learned quite a lot from your reviews, not to mention the confidence they've given me to continue. YOU ALL INSPIRE ME! If anybody ever tries to tell you that your writing is bad or that you can't do it, don't listen. Fanfiction isn't about writing a novel that's meant to be a bestseller! It's about writing about what you want and doing what you love! So keep on writing everybody, thank you so much! Enjoy the final chapter of Link's Reward. TuT**

Chapter Fifty-Five: Beautiful Things Never Last? 

Link's entire body was completely hollow. His eyes simply stared straight ahead, and his arms trembled mechanically. He didn't even blink when the door of Renado's house flew open with a loud crack. The shaman called his name loudly, but Link couldn't hear anything. All that his mind could process was the empty road of Kakariko Village spread out before him, and the warm water of Eldin's spring beneath him. No thoughts ran in or out of his mind; he felt no emotion. He simply...was.

"In the name of Din almighty..." the shaman breathed as he ran into the spring.

Link still couldn't realize what was happening when Renado bent down and scooped Zelda from his arms, leaving him feeling even emptier than before. The wind blew a few specks of dust into his eyes, and he finally blinked tightly. That's when his entire being seemed to snap back into reality, and he let out the deep breath he had been holding. His shaking fingers clutched his queasy stomach, and he doubled over. More hidden tears flowed over the verges of his eyes and dropped into the water, creating slivery ripples that made his head spin.

"Link, my boy, Link!" Renado's voice appeared once again, and though the shaman was standing a few meters away, Link heard it as though he was yelling savagely in his ear. He flinched, and put a hand to his throbbing head. "Darbus, come out here!"

Link could barely sense the fact that he opened his mouth and let out a terrorized scream. Then he heard splashing, and a strong, firm hand grabbed onto his arm. Link was lifted onto his shaky feet, and realized that it was the large Goron who was supporting him. For a few moments, as Darbus led him out of the spring and toward Renado's house, Link felt a slight sense of relief...

All of it disappeared when he bent over, coughing horridly and throwing up blood and bile onto the orange ground. Darbus grumbled in concern, and stopped momentarily. Link felt as if two clawed hands were wrenching and twisting his stomach, and the fluids wouldn't stop. Each time he tried to halt his coughing, it only came harder, and the sudden loss of energy made his head spin.

"Come, brother," Darbus continued. When it seemed as though Link had thrown up all of his insides, Darbus picked him up in his beefy, sturdy arms and carried him into Renado's house with ease. "This brother needs a bucket."

The next thing Link knew, he was sitting on a bed, breathing hoarsely and sweating like a hog. Across from him, he could make out Luda sitting on a stool. Refreshing relief came over him when she dabbed a cold, wet towel on his forehead. Then, his stomach began turning again.

"Here you go," she said. Then she handed him a bucket in which he gratefully relieved his pains. "Everything is going to be fine. Darbus just left to get Telma from Castle Town."

Link wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve and groaned.

"You can take off your tunic so that I can clean up your wounds now."

As Luda stood up, Link put the rancid bucket on the ground and proceeded to pull the tunic over his head. He threw it along with his hat and knapsack into a pile in the corner. Luda returned in a few moments with another towel, and knelt in front of him.

"Sorry, but this might sting a little bit."

* * *

When Link lay down to rest, he couldn't do so much as close his eyes for a minute, even though his aching limbs felt significantly better. The entire room was dark, with a small shaft of light entering from the crack in the wooden blinds of the window. He stared blankly at the ceiling, and his brain was still trying to recover from what had happened. He didn't know how long it was: an hour...two hours...an entire day...But sometime in his daze, Telma barged into the room.

"RENADO!" she cried, and Link winced at the sound of the door slam. Darbus scurried in behind her. "Why is it so damn dark in here?"

Link managed to sit up weakly just as Renado came down the stairs into the large, main room of the house, opening a window as he did. Link shielded his eyes from the sudden, bright light. Telma's face had taken on an expression of ferocity, but Renado looked solemn and patient.

"Telma, thank you for coming," he began.

"Where are they?" Just as she asked the question, her eyes fell on Link. "Oh, Link! You poor little thing!" She rushed over to him in a flurry, and put her meaty hands on his warm cheeks. Then she scanned his torso and the wounds and gashes that covered it. "In the name of Farore, what _happened_?"

"Telma," Renado interrupted. She turned towards him with a concerned expression and worry glistening in her deep eyes. "I need your help. Please come with me."

"But Link—"

"Luda has taken care of him. He can rest now...I need your help elsewhere."

Without another word of resistance, Telma lifted her hands from Link's face and followed Renado out of the room. Link was left alone in the room with Darbus, who stood beside the empty fireplace. The Goron eyed him awkwardly, and Link put his head back on the pillow. He opened his mouth, attempting to find his voice. While he struggled, the Goron patriarch stomped around the room, causing a rumble without truly meaning to. Before Link could say anything, Darbus spoke.

"Thank you, tiny human," he finally said. Link turned his head, a surprised look on his face. Darbus's face was flushed, and he looked a bit embarrassed. "You saved my people."

"It was all the princess," Link said modestly. He was shocked by how low and raspy his voice sounded. He turned his head back to the ceiling. "The princess..."

"Princess Zelda will be fine," Darbus reassured. Link clenched his teeth and pulled on the ends of his hair. "Sleep, brother. You need rest."

"I can't..." His voice trembled dangerously.

"She's in good hands."

"She wouldn't need to be if it weren't for me." He turned in the bed, so that his back was facing Darbus. The giant creature sighed, and then moved to light the fire. The crackle of the flames licking at the firewood was relaxing to Link.

"Are you afraid, little human?" Darbus suddenly asked. Link closed his eyes.

"...Yes. I've never been so scared in my life."

"Human," Darbus broke a piece of firewood and began chewing on it absentmindedly. "The goddesses will not let the princess die for nothing. They have a reason...a plan, for everything."

"What reason do they have for this? How could they ever justify this?"

"Your faith lingers, brother," Darbus said. Link was slightly surprised at his sudden words of wisdom. "They put obstacles in our path to test our loyalty. You must trust in their decisions."

Link couldn't respond, mostly because he knew that Darbus was exactly right.

"Are you in love with her, human?" For a moment, Link wished that the Goron patriarch would be quiet...but then he found his gruff voice strangely comforting.

"Very much. She saved my life." Link suddenly found himself choking back a sob. "It should've been me." He looked at Darbus, whose glassy eyes were staring emptily into the dancing flames of the fire.

"Sleep, tiny human. Staying awake and tiring yourself will not help her."

The words sank in, and Link realized how true they were. As if on cue, his eyelids drooped heavily, and he curled into a tiny ball beneath the blanket. His mind shut down, and he drifted off to an uneasy sleep with the fire and Darbus's heavy breathing in his ears.

* * *

"Link...Link, wake up, honey." A hand touched his bare shoulder, and the sudden cold jolted him to consciousness. He turned beneath the covers and sat up hastily, only to find himself face to face with Telma in an empty room, in the middle of the night. Her large facial features had taken on a gentle expression, and her eyes were red and puffy, while the black make-up brimming her eyes smeared a bit. It took Link a few dizzy moments before he came to his senses, and his memory returned.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, rubbing his back. He nodded, and ran a hand over his face. "Link, sweet pea, you need to tell me what happened."

"Where's Zelda?"

"She's asleep in the other room. Don't worry about her," Telma reassured half-heartedly.

"Can I see her?" Link moved to get out of bed, but Telma hurriedly held him back.

"Oh, no, no, you need rest," she argued. "You're not going anywhere."

"Telma, let me see her."

"She...she's fine, don't worry." Telma brushed the hair out of his face and stroked his cheek comfortingly. "She just needs some rest. Now please, tell me what happened."

Link took a deep breath to compose himself, for his insides were about to burst open in rage. He knew that no matter what he said, Telma would surely not allow him to visit Zelda any time soon. He'd had enough experience with her stubborn personality to know that there was no point in attempting. So after a few moments of calm silence, he told her.

Link told her everything. He explained all the way from the voice he'd heard in the spring to the final battle with the Source. The entire time he was talking, Telma's face remained blank. As the words flowed from his chapped lips, he felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders, and his entire being felt significantly lighter. Telma's eyes lit up with soft caring, and he saw the shadows of the fire flash across her skin as he spoke. The quiet, tranquil atmosphere brought him slight peace.

"And then...we were in the spring," he finished. Telma's stare finally broke, and she sighed deeply. Without a word, she gathered Link into her arms, holding him tightly. He buried his face against her neck, and her hands robbed his back softly. He managed to hold back the tears as she whispered in his ear.

"It's all over now," she said. "You can rest easily."

"It's my fault," he choked. "It's my fault Zelda's hurt."

"Shh..."

"I-if I had seen the sword, then—"

"Shh, Link, it's over," Telma continued. "You're both safe." They pulled apart. Link looked away, refusing to look into her eyes. "Link, Link look at me. You saved Hyrule. You have nothing to worry about."

"Can I please see her? I need to see that she's all right." This time, Link gazed deeply into Telma's eyes, and he saw hesitation linger inside of them.

"Just give her some time," she argued. "She's not ready to see anybody. Now get some rest, sweet pea. Everything is going to be fine. Before you know it, Zelda'll be up and around." An uneasy smile plastered itself onto her face, and Link swallowed anxiously with a nod. As Telma stood up, he lay back down.

"You're not ready to see anybody, either."

In less than a moment, he slipped back into sleep, and the nightmares returned.

Link's energy had almost completely returned when he woke up again and found the windows open and sunlight pouring into the room. Darbus was asleep on the ground, and the Goron's snores echoed throughout the entire vicinity. Guessing from the light and the amount of energy coursing through him, it was around midday. On his hand, the Triforce glowed, but only faintly, as if to let him know that he was still alive. He felt perfect until he swung his feet onto the floor and stood up. Immediately, he became light-headed, and steadied himself on the post of the bed. The fire had died down in the fireplace, and was reduced to slightly glimmering ashes in a burnt pile.

Moving to the basin on the other side of the room, Link splashed his sweating face with ice-cold water. It felt wonderful dripping down his cheeks and bare torso, though it slightly stung his bandaged wounds. Suddenly, Darbus sat up, and his beady eyes opened widely. "Human! You have been healed!"

Link chuckled nervously and wiped the towel across his face and chest. His body felt rejuvenated, but his mind was still in a haze. In the front of all of his thoughts was the worry he felt for Zelda.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked curiously.

"Two days, I believe," Darbus thought pensively. Link put a hand to his forehead in surprise.

"Two days?" he said. Darbus nodded, lifting himself onto his sturdy feet.

"You were very injured."

Link became lost in his thoughts as he put on his tunic, hoping it would help him to start thinking straight again. As he did, his eyes fell onto a glistening object near the door of the house. There, lying on the floor was his Master Sword. He approached it cautiously, and his stomach began to feel queasy again when he saw more closely. It was covered in a mixture of green and red blood. The blood of the Source...and Zelda's blood.

Just then, Telma and Renado came walking down the stairs, whispering to each other in hushed tones. Link and Darbus whirled around to face them, and he was all too glad to rip his eyes away from the bloodstained blade.

"Link! You're awake," Telma cried, putting a hand to her chest. She seemed strangely startled by his presence. Renado simply nodded in greeting, and Link smiled uncertainly. "How are you feeling, sweet pea?"

She scurried over to him, feeling his face. When she realized that he was fine, she stepped back. There seemed to be words standing on her lips and the edge of her tongue that she wasn't willing to let go, and Link furrowed his brow suspiciously. Renado stepped up beside her.

"Can I see Zelda now? Please?" he pleaded. Telma and Renado looked at each other with anxious expressions, and Link's stomach flipped dangerously. Finally, the shaman spoke...calmly. It was almost too calm.

"Link..." he sighed. "Zelda's gone."

Link's entire brain shut down. Telma covered her mouth to suppress a choking sob. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"We did all that we could to save her, but the wound was too severe," he tried to explain. Slowly, Link regained control of his muscles, and his head began to shake slowly from left to right. His brain was still moving as slowly as molasses.

"Zelda's...gone?" At that point, the words Link was thinking began forming. The shaman began stumbling over his words, but Link could no longer hear anything he was saying. Telma turned her face away, wiping the tears from her glistening eyes.

"No, no, that can't be," Link chuckled emptily. "She can't be gone. We...we were going to get married. She promised me."

"I'm sorry, Link." Renado rubbed his temples as he shook his head. "But Zelda's dead." Behind them, Darbus sighed heavily and stared down at the ground solemnly.

"No! Y-you're lying!"

"Link, honey," Telma stepped towards him, and her voice was shaky. "I know you loved her—"

"Stop!" He backed away, pushing her outstretched arms away. "Zelda...Zelda can't be dead." His fingers clasped clumps of his hair, and he pulled at them mercilessly, and he felt as if nails were being driven into his brain. His entire sanity was slipping through his fingers. His knees buckled, and he found himself sliding to the ground. The world was spinning in a crooked, misshapen circle. His shock was so great that not even a single tear appeared.

"Link, listen to us..." Telma's voice dropped to a hushed whisper. "You need to accept this." Link straightened up and glared at her. Yet his eyes fell once more on the sword beside him...the sword that had killed the princess.

The sword that had killed _his_ princess.

Without another word, he sprinted out of the door. His legs moved swiftly, and he wouldn't stop as the world rushed by him. He ran straight past the spring, and his feet instinctively led him away from Renado's house and into Hyrule Field. His surroundings were all irrelevant; the real world had disappeared. Link had become immersed in the twisted universe of his aching mind, where everything was crumbling like a helpless row of dominos. The sun beat down harshly on his back as he continued running, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve as he did.

Link's legs burned, crying out for relief; but he refused to stop. He ran for what seemed like ages. Finally, his legs simply couldn't take it anymore. Stumbling, he fell into the grass of Hyrule Field, causing a new rush of pain to run through his wounded body. He was face to face with the earth, and while his hands clenched into disbelieving fists, he pounded it meekly.

_This can't be happening..._ he thought, letting his cheek fall into the dirt. Suddenly, nothing was making sense. His hand entered his pocket habitually, where we fumbled for a moment before pulling something out.

The ring was still unscathed and beautiful, glistening with colors that made Link's weary eyes ache. He stared at it despondently, and the sight made his heart stop. Lifting himself onto his knees, he gritted his teeth. Then, just as the tears began flowing inevitably, he pulled his arm back, ready to let the ring fly...but he couldn't do it. His fingers refused to let go of the engagement ring, and the one thing that remained of the woman he loved. Clasping it even tighter, he put his fist to his forehead. As soon as his eyes closed, he saw her face, and her haunting voice echoed in his brain.

_I love you..._ It said tauntingly. _Link...I love you_.

He opened his eyes to try and free himself from the vision, but even with his watery eyes open, her image was still in front of him. She seemed so real, and so beautiful standing before him, and her ethereal voice calling his name drew him to his feet. Slowly, he lifted a trembling arm toward her. Her angelic, glowing face beamed with a magical smile as she reached out her hand towards his. Link actually found himself smiling just before his fingertips brushed hers...and then she evaporated, and her lovely voice disappeared, and the cold truth hit him once more.

Link would never hear Zelda's voice again. He would never see her smile...and he would never feel her hands stroke his cheeks soothingly. He would never feel her lips, or experience his body intertwined with hers. Link would never again get lost in her beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes, and see his world flashing in them. He would never see Zelda again...

Princess Zelda was dead.

* * *

**Epilogue: Broken Promises**

The young, handsome soldier sat on the steps in front of the castle, and his garb was different than that of the other Royal Guards. Instead of the heavy armor and protective helmets, he wore a simple, thin green tunic over chain mail. Brown boots covered his legs, and an unusual green hat sat on his silky blond hair. His expression was pensive, and his twinkling blue eyes were immersed deeply in thought. One gloved hand was cupped around his chiseled chin, idly stroking the blonde stubble beginning to grow there. The other hand was open in front of his eyes, and in it, he held a thin chain. His attention was undividedly focused on that single chain, and the citizens passing by gave him curious looks and whispered amongst themselves in wondering, hushed tones.

One citizen, however, didn't just walk past him. She halted before him, looking down with soft eyes. The man was concentrating on the chain so much that he did not even notice the old woman gazing at him. She did not say a word; she simply stood like a statue. Finally, the man seemed to snap back into reality, and glanced up at the source of the shadow that had blocked out his sunlight. The woman smiled calmly, and he just stared hollowly back at her. Then his open fingers wrapped into a fist, protecting the chain in his palm. Silently, he stood up. He was at least one foot taller than her, and the woman found herself craning her neck to look into his eyes sufficiently.

"May I see what you're holding, young man?" she asked. The soldier in the green tunic, without hesitation, gently placed the chain into the old woman's wrinkly palm. The woman then saw that it wasn't only a chain; at the end of the link was a lovely, shining ring, just as she had expected. An understanding smile crept onto her face as she held it up to the light.

"I remember this ring," she said. When she looked back up into the soldier's face, he was smiling shakily, as if to hide invisible tears. "And I remember the day I gave it away as if it were yesterday." The old woman chuckled, and the man steadily retained his composure again without wavering. Though his appearance showed nothing, she could see the pain glistening brightly in his eyes.

She lifted the delicate necklace, and as if reading her mind, the young man bent down towards her. Trying to keep her hands from shaking too much, she slid the necklace over his head and onto his neck, and then put her hands on his cheeks. His smile became steadier, and the woman wiped the single tear on his cheek with her thumb. Both of them were completely oblivious to the other people walking by, going through their routines; they were in their own small, peaceful world.

"How long has it been?" she whispered.

"One year today," he replied. His voice was as smooth and lovely as she remembered.

The old woman lifted her hands from his face and tightened the shawl wrapped around her shoulders. A breeze was beginning to blow through the streets of the town, and her fragile bones were easily chilled. The feral blue eyes of the soldier flashed brightly, and she could look into them and see words of destiny written in his pupils.

"Tell me, soldier," the woman began. "What are you going to do now?"

"Swim with the flow of destiny's river, I suppose," he sighed. "I've tried fighting the current for too long."

"Sometimes we need to fight the current to get where we need to be. That makes the journey all the more difficult...and exciting," she persisted with a sneaky wink. He anxiously played with the ends of his hair. "You're young. You still have the strength to fight the current."

"I have no strength left," he admitted with a bitter chuckle. "It all disappeared one year ago."

"And yet here you are, standing before me." Her thin eyebrows lifted, and the soldier looked down at the cobblestones. "She would want you to live your life."

"I..." He paused for a moment, and stared blankly at his open palms. "I can't do that. I can't live my life without her." His voice finally broke.

The old woman gently stepped forward and grasped his hand, kissing it comfortingly. They took no heed to the people who were walking by, throwing them estranged glances. The woman stroked his hand, murmuring words that only he could hear.

"When was the last time you cried?" she asked quietly.

"The day that she died."

He stood up straight, and gazed into Carlotta's eyes. His eyes were still red and slightly puffy, he retained his look of stone...the look of a broken hero.

"Do an old woman a favor, young soldier," she said. He remained quiet. Then she grabbed onto the ring around his neck. "Never let this go."

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to," he replied. Then he ran a hand over his face in exhaustion. "I've broken enough promises...I can't break anymore, even if she broke hers."

The woman smiled contently, and turned to walk back down the street. The soldier watched her, and his eyes twinkled with admiration.

He had broken promises...and his princess had broken promises.

He had promised that he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

Now she was gone.

She had promised him a reward.

And Link would never get that reward.


End file.
